Blue Tryst
by UnknownAuthor00
Summary: Mika is finally reunited with Yuu in Shinjuku. Knowing she must rescue him from the humans she must also learn to accept and trust the new family he has made since leaving Sanguinem. She discovers emotions she had long forgotten as well as new ones for a blue-eyed sniper. femMika/Shinya Non-canon relationship. Diverts from canon. Mika & Shinya's POVs I don't own Owari no Seraph
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**

Mika is finally reunited with Yuu in Shinjuku. Knowing she must rescue him from the humans she must also learn to accept and trust the new family he has made since leaving Sanguinem. She discovers emotions she had long forgotten as well as new ones for a blue-eyed sniper. Shinya unexpectedly finds himself entranced by a vampire and learns he too is more deserving of happiness than he ever thought. With the war between humans and vampires escalating, choices must be made and risks must be taken if Shinya and Mika are to protect those they care for, on both sides of the battlefield.

~It was a new moon and the air was crisp with Fall on its way. Soft footsteps quickly padded down back alleyways through the darkness, careful to avoid the nighttime guards patrolling the more frequently used paths. Her white cape gently floated behind her as she moved, till she finally located the hospital. It wasn't a very large building but big enough that searching it for too long could lead to her being spotted. Noticing an open window on the 4th floor she stared at it, deciding if it was worth the risk. It was around 2:30 in the morning so if there were a patient in the room they would likely be asleep… hopefully… the room was dark at least... Having made up her mind she jumped up and perched on the windowsill quickly scanning the room. It was empty… she let out a sigh of relief.

 _Hopefully this luck will stay with me for the rest of the night_.

She pulled a blanket off of one of the beds and wrapped it around herself to hide the obvious uniform. Walking through the halls, most of the lights were out, probably to conserve energy. Some were lit and she could hear a few humans talking as they walked down an adjacent hall. She started to move faster, looking at each tag of every room she passed. They were in alphabetical order, H through N… she made a left down the hall. K's, J's I's and then the H's…

"Miss!" a loud whisper sounded behind her…freezing in place, she slowly turned… blue eyes framed in a beautiful face adorned with golden hair stared back at the voice's owner, an old woman in scrubs… a nurse she supposed…."Miss you should be in your room, it's well past lights out." The old woman lectured her.

"Ah I'm…" She began to speak while pulling the blanket up just enough to cover her mouth.

"Shhhh." The old woman hissed, placing an index finger over her lips.

"I'm sorry, I ju-just needed a little walk…." She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I understand, but please return to your room." She scolded as she entered a door marked 'Staff Only'.

 _Too close_ … _I can't be discovered now._

She let out a sigh, her quick wittedness saving her. After the trouble of sneaking all the way into and through the city, to be discovered here… She shook her head and the potential repercussions out of her mind. She had to stay focused… Confident…

 _Okay, I need to hurry H H H… ah… Hyakuya, Yuichirou… he's in here…._

There were no sounds coming from within the room, only the hospital equipment with its soft clicks and beeps. Only one heart beat… Turning the handle on the door gently, she slowly poked her head inside. He was alone, no other patients or visitors as she thought. Walking closer to the bed, she sat down next him, staring at his face with disbelief. She still couldn't believe it was him… he made it… he's alive… tears welled up in her eyes but she held them back. He made it out but he's with them… these humans…. the JIDA…

No, now was not the time to think of that. Though he was still unconscious, she wanted to enjoy this moment, as brief as it will be, and just be near him… She scooted the chair a little closer to the bed and lowered the handrails. Carefully taking his hand in hers, she leaned down and pressed it to her face.

"Yuu-chan… Yuu-chan I'm so happy you're alive. It's me, Mika…"

SHINYA'S POV

"...and please try to have those completed by tomorrow evening Guren~!" Shinya Hiiragi smiled as the Lieutenant Colonel pushed him out of his office followed by the slamming of the door behind him.

"So grouchy…" Shinya mumbled to himself. As if he heard the remark, Guren popped his head out of his door

"Hey Shinya, before you head back can you check on Hyakuya for me, kick out any of his idiot squad members that might still be hanging around his room."

"Sure," Shinya agreed. "…it's on my way so it's no trouble."

"Thanks." Guren said followed by another slam of the door. Shinya made his way out of headquarters and towards the hospital. The night air was refreshing and was a pleasant change to his stuffy office. He had been stuck inside at his desk most of the day so he enjoyed the walk. After everything that happened only a few days ago, Kureto Hiragi, the Lieutenant General and adoptive brother of Shinya has been breathing down their necks about what happened on the out skirts of Shinjuku. The attack was too close to home and many soldiers nearly lost their lives. After that battle not only were they physically exhausted but mentally as well. Shinya couldn't help but feel things were only going to get tenser…

Knowing Yuu may have apparent ties to a Noble vampire has raised suspicion, as well as curiosity. Shinya felt bad for Yuu, there would surely be an investigation done when he regained consciousness, and it wouldn't be pleasant... Entering the hospital, he decided to take the stairs up to the 4th floor and headed down the wing Hyakuya should be on. His eyes scanned the nametags down the dimly lit hallway.

 _Here he is…_

~Meanwhile~

Mika sat next to Yuu, holding his hand. She brought it to her cheek feeling his warmth.

"There are so many things I want to ask you, so many things I want to tell you. I'm just so happy that I will get to." She whispered quietly as not to disturb him. She felt so nervous… so excited… to be able to talk to see him, to talk to him… Even if it was a one-sided conversation, she could hardly sit still…

"This room is so stuffy, I'll open the window a little, okay, Yuu-chan?!" Mika said with a hint of glee as she tugged the window open, letting a pleasant breeze roll in. The fresh air eased her nerves a bit while the mixture of emotions swirled within her.

"Seeing you, in Shinjuku that day I could hardly believe it was you…" She settled down beside him again, taking his hand in hers… the feel of it made his presence more real. But she remembered, that fight… and what she saw… those wings…. It scared her. She couldn't keep them back… tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you run away with me Yuu-chan, like we always talked about? What have those filthy humans done to you?"

Again she chased those negative thoughts from her head deciding for now, in this moment… she could just be glad to have him back. She will save him from the humans, but for now he needed medical attention… something she could not provide for him in the vampire city or if they ran away together. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It was strong, just as he always was. She closed her eyes letting her mind wander.

She remembered when he first came to the orphanage, so stubborn and noisy. How after some time, he finally settled in and became a part of their family. He was so frustrating at times but nevertheless, Mika saw him as her precious little brother. Her memories flowed to back in Sangiunem, how they and the other kids would play hide and seek in their tiny house. She chuckled; it was always a quick game, with so few places to hide… How they'd star gaze with Akane on the roof once the younger ones were tucked in bed. Then in the mornings when they didn't have to give blood they all would play and run around in a small dirt field dotted with grass as it struggled to grow without the sun. Though the city was underground, they'd imagine they were above ground outside with the warm sun on their faces… Lost in her thoughts, she never heard the footsteps in the hallway approaching, nor the twist and click of the doorknob…

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya stepped into the poorly lit room… at first glance in the dark he could only make out a small blond laying with her head on Yuu's chest. Thinking it was Mitsuba who had fallen asleep he called out to her…

"Mitsu-!" He stopped. The small blonde shot up to her feet at the sound of his voice. Blue eyes met with blue eyes. It wasn't Mitsuba… they gaped at each other for the briefest moment and that was when Shinya noticed her clothes… Noble vampire robes... His eyes widened as he reached for Byakkomaru…

"Vampire!" He hissed and he drew his rifle, but she was fast and flew out the window before he could even prepare a shot. He ran towards the window with his rifle ready. The vampire was nowhere in sight. He quickly checked Yuu… no bite marks… he seemed perfectly fine but better to have the physician look him over to be sure.

 _First, we need to handle the vampire._

He ran back to the military offices and commanders' office wings and flung Guren's door open nearly hitting him as he was just leaving for the night.

"Shinya what the fu-!" Guren shouted

"There's a Noble vampire here, in the city." Shinya cut him off.

"What?! I'll get my squad up and ready, we will take care of it." Guren grabbed his sword and attached it to his hip.

"We must handle it quietly Guren, she was in the hospital and we are close to the dorms. I can't have her hurting or killing one of the students if things get out of hand." Shinya ordered.

"Her?"

"Yes, and _she_ was in Hyakuya's room at the hospital…" Shinya watched as Guren paused to look up at him, eyes wide as though he realized something. Shinya had an idea of his own. "Which I believe it's best we leave that part out… and that she was in the hospital at all…"

Guren nodded back, acknowledging their quiet exchange. After all, there was already suspicion that Yuu was a spy, better to not add any more to it. He closed the door and ran down the hallway towards the stairs to meet with the night guards. Only telling them there was a suspicious person and to notify him if they saw anything.

 _Just a little lie, right?_ _You owe me Guren._

MIKA'S POV

 _Stupid, stupid I'm so careless and stupid!_

Mika scolded herself as she quickly made her way back through the alleyways, stopping to hide in the shadows as guards ran by with their weapons ready in their hands. If she's spotted, there's no way she'll make it out, not this far into the city.

 _Think Mika, you gotta get out of here and fast._

Looking up, she considered running across the rooftops, but the humans would definitely be watching from there... No, she had to be patient and stay focused. Mika quickly continued to dart in and out of the shadows of the buildings on the ground.

 _This will take longer, but it's less likely to bring attention._ She coached herself _. They'll be expecting me jump onto a roof. It's the fastest way out for me…_

She could hear footsteps pounding down paths near her and above her. Leaning against a wall she peeked inside one of glass doors and could see the hallway stretched down a way with coats hanging outside of the doors.

 _Looks like living quarters or offices…_

She slipped in and grabbed a blue coat and quickly threw it on over her white uniform.

 _Hopefully this will help keep me from being noticed so easily._

She exited the hall and walked normally down a sidewalk till she got closer to the perimeter wall. Turning down another back alley she jogged till she reached the wall where she had entered. It still wasn't guarded well so she jumped and pushed herself off the building next to the wall and continued the zig-zaging between the building and the wall till she reached the top. Tossing the coat behind her, she had made it safely out of the city. Looking back she could see humans scurrying around, searching for her… she looked off in the direction of the hospital…

"Yuu-chan" she pained and quickly turned, putting the human city far behind her…

SHINYA'S POV

"Major General, Sir, we haven't found anyone who looks suspicious. Only a few students who were goofing around but we sent them back to their dorms and will have them properly disciplined for breaking curfew." Reported the guard.

"Ah, thank you, that'll be fine. Perhaps it was just them." Shinya smiled as the guards took their leave and returned back to their posts for the last of their shifts.

"'Sir' pffftttt." Guren chuckled as soon as the doors closed.

"I am your superior too you know…" Shinya pointed out, they had been good friends for years. As much of a pain Guren was, he was glad to have him by his side. Sometimes it's hard to tell whom you can really trust in JIDA, but he knew he could always rely on Guren.

"Ugh, so she slipped away, clever little blood sucker." Guren groaned as he leaned back, placing his feet on the desk crossing one ankle over the other. Shinya walked around knocking them off his desk.

"Nn… hey…" Shinya paused, thinking back on what he saw. He leaned against his desk facing his friend and folded his arms. A Noble vampire with blue eyes, odd, but what was even stranger is that he swore she was crying. To add even more to the weirdness, she was... cuddling… with Yuu? Something was tugging at his mind…

Guren stared at his friend while he zoned out. "Shinya… 'hey" what?"

"Do you have surveillance from Shinjuku, the attack with Yuu and everything?"

"No, obviously…" Guren furrowed his brow at him. He didn't exactly want Yuu's little transformation on tape for anyone to see. "Why?"

"Because, they vampire I saw looked like the same one Hyakuya stabbed, shielded Shinoa… ya'know, the one who killed you." Shinya smirked. Guren let out a long sigh and ruffled his hair.

"It was Mikaela… Yuu's family from when he was in the orphanage and in the vampire's city…. And I'm not dead you jackass."

"Skewered~?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Aha! Well, I'm quite certain it was her." Shinya said bringing the real conversation back in focus. "Do you think she was trying to run off with him again?"

"… No, if she was going to do that she would have, but you said she was sitting with him right?" Guren asked, regarding their conversation earlier about exactly what Shinya saw. He knew Yuu was someone important to Guren, despite how much they bickered.

"Nn… Just visiting then?" Shinya jested.

"I actually think you could be right. Either way, I'll have his room changed. The little brat needs to wake up already." Guren said.

"Well, as exciting as this has been I'm ready for bed. See Ya~" Shinya waved as he left. Guren said his goodnights as well, knowing they'd be fortunate to get a full 2 hours of sleep before they had to begin another long day. Still, any amount of rest was greatly appreciated these days.

As Shinya made his way back to his quarters, he thought about that day in Shinjuku. How he witnessed that same blue-eyed vampire shield Shinoa, taking the full brunt of Yuu's attack. The way her eyes betrayed her pain as she watched the squads gather around him while he lie unconscious on the ground. She screamed for him, only to be pulled away by the other vampires. Vampires are said to have no emotion, but for her to protect a human and then risk her life to merely visit one…. Hmm. Kureto, always intuitive was right to be suspicious. Though he'd never admit that, he was just glad the Lieutenant General hadn't been there in time to see what he did through his scope...

Finally reaching his room, he felt the weight of exhaustion as he unbuttoned his jacket and hung it in the closet. He removed his boots and the rest of his uniform, finding his way to the shower. The warm water was soothing, he felt as though he could fall asleep right where he stood. He washed up and rinsed off, the entire process felt tedious through his fatigue. Stepping out into the chill of the now humid bathroom he quickly wrapped himself up in a towel. Grabbing his toothbrush he wiped off the fog on the mirror. He stared back at himself…

"Mikaela, huh…"


	2. Chapter 2

MIKA'S POV

Mika made her way through the streets of Sanguinem, the vampire city. Soft lights glowed among the 18th century style buildings she passed by. The variety of cultural accents throughout the city reflected the tastes of vampires from all over the world who had come and gone over the years. She would think it was beautiful, if it was not the site of so many tragic events. With more to come most likely... Death surrounds this place and the monsters that live here…

 _Monsters like me_.

She arrived at Krul's mansion and entered with barely a nod from the guards. She was used to being treated coldly, they merely tolerated her because of the Queen. It didn't matter, she didn't mind being the _weird pet_ of the Queen who refused human blood, if it meant they would leave her be... Common vampires hurried along through the corridors, absentmindedly completing their chores like pets themselves…

Pressing gently on the marble doors of the throne room she let herself in. Krul was sitting on her throne with one leg tucked under her and the other dangling. There were quite a few Nobles standing around, waiting to provide their reports or receive orders specific to their territory. With her now was Crowley Eusford, standing behind him were his aides, Horn Skuld and Chess Belle. While she didn't care much for other vampires, she didn't mind them. They had been helpful over the years, Crowley especially, but she couldn't allow herself to really care for them… or acknowledge it rather… it was easier being detached to anything meaningful in this place…

Mika watched them speaking, not really paying attention to what was being said. Chess must have said something to irritate Horn because the taller vampire smacked her in the back of the head. They must be finished as they did a slight bow and walked away, a file in Crowley's hand. He looked at Mika with a little smile. The three of them were friendly, although Chess could get a little irritating and Horn often looked like she wanted to smack Mika as well.

"Mika!" Krul snapped at her, bringing her back from her daydream. The tiny vampire had risen from her throne, her arms folded.

"Eh, uh Y-Yes Krul, My Queen…" Mika answered awkwardly.

"Welcome back…." She said with heavy irritation in her voice. Chess giggled from somewhere behind her.

"Ah, sorry I just got lost in thought for a moment." Mika apologized.

"No, I mean welcome back to Sanguinem."

"Mmm, yes."

"How was the human city?"

 _How could she…?_

"Eh? What, I wasn't in the human city, I was just around Kyo-"

Before Mika could finish the lie, Krul was directly in front of her and backhanded her, sending her flying into the wall. Her back hit hard and she fell to the floor. Krul was in front of her again and she grabbed Mika by the jaw as she sat on the floor where she fell.

"Don't even dare finish that lie. Don't even dare insult with me with that pathetic lie. Did you think I wouldn't find out? You were never given orders to enter that city or even be near it." Krul was furious, the anger in her eyes was enough to show that.

"I-.." Mika tried to speak.

"No. I don't want to hear an excuse. You are not to leave this city again unless under my orders."

The pain from Krul's hand on her jaw intensified and Mika felt the bone of her lower jaw crack as though it were a dead leaf in the petite Queen's hand. She could hear another snicker from Chess followed by a thump, probably from Horn again. The throne room was silent.

"Go home. Now." Krul commanded. Mika nodded once she was released and got back on her feet. She exited quickly without looking at any of the Nobles.

She made her back out from the doors of the throne room and headed down the long corridor. She was in a sense, already home as she lived in the Queen's mansion... but she wasn't about to mouth off to Krul… She could feel her mandible and three, maybe four vertebrae healing as she walked, the pain was already gone.

"Miiika-chan~"

 _Ugh, that voice._

"Leave me alone Ferid." She said without looking behind her, noticeably picking up her pace.

"HaHa, you're so cold to me I thought we were close friends!" Ferid teased as he laid an arm over her shoulder.

She shoved it off. "I'm not in the mood, go away."

"You're never in any mood except… well cold, grumpy, stoic, unsociable…" Mika swung her fist, not really trying to hit him but to shoo him away like the pest he was.

"And I wonder who's fault that is!"

"Ugh, trivialities…. Anyways how was your little Yuu-chan is he feeling any better?" Ferid popped in front of her making her stop.

"He's fi-… how would you know you weren't in the thro-…. Uh you. I should have guessed. You're such an asshole Ferid stop getting involved with me and Yuu!" She drew her sword but before she could swing he jumped out of the way with a little twirl.

"Haha! Don't be mad at me Mika-chan~" He smiled as he jumped from the balcony. Mika stared at the railing where he had stood and tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword.

 _Fucking Ferid_ …

She sheathed her sword and continued walking toward her quarters, shoving the doors open and slamming them shut behind her. She stood in silence for a moment, livid. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and collected herself again, letting go of the frustration from earlier in the throne room and now Ferid's antics.

Opening her eyes she looked around her room. It was decorated in European style furniture with a large black and white mural of a horse above her bed. There wasn't much need for the bed as she rarely slept but a few hours every couple of nights. She preferred sleeping on the large bench in front of the window but Krul had insisted on having actual furniture. Mika did enjoy the mural though and the small library she had collected over the years. A benefit of living in the back of the Queen's mansion is that no one would disturb her, not that she was sought after much anyway.

Mika unbuckled her belt and placed her sword on a table near the bed. She sat down and removed her boots, placing them in the closet near the door. After removing the rest of her robes she walked into the large bathroom. Oddly enough, it was one of her favorite parts of her quarters. Mostly because of the large bathtub she would spend hours in just reading. It was like a shallow swimming pool with a small waterfall flowing into it to circulate the water. She couldn't wait to get in after today.

Before that though, she needed a shower. She was filthy and the water proved that as it ran down the drain the color of blood and dust. Even after escaping the human city she still had to deal with a few Horseman. Closing her eyes she let the warm water flow down her body and took comfort in it. She thought about earlier with Ferid, why does he always feel the need to poke his nose into everything?

"Mika-chan…" A small voice called to her. Mika looked up to see Krul poking her head into the shower.

Mika reached down, shutting the water off and stepped out of the shower while tying her long blonde hair into a wet bun on top of her head.

"Yes, Krul-sama…" She responded politely without looking at her as she sank into the warm water of the bathtub.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No…" Mika responded, she was a little thirsty but she was in no mood to drink. Krul was quiet for a moment, seemingly in thought.

"Can I join you?" She finally asked, which was mildly funny considering she was the Queen… and this was her home.

"Nn…" Mika floated to the far end of the tub, close to another window that overlooked the city. She could tell from the corner of her eye Krul had removed her dress and also tied her hair up. She was incredibly tiny, she was likely the same age as Mika when she was turned. Except Mika refused to complete the curse by not drinking human blood, so she continued to age. Ripples in the water moved toward Mika and Krul was next to her, also leaning over the tub looking out the window.

"You're always looking out into the horizons aren't you? I can always find you near a window. HmHm~" She laughed softly, watching Mika. Hearing only a sigh, Krul moved behind her laying her head on Mika's back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mika, I know you're upset about earlier, but you can't go sneaking off into the human city. Definitely not on your own." She lectured softly.

"…"

"Mika-.."

"Krul-sama, I've apologized, I'm sorry I defied you. I understand it undermines you in front of the other Nobles. I just, I had to see Yuu-chan. I had to know he was okay..." Mika stated carefully, not wanting to upset her again. She choked up a little and shut her eyes.

"Mika this just isn't about undermining me, it's about keeping you safe-"

"Keeping your weapon safe?" Mika said with a bit of frustration opening her eyes to look back out the window again.

"Mika…" She was quiet for a moment as she moved to be next to Mika again, taking her face but this time, gently. Mika still stiffened a bit.

"You are a weapon yes, because of the humans, but you're not _just_ a weapon. You are important to me. You're essentially my daughter. Whether you believe it or not, I do care about you…" She said with a smile as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Mika's ear.

Mika wasn't sure how to respond, Krul had never referred to her as her daughter. She would only hear the snickers behind her back that she was the Queen's pet. So that was just how she began to see herself in Krul's eyes. Mika turned away.

"I should get out, I need to sleep a little..." She said as she moved away toward the far end of the bathtub to exit. Being an incomplete vampire, the desire for sleep would creep in every so often, especially after battles. Some of the full vampires still enjoy resting, despite no longer needing it…

"Have you rested since Shinjuku?" Krul asked.

"No..."

"Well, you have more combat training coming up."

"With who?" Mika paused to look at Krul, she did enjoy training, it distracted her. That and being sent on missions above ground and overseas… anything to get out of the city…

"Ferid."

"I'll pass…" Mika replied turning away again. "I can just wait till Crowley's available…"

"Mika, he will be on orders for some time. I know you hate Ferid but he's a skilled fighter, and you are going…"

With a small growl, she stepped out of the bathtub and dried off. She pulled another towel out to dry her hair and comb it. Krul did the same. Mika put on a nightgown and had crawled into bed already as Krul walked out of the bathroom, back in her dress she had been wearing earlier. She sat on the edge of the large bed near Mika.

"Well…" She asked.

"Hmm? Well what?" Mika looked up at her.

"How was Yuu-chan?"

"He seems fine, he only had a bump on his head that was visible. He's in some sort of a coma though..." Mika quietly answered as she pictured Yuu's sleeping face.

"Hmmm…" Krul hummed in thought. "Did you run into any problems while you were there?"

"Eh, um no not really." Mika fumbled her words. She was going to lie but after earlier…

"And what does that exactly mean?"

"Well, when I was with Yuu, a human walked into the room. I wasn't paying attention. I was stupid. But I managed to escape easily enough. There weren't many guards out even after I was spotted."

"Oh. well, I agree it was stupid. I'm glad you made it out okay. It must have been a regular guard. They are so easy to evade hehe~ …lucky for _you_ and your lack of attention to your surroundings." She joked as she flicked Mika between the eyes.

"Well, he had a sniper rifle... I'm pretty sure it was the cursed gear like how Yuu-chan has…" Mika stretched out and adjusted the pillows. She could feel herself sinking into sleep as Krul gently brushed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You are lucky, my caged little bird…" Krul whispered too soft for Mika's ears to catch before sleep took her.

SHINYA'S POV

It was well after midnight as Shinya made his way down the long hallway towards Guren's quarters, carrying some food from the cafeteria within their headquarters. The last few days had been busy but he was finally caught up and decided to stop by and see his friend. He knocked a few times but there was no answer, _of course_. The door was surprisingly unlocked so he let himself in to find Guren buried under a blanket on the sofa.

"Hi~!"

"Fuck off…"

"Don't be rude, look I brought you food!" Shinya said sitting down at a table.

"…" Guren mumbled something inaudible, probably something mean and rolled over to look at him. He patted the container as though it were a peace offering for waking him.

"So," He paused to take a bite. "How was your little meeting with Shinoa's squad?"

"Boring…"

"I see." Shinya continued to eat what should have been dinner, now a midnight snack really... He watched as Guren tossed off his blanket and came over to sit at the table next to him. He pulled the take-out container towards him and also started eating.

"Wow, no toast, are you sick?" He said with a smirk.

"It's been a long week..." Shinya replied as he sipped some water.

"Well, the brats are going to learn to use their cursed gear properly… Yuu wants to rescue Mika from the vampires and your sister is a pain in the ass..." Guren revealed the events as of late in a single stream of thought.

"Aha~! Well, it is about time they did. Not sure how you "rescue a vampire" and my sister is sweet…" Shinya replied with a laugh. "You would have been proud of your little protégé' in the meeting, he stayed loyal to you... However, there was a bit of concern…" Shinya paused. Guren looked up from his meal, already tense.

"He didn't know who I was…" Shinya spoke sadly.

"HaHaHa! That's funny…"

"Not really~" Shinya smiled back before taking another bite. "So, are you going to rescue the vampire?"

"I told the runt I would, she's his family from the orphanage. For the last four years he thought she was dead. From what I know, she helped him escape. She is also from the same orphanage as he is…" Guren spoke, leaving the last sentence time to sink in.

"I see." Shinya said, knowing what that meant. She was likely experimented on as well. He thought about the vampire he saw that night. Her gold hair falling past her shoulders, almost glowing in the dimly lit room. Her blue eyes…. How she expertly snuck in and out of the city. She was certainly something, but what that something was, he didn't quite know yet. He wasn't sure how Guren would rescue a vampire, or if he actually would keep his word to his subordinate… but the coming weeks were going to be filled will numerous missions engaging the vampires. It would be best to focus on keeping their real comrades alive and focusing on their missions… He heard Guren sigh…

"Things are really going to change from here, aren't they Shinya?" Guren asked in a low voice. Finishing his meal, Shinya took a deep breath before meeting his friend's eyes.

"Yes, I believe they will…"

MIKA'S POV

Mika stormed out of the throne room shortly after the Progenitor Council meeting.

 _Kill all of us from the orphanage?_

 _Her reason and motivation?_

 _Why? Why put herself in that position?_

 _What's it all for? Because of some experiments I have no recollection of?_

 _And now that the other high-ranking vampires have seen the video of Yuu, what will happen?_

So many questions ran through her head, anger and confusion swelled.

"Mi-Ka-chan~ Are you ready? Shall we dance?" Ferid stood waiting for her outside of the mansion. He wore a satisfied smile, knowing he had put Krul into a difficult position and himself into a secure one... Mika didn't bother with a reply and continued walking towards the exit of Sanguinem as Ferid followed humming a tune that matched his steps.

They had reached the surface and headed a few miles away from the city's entrance before they began training. Their swords clashed as they jumped from buildings. Ferid constantly kept her on the defense. He was so effortlessly fast… She had managed to land a few strong kicks on him that sent him flying back, however he quickly recovered only to attack with even more fierceness. They also focused on fighting without weapons and improving Mika's reaction time. She was able to notice his slight shifts in his weight, which enabled her predict his movements and counter them. She hated to admit it, but he was a skilled fighter… At over a thousand years old, their differences in strength and skill were painfully obvious… Once they finished Mika immediately started to head back.

"Phew~ Mi-ka-chan you're so strong I was actually scared! Sorta…" Ferid said as he circled her. "Your beloved Yuu-chan will be so proud when he sees you next month!"

This caught Mika's attention, she looked to Ferid with an inquiring face.

"Oho, you weren't aware? We are going to destroy the JIDA!" He said stopping in front of her.

"I was aware of the war, just not when…" She said.

"Ah yes! That's why you must train! Who's going to protect our little Yuu-chan from those evil humans if not you? Huh? Mika-chan?" He said as he walked up closer to her and laying a hand at the small of her back. He pulled her in closer to his chest. As he did Mika arched her back while pressing her hands against him to steady herself. She met his eyes as he moved in, in an attempt to kiss her…

BAM!

She head-butted him and he stumbled back a few steps holding his hand over his mouth. He looked down at the blood staining his white glove and licked his lip. He looked back at her as a smile crept over his lips that did nothing to hide the desire in his eyes.

"Oh my Mika, you certainly know how to peek my interest…" Ferid spoke, his voice deeper and lacking its usual carefree tone. He kept his eyes on her till he fully turned away heading back towards the city.

"Tch…" Mika scoffed at his back and proceed in the same direction. She arrived back and entered her room to find her orders for the coming month placed on her desk. There were also new robes lying out across her bed. She read through her orders and remembered what Krul had told her directly… She was to head to Nagoya and rendezvous with Crowley and his aides…

 _At least I'm not stuck with Ferid…_

He may be the foulest vampire she knew but he was right…

 _I will have to protect Yuu,_ _I will save him from both humans and vampires. We will disappear from this place._

She fully intends to _get lost_ as Krul commanded. Someplace where no one will be able use Yuu-chan… Where they could live peacefully… whatever had to be done, she will do it…

 _I will save you, all that is left of my family, Yuu-chan..._


	3. Chapter 3

SHINYA'S POV

"They are lacking discipline and are cocky. They should be sent home." Mito huffed after they had finished the teamwork exercise with Shinoa's squad. She jabbed Goshi as he picked up the swimsuit magazine again and eyed it with great interest.

"Ow! What?!" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"That's inappropriate at a time like this." Mito scolded.

"What's inappropriate is that I haven't gotten an-"

"Enough, we need to focus on the mission ahead of us." Guren cut Goshi off in a stern voice. "Shinya…"

"Yes~"

"I need you head out with the Narumi and Shinoa squads. We will meet up with you all once we've dealt with our target, until then… don't get yourselves killed." He said as he smacked Shinya on the back.

"Is that an order, sir?" Shinya said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up."

"HaHa~!"

"We need to talk real quick." Guren said as they walked a little ways away from the rest of the group.

"I'm sending you with them so if anything happens to me, someone will need to take command. "

"I see, who?" Shinya teased as Guren lightly hit his arm.

"Aha~ alright, don't worry. Just don't die 'kay?"

"That's the plan…" He said as he turned and headed back to the rest of the squad. Shinya watched them for a moment, his precious friends, before he turned away as well.

He met up with the two squads, discussed their mission and formulated a strategy that would work to every member's strengths. As they were walking, both teams seemed to be in good spirits. The two squads were getting along a little better as well. He looked further back noticing Yuu was pretty quiet, considering how excited he seemed for battle earlier.

"Hyakuya…"

"Ah, hey Major General!" He said as though he had been woken up from a daydream.

"Somethin' the matter? Are you still sulking over your loss?"

"HaHa! No, we will beat you guys next time easily… it, it's just…" He trailed off looking at the ground in front of him as he walked.

"Hmm?" Shinya encouraged him.

"It's my family…"

"Oh it'll be alright, you just need to work on your teamwork and remember what you learned today! And you have me to help~!"

Yuu smiled but didn't look up, "No, I mean, I'm worried about them but, it's…someone else…"

Taking a moment to think, Shinya realized he was probably thinking of his family from the orphanage, the one who was turned into a vampire. He let out a sigh. He wasn't sure what to say to comfort him, so he just ruffled the boy's hair.

"Well, just focus on our mission and protect your human family for now." Was the best he could think of.

Yuu looked up at him and smiled, "Of Course!"

MIKA'S POV

Mika walked through the run down little neighborhood, she thought of how full of life it must of have been before the virus struck. Cars buzzing down the road. Dogs barking. Neighbors chatting and children playing in the park nearby. Their laughter as they slid down the slide then scooped up by their parents with a hug… that must have been nice. To know love… She hadn't felt that until the orphanage and now that was gone. _But I still have you, Yuu-chan…_

"AAAAHHHH a vampire! No! No!" She heard a human child scream as Lacus attacked her, sinking his fangs into her neck. She could already smell the blood.

 _Blood... I need it… This feeling hurts…_

She closed her eyes and grabbed onto the collar of her uniform, praying for the thirst to pass. She heard Lacus mutter something about delicious as she looked over at him, the child was dead at his feet.

"We are not supposed to be killing the humans, Lacus." She said, releasing her collar.

"Oh? I guess I did, whoops! I always forget to stop myself and theeennn they're dead!" He said with a smile as he wiped the blood from his face. "You should have a drink too!"

"I don't need any…" She said in a low voice.

"Suit yourself!" He said as Rene met up with them. "Well, let's get the livestock rounded up and head for Nagoya!"

 _Livestock…_ She thought of Yuu and how he'd mouth off to the vampires when they'd call him and their family that. Even now it bothered her a bit.

 _Ugh… It hurts_

The desire to drink was returning. Lacus was going on about nobles and laws and their domains, Mika was barely following. She just nodded. He started walking towards the helicopters as she stood alone.

 _My body hurts so bad…_

She pulled out a vile of Krul's blood and drank it.

 _Dammit, it doesn't help. I need… human blood._

She couldn't take it, at that moment she snapped. She lunged at a small child Lacus was tugging along and slammed her on the ground…

"Oh so you are going to drink before we go then?"

 _I need… to drink…_

He snickered which made Mika pause; she looked at the little girl beneath her crying. Ako's face came to mind. She released her and stared at the ground hanging her head.

 _I… I almost… I'm not… human anymore… Yuu-chan…_

"Okay, lets get moving. I don't want to keep the progenitors waiting any longer." Rene said. Mika stood up and joined them.

She watched as the helicopters lifted up from the ground. Following the other vampires, they headed towards Nagoya. She still had orders to rendezvous with Crowley. More importantly… find Yuu…

SHINYA'S POV

"Reeelax Yoichi." Shinya said as he prepared for the attack on the 15th progenitor. "Even if we miss, we have our comrades to back us up. "

"Nn. Relax. Okay." Yoichi said, who still looked like he may vomit.

"It's you're first mission as a sniper right? I'm here to walk you through so just take a few deep breaths and call your demon. " Yoichi squatted beside him, he could hear the boy inhaling deeply.

 _Byakkomaru_

 ** _I am ready_**

Shinya looked through his scope and spotted the target. _There he is_. They readied their weapons. At the designated time, they fired.

 _Missed._

Their position was revealed now.

"Damn" Shinya cursed as he felt something slam into the tower below them. He and Yoichi made their way down quickly as the structure started to tilt. They headed towards where the rest of the squad was supposed to meet them as common vampires began to pursue them.

"Stay close Yoichi!"

"Yes, Major General! They're getting closer and there's more of them!"

 _He was right. Where is the squad?_ He thought as he shot down another vampire. They were beginning to swarm them. He heard explosions and shouting down the street.

"Yoichi!"

"I hear them! Lets go!"

 _There!_ Shinya and Yoichi spotted them and raised their weapons ready to back them up. Their target had been ready to lunge at Kimizuki when…

"The only one who's dying is you blood sucker!" Yuu shouted at he sliced through the vampire, Narumi following up with another attack. They watched as it faded into dust. After a few moments…

Shinya watched as the teams cheered and congratulated each other. Yoichi sending thanks his way as well for the help. He was relieved; everyone was alive and not too badly injured.

That's when he noticed another squad approaching them; it was Aiko Aihara's squad. They looked bad and about half the size they were when they started their mission. Although they had reportedly completed their mission, they looked defeated. As he watched them move on to find a safe place to rest he couldn't help but worry about Guren and the others. If Aiko went with three squads and looked like that, how were his friends who went alone as a single squad?

He anxiously fidgeted a bit with his rifle and let out a sigh.

"Guren is back!" Yuu shouted.

Shinya quickly turned his head…

 _Guren, Goshi, Mito, Sayuri and Shigure…. They're all here._ He thought as relief washed over him. Had he lost any one of them he… He joined the others to greet them as well.

Shinya listened as they discussed the mission and confirmed the Shinoa and Narumi squads did well. He watched as Aiko spoke privately with Guren. He could see the pain of the loss of her comrades on her face as she started to cry. He felt awful for her…

 _I should check on him as well…_ He thought as he approached Guren.

Pulling him aside he gently squeezed his arm, "I just want to know if you're okay, I know it's difficult for you to handle that kind of loss…" He felt Guren tense up.

"I'm fine and we're still in the middle of a battle!" He tugged away his arm.

"Well if you need a shoulder to cry on…"

"Shut up Shinya, if I'm going to cry I'll cry when we get back… Alone"

"Oh so you are going to cry?"

"Of course, but right now we have another mission to complete. We will be facing three progenitors, who have already beaten thirty soldiers. " He said as he began to gather and inform the squads of the new mission. He ordered Aiko's remaining squad to stay behind a little longer to meet with any squads who show up late. With that settled, they headed towards city hall.

MIKA'S POV

Mika and the other vampires arrived in the territory of the 15th progenitor. Mika forgot his name again already but it didn't matter. He was dead, killed by the humans. Some humans remained but chose to commit suicide. Before she had been forced to kill her, a female human had told her where Yuu was heading next. Even after giving her a chance to escape she still chose death by Mika's hand. She had asked her to protect him…

 _Foolish humans. Pretending to protect each other when all they do is use each other._

Mika watched as Lacus and Rene's team headed out. Yuu was heading the same place she was. To meet Crowley, Horn and Chess. She needed to hurry. Crowley and his aids were powerful and they were also her friends. She took five guards with her and headed towards city hall.

When she got there the place certainly looked like there had recently been a battle. Mika scanned the faces of fallen humans. None were Yuu-chan… She walked down the hall and saw Chess standing next to a human who looked practically dead. The scent of blood was strong; making it was difficult to focus.

"Mika!" Chess shouted as she approached.

"Hello Chess, where is Horn and Crowley?"

"Dunno, I'm just watching the prisoner!"

Mika was surprised he was still alive given Chess' reputation. She looked at the human, he seemed… familiar? He was taller then Yuu-chan though, it thankfully wasn't him. Mika walked a little closer and squatted next to the human who was slumped over. His head was down, black hair stuck to his face and his uniform was torn revealing a deep gash in his shoulder… and he was covered in blood. _Blood…_ Mika ignored the feeling and gently lifted his chin to see his face…

 _Him… I've fought him…_

Her eyes widened a bit as the human slowly opened his. He became more alert, as though he recognized her was well. Mika gulped, if he's here, like this, then…

"Oooh is he like, your type too Mika?! I was always curious what kinda guys you were into! He's my type! Not as handsome as Lord Crowley of course but handsome for a human! Cute ones like him taste the best in my opinion and he's strong! He'd be fun to play with again but Lord Crowley wont let me have him! Maybe he'll let you, you could ask!" Chess went on. "I think this one might be dying though, he isn't as mouthy as he was earlier."

"Where is the rest of his squad?" Mika spoke softly, holding back her panic not taking her eyes off the human. He also watched her, saying nothing.

Chess plopped down next the man. "They escaped! Can you believe that! One of them went all demonic and crazy and then they caught him and then ran off! We could have had another cute prisoner too but Lord Crowley said we only needed him! What a shame!" She said as she leaned against the human resting her head on his shoulder.

"I see." Mika said as she released the human's face.

"Ladies."

"Crowley~!" Chess stood up, as did Mika. They both greeted him.

"Glad you could make it Mika but you missed the fun." He said as he laid his hand on her head.

"Ah, yes. Have you sent a team after the humans who escaped?" She asked, trying to hold in the anxiety so it would not be obvious as she spoke.

"No," He said as he removed his hand after fixing some of her bangs that had gotten a little out of control. "We don't need them, I saved this one for Ferid to interrogate since he was the lead commander of the attacks today."

"I will take care of it." She said as she started to turn away.

"Mika, don't worry about it."

"We can't just let them escape, not after what they've done. I'll take a small team with me and prevent them from regrouping for another attack. They're already beaten and battle fatigued, it won't be difficult."

Crowley sighed and ruffled his own hair. Now it was he who needed to be groomed.

Mika watched him as he considered her proposal. He was a massive vampire, towering over Mika. He was also broad shouldered; he must have been intimidating even as a human. As powerful and high ranking as he was, he had always been kind to Mika and the three of them spent a lot of time with her since Krul was almost always busy. It was he who would usually train her and Horn and Chess would usually sit with her at meetings. She was thankful for that, otherwise Ferid would sit beside her. He still would join them but at least with the other vampires around Ferid wasn't persistently trying to touch and toy with her. She heard Crowley let out a sigh…

"Alright, if there's to many of them return here. Do not engaged. Don't be arrogant and get yourself killed little princess. Krul will be in a bad mood if you don't return, so hurry up." He said.

"Alright, thank you Crowley... I'll be going now." Mika said.

"Can I go too~!" Chess begged.

"No, you're guarding the prisoner. "

"waah…" Chess pouted a little.

"And Mika," Crowley leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I don't know what you're up too, but it's best you're quick about it." Of course he'd be able to see through her façade…

Mika nodded and turned on a heel and left city hall. Joined by five guards… _They will need to be dealt with first… Hang in there Yuu-chan, I'm coming._

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya wasn't ready for another battle, physically or mentally. None of them were, but another lied ahead of them anyway. One Noble and five common vampires, they could win this.

"Form a line of defense ahead! Shinoa and Narumi squads you stay back here and defend those who are still unconscious or physically unable to fight!" Shinya commanded. "Let them come to us!"

His whole body ached from the last battle with the 13th progenitor and his aids earlier, but it was nothing compared to the pain of leaving his best friend behind. He could barely meet Mito, Goshi, Sayuri and Shigure's eyes; he knew they were hurting too. That vampire may have beaten them, but he would make damn sure these six ahead of him would die…

"Major General!" Sayuri called to him.

"Yes! " He shouted ahead of him.

"The Nob-" She stuttered. "The Noble is killing the vampires!"

 _What?_

He looked ahead. What he saw, he couldn't make sense of. He watched as the Noble sank its sword into the chest of another vampire. The other vampires attacked but they were to slow, the last was decapitated. Before its head hit the ground and turned to dust the Noble had bolted towards them. Shinya looked back at the two squads who were dumbfounded as well. "Prepare yourselves!"

He heard soldiers ahead shouting and the metallic sounds of swords clashing.

 _I can't see. I just need one good shot._

All he could see were the flashes of the white uniform throughout the black uniforms. Goshi must have set up an illusion. The shouting continued.

"Be ready! We are going to have to fight!" He shouted at the two squads, that's when the Noble came into view, he raised his rifle. The Noble broke through Shinoa's defense and Mitsuba was knocked towards him. He dodged her when she nearly slammed into him. Kimizuki and Narumi were also knocked to the ground. Yoichi was shouting as the vampire tossed him off.

 _Perfect._

 _"_ Go to fucking Hell vampire." He said as he shoved the bayonet of Byakkomaru through her back. He tugged on the trigger when he was suddenly engulfed in darkness and sent flying into the wall behind him. He was stunned for a moment. He looked up and saw Shinoa's squad surrounding the vampire…

 _They are… they're protecting her?_

That's when he realized. It was her, the same vampire from the hospital. Yuichiro's family member from the orphanage. He watched as she took off past him with Yuu in her arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You traitors!"

"You're all fucking dead!"

"You allowed one of our own to be captured?!"

Soldiers shouted and cursed at them as one punched his sister in the face.

"Stop! You will not kill them!" Shinya stood up and ran between Shinoa and another soldier as he raised his sword to strike her down.

"You were given orders! Stand down!" Narumi blocked the attack. "We can deal with this later, we need to leave before the vampires reinforcements get here…."

Shinya looked up at the sounds overhead.

 _It's too late_

MIKA'S POV

Mika had found what had once been a convenience store and went in. She sat in a pool of her own blood, having just nearly killed another child, she deserved this pain. _It hurts so much…_ She hugged herself as a sharp pain shot through her. The wound was too severe from the human's cursed gear for her to heal quickly and the blood vials she had gotten from Krul were destroyed in that last fight. She was dying, she understood that. Another sharp pain radiated through her body, she gasped as the thirst and the wound made her feel as though she were being torn apart.

"Mika? Mika is that you?" Mika turned and saw Yuu looking at her.

 _That scent… Blood. I need it. It hurts so bad…_

She lunged at him and pinned him down.

"I need blood, Yuu-chan. It hurts so much." She began to cry as she pulled away. "I'm… I'm so sorry Yuu…!" Tears were streaming down her face as she covered it, ashamed to have shown that side to him.

"Mika, just drink if it hurts so bad." He said as he sat back up.

She shook her head.

"Mika…"

"No, Yuu-chan. Please stop." She said as she moved away.

Yuu couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked. It was obvious she was in pain. It hurt him to see her like that. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is all my fault Mika, I never should have run away and left you alone. Please let me help you. Drink."

"No Yuu-chan, you don't understand. If I drink human blood, I will become a full vampire. I'll be the thing we hate most in this world. I'll be a monster."

"Mika… you could never be a monster. And I could never hate you. We are family. So please," He said as he pulled down the collar of his uniform to expose his neck. "…drink.."

"Yuu-chan, you're horrible."

"Don't be stubborn Mika, drink. It'll be okay. I promise." He rubbed the back of her head as he pulled her in closer, trying to encourage her.

Yuu-chan, I'm sorry…" She said as she sank her fangs into his neck. His blood quickly flowed into her mouth. She savored it. She hated herself for that, but already the pain began to subside and her wound itched from healing. She had hardly been able to stop drinking.

She pulled away, covering her face again as she continued to cry.

"Mika…" He softly called to her. He gently grabbed her wrists and tugged her hands away from her face. "Look at me." She slowly looked up at him.

"Your eyes, they're red now." He still looked surprised.

"It's your fault…"

"They're pretty Mika."

"Shut up, stupid Yuu."

"Don't be such a cry baby, you're a powerful vampire!"

"Cry baby huh? You mean like you."

"I hardly ever cried! In front of you…"

They both laughed at that. Yuu pulled her into his arms again squeezing her tightly. "Welcome home Mika, I promise I'll protect you, so don't you cry anymore okay?" He said as he wiped her tears with his sleeve. She nodded and gave him a little smile, finally calming down.

"I promise to protect you as well, Yuu-chan."

"Then lets get going!" Yuu said as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"I need to get back to my friends, they were in a bit of a pinch when I last saw them."

"No, Yuu-chan, you can't go back to the humans, they're the ones who have been using you!"

"I'm okay with that Mika, they're my family and so are you! So if you or them need to use me then please do. Whenever you need my blood, all you have to do is ask, but now I have to protect them, and well… you just promised to protect me so lets go!" He said holding his hand out to her.

"Ah," She said, remembering how a handful of humans surrounded her and protected her. One even calling her part of their family as well. "…must have been them I guess."

"So you know them!"

"Nn, a girl with a scythe helped me escape along with a few others."

"That's Shinao! She's our squad leader! See they're nice right? You'll like them, that's why we have to go!"

"Yuu-chan, how do you think I got this wound in the first place…?" She said pointing at her chest. "I can't go on your little rescue mission."

Yuu was quiet for a moment, "Well we will just have to explain everything. Once they know you're my family, they wont hurt you."

"Yuu-chan, sometimes I wonder if you have a brain…"

"Mika c'mon, I said I would protect you. Just trust me!" He said as he grabbed her hand and tugged her to her feet.

"Wait, Yuu-chan!" She begged as he pulled her along. Mika furrowed her brow, thinking about it. It was a crappy idea. "Fine. But just those humans… and I have a lot to talk to you abo-"

"Yes, I'll listen but right now we need to get moving. There's a lot I want to talk to you about as well."

Mika sighed, "Well you're going the wrong way first of all and second, we need a car."

As they made their way towards the airport, Mika explained to Yuu what she knew about the Owari no Seraph experiments and the things she saw happening overseas. He listened as promised, but still insisted on going to the humans.

 _It's a bad idea but, it can't be helped I guess…_

SHINYA'S POV

"Where is the evacuation!?"

"Where is the rest of our Army!?"

"You are not our commander, Shinya Hiiragi, our commander was left behind with the vampires remember!?"

"We will not die for you!"

"You protected that traitor!"

Questions poured over him one after the other without any pause for a reply… The remaining squads shouted at him but he didn't have any answers… He couldn't explain why not one person from the JIDA was here to help them. Now, they were all beginning to turn on him as talks of going back to save Guren started. He stared out into the empty airport strip with his fist clenched and took a deep breath…

 _Dammit Guren, what do you want me to do…_

"Listen, I can only confirm our orders were to meet here after our mission. I don't why no one-" He was interrupted as soldiers shouted the Army was arriving. He turned and saw vehicles pulling up, but no helicopter. Once they stopped Kureto Hiiragi stepped out of a vehicle.

 _Why would he be here? Something's wrong_ _…_

"Congratulations on your successful mission, your hard work is greatly appreciated. Now please, lay down your weapons and rest."

Shinya gripped his weapon tighter instinctively as soon as he heard those words. He had a sick feeling in his stomach upon seeing Kureto show up with so few soldiers and vehicles… Surely there should be more support from the main military after a mission like this and considering how far they all were from base…

 _Something is definitely wrong_

MIKA'S POV

After some time Mika and Yuu had finally arrived at Nagoya airport, the place Yuu's friend had told her about. Mika could already smell the blood. She looked out and saw the humans had unleashed a Seraph. It was killing the JIDA soldiers, some she remembered seeing earlier.

"What is going on, Yuu-chan?" She asked as she turned to look at him. He wore a horrified expression and started running towards the bloody battle.

"No! No! I have to save them!" He screamed.

"Yuu-chan!" Keeping true to her promise, she ran towards them as well, scooping Yuu up again. She was much faster and they needed to be quick. Vampires were engaging in the battle now as well…

SHINYA POV

"Guren! Stop this! Please!" He pleaded with his friend as he brought his sword down on him again. Using his rifle he was able to block it, but Guren was fast and attacked again.

"Guren! Gah!" He clenched his teeth as the blade pierced through his shoulder with ease. He stared with his eyes wide open at his friend while he shoved the blade in to the hilt. "Ahh!"

"Shi- Shinya. Run."

"What?" He looked at his friend, tears were in his eyes.

 _Guren, you're still there_

He was suddenly yanked backwards and off his feet, feeling every inch of the sword pass through again as it exited. He landed on his back hard and let out a pained groan and immediately gripped his shoulder. Looking up beside him he was met with red eyes framed by golden hair caught by wind…

 _Vampire…_

"He said run, stupid human." The vampire said with an irritated tone as she glared down at him.

"Guren! What are you doing! Have you betrayed us! Why Guren?!" Yuu was now crossing swords with him as the vampire swatted away the chains that targeted them. Shinoa and Narumi pulled Shinya to his feet. That's when he heard Yuu scream.

"Bastard!" The vampire shouted as she kicked Guren in the chest, sending him flying back. Yuu was bleeding on the ground.

"We need to go now!" She shouted to the rest of her squad.

"And leave Yuu?!" Mitsuba shouted back as Yoichi pulled her away from the fighting.

"Mikaela will get him out of there, we have no choice but to trust her to help him. We need to get Kimizuki, Narumi and the Major out of here. You're already all badly wounded and I have no intention of letting any of you die!"

"That's my sister Shinoa! You have no right to order me and I will not abandon her!" Kimizuki retorted.

Shinya looked back as the others continued to argue and forcibly dragged Kimizuki away.

 _Run… he said… Guren…_

Behind them the screaming continued, then suddenly a pillar of light erupted.

"What…"

"It's Yuu…"

"What's happening!"

"He's turning into that thing again!"

Shinya watched with the others as Yuu fought in the distance, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"We have to save him!"

"What do we do!?"

"He's falling!"

Another explosion came and they could no longer see Yuu or Guren or hardly anyone. Suddenly a figure was heading towards them, fast…

"Mika!" Yoichi shouted. The vampire approached them and Shinya readied his weapon, she held Yuu in her arms.

"We need to go! Now!" She said.

"Right! Those vehicles, we can make it to them now lets run!" Mitsuba shouted, Narumi held Shinya up as they ran.

They jumped into the military style vehicle, including the vampire who still held onto Yuu. Narumi hopped into the driver seat and wasted no time starting the engine.

They watched the airport move further and further away as they sped off. They sat in the back just watching but saying nothing. What could they say? They just witnessed their own military leaders betray and slaughter their comrades. Narumi lost his entire squad. Guren tried to kill both him and Yuu. Now the vampire he tried to kill earlier sat between him and Mitsuba.

 _What the hell just happened… Guren and the others… what happens to us now?_

A FEW HOURS LATER

The sun had nearly disappeared behind them as they all sat in silence, lost in thought for what must have been hours. It was getting cooler as the night crept in.

Mika unclipped her cape and wrapped it around Yuu, who still hadn't woken up yet. The others watched her. It was a little strange, riding along with a vampire.

"Mi- Mika… it's Mika right? I'm Yoichi." He said sounding a bit nervous.

"Ah! Yes, sorry… we should have introduced ourselves. My name is Shinoa. This is Mitsuba and Shinya. Upfront, Narumi is driving and that is Kimizuki with the glasses…"

Mika nodded, she turn her gaze back down at Yuu. She didn't understand the reason behind their friendliness, but she will tolerate them for now, for his sake… Sensing something she looked back up suddenly with wide eyes, making everyone in the back of the vehicle jump in surprise.

"Wh- what is it?" Mitsuba squeaked.

"Vampires, two of them are following us."

They looked behind them, seeing nothing yet. Yoichi and Shinya drew their weapons.

"I see them." Shinya said, Yoichi confirmed as well.

"I will deal with them, just don't stop." Mika said as she stood up, Yoichi taking her seat as she helped Yuu into his lap.

"We can help you." Shinoa said as she also stood up.

"Its fine I don't need your help, it's me they want anyway… Please, just take care of him…" She unsheathed her sword and held onto the edge of the vehicle, watching as the vampires came closer in their pursuit.

"Sword, drink." They watched the blood red vines come out and thorns pierce her hand. She suddenly launched herself out of the vehicle causing it to rock from the force.

"What the hell are you guys going back there!" Narumi shouted.

Mika sprinted towards the vampires as the vehicle continued in the opposite direction. She cut down the first vampire, the other charged her and she caught him by the throat.

"Tra-Traitor." He chocked out, Mika shoved her sword into his chest and he fell to dust. She was just starting to pivot around to catch up to the vehicle when a white and blue light flashed past her and exploded.

 _A tiger?_

It had hit a third vampire she hadn't noticed yet, she looked back and the humans were there. The sniper was already standing outside of the vehicle as the other humans jumped out to join him.

 _Shinya? Was his name?_

"Wasn't sure if you saw that last one…" He said with a little smile.

"We decided to back you up anyways, we're all in this together now." Shinoa said as she walked up to Mika. She held out her hand to her. "Let's work hard, Mika-chan."

Mika remained still for a moment, staring at the hand extended towards her. She met Shinoa's eyes again and glanced over to others. The same human who nearly killed her earlier had just covered for her and the rest had shielded her from their own comrades and allowed her to take Yuu… It didn't make sense in her mind… She wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she couldn't leave Yuu, not now and not like this…

 _Yuu-chan…_

"Nn," She accepted Shinoa's hand and with some hesitation she finished her reply. "Let's work hard, together…"


	4. Chapter 4

_The first week was the hardest. We drove, only stopping to siphon some gas and to swap out drivers so everyone could take turns getting some sleep. We were all exhausted and hungry. We finally reached a little town that had no signs of anyone, human or vampire, for a long time. We had picked up food from the small convenience store as well as medical supplies from the pharmacy. It wasn't much but it would be enough for the seven of us for a few weeks. Us humans that is. We found what must have been an Inn, probably for people from the city who wanted to get away. It must have been a beautiful place while it was still operating but the years of neglect had taken its toll. The Inn had twelve rooms and a large lounge area with a bar for guests. It also had a large garden area and a stonewall surrounding it. It wasn't much security but it was the best fit for us we had seen since leaving the city. It even had a little viewing tower we used to keep watch. It was probably for tourist but it worked well enough. We were in the middle of nowhere, but that is exactly what we needed now…_

 _"_ Shinya…?" Narumi was giving him a weird look as he tilted his head. "Wow… you were really zoned out…"

"Aha, sorry I guess I was." Shinya laughed awkwardly.

"I was wondering if you could help me bring some water up?"

"Sure, I'll help. I think I'm finished fixing this gate. What do you think?" He said as took a few steps back for a better view.

"Watch it…" Kimizuki said as he pushed a wheelbarrow past them. Shinya sympathetically watched him as he continued on his way…

 _Since that day at the airport, he hasn't said much. He's still very upset, understandably so._

"Looks good!" Narumi said, interrupting his thought. "We've gotten a lot done this week, it's actually starting to look like a reputable Inn again."

"You're right, it isn't bad at all…"

"Hey, when you guys are ready we made a little lunch." Yoichi said as he, Shinoa and Mitsuba walked up behind them.

"That's scary…" Narumi said.

"Hey, hey~ we had supervision this time so it shouldn't be too bad haha~!" Shinoa laughed mischievously.

"Alright, we're just going to grab some water and we'll be back up soon." Narumi said as they headed towards the little creek beside the Inn.

They filled a few pots of water to boil and store for drinking. He noticed Mika walking towards the Inn, she would often go out to scavenge for food for them but mostly she stayed by Yuu's side… He finally woke up a few days ago but it was only for a few minutes and he was still very out of it when they'd try to speak with him. They would only try rouse him each day to eat and drink a little. After taking all those pills that day and everything else… he needed rest more than anything.

 _We all need rest but… sleep brings nightmares…_

He and Narumi headed back as well. After taking care of the water they sat down with the girls and Yoichi. Kimizuki hadn't come back yet and it worried him a bit, leaving anyone alone at a time like this… but he understood Kimizuki needed some space to himself, pushing him would only upset him probably… They had made some grilled fish with canned peas. It was simple but it tasted good, not that they were in any position to be picky… Kimizuki finally returned as they finished and were thanking the girls and Yoichi for making their lunch. He took his plate and thanked them before going outside to eat by himself. Shinya decided to follow him out and join him quietly and maybe get an idea about how he was doing without being to imposing…

"Hi~" He said as he sat next to him. Kimizuki nodded in acknowledgement as he continued to eat. He still needed time it appeared so instead of being pushy Shinya just sat with him and looked out into the over grown garden. It was in worse condition when they arrived but Kimizuki had spent a lot of time working out here. Bundles of sticks were placed neatly in piles around the edges, revealing a clearer landscape in their absence.

"It's beginning to look like a garden again." Shinya gave him an encouraging smile. "Good work~"

"Thank you." Kimizuki said as he stood up to bring his dishes back inside and get more water before he went back to work again. Shinya continued to rest as he watched him lifting the bundles of sticks into the wheelbarrow.

"How is he?" Mitsuba said softly as she walked over carrying a full plate of food.

"Same, but he will come around. We all process things differently and in our own time…" Shinya said.

Mitsuba sighed, "Well, I was going to see if maybe Yuu will wake up long enough to eat a little. Want to come?"

"Sure." He said as he got up and walked towards her as she turned to lead the way to Yuu's room.

They entered after a knock, seeing Mika sitting at the small desk in room reading. She had found a few books while she was out looking for supplies and would read them to Yuu while he slept.

"Hey Mika-chan." Mitsuba greeted her kindly.

"How is he today?" Shinya asked.

"Hello, he's been sleeping more peacefully lately. " The vampire said as she folded the book closed.

"Do you think we can wake him up for some food?" Mitsuba asked and gestured to the plate in her hand.

"I tried earlier when I smelt the food but he didn't stir at all." She explained. "We can try again…"

"It's okay, I'd hate to wake him up if he's actually getting some rest."

"Hello~" Shinoa said as she poked her head in. She was holding clean blankets she and Mitsuba had washed yesterday and left out to dry. They were going to change out Yuu's blankets since the old ones still had dried blood and dirt on them. Mika carefully lifted Yuu off the bed and held him as the other three changed the blankets. Shinya watched as she placed him back in bed, pulling the clean blanket over him and tucked him in. Shinoa walked over and stood next to the bed with a worried expression.

"Yuu-chan, wake up soon okay?" She said while gently rubbing his arm. Mika returned to the desk and the book she was reading as they all left the room after saying their goodbyes… Mika, like Kimizuki, also hadn't said much in the last week. He could understand the reason behind her stand-off demeanor… She was the only vampire here. It must have been uncomfortable for her and it didn't help he nearly killed her himself… He felt bad about that, considering how much she's helped them since they arrived, all while taking care of Yuu the most. She also had saved his life despite him attacking her when Guren…

 _Guren…_

It hurt to think about him or that day in general… but there was nothing he could do for him here… He couldn't go back either, not without being killed as soon as he was spotted. Kureto had also tried to kill him that day… No, he had to stay alive… He had to find a way to help Guren and the others. He wondered how Goshi, Mito, Sayuri and Shigure were as well, if they survived. They were all he had… That's why he could understand how Yuu and Mika felt about each other better than anyone. They too made their own family and it was torn apart. Now, he felt his was being torn apart as well…

The day passed quietly and the sun was setting, bringing about the coolness of the night. They all had just finished eating dinner together and were now cleaning up after yet another simple meal of fish and peas… Kimizuki had already gone to his room alone without saying much, same as the other nights… Mitsuba and Shinoa were also heading to their rooms after stopping to check on Mika and Yuu one more time. Yoichi had fallen asleep on the sofa and Narumi also went to see Mika. Mika, being a vampire, didn't need sleep so she would often watch over their little Inn at night while Narumi shared the room with Yuu during her absence. It had only been a week but they had already developed this little routine of sorts…

Shinya walked outside, it was chilly even with his jacket and he rubbed his arms for warmth… He too had a room, however, he couldn't really sleep. He'd wake up often either from dreams or restlessness. He'd always just lie there all night until morning came and he heard the others beginning to rouse… He spotted Mika in the tower, her back to him as she looked out towards the human and vampire cities. She was often alone up there… so, not wanting to fall into his own usual routine, he decided to go up as well and keep watch with her. Even though she was the only one awake he had been meaning to talk to her and now would be a good time… After grabbing a blanket he headed up the stairs to join Mika. She sat on the railing with her legs dangling off the edge as she turned her head to look at him. Oddly enough, she looked tired…

"Good evening~" He said in a cheerful whisper.

"Hello, did something happen?" She asked as she lifted her legs off the rail to turn around and slid off back inside the tower.

"Oh no, everything is fine. Everyone's asleep. I just couldn't sleep."

"I see… That's good." She said as she started to turn away again. He hadn't exactly had any conversations with a vampire before and Mika was a little difficult to read at times. There was a slightly awkward silence for the next few minutes until he remembered what he wanted to talk to her about.

"…Hey Mika…"

"Yes"

"I wanted to apologize…" He said as he walked closer to her.

"For what?" She looked at him, seeming a little confused by the words. He stopped a few feet from her and leaned over the railing.

"For Nagoya, when I stabbed you… I understand now you were just trying to protect Yuichiro. I would do anything to protect the ones I care about as well…"

"Thank you, Shinya, I understand why you did it though."

"Aha~ That's the first time you've used my name." He smiled. Mika looked away a little. It was true though. She'd only ever called him stupid human once and referred to him as 'the sniper' according to Shinoa and Mitsuba.

"I guess you're right." She chuckled. That was the first time he had heard her laugh as well.

"I also wanted to thank you, for saving my life at the airport." He said as he watched her, the wind caught her hair now the way it did that day. She looked as though she were trying to recall the memory of it when she finally spoke.

"When Yuu-chan and I saw you and your friend fighting he said we had to stop it. That you two were each other's family."

"That's right, he's my best friend." He said as she looked at him as well. She must have heard the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry, about your friend…" She said softly.

"Thank you…"

They were quiet again. Both had seen those who they considered friends do things they'd never expected or understood. It was Mika who finally broke the silence.

"Will you be here for a while longer?" She asked.

"I could stay."

"Do you mind if I rest a little bit?"

"No, I don't mind." He said as he pulled his blanket up a little more.

"Thank you, it shouldn't be long, just let me know when you're ready to go back inside." She said she sat down against the wall. She pulled her legs to her chest and folded her arms in her lap as she closed her eyes. Shinya stood watch as Mika rested, it had been a little over an hour and curiously enough she was sound asleep… He started to feel a little sleepy himself but he didn't want to wake her. He sat down near her carefully and watched her in great interest…

 _Hm, a sleeping vampire_ _…_

The breeze pushed her bangs in her face and she twitched her head a little as though they had tickled her. It didn't help to move them away in the least bit. Seeing her sleeping like this, she looked human. Both calm and gentle in her defenseless state… Her long blonde hair swaying gently as she held herself, if she weren't in vampire robes he really would think she was just a sleeping human girl… Again the breeze toyed with her hair, Shinya leaned in closer, reached out and gently tucked them behind her ear.

 _They're human ears…_

She moved a little and he pulled his hand away quickly, his eyes wide as though he got caught doing something wrong. He felt a little silly and shrank back into his spot again. He wasn't sure what brought impulse that on… He scolded himself for his strange behavior.

 _I really must be tired._

Another thirty minutes or so went by before he looked over at Mika again. She looked cold… but vampires don't get cold… She was certainly different from what he knew and expected from vampires… It was all so odd… He took his blanket off and placed it around her shoulders and observed her again… It wasn't long until she seemed a bit more comfortable.

 _I guess she was cold_ _…_

He laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. He tried not to think of what had happened in Nagoya. Every time he closed his eyes that day would play out again in his mind. Instead, he tried to just think about what needed to be done tomorrow. The gate was fixed and the wall was still in good condition. They needed to find more food and a way to get plumbing back into the Inn. There was a generator but it needed some work. Narumi had been working on it lately; it would be nice to take a shower. Even if it was just a cold one.

As he sat there planning his day he drifted to sleep. When he woke up, he felt warm and strangely comfortable. He opened his eyes slowly and came to see he was lying in his own bed. How though? He fell asleep in the tower…

 _When did I come back inside?_

He rolled out of bed feeling much better, rested for a change. He fixed his clothes and came into the living room, seeing Shinoa, Mitsuba, Narumi, Yoichi and even Kimizuki were there having breakfast already.

"Good morning!" Yoichi greeted him and the others looked over and greeted him too. "Did you get some rest finally?"

"Y-Yes I did." He said as he ran his ran combed his hair with his fingers. "When did I go to bed?"

Everyone shrugged. "We were in bed before you I'm pretty sure." Shinoa said. That's right, everyone had already gone to bed before he went up with Mika…

"Oh, alright." He turned and left the living room. The others looked at each other and shrugged again as they ate and went back to whatever conversation they were having. He headed towards Yuu's room… After a knock he was told to enter by a voice on the other side of the door… Mika was at the desk again when she looked up at him.

"Good morning." She said.

"G-good morning." He said as he came in. After taking a moment to check on Yuu he asked, "Hey… do you know how I got back to my room. I thought I fell asleep up in the tower but then I woke up in my room… I'm sorry I fell asleep by the way…" He started to ramble till Mika answered.

"I brought you in." She informed. He stared back at her but didn't respond. "I'm sorry, you just looked cold and uncomfortable so I carried you back inside…"

"Oh haha it's okay! I was just wondering. Well, I should get going. See you later!" He said as he backed out of the room waving his hands. He bumped into the doorframe and quickly turned to head back towards his room. He fell back into bed again and stared at the ceiling. He remembered he had given her his blanket last night thinking she was cold, he felt a little embarrassed about it now for some reason…

 _What is with me lately?_

MIKA'S POV

They had been at the Inn almost two weeks now and Yuu still hadn't woken up but only a handle full of times and it was only for a few minutes each time. She watched him as he slept, worried…

"Mika-chan~!" Shinoa flung the door open and posed in the doorway. "Mitsuba and I have come up with a plan!" She said as she came in and sat on the bed next to Yuu.

"O-okay?"

"Well, Narumi wants to take a nap so while he's in here with Yuu-chan me, you and Mitsuba are going to go shopping!"

"Shopping?" She repeated the word, it didn't really sound like a good plan to her…

"Yup! There's a clothing store in the town. Us girls can go and then once we're back the boys go!" She said as she jumped up again.

"I'm fine in this." Mika said. Shinoa walked up to her and stuck her finger in the slit of her uniform where Shinya's blade came through and tugged on it. "No, I think it's time for new clothes. Plus we all shouldn't be going around in our old uniforms, so consider it a tactical wardrobe change haha~!"

She did make a good point. Also, if Narumi wants to take a nap she should leave anyway. Yuu will be okay…

"Alright then, lets go…" She agreed. Shinoa clapped her hands having won and hurried out of the room as Mika followed.

They arrived in town and decided to see if they could find supplies first. They had already taken anything of use to them but they did find a few more canned foods and a few tools. They entered the small clothing store and started to look around. Mika found black pants that fit into her thigh high boots comfortably and a blue fitted sweater. She could move easily in these clothes… She looked at her reflection in the mirror; it felt strange being in human clothes after so long. Her long wavy blonde hair seemed brighter against the dark blue of the sweater.

"You look cute Mika-chan!" Shinoa said as she appeared in the mirror beside her.

"Thank you, its comfortable." She answered softly. Their height difference was obvious when they stood beside each other like this. Mika was almost 12cm taller than her and Mitsuba was between them in height. Mitsuba and Shinoa also found some things they liked after going through a few different outfits. They spent more time trying on dresses and impractical shoes than anything else. Even getting Mika to go along with it… she had fun though and it was a pleasant distraction.

"Wouldn't it be great if we were just normal girls in a normal world!" Shinoa said as she twirled in her new skirt.

"Obviously…" Mitsuba said as she pulled her boots back on.

"We would be worrying about exams and boys instead of the JIDA and vampires! Hey speaking of boys, Mika did you know Mitsuba has a crush on Yuu-chan!"

"Shinoa! I do not! " Mitsuba's face turned red.

"Ahahaha~!" Shinoa laughed as she ran outside to their car and jumped in. They had found a smaller, quieter car and mostly used that instead of the noisy military vehicle. Mitsuba chased after her as continued to deny the earlier accusation. Mika always found their antics entertaining, it was never dull with them. She drove back as the other two went through some of the supplies they had found. They would need to venture out further soon to find supplies, probably to a larger city than where they were in now.

It was already nighttime as they walked up towards the Inn they heard some laughing. It was a nice sound considering none of them had been in the best mood lately. Mika heard a familiar laugh… She bolted inside, leaving a confused Shinoa and Mitsuba behind. They ran towards the Inn as well calling out to her.

"Yuu-chan!" She said as she appeared in the room suddenly, startling Yoichi when she entered.

"Mika!" Yuu jumped up and wrapped his arms around her squeezing her tightly. She was so happy to him up and moving around finally. "Mika, you're here." He said softly as he pulled away to look at her. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Yuu-chan!' Shinoa and Mistuba said almost simultaneously as they entered. They both hugged him as well. While they were gone Shinya, Yoichi, Narumi and Kimizuki had filled him in on what they've been doing. He wanted to walk around and see the place but it was already nighttime so they insisted he stay inside for now.

"Just take it easy Yuu, we will put you to work soon enough." Narumi said with a laugh. "Although you've missed most of it. Shinya and I even got the generator to work today so now you can take a shower, you kinda need it haha!"

They all chatted and laughed together for a while longer but it was getting late and they urged Yuu get back in bed despite him complaining he had already spent enough time in bed. Mika watched as they all joked around together and filled in a few more details of their time here but mostly she was quiet, only wanting to see how they interacted with each other, with Yuu… After they said their final goodnights she walked him back to his room alone supporting him with her shoulder and helped him sit down on the bed.

"How have you been Mika, really? I'm sorry I wasn't able to at least introduce you to everyone."

"It's okay, they've all been friendly and seem to be okay about being stuck here with a vampire… I'm just so glad you're finally awake…" She said as she pressed her forehead his. His arms fell around her shoulders and he embraced her tightly.

"Hey Mika…" He said as he pulled away.

"Hmm?"

"When did you last have blood to drink?"

Mika hesitated, but she answered him honestly. "Not since Nagoya."

"You must be thirsty then, here…" He said as he tilted his head.

"Yuu-chan, I'm fin-"

"Mika, please don't say you're fine. You need blood and I told you I'll give you my blood whenever you need it." He said interrupting her.

"You're still healing, now is not the time."

"I feel fine. You've been taking care of me so now it's my turn, so drink." He said as he tugged on her hair.

Mika sighed reluctantly, he's always so pushy… Rather than arguing about it Mika obeyed and bit down into his neck. She only drank a little, just enough to satisfy the thirst that had been growing each day. It was strange, feeding on human blood now… it tasted so much better than Krul's and Yuu's… Yuu's had such a mild taste to it, like honey almost… She pulled away and assured him it was enough with a gentle hug…

"Better?"

"Nn…" She gave him a soft smile in reply. He still looked exhausted and just as he was getting into bed Narumi walked, signaling it was time for her to take her leave. After saying goodnight to both of them she exited the room, needing to head up to the tower now. She felt noticeably better having satisfied her thirst, stronger in a way…

"Hey Mika!" A voice called to her just as she was stepping outside, the sniper… no, Shinya, was standing just outside as though he had been waiting on her.

"Hi Shinya." She answered, still feeling a little unsure about him… On one hand he was best friends with the man who saved Yuu-chan, but also used him and tried to kill him. On the other he had been kind enough to give her his blanket while she slept a few nights ago. He had been kind to her since arriving and appeared to have little issue with being here alongside a vampire… Even still, she intended to keep an eye on him and at a safe distance for now.

"I was talking to Shinoa and Mitsuba and they said your were planning to head into a city for more supplies tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, there isn't much left in the town that's of use." She said.

"I was wondering if I could tag along with you~?"

Mika honestly wanted to go alone, she can move faster on her own.

"Um, well if there's something you need I can see if I can find it…"

"Well it's a few things for the generator that need to be replaced, otherwise it wont work for very long." He said. She thought about it, she'd have no idea what she was looking for it even if he drew a picture. But she really didn't want to go with him…

"Oh, what is it exactly. I'm sure I could find it." She asked, he started to explain to her what they needed and what it looked like. Her eyes glazed over a bit.

"Aha~ you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He said with a smile.

"Eh… no, not really…" She admitted.

"Haha! I thought so, alright, I'll be going to bed now and we can leave first thing in the morning okay~" He said. Mika wondered if this guy was always this cheerful as she tried to come up with a good reason to get him to stay behind but he had already headed down the hall. Mika sighed…

 _First Shinoa, then Yuu and now him. Humans sure know how to get their way…_

Mika jumped up into tower and looked out towards the cities. They would be heading that way tomorrow. It looked quiet out there, which was a good sign. It was going to be risky for her alone but bringing a slow human along is now going to make it even more difficult. She felt a little frustrated even thinking about it, how troublesome… The night passed and morning came. Mika had moved up to the roof and was lying on her side watching the sun peek over the horizon as it gently colored the sky a powdered blue.

"Mika!" A voice below called up to her, she looked over the ledge and Shinya was standing there waving at her. "Are you ready?!"

Mika stood up and stepped off the roof. She landed without hardly a sound a few feet from where Shinya stood.

"Ready."


	5. Chapter 5

SHINYA'S POV

"We're almost there." Shinya announced. Mika was looking out the passenger window as she turned to see the taller buildings coming into view.

"Let's hope we find everything we need." She said.

The ride down had been quiet without even so much as a horseman appearing, much to their relief. They parked the car and got out. Shinya stretched, the long ride had made his body stiff. They walked together towards a large store he had spotted earlier and went inside. They stayed close together until it was clear there weren't any signs of humans or vampires.

"Will you be alright on your own if I leave now?" She asked.

"Nn. This store probably has everything we need for the generator. I'll check it out and meet up with you okay~?" Shinya said as he walked her out. They had decided to split up on the way down so they could be done earlier and on their way home by noon.

 _Home. Hm, I guess it is now…_

"Okay, I shouldn't be long. I'll go through that apartment building over there, starting from the top floor and work my way down. " She said as she pulled the straps of two large empty duffle bags over her shoulder.

"Okay, just be careful Mika."

"You too, sniper…" She teased with a little smile as she spun around and jumped up into the building. He laughed as he reentered the store. They had talked a lot on the way down, she had told him about the first time she met Yuu at the orphanage. How she beat him up but Yuu would never admit he lost. Shinya laughed and said it sounded just like him now as he told her about their training exercise before they deployed to Nagoya. He was glad he had come with her.

He walked through store, the sound of glass breaking under his feet echoed. The silence was eerie. He remembered when stores like this would have been busy with people walking around, talking, music playing and vendors calling out to customers to come try their products.

With his own duffle bag in hand, he walked through the dusty store and down the aisles. He found the parts they needed and also took things they might need as well, just in case. An hour had passed and the bag was full. He slung the strap over his shoulder and pushed it behind him as he left the store.

He reached the car, put the bag in and slowly closed the trunk. He looked at the apartment building Mika went in but he wasn't able to tell what floor she was on. He headed towards the building anyways to see if he could meet up with her and help.

He had almost reached the top floor when he was suddenly yanked by his arm into one of the apartments and pushed into a wall. A hand covered his mouth. It was Mika. She looked up at him and held one finger over her lips to signal for him to be quiet as she removed her hand. She guided him to the window.

 _The military! Why are they here?_

He watched the soldiers as they moved through. What shocked him even more is that Aoi and Seishiro were down there. They hardly ever left the safety of Shibuya and definitely not with so little soldiers. It was probably their more elite group of soldiers trained to protect Kureto and his lackeys.

Mika put her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention back and whispered, "I think it's time we go." He nodded but before he could leave the apartment Mika pulled him back inside again.

"They're in the building." She warned.

 _Shit. This is bad._

They quietly left the apartment and Shinya followed Mika in silence. He could only rely on her senses now. She stopped suddenly and quickly entered another open apartment pulling him along. They only made it down to the twelfth floor after soldiers had entered the stairs they were coming down.

"We may need to wait until they leave in here-" An explosion erupted in the apartment they were in cutting off her sentence. Jumping out of the way, they looked back to see a huge hole in the wall exposing them to the outside.

 _A sniper…_

"You have been spotted, it is useless to hide Shinya!" It was Aoi's voice calling from down below outside. Just then soldiers burst through the door behind them.

Seishiro appeared in the doorway with two others, swords drawn. "Brother, you've made me sad. You were here and didn't bother to come out and say hello to us?"

"Oho it's you Seishiro. I'm sorry, I almost didn't recognize you since you're normally just sitting behind a desk~" Shinya said sarcastically. That pissed Seishiro off.

Mika had already drawn her sword but Shinya lifted a hand making her stop. "It's okay Mika, there's only three of them and I honestly would love to beat his ass…"

"O-oka-!" Another explosion had hit. "I'll deal with them!" She said with a growl and leapt from the new opening in the wall.

"Wait! Mika!" Shinya called to her but she was already heading towards Aoi and her soldiers.

"You should be worrying about yourself, not some vampire…" Seishiro said as he punched Shinya in the face making him stagger a bit. Shinya spit out some blood and chuckled.

"You'll need to hit harder than that little brother…" He said as he drew Byakkomaru.

"As you wish, traitor." The three of them charged Shinya. He fired, taking out one of the soldiers. He dodged Seishiro's blade as he hit the other soldier in the face with the stock of his rifle. Glancing out the opening again he saw Mika fighting Aoi below as her soldiers surrounded her.

 _I need to wrap this up and help her!_

He turned and Seishiro was lunging at him again. Like before, Shinya dodged it as he raised his rifle to stab him with the bayonet when suddenly his legs were kicked out from behind him as something was slammed into the back of his head. More soldiers had entered the apartment. He fell to the floor and the soldiers stomped on him as he tried to stand. He spit out more blood between hits.

"Don't kill him!" Seishiro shouted as he walked over.

"He belongs to my family, as our dog, he should be punished by his master." He said as he kicked Shinya in the ribs knocking him onto his back. Seishiro kicked him again and again and again until he was on the ledge of the hole Aoi's team had made in the wall. He slowly pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He saw Mika still fighting against Aoi, there were dead soldiers on the ground but there were still about ten left.

 _Mika, please hold on a little lon-_

Seishiro kicked him again in the ribs and he slid off the ledge with barely enough time to catch the edge before he fell. He hung there, twelve stories from the ground. He tried to pull himself up but the pain in his abdomen made it impossible.

"Not to impressive Shinya, weren't you bought and bred for battle?" Seishiro said as he looked down at him.

"Aha well pull me up and fight me yourself instead of having your squad do it…"

"Tch… superior DNA, give me break, you're just a glorified dog. I knew we should have killed you after Mahiru died. Well, there's no time like the present to correct past mistakes right?" He raised his leg and stomped on Shinya's hand. Shinya let out a pained scream.

He watched Seishiro laugh as he fell from the ledge.

MIKA'S POV

Mika easily cut down many of the soldiers. Their leader however, was fast, but Mika was faster. She swung her sword hard at the girl who managed to block it but was still pushed back by the force. Two more soldiers charged at her and she jumped over them striking both down from behind in one blow. Once again the little blonde leader came after her. She seemed to have gotten faster.

 _She probably used those two soldiers as a distraction so she could take those pills the humans have…_

She heard shouting from where Shinya was fighting; he was hanging from the ledge. More soldiers were up there now then from when she left.

 _No!_

She felt a stabbing pain below her ribs; the leader shoved her sword through her.

"You should have been paying attention to our battle. It's over vampire, die"

She heard a cry. She looked over the human's shoulder to see Shinya fall.

"Shinya!" Mika screamed, in a single movement she grabbed the girl's wrist crushing it and pulled the sword out sideways tearing through her side and flung the human to the ground. She ran with every ounce of speed she had towards Shinya.

 _Please! Please let me reach him in time!_

She jumped up and caught him just before he hit the ground. Using her momentum she launched herself while holding tightly onto Shinya up again to the roof of a smaller building as the JIDA sniper fired, nearly hitting them. She jumped from building to building weaving through to make it difficult for the humans to track them. They finally stopped after jumping through an open window into another store and landed hard on the ground together.

SHINYA'S POV

"ugh…" Shinya rubbed the shoulder he landed on as he sat up.

His body ached but Byakkomaru had already started to heal him. A short break and he should be ready to go again soon. He looked over at Mika who had managed to stand but was leaning against the wall for support.

"Mika…" He called out to her. She was holding her side. Blood was dripping on the floor from her torn sweater. "Mika?" She slowly looked over at him.

"Shi…Shinya… I need a favor…" She finally spoke sounding short of breath.

"Of course… Mika are you oka-" Before he could finish his question Mika had pushed him to the floor with his arms pinned above his head. He was stunned as he looked up at her. She leaned in closer and her lips slowly parted.

"Mi…ka…" He felt her fangs pierce his neck. He instinctively flinched and gasped for air. His heart was racing as he felt the blood quickly being pulled from his neck. He laid there as though he were paralyzed until her grip finally loosened and his arms were free. She slowly sat up covering her mouth. He still didn't move.

"I'm… so sorry Shinya." She finally said with a pained voice. He carefully propped himself up on his elbows. His neck was a little sore but it didn't hurt.

"It's alright Mika, you saved me once again. How is your wound now?"

Thankful for the distraction she pulled the side of her sweater up a little. The wound was completely closed with only a little pinkness from being freshly healed.

"It's healed, I'm glad~" He said. Mika must have finally realized she was still on top of him and jumped up.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. He could see her blush as she backed away.

"Aha~ it's okay." He said as he started to stand up. He lost his balance a little but Mika steadied him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, I'm just feeling a little… drained I guess." He said as he gave her a smirk. She let go of him and looked away.

"I'm kidding~" He swore he heard her stifle a laugh. "Shall we go?"

Mika nodded.

They walked through the store they had crash-landed into. It was a huge department store. They were both quiet until Mika broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I left you up there, I should have stayed with you…" She said in a faint voice behind him.

"It's okay, it probably would have been worse if they had been able to corner us in that building. Plus, you saved me~" He said looking over his shoulder.

"That man, called you his brother…"

"Ah… yes. I'm his adopted brother. I guess you could say I'm out of the family now."

"I see…" She said growing quiet again.

"You and I are alike, Mika." He said as he turned to face her. She was looking down holding her arm. She looked up at him noticing he had stopped.

"We're both orphans but we managed to create our own family." He said. He saw a glimmer of pain in her face but she offered a smile.

"Yes, we did." She said, her voice still soft. He slowly turned around again. He wanted to ask her more about her past but decided now wouldn't be the best time. They needed to get out of this city.

They passed through the brightly colored toys section. Puzzle pieces and various dolls and stuffed animals littered the ground. Shinya bent down and picked up something. He turned around to face Mika again who seemed to be lost in thought. He was holding a small stuffed white tiger in the palm of his hand.

"It looks like Byakkomaru. Cute right~? He said as he held it out to her.

She hesitantly reached out and he set it in her hands. She looked at the little tiger, "Byakkomaru?"

"Oh, that's the name of my cursed gear demon~"

"Ah I see. It is cute." She said still looking at the tiny stuffed animal. Shinya smiled hoping she would feel better. They left the store and walked down the road looking for a vehicle with gas they could start. It would be too risky to go back for their original one.

"That was pretty awesome though…" Shinya said

"What was?"

"When you jumped up and caught me. Then running across the buildings. It was like flying. I won't really mind being carried like a princess if it's to do that again!"

They both laughed, "It really does feel like flying." She said.

They walked for some time until finally finding a car they could use. Shinya crawled in to hot wire it so they could go. Suddenly an explosion sounded again.

"Shit, they're still after us!" Shinya said as he jumped out of the car. "Come on!" He was grateful for the first time that the JIDA had a sniper with poor marksmanship.

They ran, finding an entrance to a subway station. "We'll have cover from their sniper down here." Mika said as they went in and down the stairs. They heard shouting close behind.

"This way, down the tracks." It was nearly pitch black. The few cracks in the ground above provided some light. The soldiers were starting to close in and the only way they could go is straight.

"How did they manage to track us down this tunnel?" Mika asked.

"I don't know but I have a plan, stand behind me." He said and Mika did so. He held his rifle up.

"What are you going to do?" Mika asked.

"Cave in the tunnel behind us, they'll have to go back. If they don't know the subway lines they will need to check the map before they can pursue us again. It'll buy us some time."

 _Byakkomaru_

 ** _I'm ready, Shinya._**

"Bang."

MIKA'S POV

Light exploded through the tunnel. The blast from the cursed gear in such a closed in space knocked Mika onto her back.

She immediately felt the curse as it burned through her.

 _I can't breathe… it hurts… my body…_

She tried to scream but no sound came out. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. The demon's curse was ripping her apart from the inside while it felt like knives were cutting her all over the outside of her body. She clawed at her chest for air.

 _No, please… not now… I finally got Yuu-chan back… I have a family to protect…_

"Mika! Mika!"

 _Someone… help me…_

"Mika!"

She could hear her name.

 _Help me…_

Mika laid there motionless as she slowly began to open her eyes… Scared blue eyes were looking down at her. It took a while for her to comprehend what happened as the affects of the curse slowly subsided. She stared back blankly.

"Sh-Shinya…" She managed to finally say. She felt arms weave under her back as he pulled her up gently into his lap.

"Mika I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He held her to his chest as he stroked her hair. His scent was calming as she gradually caught her breath. He slowly pulled away to look at her. He gently touched her face pushing her hair out of it.

"Mika…" He whispered her name again.

"I'm… okay now…" She finally spoke. Shinya didn't look convinced though. He still watched her with concern. Mika saw she was clinging tightly to him and she opened her hands releasing his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Mika. I didn't know. I should have known this could happen." He said as he held her close again. She noticed his heart racing beneath his shirt now.

"I'm okay Shinya, really. I'm already feeling a little better." She said as she looked up at him. She started to stand up but could only do so with him assisting her. "Lets just get out of here, please."

They walked down the tracks and finally reached an exit. It was mid afternoon now and they had been gone much longer than they expected. They needed to hurry back. Even though she said she was feeling better, truthfully she still felt awful. She could barely walk on her own and wanted more than anything to be back at the Inn.

They found another vehicle and once again Shinya hotwired it. They got in and headed towards home but they took various roads just incase the JIDA were still trying to follow. Mika leaned against the door to try and rest. She could tell Shinya would glance at her often while he was driving. Mika just shut her eyes hoping the pain would fade soon.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, just tired…"

He looked worried but didn't question her the rest of the way. She still felt guilty about leaving him earlier. She should have just grabbed him and ran instead of facing off with all those soldiers. Had she not been so rash they could have avoided all of this.

 _Ferid and Rene were right. I am too arrogant…_

Remembering now how he said they were alike, both orphans, both creating a family of their own. She thought of the stuffed tiger he gave her still in her pocket, it made her feel bad about initially not wanting him to come along. She was glad to have him here. His kindness put her at ease despite the pain. She was able to finally fall asleep as they continued on their way towards home.

As soon as they pulled in the others came out to meet them.

"Hey you guys were gone a while…" Narumi started to say. "Whoa, what happened?!"

"Mika are you okay!?" Yuu came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ah, yes Yuu-chan." She said, hardly able to lift her head to meet his worried gaze.

"Mika-chan, you don't look so good." Shinoa said as she gently held Mika's arm.

"Shinya are you alright? What happened?" Yoichi asked.

"I'm okay, we just had a run in with JIDA but we got away without being followed." He said.

"Here we'll help you." Narumi said as he and Yoichi each took a side just incase Shinya needed the help. Shinoa and Yuu were helping Mika in as well. Mitsuba and Kimizuki were also heading towards them now. She was beginning to feel worse the further she walked. Her vision was getting blurry and her chest still burned.

"Mika, are you sure you're okay you look really bad." Yuu asked again bending down to see her eyes. He looked at Shinoa who seemed just as concerned.

"Mhmm" Was all she said. They continued walking up at a slow pace when Mika started coughing suddenly.

"Mika!" Yuu and Shinoa both screamed. Everyone turned around to look at the three of them.

Mika was coughing out mouthfuls of blood. She felt her knees buckle under her but Yuu caught her before she could completely collapse. She couldn't open her eyes but she heard them, unable to respond. Their voices were beginning to fade.

"Mika!" They all shouted and ran towards them.

"What's happening!" Mistuba shouted.

"I don't know! I don't know! Mika!" Yuu shouted as he held her limp body.

 _Is this death?_ She thought as everything went quiet.

All she recalled before everything went dark was getting out of the vehicle and then the others screaming her name. She could hear voices, mumbles; she couldn't make out the words though… She tried to move a little and opened her eyes a bit. Her vision was still a little fuzzy but she could see Yuu and Shinya standing in front of her at a distance. Shinya held his rifle and Yuu had one hand on his hip and the other on the hilt of his sword. Shinoa and Mitsuba were off to the side with their weapons drawn as well.

 _What is going on?_

She could tell they were inside in the lounge area.

"Mika!" Yuu cried out as he came right up to her. She felt him put his hand on her head. Shinya and the girls came a little closer as well. Someone, it sounded like Kimizuki, told Yuu to not get close.

"Hey… Yuu-chan…" She greeted him in a hoarse voice. The mental fog in her mind was starting to clear.

She moved her legs and started to try and roll onto her side so she could push herself up easier.

"You should take it easy, princess~"

 _That voice. It can't be._

She turned her head towards the voice above her, now realizing her head had been in someone's lap, her eyes went wide.

"C- Crowley?"


	6. Chapter 6

SHINYA'S POV WHILE MIKA WAS UNCONSCIOUS

"Mika!" They all shouted and ran towards them.

"What's happening!" Mistuba shouted.

"I don't know! I don't know! Mika!" Yuu shouted as he held her limp body.

Shinya knelt beside Mika and Yuu. Blood was all over the ground from her coughing, a lot of it...

"Mika please answer me! What's wrong with her!" Yuu was panicking and tears were already rolling down his face.

 _From earlier in the tunnel… I think… I did this…_

"I think I-" He started to say.

"Hey humans~"

They all turned. The voice behind them was the vampire from city hall that had defeated them and captured Guren. Who had also nearly killed Shinoa, 13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford. Everyone jumped up and drew their weapons except Yuu. Shinya stayed kneeling beside them and already had his finger on the trigger ready when Crowley raised his hands.

"Easy now, if you kill me, Mika will die… Unless your military also taught vampire first aid~" Crowley said with a smirk.

Everyone stood there silent casting glances at each other. They didn't know what to do, that is until Yuu spoke.

"If you can save her then do it!" His voice shrill in desperation.

"Yuu-chan we can't we have to kill him now!" Shinoa shouted.

"No way! We kill him!" Kimizuki said backing up Shinoa.

"Can you fix her then?!" He countered. They said nothing. No one did. None of them had the slightest idea how to help her. Yuu looked back at Crowley, "Save Mika! Please!"

Crowley walked towards Yuu and Mika. The others backed up but Shinya stayed beside Yuu and Mika keeping his rifle aimed at Crowley as he kneeled down taking Mika from Yuu.

"Shall we go inside?" He said as went towards the Inn anyways. Shinya couldn't help but notice how smug he looked. Reluctantly they followed Yuu and the vampire towards the Inn. Weapons still ready.

"Not bad." He said ducking his head through the opening. He sat down on the sofa and carefully laid Mika down with her head in his lap. They surrounded him, instinctively arranging their positions so they could attack from multiple angles. Narumi stood to the side while Shinya, Mitsuba and Shinoa stood in front of him. Kimizuki and Yoichi were behind him at a safe distance.

"What are you going to do?" Yuu asked as he kneeled next to Mika.

"Nothing." Crowley answered casually.

"What the hell do you mean nothing you said you could fix her!?" He shouted.

"Actually, I never said that." Crowley said. Shinya recalled earlier at the entrance. He was right, he didn't.

"You said something about 'vampire first aide' so do it!" Yuu stood up and Narumi told him to back-up. Yuu ignored him.

"There isn't anything that can be done. She will either heal herself or the affects of the curse will worsen and kill her."

"Then get the fuck out of here you bastard!" Kimizuki shouted from behind.

"What is wrong with her what do you mean curse?" Yuu asked.

"Yuu, I think this may be my fault…" Shinya interjected as he took a step closer. Yuu turned to face him. His cheeks were wet from tears. Shinya felt the guilt stab at his heart.

"What do you mean Shinya?" He asked in a somber voice. They were all looking at him now.

"When we were running from the JIDA we entered a subway tunnel. I fired my weapon in order to collapse the tunnel so they couldn't follow us. She was knocked to the ground and in a lot of pain. I think the affects of releasing the curse in such a closed in space must be what's causing it. I'm so sorry Yuu, I don't know what I was thinking."

He felt so ashamed from his lack of good judgment. Now Mika was gravely injured, there was nothing he could do to help and it was his fault entirely.

Yuu looked back at Mika not responding to Shinya. "So there's nothing you can do?" He asked Crowley again.

"No, normally we would enter curse decontamination chambers and that cures it." He said.

Yuu quietly watched Mika before looking back at Shinya. "It's okay Shinya… I know you didn't know. None of us would have known that."

"So we just wait then? Hope she gets better?" Yuu asked looking back at Crowley, still persistently hoping for a solution. Shinoa gently rubbed Shinya's arm quietly showing her sympathy.

"Yes, Mika is strong-willed. So just be patient with her." Crowley said as he looked down at her in his lap.

"Then you can leave." Shinya said.

"Aha, I remember you. You're the same sniper that attacked me at city hall. I thought I recognized you earlier." Crowley said looking back at Shinya.

"Ya, you're the bastard who captured my best friend…" Shinya said as he tightened his grip on his rifle.

"That's right. You're the one who turned into a demon in Nagoya and went berserk in Shinjuku." He said looking at Yuu. "That was interesting. I was enjoying our fight until your friends captured you."

"Lucky for you or you'd be dead now." Yuu said.

"HaHa! I admire your attitude little human. So, tell me about you and sweet Mika here. You seem awfully attached to her." Crowley said as he softly combed her hair with his fingers. Seeing the vampire casually touch her annoyed Shinya.

"She's my family." Yuu said.

"Our, family." Shinoa added as Mitsuba nodded in agreement.

"And who are you to her besides useless? " Yuu asked as he balled up his fist.

"She is my subordinate. But I do have a soft spot for Mika. Which is why, if she does die, I'll kill you… what was your name? Shinya right?" He said as he casted a malicious grin at Shinya.

"I plan to kill you either way you fuc-!" Shinya said as he stepped closer.

"Stop! Everyone needs to calm down!" Shinoa said.

"Haha, we'll see if she lets you, human." Crowley snickered.

"This is insane…" Narumi said closing his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Vampires have no emotions, so why do you care what happens to her?" Mitsuba asked.

"We don't have emotions? I guess some don't but the same could be said for humans right? To answer your question though, like I said earlier I have a soft spot for her. So I'm just here to make sure she's okay and to clean up the mess if she isn't…" He said looking at Shinya again.

"So they do then?" Yoichi asked curiously from behind.

"Of course. You all really need to start to consider that not everything your military taught you was true. I would think that incident at the airport would have made it clear." He said.

No one could dispute him. It was true. The time they've spent together showed him that. She's been kind and willing to help since they left the airport. Her reason at that time was to reunite and protect Yuu. Now though, he knew she cared about all of them. He enjoyed spending time with her. Looked forward to it even, his eyes often searching for her throughout the day.

He looked at her face turned towards him, sleeping. Her delicate arms folded and her golden hair fanned out across Crowley's lap as he combed it.

He remembered the first time he saw her in Yuu's hospital room. She sat beside him cuddle up to his chest. He remembered that moment when he walked in, her surprise as they both stood there looking at each other. The image of her was frozen in his mind; her golden hair and blue eyes, now red… both colors were… no, she was…

 _Absolutely beautiful…_

He blushed at his thoughts. She truly was beautiful. He had wanted to know her since that night at the hospital. He could still remember vividly how it felt as he held her in his arms earlier today. Her warmth and softness. The scent of her hair as she rested her head on his chest. He wanted to protect her, be near her. He…

 _I… I like_

"Mika!" Yuu cried out. He jumped at Yuu's outburst. Yuu was already at her side and Shinya stepped closer with Mitsuba and Shinoa beside him.

"Don't get close Yuu!" Kimizuki scolded.

Shinya saw Mika make a weak attempt to move.

"You should take it easy, princess~" Crowley said as he smiled down at her.

"C-Crowley?" He heard her say.

MIKA'S POV

 _It… It is Crowley_

The fog in her mind cleared as she jumped to her feet. Her head hurt but she ignored it.

"Crowley." She said again, still not believing it. He stood up and took a step towards her.

"Mika-" Yuu started to speak but the sudden movement stopped him.

Mika lunged at Crowley slamming into him. They landed across the room causing the wood floor to crack under the impact. Mika had one hand around his neck. In the other, her sword, with the tip barely breaking the skin in the middle of his chest. She looked at him, fangs bared. Crowley didn't make any effort to resist; he just lay on his back watching her.

"Why are you hesitating? I thought I taught you better…" He said softly. Everyone had surrounded them now, ready to help Mika.

"Tch…" Mika clicked her tongue as she pushed the sword in, only hard enough to draw a little blood. She was trembling. Crowley still didn't fight back.

"I… can't…" She finally choked out.

Crowley started to sit up, as he leaned into the blade Mika drew it back. He took her arm and gently moved it till she completely released his throat. Her sword clattered to the floor as she lowered her head. He pulled her into his chest and his arms enveloped her. He tucked his head into the curve of her neck as she buried her face in his chest.

"Crowley." She said as she started to cry. She felt overwhelmed. She was so happy to see he was alive, hoping Horn and Chess were as well. She missed them. It was all she missed from the vampire city. She didn't understand why he was here or more importantly why he went along with Ferid and betrayed Krul. She didn't know if she could fully trust him but he hadn't harmed Yuu or any of her friends.

"Mika…" Yuu said. He had come over to them. Crowley squeezed her a little tighter before releasing her and helped her to her feet. He stepped aside. Yuu hugged her tight as the others came closer. They each took turns hugging her and checking on her.

"How do you feel Mika-chan?" Mitsuba asked as she softly rubbed her back.

"I feel a little better now." She said with a tired smile trying to assure everyone she was fine. Whatever energy she gained from resting earlier was used up with her attack on Crowley. Yoichi had just released her from a hug as Shinya came over.

"Mika…" Shinya said as he gently hugged her as well. "I'm so sorry…"

Mika hugged him back. He was so warm. It comforted her.

"It's okay Shinya, I'm alright now. I really mean it this time." She said with a little laugh as she looked up at him. He brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed it with his thumb as he smiled back. Mika found herself leaning into his hand as she placed hers over his.

"Aren't you happy you don't have to die now?" Crowley suddenly appeared beside them. Shinya and Mika separated as he gritted his teeth in irritation with the vampire, letting out a small growl at him. Crowley seemed pleased with Shinya's irritation.

"Crowley…" Mika said. Crowley just laughed.

"She's fine now, so leave." Kimizuki said.

"She and I need to talk. But don't worry, I'm not thirsty." He said in a teasing tone that did nothing to relax the others. Mika could sense they were displeased but held their complaints. She understood how they felt but was happy they didn't push the issue seeing Crowley was her friend.

"Well, we are going to bed. Goodnight Mika-chan." Shinoa said as she and Mitsuba gave Mika another hug and went to their room. Kimizuki shook his head, not believing they were going to bed with Crowley still around. It had gotten pretty late and the humans did look exhausted.

Mika, Yuu and Crowley sat together outside while Shinya, Kimizuki, Narumi and Yoichi waited further inside so they could still see them. Yoichi looked like he may already be asleep as he leaned against Kimizuki.

"So this is where you all ran off to huh." Crowley said.

"How did you find us?" Mika asked.

"Your little battle drew my attention. When I saw you I followed you back…"

"What is going on out there now?" Yuu wasted no time trying to figure out what's been happening since they left.

"The usual, the humans have been advancing into our territory more. The confrontations have escalated since Nagoya." Crowley said.

"What happened to Guren, the one you captured?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know, but he's back with your JIDA. "

"And Krul…" Mika asked, eyeing him. "Why did you betray her?"

Crowley sighed. "That was all part of Ferid's plan."

"So you just went along with it?" Mika was getting irritated.

"It's complicated Mika…"

"So explain it."

Crowley chuckled.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's not, it's just… you've changed." He said as he softly rubbed her head. "You're more talkative, happy."

"Because she's with her family now…" Yuu cut in.

"I suppose so." Crowley said removing his hand.

"Crowley…" Mika said, wanting him to stop avoiding the topic.

"Mika, I honestly don't know all the details. All I know is he's planning to give Krul to the council, branded as a traitor."

"A traitor?"

"Yes, she was supposed to kill the two of you and the rest of the humans from Hyakuya orphanage."

"Mika, this is about what we talked about in the car to Nagoya isn't it? The Seraph of The End experiments?" Yuu asked. Mika nodded.

"It's better if you all stay here for now. I will visit often enough to keep you informed. Things will likely get much worse soon." Crowley said.

"If I can control my demon possession better I will be able to protect you all." Yuu said looking at Mika.

"No, Yuu-chan, it's not worth it. We don't know what could happen if you lost control again." She said. Yuu surprisingly didn't argue. He looked too tired to.

The three sat quietly together. Mika looked back inside. Yoichi and Kimizuki had fallen asleep on the couch together. Narumi and Shinya were still standing but they both looked tired, especially Shinya.

"Yuu-chan you should go to bed, you look tired." She said.

"You should too, you need rest." He said with heavy eyes.

"Your Knight is right, you need to sleep princess." Crowley added.

Mika agreed and the three of them stood up. Yuu and Crowley walked Mika to her room as Shinya and Narumi followed behind, entering theirs. Crowley sat down at the desk and put his feet up making himself comfortable.

"What the hell are you doing…" Yuu said.

"Sitting." Crowley answered sarcastically.

"Get out. I'm staying in here with her." He flopped down in bed next to Mika who had already sat down and was leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"I'll keep watch."

"You're the only threat here!"

"That's enough…" Mika said finally getting annoyed by their squabbling. They both quieted down. After Yuu mumbled a few insults under his breath it didn't take long for him to fall sleep. She gazed at him as he slept.

"Sweet dreams, Yuu-chan." She whispered, as she pulled the blanket up a little more on him.

"Mika…" Crowley was standing above her. He leaned down as pushed the hair away from her neck and then held it gently. "Stay still."

She felt his lips graze her neck and the sharp prick of his fangs. She winced.

"The curse is still there but barely. You need to drink." He said. Mika looked down at her hands.

"I know…" She whispered. Crowley leaned over her again, this time in front and pulled the collar of his uniform down exposing his neck. Mika just looked at him. The urge to drink surfaced.

"Mika, drink." His voice was more stern than usual. He's normally laid back until he gives commands. There's no room for disobedience with him. Something that hasn't changed since he was a human from what she had heard. So she obeyed.

She carefully pulled him closer and bit into his neck. She had never tasted his blood before, it was difficult to describe but… it tasted the way she thought fire would taste. Powerful. There was no other word for it. She drank a lot of it before she finally stopped herself. She pulled away to see her fangs marks heal quickly.

"Feel better?" He asked. His eyes almost seemed carnal for a moment before returning to their casual nature.

"Y-yes, thank you." She said as she watched him sit back down at the desk and pick up the book she had been reading. The taste of his blood still lingered in her mouth. Mika sank down into bed next to Yuu who had rolled over onto his side.

She thought of Shinya, how different his tasted. His blood was so sweet. She looked at the little tiger he gave her sitting on her nightstand.

 _Just as sweet as he is…_

She could recall the warmth of his hand still on her cheek. She closed her eyes as though to relive it. His eyes were always kind and always seemed to have a playful smile on his lips.

 _Shinya…_

SHINYA'S POV

It was late in the morning when Shinya woke-up. His body was feeling better and the bruises on his ribs were almost gone thanks to Byakkomaru. He immediately thought of Mika… and Crowley… whom he hoped had left. After last night he didn't want to deal with that smug vampire again today. He and Mika were obviously friends but… he didn't like the idea of having him around… How he's so familiar with Mika annoyed him. His mind wandered back to last night. Being able to hold her again, the softness of her hand on his…

He rolled out of bed, got dressed and headed to the lounge. Only Mitsuba, Yoichi and Shinoa were out as he sat down to eat. According to them the rest were apparently either sleeping or just in their rooms. Crowley's presence was certainly unpleasant.

"Morning humans~" Crowley said as he walked in. He and Mika were carrying duffle bags. The ones they had to leave behind.

"You two went back there?!" Shinoa exclaimed.

"Yup!" Crowley said as he dropped his two. Mika set hers down.

"You didn't have to do that. It's dangerous." Yoichi said. "Thank you though."

Narumi, Kimizuki and Yuu walked in to join them. Narumi was happy to see they had all the parts they needed and quickly ate breakfast before getting started. Shinya and Kimizuki joined him. They worked on the generator most of the day and it sounded fine. Hopefully it would last for a while.

"What a pain that was but at least it's done." Kimizuki said.

"I can't say I like that Crowley vampire but I'm grateful to him and Mika." Narumi said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead putting a grease streak across it. Shinya and Kimizuki laughed as he tried to get it off.

"Ya, I don't like the idea of any other vampire knowing where we are. I trust Mika, I know she's with us… but him." Kimizuki shook his head. "I'd kill him if he wasn't friends with Mika."

"I'll be happy when he's gone…" Shinya added.

"Aha, and I thought you'd miss me." Crowley said as he stood on the roof of the Inn above them. He hopped down.

"I'm leaving for now but I wanted to say goodbye." He walked closer to them as they stepped back a bit. "I wanted to give you a warning before I left, Shinya."

Shinya narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll forgive you for this first incident but if it happens again…" He trailed off, assuming the message was made clear. Mika must not have told him he stabbed her as well in Nagoya.

"Later~" He said as he took off as quickly as he came.

"Later asshole…" Kimizuki replied. Narumi let out a tired sigh. The three of them headed back inside to shower and have dinner with the others.

Shinya was the last to arrive. Mika had also joined them. Her hair was still damp from her shower earlier.

"Do you think we should leave this place?" Yoichi asked.

"I think we should stay. We're far enough from any large city to attract any attention." Mitsuba said.

"We can't stay here forever. I have to get my sister back. The JIDA will eventually find us and kill us if we stay here to long. Vampires have already found us." Said Kimizuki.

"We need to rescue Guren as well." Yuu added looking at Shinya for support.

"Yuu, I don't know if he can be trusted now." Shinoa said softly.

"It doesn't matter, he's still family…" Yuu said in response.

"Well, until we can all agree on a plan we can just stay here a little longer." Narumi said as he yawned.

Everyone went to bed shortly after dinner. They were all still tired from the night before. Shinya however wanted to talk with Mika again. She had not said anything during their discussion at dinner and disappeared shortly after. She wasn't in her room or anywhere inside so he walked outside to try and find her.

He reached the top of the stairs of the tower but she wasn't there. He looked out over the rail.

 _Where could she be?_

"Looking for someone…" Mika appeared behind him.

"I was wondering where you were…" He said with a smile.

"I was just on the roof." She said pointing up as she walked towards him. She leaned next to him against the rail.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, I'm still tired though."

"You should sleep tonight, I can stay up here." He said as he looked over to her.

"It's okay. I like it up here." She said glancing back at him as a quiet breeze flowed in. It was so calm out here in the country. He enjoyed it.

"How do you feel… should we stay or leave?" He asked.

"I don't want Yuu-chan in the hands of JIDA again. The eight of us can't stand against them…" She sighed. "The vampires probably wont bother with us. We may be found eventually but… honestly I don't know what to do."

"I feel the same way. " Shinya said as they both stood looking out towards the feuding cities.

"So your friend left…" He said.

"Yes." She said sounding a little disappointed.

"You two seem close."

"Yes, he and his aids were really the only vampires that would talk to me. We grew close over the years. They've always looked out for me."

"What do you mean they were the only ones to talk to you?"

"I'm kind of considered a weird vampire. I refused human blood for over four years. Crowley, Horn and Chess though, were always kind to me. They mentored me." She said as she sat down against the railing. He sat beside her.

"I don't think you're weird at all. I think you're quite amazing Mika…"

"Thank you, Shinya. " She said with a sweet smile. He noticed her cheeks turn a light pink at the compliment.

"I am a weird vampire though. See…" She turned to face him and held her hand up. He lifted his hand and pressed it against hers.

"See, I'm warm."

She was right, she wasn't cold at all the way vampires are rumored to be. He knew she was warm but never really connected the two until now. He smiled at her and threaded his fingers between hers, holding her hand. Mika blushed a little but didn't try to pull away.

The words left his lips as the feelings surfaced again. "I like you… Mika. You're absolutely beautiful."

She was doe-eyed for a second. She looked down as her head lowered a little but her hand tightened a little on his.

"I like you too, Shinya." It was almost a whisper.

Having her so close, he couldn't resist. He gently lifted her face as he softly smiled at her. Shinya leaned in closer; not letting go of her hand and softly kissed her.

There wasn't a response, so he pulled away a little to see her face.

She was doe-eyed again.

 _Adorable_

"Mika…"

"Hm?!" she jumped a little looking at him now.

Shinya smiled softly, "Close your eyes…" he whispered. She did and he leaned in for another kiss. She softly kissed him back. Their tongues gently touched as her free hand softly held the nape of his neck. When their lips finally parted he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her head to his chest.

"Get some rest, Mika." He spoke softly. He kissed the top of her head. He breathed her in deeply; her floral scent was as sweet as her lips. She nestled into his chest.

"How am I supposed to sleep after that?" Mika whispered after a few minutes.

"Aha~" Shinya stifled his laugh. He felt incredibly happy, happier than he had been in, in a long time. He had never met anyone he cared for in this way. His entire life until recently had been fully focused on training, fighting, war… Seishiro's words came back to him. He was a glorified dog. Adopted only to be the mate of someone who was in love with another…

He didn't want to think about it, the past. The future was another matter as well. He had Mika now. He held her tighter and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

MIKA'S POV

Mika stood in the doorway and watched as Narumi assisted Yuu with his sword stances. Since Crowley's warning they had all decided to train together and work on perfecting their teamwork daily for the last few weeks. With Narumi and Shinya here now, they also needed to arrange new squad formations that included them.

"Good Morning~" A voice behind her said as she felt arms snake around her waist. The arms tightened as her smile grew. She longed for this moment every morning as she gingerly turned around.

"Good Morning, Shinya." She greeted him back as his brilliant blue eyes looked down at her. "Are you and Yoichi leaving soon?"

"Nn~ as soon as he's ready." He said as he started to lean in.

"Shinya are you ready?" Yoichi said as he approached. They separated before he came into the room.

"Yes~ I'll see you later, Mika." He said with little wink.

"Bye Mika!" Yoichi said as he followed behind. Mika waved as they left to practice their long-range techniques. They've been going out together for the last few weeks as well. Yoichi would chat happily about it each night with the others as they discussed formations.

"What are you smiling about Mika-chan~?" Shinoa asked appearing behind her.

"Hm!?"

"HaHa~!" Shinoa smiled mischievously. "So~ Mitsuba and I were thinking we should have a slumber party tonight!"

"A slumber party?" Mika repeated.

"Yup! Just us girls!"

"Don't do it Mika…" Kimizuki whispered as he walked by.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" She frowned at Kimizuki before turning back to Mika waiting for an answer.

"Uhm okay." Mika said.

"Yeah!" She said as she squeezed her. "Alright! Let's get back to training!" They followed Kimizuki back outside as he sipped his water.

Each day they took turns sparing with her. Her speed posed a needed challenge for them. It helped her as well, if Crowley was right and things were going to get worse between vampires and humans soon, they all needed to be prepared.

"Mika slow down!" Yuu said placing his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Stop whining Yuu-chan, a vampire isn't going to slow down just because you asked them too." Mika said as she lunge at him again. He barely blocked her strike.

"If this were a real fight they'd already be dead." He said. Mika rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"They really do fight like brother and sister." Mitsuba said as she and Shinoa watched from the side.

"Watch your head Mika!" Yuu said he brought his sword down.

"Watch your feet, Yuu-chan." She said as she ducked down grabbing his ankle and pulled up. He landed on his back with a thud.

"You two let's head inside. It's getting late." Narumi shouted over to them now standing beside the girls. Yuu grabbed Mika's hand as she pulled him back to his feet and they walked inside together.

 _Shinya is still not back…_

She entered her room and unclipped her belt setting her sword against the wall. She had showered and was just finishing up getting dressed when there was a knock on her door.

"Hi~" Shinya greeted her as he finished off a piece of toast. She let him in closing the door behind him.

"I see you found the jam." Mika said with a little smile.

"Mhmm~ So, are you heading to Mitsuba's room soon?" He asked. Mika nodded as she leaned against the door.

"Mhmm, soon. How was yours and Yoichi's day?" She asked.

"It was good, he's improved a lot over the last few weeks." He said as he stepped a little closer. "How was yours?"

"Good."

He combed his fingers through her hair. "Mika, are you thirsty?"

She shook her head. His sweet scent was so tempting. She had recently drank from Yuu so she really wasn't thirsty but…

 _I still want him…_

"Your hair is still wet." Shinya said in almost a whisper as he started kissing her softly. Mika inhaled deeply as she held onto his sides and pulled him in closer. Pressing her firmly against the door. She could feel the hardness of his abs beneath his shirt as she moved her hands up. His hands cradled her face as he lightly bit her lip between kisses. She could taste the strawberry jam on his lips…

There was a knock on the door making them both pause.

"Mika are you almost ready?!" It was Mitsuba on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be over soon." Mika responded. After they heard her footsteps fade Shinya placed his forehead against hers and they both softly laughed. The last month had been filled with training and secret rendezvous like this. She enjoyed it.

"Goodnight, Mika." He said after another swift kiss. He released her and she went to Mitsuba's room where she and Shinoa were waiting.

"Finally!" Mitsuba said as she entered.

"Sorry I'm late." Mika said and hopped on the bed next to Shinoa.

"Mika your hair is still dripping." Mitsuba said as she tossed her a towel.

They talked as Mika sat on the floor while Shinoa brushed the knots out of her wet hair for her.

"Too bad we don't have a TV or a movie to watch. Or even a phone to prank call people haha!" Shinoa said.

"Oh Shinoa…" Mitsuba said shaking her head.

"Ahaha~ I know… We know who Mitsuba likes but what about you Mika~" Shinoa leaned over her head peering at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Eh?" Mika got quiet as Shinoa giggled.

Mika quickly stood up looking at the ceiling.

"Mika, what is it?" Shinoa asked with a confused look.

 _That sounds like…_

"Foot steps." She said as she dashed out of the room back to hers grabbing her sword. It wasn't just one person, it sounded like three. She entered the lounge area to find everyone still out there as the door was flung open.

"Hey humans~" It was Crowley. Not just Crowley but…

"Miiikkaaa!" Chess launched herself across the room landing in Mika's arms making her stagger back. "This is where you have been!?"

"Chess!" Mika said surprised. Chess released her as Horn approached.

"Hello Mika." She said as hugged her. She looked elegant as always.

"Hey princess~" Crowley said. "It's been a while."

"Hey! I remember you all!" Chess said finally noticing the humans across the room watching her with their weapons drawn.

"Oh sorry." Mika said. "This is Horn Skuld and Chess Belle. This is Yuu-chan, Yoichi, Narumi, Shinya and Kimizuki. And here's Mitsuba and Shinoa." She said as she gestured to each of them.

"More vampires…" Kimizuki mumbled.

"Where have you been? It's been almost a month." Mika asked.

"Same as before, more battles with humans. Kyoto may be theirs soon." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" Mika asked surprised.

"It's getting pretty bad! The humans are out of control!" Chess added.

"There aren't any humans or vampires around here besides you guys so you shouldn't have to leave soon." Crowley said as he adjusted his sword.

"Speaking of, we should be leaving Lord Crowley." Horn said.

"We just got here Horn don't be in such a hurry!" Chess whined.

"We have orders Chess." She said.

"Horn and Chess wanted to check on you but we do need to go." He said. Mika looked at them sadly. "It wont be long until we're back Mika. We should be finished tomorrow night."

"Thank you, I know it was so far out of your way but I'm glad you came." Mika said. She didn't want them to leave so soon but she understood.

"You should come back with us to Sanguinem Mika!" Chess said.

"Chess I-" Mika started to say.

"It's fine if she's here Chess, for now." Crowley interjected.

"Mika isn't ever going back there." Yuu said.

"For your sake it would be better than Ferid coming here…"

"Enough Chess. Lets go." Crowley said. The three vampires gave Mika another hug and left as quickly as they came.

 _Ferid… come here…_

The thought had Mika's stomach in knots as she and Shinoa returned with Mitsuba to her room. She couldn't help but feel the abrupt visit was more of a warning from Crowley than just to say hello. She had spent enough time with him to understand he rarely does anything on impulse. It worried her.

 _Another warning…_

"Mika… what's wrong?" Mitsuba noticed her spacing out.

"It's nothing, I just… hope we're prepared for whatever happens…"

"Don't worry Mika, no matter what happens, whether we run or fight… we do it as a squad. As a family, K'ay~?" Shinoa said. She wrapped her arms around Mika and Mitsuba and the three hugged.

 _As a family…_

"Mitsuba…." Shinoa said as she looked up at her.

"What?"

"Did you…?" She pinched her nose making a face.

"No! Stupid Shinoa why do you always say stuff like that!" Mitsuba swung a pillow at her. "You're like a boy with all your pervert and bathroom jokes!"

"Ahaha~ I'm going to tell everyone!"

She laughed as Shinoa continued her torment on Mitsuba. The three of them had become close over the last few months. Close with everyone really. They were all together everyday and she quickly grew to care for all of them. It wasn't long ago she had no interest in even learning their names.

 _Yuu-chan was right. I do like them and I will protect them. My family…_

SHINYA'S POV

"So, now three vampires know where we are." Kimizuki said as they all sat down again shortly after the vampires left. Yuu looked deep in thought.

"They don't seem like bad vampires." Yoichi said. Always positive.

"Yuu, what's wrong." Narumi asked. Yuu looked up at him.

"I need to get stronger. If I can control my demon's possession I'll be a lot stronger."

"Yuu, that's the worst idea you've ever had. Who knows what could happen. You could become completely possessed and lose your humanity." Narumi said.

"That's what Mika said but I've been thinking, what if we use that shed in the back. If I'm chained up I can't hurt anyone." Yuu said.

"It isn't just hurting someone Yuu, Narumi already pointed it out but you can lose your humanity. Until there's only the demon left." Shinya added, thinking of Guren. Yuu got quiet again. He must have thought of him too. He reminded Shinya of Guren a lot, which worried him during times like these.

"Look, I can't believe I'm going to say this but… we may need to make some sort of alliance with Crowley and those other two vampires. We know they're obviously loyal to Mika but we don't know about us. If there were a battle soon, I wouldn't mind knowing that he will have our backs if and when we need him. Or that he at least won't be trying to kill us too." Kimizuki said.

"I agree." Yoichi added. Shinya, Yuu and Narumi also reluctantly agreed.

"What are they doing?" Yuu asked looking back towards to rooms. Shinya could hear Mitsuba yelling and both Shinoa and Mika laughing.

"HaHa sounds like they're having fun." Yoichi said. "Oh, something just broke."

"Women are dangerous…" Kimizuki said.

As Shinya lay in bed that night, he couldn't sleep. Their conversation earlier had him thinking of the past again. He wondered how Guren and the others were. What was happening in the JIDA now? Crowley seemed in a hurry and less… smug… from when he first met him. The true vampire had come out. The one built for battle. He didn't like Crowley but for Mika's sake, he hoped he'd be okay. He rolled onto his side as his thoughts drifted away and he slowly fell asleep.

When morning came Shinya met up with Yoichi again. They watched everyone practice before they left as well. Shinoa and Mitsuba looked tired from their little party last night but of course Mika looked perfectly fine as she dodged their attacks. He envied that trait vampires had of not needing much sleep. He and Yoichi waved to everyone and left for their own training.

"Slowly exhale and release…" Shinya said as he watched the mountain ignite a bright green. "Perfect Yoichi."

"I hope if… when we do have to fight I'm as good as I am now." Yoichi said as he lined up his bow for another shot and released the bowstring.

"It will be more difficult. These targets aren't moving or trying to kill you~" Shinya said with a little smile. Yoichi sighed. "Remember what we did in Nagoya, just relax. We will back everyone up and they will also support us."

"Yes, but this battle will be different. I don't know whose side we fight for anymore." He said as his shoulders slumped a little.

"Then just protect your squad. That's who we fight for now." Shinya said. Yoichi lowered his bow and smiled.

"Right! Thanks so much Shinya!" He said as he hugged Shinya almost knocking him over.

"Aha~ Of course! Okay, a few more shots and then we should go back."

"Nn!"

They arrived back to find Crowley was there again. This time without his aids which had returned safely to the vampire city according to Shinoa. He didn't reveal any details of what their mission was, saying only it was 'vampire business'. He understood but he was still curious. They all were.

Shinya went back to his room to change out of his old uniform and into more casual clothes. He returned to see Crowley lying on the couch talking with Yuu alone. He wasn't sure where everyone else was. He decided to go find Mika since he hadn't been able to spend much time with her. And Crowley was distracted.

He knocked on her door and went in. She was reclined on the bed reading.

"You're not going out to see Crowley?" He asked.

"No, Yuu said he wanted to talk with him alone."

"Must be important~ Whatcha reading?" Shinya said as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"It's a murder mystery about this detective who get's set-up for the murder of his partner. I have a suspicion it's the police captain…" She said snuggling up beside him. It was moments like these he felt like they were a normal couple in a normal world.

Being with her made him forget about everything. The war, humans, vampires… all of it.

"We should all do something fun together for a change."

"Nn."

"Shall I come back when you're not so busy~?" He teased her. She gave him a sly smile as she put down the book and pulled him on top of her.

"Aha~ so you did miss me today?"

"I always miss you when you're not around." She said looking up beneath him. "You never leave my thoughts…"

 _Mika…_

He buried his face in her neck.

"How could you like someone like me…?"

"It's simple, you've always seen me for me. Not as a vampire. Not as a human. Just as me. It doesn't sound like anything but… to me it's everything. You are precious to me… Shinya."

"Mika…"

Her scent drew him in deeper as he moved her hands above her head before capturing her lips. He kissed her gently at first but it gradually deepened to reflect his feelings. He felt her tongue as it traced his lips. He tasted it as it met with his and immediately wanted more. As their kiss grow more passionate he felt her body arch up into his.

 _Damn…_

"If you keep enticing me…" Shinya said as he slid his leg between her thighs.

"You'll what…?" She said with a suggestive smile as she claimed his lips again. He leaned his body in against her and she felt his growing desire press against her. He released one of her hands and firmly grabbed her thigh in response to her dare.

Someone cleared their throat and they both looked over saw Crowley leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. No emotion on his face.

"We're meeting in the lounge. You both need to join." He said and left abruptly.

Mika covered her face with a pillow.

"Ahaha~" Shinya pulled the pillow away and kissed her again before hopping off the bed. He helped her up and they left the room to join the others. Crowley didn't look at them when they entered but continued listening to Narumi.

"We just need to know where you stand." Kimizuki said.

"So you want to form an alliance?"

"Exactly."

Crowley considered the idea. "I will defend Mika, Chess and Horn regardless. If it's against the humans I will obviously fight against them. However, once you involve the high-ranking vampires I will not be able to."

"Why not you're strong enough!" Yuu said.

"Little Knight, there are vampires who frighten even me. So just don't involve yourself with the vampires."

"What is with you and nicknames… Knight… Princess." Yuu asked.

"Haha, because you remind me of a young knight especially when you're around Mika, who is the princess." Yuu rolled his eyes at him as Crowley reached over and ruffled his hair. He swatted him away.

"Well, we appreciate any information you can give us in the mean time." Shinoa said. Crowley nodded in acknowledgement.

"If we're done I'm going to bed…" Mitsuba said as she got up.

"Same here." Narumi said. His room was next to Mitsuba's so he probably didn't get any sleep either with all their noise last night.

It was late and almost everyone had gone back to their rooms having made things clear with Crowley. Shinya was just leaving to go outside to be with Mika in the tower.

As he stepped out he felt something grab him and yank his entire body backwards. He was thrown outside into the garden and the impact from hitting the ground knocked the wind out of him.

"Foolish human." It was Crowley. He grabbed Shinya and flung him again with a mere flick of his wrist.

"What are you doing human." He asked. His voice was calm but his presence was full of rage. "Whatever you two are doing. It ends now."

"Aha~ am I sensing jealousy~" Shinya said as he pushed himself to his feet. Crowley backhanded him in the face knocking him to the ground again. Now he was getting mad. He quickly got to his feet and held up his rifle aiming it at the large vampire approaching.

"Back-off Crowley. It isn't any of your concern."

"Do you even think? Human. Have you even considered her feelings?" He asked.

"Always."

"She's a vampire." He said as he stepped inches from Byakkomaru's blade.

"I don't care if she's a vampire."

"End your little fling with her. Or I will."

"It isn't a little fling…"

"Oh? So tell me. If it isn't what is it Shinya?" Crowley said tilting his head in interest.

"It's between Mi-…"

"You humans and your casual way of treating relationships. Your short lives make it so there are hardly any consequences for your actions." He said cutting off Shinya's words as he took another step closer.

"It isn't something just 'casual'. Everything in this world is broken and desolate… even me… but being with her… she… makes me want to live… that I deserve to live even after all I've done."

"That's all sweet Shinya but human emotions are fleeting. You'll get over it. So 'back-off' Shinya…"

"I will not end it with her Crowley." He said firmly.

"Oho?" He brought his wrist up the blade in front of him, slit it open and held it out to him. Shinya watched as the blood flowed from the wound and soaked into the ground at his feet.

"Then will you join her in eternity and spare her the pain of watching you grow old. Sickly. Watching you die. Leaving her in this world alone?"

Shinya couldn't speak as he watched the wound slowly begin to heal. The image of her in his mind crying at his grave left him stunned. He couldn't bear to see her in pain. Not after all she's suffered. If anyone deserves happiness for eternity it's her…

"There is a reason why relationships between humans and vampires is considered taboo. Why we appear emotionless to you. Things like love open up weaknesses in a vampire and Mika already has that with Yuichiro. She abandoned her faction and turned her back on vampires, a move that could get her executed. If she weren't so valuable to the Queen she would be dead. At this rate, with you, she won't live to see her first century."

Shinya felt tears in his eyes as Crowley's pulled his wrist away. The vampire turned to leave.

"Are you in love with her… Crowley…"

"That is a question a man should only ask himself… Shinya…"

He was now standing alone in the garden motionless as Crowley's words replayed through his head. He couldn't hold his feelings back for Mika but he didn't want to cause her pain either.

 _A question a man should only ask himself…_

The only feelings he had ever known were those that helped him survive as a child. Becoming friend's with Guren and everyone else had given him something real to fight for. A true meaning to his life and not just to be someone's mate. They taught him friendship, loyalty… love.

"Yo, Shinya. What are you doing? Stargazing?" Narumi said from the porch looking out into the garden at him. Shinya looked back at him.

"Ah uh… No." He said and walked towards him and passed by without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

MIKA'S POV

Mika sat alone on the porch and watched the rain. It had been pouring relentlessly for the last two days and now thunder rolled softly in the distance. The clouds were still dark showing no signs of ending as they hid the sun. She toyed with her UV bracelet.

"Hey Mika." Yuu said as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just watching the rain." She said.

"They're starting another game inside but I'm getting bored." He said as he stretched out his legs. They had found a few board games inside but after playing the same games for two days… it was getting pretty boring…

"Me too, I wish the rain would stop but now I hear thunder so it might actually get worse." She said.

"You can hear thunder?" Yuu asked.

"Nn. It's moving closer."

He sat quietly listening.

"Oh, you're probably thirsty aren't you?" He said as he moved in front of her.

"Yuu-chan I'm fine…"

"Mika, when was the last time you drank? You need to drink. Why do you always fight it?"

"Because… it hurts you… I feel bad…"

"It doesn't really hurt so just drink." He said pulling her closer. She looked at his neck and could hear the blood moving just beneath his skin. She was thirsty. She started to open her mouth but the sound of footsteps approaching stopped her.

"Here you two are! Come back inside with us. We found a deck of cards and Shinoa said she knows a few games we could play!" Yoichi said. Mika stood up but Yuu pulled on her arm getting her attention.

"Mika…" He said looking at her, his eyes almost scolding her.

"C'mon Yuu-chan, there's always another time." She said.

"I can't believe it's the middle of the afternoon. It looks like night time still." Yoichi said as they followed him inside.

Mika sat down on the floor in front of the large coffee table they had all gathered around for most of the last two days. Kimizuki was dealing out cards to everyone when Narumi returned.

"No Shinya?" Yoichi asked.

"Nope, he was asleep." Narumi answered.

Mika felt a little disappointed. Shinya had been a little quiet lately, still his cheerful self but… she'd notice him sort lost in thought more often. Maybe it was the rain. He did spend most of his nights with her in the tower even after training Yoichi all day. He was probably exhausted.

The played round after round of various cards games. Some were made up as they went along. At least it seemed like they were… Another ripple of thunder passed through.

"Oh was that thunder?" Mitsuba asked.

"Yep, Mika said she heard thunder coming hours ago." Yuu said as he passed out cards again.

"Your hearing is that good Mika-chan?" Shinoa asked.

"Mhmm." She said.

"What is like, being a vampire…" Yoichi asked curiously. They all seemed interested. All the sudden attention made her a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay I'm sorry." Yoichi said looking a little embarrassed for asking.

"It's okay… Umm I don't know really where to start…" She said. It was the truth. It wasn't easy to explain. She was still getting use to being a full vampire. Since then her senses had improved and she did feel stronger.

"Well, since I've become a full vampire my senses have gotten stronger."

"You can hear things from miles away?"

"Yes, but it's different depending on the sound. Like with the thunder it's not so much that I can hear it, but feel it too. It's the pressure changes in the atmosphere that I feel first."

"So everything must be really loud all the time then?"

"No, I can adjust it. They way you can adjust the volume on a radio. It's the same with sight. How you may look at something in the distance and strain your eyes to see it better. I can adjust that as well… depending on the situation."

"Are all vampires like that?" Narumi asked.

"Mhmm."

"What about smell and taste?" Mitsuba asked.

"Those are much stronger as well, compared to when I was human."

"So then… what does blood taste like." Yoichi asked. Mika thought about. It was difficult to describe.

"It… I'm really not sure how to describe it. Each person has a different scent and taste. It wasn't like when I was human where a taste could be sweet, sour or salty. Sometimes there's just words…"

She thought of Crowley's blood. Lightning flickered outside as the thunder grew closer.

"So add all that to ridiculous strength, agility and speed. No wonder you're considered apex predators…" Kimizuki added as he wiped the lenses of his glasses off with his shirt.

 _Apex predator…_

Mika stared at her cards as they continued to play. She didn't feel like a predator but… she knew she was. Over time she had started to accept becoming a vampire. Just because some were monsters didn't mean she had to be… it was thanks to Yuu she started to accept it. With the curse now complete there was no way to be human again, there may have never been even before she drank Yuu's blood.

"Mika, it's your turn…" Yuu said.

"Oh sorry." She said and put a card down.

"HaHa~ I win again!" Shinoa said as she tossed her cards up.

"That's because you made up the rules…" Kimizuki said.

"HaHa~"

"I think I'm done playing board and card games…" Narumi said leaning back against the sofa.

"Ya, me too…" Yuu said.

"Aw~ C'mon one more game." Shinoa begged.

"It was 'one more game' six games ago… I'm going to bed…" Narumi said as he stood up.

"It isn't even that late you old man. You and Shinya both."

"Ya, ya, goodnight." He said as he walked off. Kimizuki and Yoichi went as well hoping the rain would be gone by morning so they could go back to training.

"Ugh fine." Shinoa said.

They cleaned up the cards and put away the games. Shinoa and Mitsuba retreated to bed as well leaving only Mika and Yuu behind.

"Mika…"

 _Here he goes again…_

"Yuu-chan please…" She said sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, if you don't want to drink from me I'll see if the others will let you. That way it won't always have to be me." He knew he'd have her there.

"No."

"Okay then stop arguing with me." He said pulling her over to him again. She gave in this time. She growled in protest as she pierced his skin with her fangs. She felt him flinched a little but relaxed. Her thirst quickly retreated as she swallowed each mouthful. She always felt guilty drinking but it was so satisfying. Addicting. Her instincts urged her to drink more but she stopped herself.

"Was that so difficult?" Yuu asked.

"…" She stared at him with an obvious 'shut up' written on her face. He pulled her again and hugged her.

"We've talked about this already. Please don't feel bad at all. I said I would protect you. That includes taking care of you. Don't ever feel bad… okay Mika?"

She nodded into his chest. She couldn't help but noticed he had grown. Not just physically but more mature. She was proud of him. Despite what they had been through together he never let it hold him back, in fact it pushed him harder.

"I guess I'm going to bed too. Are you staying out here?" He asked.

"I'll probably sleep for a little bit too since I can't go outside."

She walked with Yuu until he entered his room and then continued alone down the long hall to hers at the far end. Everyone had gone into his or her rooms for the night and the Inn was quiet apart from the storm. She looked at Shinya's closed door as she passed.

 _Maybe he's awake now…_

She walked back. She couldn't hear any movement. He might be asleep still… So she turned and walked away.

 _He could be awake though…_

She thought walking back to the door. She raised her hand to knock.

 _But if he's asleep I don't want to wake him up…_

She walked away again only to return in front of his door _._

 _Maybe if I just softly knock… no…_

She walked away again.

"Mika~"

She froze in place.

"What are you doing…"

She turned around and saw Shinya was poking his head out of his door.

"Oh, you're awake." She said softly.

"Mhmm~ I could hear footsteps going back and forth."

"Oh sorry…" She said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Aha~ come in." He said stepping back opening his door wider. She entered his room. It was dark with only flecks of lightning briefly adding light. His room was neat and it held his sweet scent. She felt thirsty again.

"Are you feeling okay, you've been quiet lately." She asked as she turned to face him. He was putting on his shirt. She couldn't help but notice the scars on his chest. They looked like old scars that had healed poorly.

"I'm fine." He said with his usual sweet smile.

She softly brushed the hair from his eyes and held his cheek. His blue eyes almost glowed in the dim room. They bewitched her. They were the color of ice but they were always warm.

"Shinya…" She started to say as he wrapped his arms around her. He held her tightly as though she could slip away.

"Shinya." She spoke his name again with concern as she embraced him back. The warmth of his chest made her want to melt into it.

"Mika… are you happy?" He asked.

"Hm?" She was confused by the random question. "Yes, of course…"

She looked up to see his eyes, they were sad. Something was bothering him.

"Shinya, what is it?" She said. He cradled her back into his chest without responding. The rain had gotten louder as though it were protesting his silence as well.

"Are you… happy?" She asked.

"I am very happy. Being with you. With everyone. But Mika… Promise me, whatever happens; at the end of all of this you'll stay happy. Even far into the future, even if we're all killed…"

She was quiet at his sudden words.

"I wont let any of you be killed…"

"Mika…" He said taking a deep breath. "At some point I will all die… All of us will."

His words hurt but she already knew this. It was a painful reality she would have to face one day. Someday, she would have to say good-bye to all of them. While she was cursed to live forever…

"I know… Since I've become a vampire I've had to learn to accept a lot of things… But I'll be fine knowing you all lived full and happy lives. Until then I won't leave your side. I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

"Well, then since you offered… I will keep you~"

"Shinya…" She said looking up at him.

"Ahaha~"

"Then I promise you, whatever happens, I'll be happy. So please don't worry about me."

She wasn't sure what brought all this on but he seemed a little relieved. He tenderly touched her face and she closed her eyes as his fingers moved from her jaw then into her hair.

"Mika… I've never felt towards anyone what I feel towards you." He said. "And I'll stay with you, for as long as you'll have me as well…"

His kind words made her blush. It felt strange. Funny even, that someone could go from a complete stranger, to being at the forefront of your mind. How their warmth soothes you. How their touch wakes you. The world could fall apart but within their arms you're safe.

"So… you'll be around for a long time then?" She said with a clever smile.

"Mhmm~" He said picking up on her teasing as he stepped a little closer to her.

Shinya placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. Those eyes that normally reflected his playfulness seemed darker, reflecting voracity. He leaned down catching her lips as her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him in deeper. His tongue slid past her lips skillfully avoiding her fangs as it entwined with hers. He shortly pulled away to lock eyes with her again. She pressed her body into his more in dispute to his sudden pause. She yearned for him, all of him. He must have picked up on that too…

A smile played on his lips as his hands drifted up her sides taking her top with them as he carefully pulled it over her head. His lips were on hers again with more fervor as he dexterously unbuckled her pants pressing them down off her hips. He bent down and caught the back of her thighs lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A soft moan escaped his lips between kisses as he brought her to the bed. They fell onto it together and Mika threaded her fingers into his hair as his hands returned to her hips. He broke the kiss again and moved to her neck softly biting it.

"Mika… I'm going to devour you…" He whispered as she felt him nip her neck again.

Shinya's POV The Next Morning

The sunlight woke Shinya up. As he opened his eyes he saw little ribbons of gold around him. It was Mika, she was still sound asleep. The sun's yellow and orange hues warmed her exposed back as she slept. She was beautiful, and he had to fortune to wake up next her.

He's faintly ran his fingers down her back so he didn't wake her. He always wanted to be touching her. She looked so peaceful sleeping. The feel of her skin against his still lingered on his mind. He had never been good with words, but after last night… he hoped she understood how much he cared for her. He had never made love before despite the temptation over the years. He had never desired anyone that much.

After his argument with Crowley he had started to wonder if he was right. He couldn't stop though. He couldn't leave her. Having talked to her about it eased his mind… And now, he felt even more connected to her.

"Good Morning~" He said noticing her eyes start to open. He propped his head up in his hand. She looked a little surprised for a moment realizing she was still in his bed.

"I slept the whole night?" She asked sleepily.

"Mhmm~"

"Oh…" She said as she wiggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. He kissed her forehead as he put an arm over her.

 _She's even cute half asleep…_

"You smell so good." She mumbled.

"Aha~ what do I smell like."

"hmm… strawberries."

"Pfft" He tried not to laugh. "You're still asleep aren't you?"

"Mhmm"

He stifled his laugh again as he laid his head back down.

"We should probably get up soon~"

She inhaled deeply and stretched. Her eyes finally opened as she laid her head on his chest. He felt her fingers trace the scars he had gotten long ago.

"How did you get these?" She asked.

"They're from when I was younger…" He said. He didn't like to remember those days. Especially right now, with her. They brought only painful memories of a past, brutal life. He felt her softly kiss one. His heart fluttered at the gesture.

"Thank you… Mika…"

They were all gathered in the lounge discussing the plans for today now that the rain had finally cleared up. They considered going out to find food and afterwards picking up where they left off with their squad drills.

"Mika." It was Crowley's voice. He walked in carrying something in his arms and tossed it to Mika.

"Noble robes?" Mika asked looking at him.

"All the remaining Nobles in Japan have been summoned to a Council meeting. You need to be present. They're going to have questions for you."

"It doesn't involve me anymore…" She said.

"Mika…" He looked at her as though he was telling her something. She stood up reluctantly and left the room. Yuu stopped her and they talked quietly before she continued to her room.

"How long will this take?" Yuu asked as he came back over to them.

"It depends on the Council. Usually a week." He replied.

 _A week…_

Shinya left them as they continued talking and went to Mika's room. He entered her after knocking. She was in her robes again; it had been a long time since he had seen her in them.

"Mika." He said as he approached her.

"I wish I didn't have to go back there." She said.

"Then don't…" They turned around and Yuu had entered as well.

"Yuu-chan, I have to. I don't want to cause any trouble and I don't want Ferid coming here. I can't put Crowley, Horn and Chess at risk either…"

"He said it could be a week." Yuu said.

"I'll be fine…"

"Let's go, Mika." Crowley said appearing in the doorway. Mika fastened her sword around her waist as they left the room. The others wished her well and to return as soon she could.

Shinya came up to her feeling a pit in his stomach. He didn't want her to go. Especially back to that place, it was a dreadful feeling.

"Mika." He said as he held her face pressing her forehead to his. She stepped closer and hugged him.

"Come back soon, okay?" He said and softly kissed her cheek. She nodded, her expression still sad.

They watched as the two vampires left. He felt anxious.

"Crowley actually seemed, worried, didn't he?" Yoichi said. Shinya had noticed it too. It was part of what was causing his anxiety. He felt as though the quiet time they had spent together here was coming to an end.

 _Hurry back… Mika…_


	9. Chapter 9

MIKA'S POV

Mika sat looking out the window of her old room. Everything was just how she left it. Even the bedding was still left unmade from her last night here before leaving for Nagoya. It lacked the warmth her new home had. It was cold and quiet… She searched her pocket and pulled out the little stuffed tiger Shinya had given her. It served as a reminder to what she had now with him, Yuu-chan and all the others…

"Enter." She said hearing a knock on the door. She slipped the stuffed animal back into her pocket.

"Lord Bathory summons you to his mansion." The hooded vampire said. Mika let out a sigh as she followed him and three other vampires leading the way to Ferid's. Even though she knew very well how to get here… Human children who had been playing on the sidewalk either bowed or shrunk back as she walked through. They feared her, the Noble vampire. She wanted to reach out to them. Assure them she'd never harm them…

"Please continue this way." The vampire said, as she turned down the corridor alone. As she got closer she noticed two human children, livestock, heading that way too. She darted in front of them. The smaller one shrieked and clung to the elder child.

"Where are you going?" Mika asked, her voice stern. Even without asking she knew already what they were doing. They were offering _him_ blood. The same thing she did as a child…

"L-Lord Bathory summoned us…" The elder one answered with a trembling voice.

"What is that you want?" She asked. They looked at her confused.

"You were here to give him your blood right? In exchange for something… What is it you want?"

The children looked at each other then back at her. "We just wanted food. Real food…"

"Wait here." Mika turned, entering Ferid's home and walked straight into his kitchen. She stuffed various fruits and bread into a bag. She found chocolate and put that in as well.

"I will give this to you, if you promise not to come back here." She said stepping back outside holding out the bag to them. They cautiously took it from her.

"We promise." They said.

"Go." Mika sent them off. She didn't want to scare them but if it kept them from coming back here…

"Aw you sent them away? I got them for you~" Ferid said as he stood in the doorway. "I can't believe you didn't come to see me right away when you get here and then you rob me~"

"What did you summon me here for?"

"Come inside~" He said as he turned around closing the door behind her after she entered.

"Miiika~" He snatched her up and spun her around.

"Ugh… Enough Ferid!" She struggled in his grip. She loosened her arms and tried to push him away. She had forgotten how strong he actually is. He finally released her.

"You're always so mean to me~"

Mika rolled her eyes at him as he led her further into his mansion. He enjoyed toying with her like this, knowing she hated him.

"Come, Come~"

He brought out two wine glasses of blood and placed one on the table in front her. The scent of it was intoxicating. She would only ever drink just enough blood from Yuu to stave off the thirst. Having it visible in a glass like this made it more difficult to resist…

"So~ was it Yuu-chan's blood that completed the curse?" He said with his cat-like smile as he took a sip of blood.

"Why did you call me here Ferid." She asked ignoring his question.

"I wanted to see how you and Yuu-chan were. You had run off with those humans and I was worried about you~"

"We're fine."

"Oh, you don't look fine. Your skin is dull and you look tired. I doubt those horrible humans are giving you hardly any blood are they?"

"They are not horrible and I said I'm fine."

"Drink, Mika~" He said as he pushed the glass closer. She had been staring at it. With little hesitation she took the glass and carefully brought to her lips. The blood had such a citrusy flavor. It tasted exquisite. She finished the entire glass without stopping.

"Here." He pushed his glass towards her and she finished his as well.

"HaHa~ I thought so. You're not drinking enough. You have blood all around you and you're starving for their sake."

"I'm not starving."

"You should stay here, with us. You can even bring Yuu-chan with you~"

"I don't belong here Ferid." Her patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Oh~ but you belong with the humans? I think in your time away you've forgotten how evil they are…" He said.

"They are my family…"

"HaHa, well maybe you need to be reminded my sweet Mika…" He said as he went over to his desk and retrieved something.

"If you don't need anything I'm leaving…" She said pushing away from the table.

"I did summon you here for task~ I need you pick something up for me. This is the location…" He said showing her the map he had brought over.

"That's close to Shibuya…"

"Mhmm~ so be careful."

"Fine, I'll go now." She stood up to leave. She wanted to get this over with. Favors for him are often bothersome and time consuming.

"Oh, and Mika." He said grabbing her arm. He yanked her towards him and embraced her.

"Welcome home." He whispered. She pushed him away with a growl and left his mansion.

 _This place is not home…_

It was dark when Mika arrived on the outskirts of Shibuya. The smell of humans who had been passing in and out of the city flooded her nose making her sense of smell useless here. She was close enough to hear the guards a few miles away talking at the gate. She didn't like being so close to the human city alone. She paced back and forth as she debated on leaving. She wanted to return to see Crowley, Horn and Chess before the Council meeting. Before long she heard footsteps approaching.

 _Him…_

"Tch." She clenched her teeth as she felt her rage grow at the sight of him. She jumped down from her perch landing in the shadows in front of him. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

"I should have guessed it would be you, Guren." Mika said.

"You were foolish to come into our territory, vampire…" He said as Mika came closer. She narrowed her eyes at him and let out a low growl.

"Now!" Someone shouted and the ground beneath her lit up. She immediately felt the spell wrap around her. Her body felt as though it was being squeezed and her bones ached at the pressure. Some kind of rope, no, cursed gear wrapped around her as well.

 _No… I'm not letting that disgusting human kill me…_

She clenched her teeth as she resisted the power of both the spell and cursed gear. She could already feel the spell begin to wither and her arms loosened. A little more and she could break out of it.

"Sir! She's resisting the restraints! It won't hold!" A human shouted as the pavement began to crack beneath her.

"Then just kill her… Hm, I remember her. She's the one who escaped with Shinya." Another man walked up beside Guren as he drew his sword.

 _That man… called Shinya his brother… Seishiro…_

"No. I'll take care of it." Guren said pulling out a piece of paper.

Mika pulled back harder to free herself as Guren place the charm on her chest. She felt all her strength desert her. She dropped to her knees trying to fight it.

 _No… I…_

"She's still resisting…" Seishiro said.

"Wait…" Guren instructed him as he watched. Mika collapsed falling over onto her side. He stepped closer and squatted down.

"I'm sorry… Mika..."

Mika slowly opened her eyes blinking several times before she raised her head. She felt drowsy and confused as she looked around. The fog in her mind cleared and she saw she was in a cell. There were other vampires in cells around her.

 _No… Not here…_

She started to panic and stood up. She attempted to break through the steel rods of the cell but she couldn't. She pushed on and shook the gate but it wasn't budging.

"It's useless…" A vampire diagonal from her said. He was slumped down against the wall watching her. "As long as you have that collar on even a Noble like you is powerless…"

 _Collar?_

She brought her hands to her neck. There was a metal collar around it. She pulled on it but it only dug into her neck.

"What the hell is this?!" She asked the vampire as her anxiety rose through her voice.

"Who knows? Something the humans created. I believe it uses spells or something but it makes us as weak if not weaker than a human…" He said.

"Get back vampire!" A guard said as he banged on Mika's cell with his sword. More humans approached.

"Good, it's awake." Seishiro said before entering her cell. Mika backed up.

"Where is Shinya? Is he working with you and your vampires now?"

"…"

"Answer me you disgusting blood sucker." He said as shoved her. She fell back against the wall and he seized her by the throat. She hadn't expected to be this weak...

"I have reports you ran off with more traitors too after Nagoya. Where are they?" He asked.

"I drained Shinya that day… and… Don't… touch me…" Mika said as she kicked him in the stomach. Seishiro staggered back a little and chuckled.

"Is that it?" He said and punched her in face. She fell to the ground with a pained cry.

"Maybe you need another four days to think of a proper response. Disgusting creature." He said as he turned and left.

She held her face as it throbbed. At least she might have convinced them she killed Shinya... Then they'd stop looking for him… but…

 _Another four days?_

She looked over the vampire again. "How long have I been in here?"

"Four days…" He said.

 _It can't be true… have I… I've been here that long….?_

Days passed as Mika huddled against the wall of the cell and shivered. She was freezing. Thirsty. She for once was grateful to Ferid for giving her blood prior to leaving… There was a sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching. They stopped in front of her cell the lock clicked before the door opened. She didn't bother to look up. They always asked the same questions… where's Shinya… where's Shinoa and her squad… What are the vampires plans… Always the same questions…

"How are you enjoying the collar vampire? Our researchers have spent a lot of time perfecting it. Effective, isn't it?" The pompous voice asked. Seishiro must have passed his work on to this soldier now… She ignored him as she shut her eyes and shivered again.

"Shinya, is he a friend of yours? I was told you saved his life and nearly lost yours doing so."

 _Shinya…_

"Vampire, I don't have much patience…"

She started shivering more. It was so cold. Unbearably cold. The human stepped closer to her...

"Are you cold?" He asked. She felt him place a warm hand on her neck and held it there. He finally pulled away and she listened as his footsteps left her cell.

"Take her up to my office." He ordered.

"Sir."

She felt her arms grabbed and she struggled against the guards as they dragged her out of the cell. The two men pulled her along as one from behind put something over her head. She couldn't see where they were taking her but they shoved her along turn after turn. Before long she could tell she was going up an elevator. Another long walk again till she heard a door open and she was thrown on the floor. She immediately pulled the hood off and got back on her feet. She turned towards where she came in and a man was standing there…

 _That must be him… from earlier…_

His physical appearance matched the arrogance of his voice as he stood there watching her with his arms folded. He was tall and muscular, broad shoulders… but his eyes… made her feel like she was under a microscope… He walked up to her and grabbed her hair pulling it back.

"So tell me vampire, why would you run off with humans and risk your life for Shinya Hiiragi?"

"Tch…" She attempted to grab his throat but he caught her hand.

"I'm curious as to why Guren Ichinose captured you. Why not just kill you? He's never bothered with taking hostages." He asked.

"I- I don't know… go ask him yourself. As for Shinya, I killed him myself…" She said as his grip in her hair tightened. He placed his hand on her neck again.

"HaHa… did you… After nearly being killed by my subordinate? She says you possibly could have killed her yet you chose to save Shinya instead." He said tightening his grip on her hand.

"Then you know… she wounded me. I needed blood…." She said through clenched teeth. His hold on her was painful but she tried to hide it. He studied her again with intense eyes…

"You're warm and you have human ears. Odd for a vampire. Captured by Guren himself… You're one of the Seraphs… aren't you…" He said as his eyes smoldered. Mika's eyes widened a bit, it gave her away and he smiled at the revelation.

"HaHa, Guren wanted to add another toy to his collection. I think I'll keep you for myself though. What is your name vampire?"

"…" She struggled again, whoever he was; she didn't want to be near him.

"If you continue to be defiant I'm going to make this a painful process for you. I can break you, vampire."

 _I wont let them use me…_

"Just kill me then you arrogant asshole." She finally said. He dragged her across the room. They passed through a bedroom and entered a bathroom as he let go of her.

"Shower, you are filthy." He ordered.

"I'm not your pet, pathetic human…" She growled back. He grabbed her throat and shoved her in the shower as he turned the water on. It was scalding hot making her gasped.

"Yes, you are now. Bathe." He said as he walked out. She could hear him outside telling the guards that no one leaves or enters. Mika sank to the floor of the shower trying not to cry. Her body was already weak from the collar; she couldn't let him break her resolve too. She pulled on the collar but it didn't budge.

After stripping off her wet clothes she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Only a large bed and dresser were in the next room when she left the bathroom. Everything was neatly arranged, he's clearly meticulous… The room hardly looked lived in…

She found sweat pants and a shirt in the dresser. They were his and hung loosely on her but she would have to make due for now. Mika tried opening the bedroom door but it was locked. Forcing it open wasn't an option either with this collar on…

 _Damn this collar! I need to get it off!_

Hours had passed and she sat on the bed pulling at it, her neck had become raw from it. If she could figure out where it latched maybe she could pick it and get free. As long as this was on she wouldn't be strong enough to kill him and get out of the human city. Not alive anyway. She searched the room for anything she could use finding nothing. She sat back down on the bed again and put her head in her hands.

 _Think Mika… Think…_

She heard the door open and close in the other room. She stood up and backed away from the bedroom door as it opened, it was him again. He looked at her briefly before he started to unbutton his uniform.

"Stop trying to remove it. You're not going to get it off…"

"…" She ignored him and continued feeling around for a weak spot.

"What were you and Guren hoping to accomplish once he brought you into Shibuya?" He asked as he removed his jacket and hung it up.

"…" She scoffed at him and began to turn her back on him. He approached her fast and she tripped landing on the floor. He grabbed her arm dragging her to her feet.

"Your insolence is getting irritating. I warned you earlier..."

"Fuck you human." She said as she swung to punch him in the face. He easily caught her hand. He walked forward pushing her back. She fell back onto the bed with him on top of her. He put all his weight on her as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I know all about you now, Mikaela Hyakuya. You are a Seraph. And you're mine now..."

Mika glared at him and his declaration…

"Like hell I'm yours…"

 _I can't overpower him but I can drink his blood till there's nothing left…_

She bit into neck and immediately gulped down a mouthful of blood. She heard him snicker. She felt his knee forcibly spread her thighs as his hands landed on her hips griping them tightly. He started to pull the loose sweatpants down.

"Stop!" She cried out as she grabbed his hands. He was too strong and his weight held her in place… "I hate Guren I would sooner kill him then help him!" Still holding her down he looked up at her with his throat now free. A few drops of blood dripped down onto her cheek from her fangs marks.

"See, that wasn't difficult…" He said with a small laugh. She covered her eyes with her arm trying not to cry. He moved it away…

"I will make you submit to me, Mikaela…" He said finally releasing her hips and left the room. She heard the shower turn on. Mika lie there calming herself down as he showered. She got up off the bed and pulled open the curtain. It was night and the human city was dark now with only a few lights speckled throughout.

Once he was done and dressed he returned to the room again. He moved behind her and she felt him move the collar. She winced at the pain of metal against raw skin.

"Stay still." He ordered as she felt him rub something on her neck. The cream soothed the burning skin under the collar. It felt good and the pain began to subside.

"Serve me. Give me your loyalty, Mikaela…" He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened in his hold. She said nothing, not wanting to start another struggle with him again. She was just too tired to deal with his imperiousness. He guided her to the bed and pulled her in with him.

"Don't cry, the weak don't live long in this world." He said pulling her onto his chest.

 _I'm crying?_

She touched her face and felt the tears. She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind and focus. She had to figure out a way to get out of here, back to Yuu-chan. Back to Shinya… To her surprise the next morning she actually fell asleep.

"I will be back in a few hours." He said as he put his uniform on and left the room.

Mika got up after a while and entered the shower hoping to wash off his scent. It was bad enough in the room but after sleeping beside him it was on her. She stood in the warm shower for a long time. It felt so good after days in that ice-cold cell. The water washed over her face as tears still slowly started to roll down again.

 _Shinya…_

The shower door opened suddenly. He was back; it could not have been more then an hour. She turned away and hugged herself. She heard the rustling of clothes before he stepped in to join her.

"Get out." She scolded. She already felt vulnerable with the collar but more so now being nude…

"Mikaela." He said as he moved in front of her. She closed her eyes as she stepped back and felt the cold tile wall against her back. He held her face in his hands.

"Mikaela…" He said again, his voice forceful. She opened her eyes to look at him. He seemed even larger, broader, now than he did before. More imposing. He leaned in and softly kissed her. She was wide eyed and caught completely off guard.

 _Did he… just…_

"You may hate me now but that will change." He said as his hand caressed her jawline. He kissed her again. Her lips remain still. He slipped his leg between hers.

"Are you trying to irritate me again? Or… did you maybe…?" He chuckled as he saw the small hint of fear in her eyes.

"Your face right now… You look beautiful…" He leaned in again kissing her. This time she kissed him back. His tongue gently touched hers as his hands moved down her sides. She hated it. She hated him. He finally pulled away and moved her long wet hair out of her face.

"If I could make you human again would you like that?" He asked. She was speechless as she stared up at him.

 _Could he?_

There was a knock on the bedroom door. He released her and stepped out of the shower leaving her alone as the water began to run cold. She waited in there till he was dressed and left the room. As she toweled off she could hear him speaking with someone. She pulled on her now dry vampire robes and pressed her ear against the door but the voices were to far away now. She couldn't tell what they were saying.

Later that day~

The sun was starting to dip and that man had been gone for hours now. Mika sat on the floor in front of the window and watched as humans came and went. She longed to escape. She touched the collar on her neck again wishing it would just fall off… There was a soft noise outside the door… He must be back…

"Mika!"

She turned and looked over her shoulder.

 _Him again… Guren…_

"Quickly. Put these on we're going." He tossed her some clothes and shut the door. She stared at the closed door and looked down at the clothes…

5 Minutes later~

Mika stood in the bedroom with her back to the door, now wearing a JIDA uniform. Guren returned and slowly entered the room making sure she was dressed.

"Mika, what are you doing? Let's go…" He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She moved quick attempting to slash at his throat with her nails but only managed to graze his cheek leaving a thin line of blood across it. She kept coming…

"Mika stop!" Guren said grabbing her hand. She kicked him in the ribs and sank her fangs into his arm.

"Dammit! Stop!" He tackled her onto the ground and held her arms down.

"I'm here to help you!"

"My hero…" She said as she kneed him in the groin and shoved him off. She rolled over to grab a pen that had fallen on the ground. She twisted back to stab him but her caught her wrist and forced her to drop it.

"Mika stop. Stop."

"You fucking bastard. Get off of me!"

"I'm getting you out of here!"

"Why?! Why do you care Guren! It's your fault I'm here! Everything is your fault! All of it! How dare you manipulate Yuu, brainwash him into thinking you're infallible. Then look so proud as you 'rescue' me?!" She started to cry out of anger. She wanted him dead. He deserved it… But Yuu and Shinya…

"I know Mika! I know…" He said closing his eyes. "I'm trying to fix it. But I can't do it without either of you. Or Shinya or any of the others…"

"They didn't tell you? I devoured all of them… Shinya included… Only Yuu is alive and you'll never have him again…" She said with a growl.

"Oh?" He said as he sat up releasing her. He reached into his pocket and placed something in her hand.

"There's only one idiot I know that would give a woman something like that. So you either carry around mementos from your meals or you're full of shit. So stop with the bullshit Mika and let me help you."

Mika looked over in her hand and saw the little stuffed white tiger. She must have dropped it that night… She started to cry again as she brought it to her chest and held it as though it were Shinya himself.

"Let's go… Mika." Guren said as he helped her up to her feet. "Oh, and I need a favor…"

"What…"

"I'll tell you once we're out of here." He said leading the way. They hurried out of the room but before leaving the office he handed her a hat and her sword back.

"I'm glad I didn't give this to you earlier… anyway keep your hat low, we don't need anyone noticing you or your eyes especially Kureto's lackeys… Your sword is obvious enough…"

 _Kureto?_

She noticed the nameplate on the desk.

 _Ah… so that's his name…_

She followed Guren down through and out of the building. There were humans walking around. Some acknowledged Guren as they passed. Others were looking at her…

"Stop fidgeting…" Guren scolded her.

Mika had kept tugging at her skirt. She didn't like it… They continued walking further until she noticed a group staring right at them. She started getting nervous.

"Yo, Guren." A man called out raising a hand.

"What is going on Guren?" A small girl with long black hair asked.

"I'd like to know too. This 'Take only what you need and be ready to leave.' order you gave us is a little vague." A red head asked. The other woman nodded as she agreed.

Mika kept her eyes low to hide the red.

"You guys are leaving. For now. You're going to join up with Shinya and the rest." Guren said.

"What?!" They all shouted including Mika.

"If this is the favor you need I refuse…." Mika said. "I'll get out of here on my own…"

"Oh shit she's a vampire?!" The man said. The others grabbed their weapons.

"Shh… Everyone relax..." Guren said raising his hands to quiet them.

"I need you all out of the city. I'm not going to explain why now because soon Kureto is going to know she's gone if he doesn't already and he's going to be pissed and looking for me. Mika, they have a car and you have a collar. Shinya is excellent at reversing charms and various spells."

"Guren, I still don't understand…"

"I'm sorry Sayuri, but right now I just need you all to trust me." Guren said and placed a hand on Mika's shoulder. "Mika will be your guide. Everyone get along. Now go."

Mika brushed his hand off and quickly got into the passenger seat next to the man. She remembered him now, from Nagoya. He can cast illusions…

"So, where are we heading?" He asked her.

"Just head North for now." She answered.

"I'm Goshi by the way…" He said.

"Mika…" She said.

They road in silence most of the way. The women talked quietly amongst themselves in the back seat, probably confused about Guren's orders. Mika didn't know why they trusted him anyways… She watched the countryside roll by outside of the window. They weren't far now, maybe another hour to go.

"Vampire! Eh, another one!" Goshi said. Mika looked ahead.

"Stop!" Mika said.

"No way!" Goshi said.

"He's with me now stop!" Mika said and Goshi hesitantly stopped the vehicle as the women protested in the back. Mika hopped out and ran towards the vampire hugging him.

"Crowley!"

"Hey princess, I was wondering where you ran off to. Bringing home more strays?" Crowley asked.

"Excuse me!" The red head said as she got out with the rest. "We are not strays we are here on orders!"

"What is this?" Crowley said poking at her collar and ignoring the red head.

"Ugh… this thing… reduces a vampire's power…" Mika said.

"Oh? Wow, humans are scary." He said.

"So uh… are were there… yet?" Goshi asked coming up behind Mika.

"Oh, no… Are you coming back to the Inn? We need to talk." Mika said looking back at Crowley.

"Yep, I'll meet you there." He said and took off. Mika got back in next to Goshi as the rest of Guren's squad also jumped back in.

"It's not much further…" Mika said.

They finally arrived and Crowley opened the door for Mika. He already had everyone waiting for them at the entrance. As soon as they all saw each other they ran up and exchanged hugs. Everyone seemed to be talking at once. Sayuri started crying. Goshi had Shinya in a headlock rubbing his head. She stayed back with Crowley as the humans reunited, letting them have their moment together… She slowly walked up… Shinya's eyes got big once he realized it was she in the JIDA uniform...

"Mika!" Yuu ran up to her and squeezed her.

"Too… tight… Yuu-chan…"

"You're finally back! And you brought Guren's squad!"

"Eh… Ah! Shinoa!" Shinoa jumped up and knocked her over. The collar was still on so she couldn't hold her up. Mitsuba piled onto them as well. Mika couldn't breathe but she couldn't stop laughing with them either.

"Ooho~ Mika-chan's in a skirt!" Shinoa said as she pulled on it. Mika pushed it down and blushed. The others helped them up off the ground, Mika felt her arm lightly grabbed as someone also helped her up.

"Mika…" It was Shinya. His sweet blue eyes looked so relieved. He pulled her in and held her tightly. Unlike Yuu, it was gentle. "I missed you… so much." His voice was shaky.

"I'm home, Shinya…" She held tightly onto to him. Looked down her and held her face, his thumbs softly caressed it. She could feel tears to form in her eyes. He leaned down and softly kissed her.

His lips were so sweet and gentle. She missed this. His scent, his warmth his kindness… everything. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks now. He pulled away.

"Welcome home, my Mika…" He said.

"Di-Did you just kiss my sister!?" Yuu shouted. Mika turned bright red remembering they were still surrounded by everyone. They were all staring at them…

"Aha~ yes." Shinya said not even the least bit concerned.

"You didn't notice Yuu-chan? HaHa! You're clueless~" Shinoa said.

"What?!" Yuu looked at her.

"Ya, it's been a little obvious for a while…" Yoichi added.

"So this is your sister Yuichiro?" Sayuri asked.

"Technically no…" Kimizuki said.

"She is my family!"

"Ah I remember her from Nagoya, she broke out of my illusion. This guys the one who beat us to a pulp at city hall."

"Yes, that was me. We all went over this months ago but sure let's talk about inside. Okay?" Crowley put his hand on Shinya's shoulder and squeezed it. Shinya smiled as he winced.

"Ye-es… let's go inside…" He said leaning to the side a little in Crowley's grip.

They all walked together inside chatting happily. Shinya and Mika walked up beside each other towards the back of the group a few steps behind Goshi and Crowley. Mika felt as though all the horrible things that happened over the last week and a half were only a nightmare. This however, this was reality.

Shinya found her hand threaded his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and brought her hand to lips and kissed it. She remembered what Ferid said as she watched Yuu and others laughing and talking excitedly. She shook her head…

 _I do belong here, with them… next to him._

"What is it Mika?" Shinya asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just really happy to be back…" She said. Shinya released her hand and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close and kissed the top of her head. She put her arm around his back as they walked the rest of the way to the Inn…


	10. Chapter 10

SHINYA'S POV

After their reunion everyone helped Guren's squad get settled into their new rooms. Now, Shinya sat at the bar twirling around the collar he had taken off Mika as he watched Goshi pour himself another drink. He looked over his shoulder at Mika. She was sitting on one of the couches next to Horn as Chess laid across their laps whispering something back and forth with Mika as they giggled. Horn smacked Mika's shoulder, making both vampires laugh harder. Horn even laughed now along with them. Yuu looked amused also and shook his head at whatever they were saying. It appeared all the ladies were enjoying themselves as they talked. Even Mito, Sayuri and Shigure looked a little more comfortable.

"You guys have been here… this whole time and you haven't touched any of this? …hic…" Goshi said between long sips of some drink he had concocted for them.

"Maybe you should slow down Goshi…" Narumi said. Shinya and Narumi hadn't even finished their first drink while Goshi was on number four now.

"Nah… we don't get to drink in the military since alcohol is banned and we are celebrating!" Goshi said killing half the glass.

"You're going to regret it in the morning." Yoichi said.

"You can celebrate but do you need to get inebriated?" Shinya asked with a little smile.

"Yes… hic… I do. I'll tell you why..." He started as he gestured to Crowley who was sitting on a bar stool next to Shinya.

"I'm sitting here drinking with a vampire… who almost killed us… watching another vampire braiding Shinoa's hair…" He took another sip of his drink and Crowley chuckled. Shinya glanced over again at the gathering of humans and vampires in the lounge to see Horn was in fact braiding Shinoa's hair.

"… and you're knockin' boots with a vampire." He added. Shinya spit his drink back into his cup at the casual remark and coughed as the alcohol that he accidently inhaled burned his lungs.

"Did you just say 'knockin' boots' Goshi?" Kimizuki asked as he sat down on a bar stool next to Narumi.

"I did." Goshi said.

"What does that even mean?" Yoichi asked.

"Oh?" Crowley said as he leaned on the bar to see Shinya's eyes. Shinya purposely avoided his gaze.

 _If looks could kill…_

Goshi began to pour another drink but partially missed the glass.

"Okay, you've had enough." Narumi said taking the bottle away.

After some protesting, Shinya and Narumi helped Goshi to his new room and into bed. Narumi was pulling off his boots for him as Shinya brought in a blanket.

"Hey…" Goshi called out to them just as they were about to leave. "Is it really okay to trust them? I mean… years of fighting against them… them killing us, us killing them… I can't wrap my head around it." He asked

"Nn, it's fine. These vamps are at least. Get some rest." Narumi said as he left. Shinya hung back a little longer. He waited until Narumi was at the other of the hall before he asked.

"How is he, Guren?"

"Don't really know… most of the time he's working with Kureto or Seishiro. Today was the first time any of us had really talked to him since we went on that mission and ended up capturing Mika." Goshi said softly.

"Ended up?" Shinya inquired.

"Ya, Guren said he had some reports or something about a vampire being in the area that night… I don't know… it all felt… I don't know…" He stammered a bit as he rubbed his head trying to find the words.

"It's fine. Get some sleep, we can talk more tomorrow." Shinya said as he turned to leave.

"So… hic… you and a vampire huh… never saw that coming…" Goshi chuckled.

"Aha~ yes, me neither but it's true… I do adore her." Shinya smiled over his shoulder at him.

"She seems nice. As long as you're happy Shinya, just take care of each other."

"Nn, of course." He said confidently as he moved to leave again.

"I think… Kureto is planning to attack the vampire city soon… as in the next few days." Goshi said as he tucked himself in.

Shinya paused in the doorway with his back to him as he considered his words. He didn't respond, they all knew it'd happen eventually. It was inevitable. He looked back and Goshi had already fallen asleep anyways. The vampires were already aware of an impending battle. However, the fact that none of them had spoken much to Guren recently is what had him worried. They were all close friends, they had always been and they trusted each other more than anyone else. He quietly closed door and went back into the living room where everyone was still gathered.

Crowley sat on the couch beside Yuu as he was pretty much interrogated by Shigure, Mito and Sayuri. Apparently Mika, Horn and Chess had already had their fill of questions and answers for the evening. They asked question after question about vampires, same as Shinya and the rest did to him when they first met him and Mika. He just listened to Crowley's careful responses. He noticed he'd skirt over the more crucial questions about vampires in reference to their power and weaknesses or their general biology…

 _To protect them I suppose…_

"I'm just stunned, this has all been very surprising." Shigure said shaking her head.

"Yes, I was taught vampires couldn't even have… intimate desires…" Sayuri said a little uncomfortably.

"Well, we could always test that theory. I'm over 800 years old so I'd like to think I've perfected the technique…" Crowley said with a smirk.

"My Lord…" Horn said in a somewhat scolding yet respectful tone.

"You pervert!" Mito said throwing a pillow at him. Sayuri turned completely red and stuttered something inaudible.

"Come now Sayuri, we're going to bed." Mito pulled Sayuri off the couch along with Shigure and stormed past Shinya. Crowley just chuckled as the other three vampires gave him a disapproving look. Shinya had to stifle a laugh.

"What?" He said feigning ignorance before he stood up and stretched.

"Alright, Mika. Shall we have a chat?" He added with a more serious tone of voice as the other three stood up to join him. They all left the room one by one following Crowley outside. He wondered where they would disappear to and talk about sometimes…

"I can't believe they're all here now." Yoichi said.

"Nn, I'm happy to see they're all here and well too." Shinya mused.

"None of them really know what's going on with Guren though…" Yuu added.

"Well he sent them out of the city and to us, he must have some sort of plan." Said Kimizuki. "I'm getting tired of not knowing what's going on with my sister or the military…"

"They're his squad though, his family…" Yuu said.

"Well, we just need to be prepared. Let's look at the bright side, we have two strong squads now." Mitsuba said.

Shinya thought of his conversation with Goshi earlier, it was clear Guren wanted them out of the city and away from the JIDA. Why that was, he wasn't sure. If Goshi was right in his assumptions, there could be an attack on the vampire city soon. But why send them away? The only people he could trust. They had been fighting vampires all this time, why now? He was thankful he got Mika out of there safely but he couldn't help but wonder what the repercussions of doing that would be. No one had ever helped a vampire escape…

"Good Night~" Shinoa said as they all left for bed.

"Ah, good night." Shinya acknowledged.

"What time is it even?" Narumi mumbled with yawn down the hallway.

Shinya was getting into bed having changed into his sweat clothes. It was close to two in the morning now. He hadn't even noticed the time go by since everyone arrived and he was still wide-awake but decided to try and get some rest. He gazed over at Byakkomaru leaning in the corner near his bed. It wouldn't be long before his rifle became an inseparable part of him again he thought. He heard footsteps pass by his room.

 _Mika…_

He rolled off the bed and left his room to head towards Mika's. He knocked softly on her door but there was no answer. He slowly opened her door, he could hear water running but didn't see her. Her room was completely dark inside.

"Mika…" He said walking in further.

"Boo." Mika said as she pulled him into the dark bathroom.

"Aha~ what are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I was going to shower..." She replied.

"In the dark?"

"I don't really need any light…" She said, her voice was more seductive than usual as he felt her arms around his neck pulling him down to her height.

He couldn't see anything but he felt her lips on his. His breath hitched as he put his arms around her now feeling the bare skin of her back. As his hands moved down it was clear she was completely unclothed already. Desire quickly intoxicated him as he pulled off his shirt. The softness of her chest pressed against his, their kisses became more raw… more intense. Mika pushed him out of the bathroom and onto the bed. She began unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down slightly. He felt her hands move down his abs and then she softly kiss the dips of his abs. In the dark he couldn't see where she was or what she was doing… but it heightened his other senses, making every touch from her more intense as they made love.

His head was completely muddled as he lie beside her now, trying to catch his breath. He felt her tongue against his neck as she trailed her fingers up his back making him shiver, his body still sensitive. He finally lifted his head and searched for her lips in the dark. His fingertips traced her face before settling in her hair. He had missed her… and each kiss he received told him she missed him too. Her sweet smile, her kind touch, her sweet scent…

"I missed you so much, Shinya…" She whispered as her arms tightened.

"I missed you too, my Mika."

Shinya wrapped the sheets around them as they cuddled up in bed. Dawn was beginning to creep up in the sky and Shinya felt exhausted now that their intimate high had passed. Mika combed her fingers through his hair. It relaxed him, lulling him into sleep.

Morning came and Shinya could feel Mika's warm back pressed against his side. He rolled over and draped his arm over her. The floral scent of her hair wafted to his nose as he nuzzled the back of her head. Her long wavy hair was always so soft…

"Good Morning." She said as she rolled over to face him. Her beautiful cardinal colored eyes met his.

"Morning~" He returned as he gave her a kiss. She burrowed into the sheets more holding him tightly as she inhaled deeply. "Strawberries… right?" He added with a smirk.

"Hmm?"

"Last time you told me I smelt like strawberries~"

"What?"

"You told me that I smell good, l asked 'like what?' and you said strawberries."

"Ooh…" She blushed remembering now what she said half asleep.

"Ahaha~" He giggled as he squeezed her. It felt so good to hold her like this again. Teasing her was fun too.

"I wish we could just stay like this…" She mumbled into his chest. He couldn't agree more. It was their time away from the madness. The talk of war and everything in between. A break from reality…

"Me too…" He agreed closing his eyes again. They quietly held each other a little longer. "How are you now… do you want to talk about it…"

They hadn't had a chance to talk about her time away, or with JIDA. She seemed fine and once he removed the collar the wounds on her neck quickly healed but… he was still worried… he knew what they did to imprisoned vampires… he'd seen how they'd be chained, interrogated, starved and then killed like dogs. At that time it didn't bother him too much. Sometimes though, he felt it was a little brutal and unnecessary…

"Well, I don't remember the first few days… I just woke up in a cell with that collar on. Seishiro came often, trying to get information about vampires… you and everyone else. Where you all were…"

"Did he hurt you?" Shinya asked, being that it was what he was most concerned about.

"He tried…" Mika said with a smirk.

"Mika…"

"Then someone else came, Kureto I think was his name… He asked all the same questions… Somehow, he found out I was one of the Seraphs…"

Shinya sighed; having Kureto know something like that was dangerous. As much as he hated to admit it, Kureto was smart, resourceful and a threat. He could only hope that now that he had a Seraph, Mika would not be in his cross hairs. He felt terrible for Kimizuki and his sister but he didn't want Mika to fall into JIDA's hands too.

"That man is… strange…" She added.

"Nn… I've known him a long time… like Seishiro he is also my brother…" Memories of that difficult past returned to him. He hated the idea of her around the Hiiragi's, the kind of people they were…

"He made me stay with him, in what I assumed to be his home… He asked me to serve him… He…" She hesitated, seemingly upset. Shinya softly shushed her, letting her know she didn't have to say anything else. She didn't have to recall those days there anymore. But… just when he was hoping Kureto didn't have an interest… she says that… He wondered if he knew what Mika meant to him…

 _He'd enjoy ripping her from me… Just to try and show me he controlled everything of mine… There'd be no way though… She's a Seraph, another weapon he could use…_

"Remember… when you asked about my scars…" He asked taking a deep breath. He felt Mika nod.

"When I was a child, I was made to fight, often. I had to kill other children my age to survive, my friends... I was considered the top candidate, though killing innocent people is nothing to be proud of… Once I got older, the Hiiragi's adopted me… for the purpose of marrying their daughter to provide the family with 'strong offspring'… Like a dog. She was already in love, I was not… interested in anything of the sort at that time but it's why I was adopted. I imagined my death often… waited for it to come… I thought I would be killed once she openly rejected me but she kept it a secret to keep me alive… That's around the time I met Guren and everyone else. After being with them, I finally found a reason to be happy, to care… to live…"

He never openly talked about his past like this, he was nervous. Mika had been silent the entire time he spoke. Her breathing sounded ragged when he looked down to see her expression…

"Mika…"

"I'm so sorry… Shinya… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed. It broke his heart.

"Hey, it's okay… please don't cry, that's all over now." He comforted her.

"But it's so terrible… You are so wonderful and to be treated like that… and only a child… you are not a dog… you're kind, brave… and you're funny… you're perfect Shinya…"

"Thank you, Mika." He said hugging her tightly, her compassion nearly bringing him to tears as well. "I just try to be happy for them, live for them… but please don't be sad. You also deserve to be happy after everything that's happened. So, lets be happy together, for them, for each other… okay~"

He heard her sniffle and felt her nod again. He brushed the tears off her cheek and sank deeper into the sheets so that they were face to face.

"Boop." He tapped the tip of her nose with his own. She gave him a little smile. He kissed her, the sweetness of her lips mixed with the salt of her tears. She grieved for him. He, who had felt like he never deserved an ounce of sympathy. He may never be able to atone for what he did but… maybe he could forgive himself… at least.

"I'm sorry… I bit you." She said as she lightly touched his neck.

"Hm?" He moved his hand where hers was. Sure enough, there were little indentations from the fang marks. "I didn't even notice."

"Still… I'm sorry."

"Its okay, don't worry about it~" He said. He did remember her pulling him down and her face in his neck when he… and her licking his neck… maybe that was when… Either way, he didn't mind. He rubbed her back gently until he felt she had calmed down after what he had told her. He hadn't told her for sympathy but… it was more for her to know the truth… about him and his past. He wanted her to know him.

"Is it alright if I shower?" He asked, being that it was her room and all. She nodded and wrapped herself up in the blanket again after he got out. He showered quickly and had just finished dressing when she knocked and entered the bathroom with him.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked trying to distract himself as she dropped the blanket exposing her flawless figure from behind. He was tempted to follow her in…

"No, I wasn't sleepy." She answered stepping into the shower. He went and sat down on the bed still drying his hair. Someone knocked on the door. He debated if he should answer it or not but went ahead and did. It was Shigure.

"We are having breakfast if you would like to join us."

"Oh, okay I'll be out soon." He said as she turned to leave. "How did you know I was here, Shigure?"

"Because my room is next door…" Was all she said before turning to leave again. He shut the door.

"Oops~" He chuckled.

"'Oops' what?" Mika asked as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed now.

"Nothing~" He said with an innocent smile.

"I feel like you're lying…"

"Aha~"


	11. Chapter 11

MIKA'S POV

Mika had retreated outside for some fresh air and sat quietly alone on the roof of the tower. Flopping onto her back she shut her eyes, the breeze was pleasant and carried the scent of the woods and grass with it. She enjoyed the countryside; there was less interference from mankind. Unlike the cities… Indolent sounds of the slow moving stream nearby pacified her as she enjoyed the silence between outbursts of laughter from inside the Inn. She enjoyed seeing Shinya so happy as she sat beside him earlier inside, he seemed more relaxed now knowing his friends were fine. He stole a few kisses as he whispered little jokes in her ear about his friends that were actually loud enough for them to hear. Even she had to dodge a few pillows and crumpled balls of paper that had been chucked towards him with poor aim. She hadn't laughed so much in years… It had already been five days since she brought Guren's squad back to their little oasis in the middle of nowhere. So far they all seemed very nice, their little home though had gotten quite… noisy.

"Mika!"

"…"

"Hey, Mika are you up there!"

Mika leisurely moved to the edge of the roof and peered down into the tower at her caller.

"Hey Yuu-chan."

"What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the quiet…"

Yuu walked over and tugged on her hair that was dangling down. "Pull me up."

Mika stretched out her arms to grab him and helped him up. He sprawled out beside her tucking his hands behind his head. She sat down again hugging her knees to her chest. The night was getting cooler the later it got. Or earlier rather, it must have been past midnight already…

"It's nice up here, I see why you come up here a lot. You can see all the stars perfectly."

"Nn."

"Remember when me, you and Akane would do this after everyone else went to bed? It was one of my favorite things to do."

"…Nn…"

"Mika… is everything okay?"

"Hm? Yes…"

"You know… You and Crowley and Horn and Chess… all of us… we're in this together now so just know that you can rely on us."

Mika looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I know, Yuu-chan."

She replied as she lied back completely. Yuu rolled over on his side to face her. His expression a bit more serious than usual.

"I really mean it Mika, we are ready to fight. With all of you... Against whoever tries to hurt you. I think everyone agrees now we aren't part of the JIDA anymore… and we're not vampires but… we just decided to protect our family."

"I feel the same way… I'm sure Crowley and the others do too…"

"You're all preparing aren't you? For a battle." He asked.

"What?"

"The four of you have been sneaking off for a few hours each night since you got back. You always look troubled when you return but you don't say anything. I understand that there are some things vampires would rather not discuss in front of humans but… I don't know I just feel as though you're all preparing for something…"

 _When did he become so intuitive?_

"…" She looked away. She didn't want to lie… but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. Yuu pulled her over forcing her to face him.

"Mika…" He grumbled as he touched his forehead to hers, something they had always done even as children. It always instantly comforted her. It was the recognition of each other's soul both past and present. A reflection of their bond, which not even her human death could break...

 _I will not lead our family to their deaths again…_

"Our squad is really strong, so whatever you all are planning we are coming with you. Now we have Guren's squad so that's even better. You won't have to worry about us." He said softly as though he read her thoughts.

"Yuu-chan…" She said taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to… "

"You can't stop us Mika, we are just as involved in this war still as you are."

"I can't…"

"Why Mika? I vowed that night that I wound get revenge for what happened to you and the rest of our family. It's what made me want to live. Now I got you back and I'm going to protect you. I told you before I will never leave you again."

"You all will not be coming with me anywhere. You will stay here until it is safe, Yuu-chan."

"Safe? I'm not a child so don't treat me like one. Whether you like it or not we are finishing this together." Yuu said sounding more irritated now.

"I will not let this family be slaughtered Yuu-chan." Mika said matching his irritation. He sat up now.

"Do you really think just because we are human we are that weak?"

"That's no-"

"We have already fought and killed vampires. And we are prepared to face the human Army as well! Don't think just because you are stronger and faster that we will just die easily or we won't be able to help you! We aren't livestock Mika."

"That's not it Yuu-chan!"

"Then what is it?!"

Yuu glared back at her waiting for an answer. He was visibly annoyed and his words stung. She certainly didn't want to upset him further but she didn't want him to think she saw them as helpless humans. The way other vampires viewed them, as simply livestock. Food. Nothing more than a pitiful creature put here to satiate their need for blood. She grit her teeth, no longer from frustration but out of dejection.

"Yuu-chan… you don't know what it was like… walking through that hall everyday where… our family died. Where I died. I couldn't help but recall the image of them… just laying on the cold floor… their tiny bodies… the blood. That's why I won't involve you or any of the others in this war any further. I can't lose another family… I can't…"

"Mika…" His voice suddenly softer. He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. His thumb brushed away a single tear that managed to escape Mika's desperate attempt to hold back.

"It's my fault they died Yuu-chan… Had I not done what I did… I should have never stolen the map or tried to escape. I led them to their deaths Yuu-chan."

The tears steadily fell now. She didn't try to keep them back. It was too much, the guilt she felt. So long had it been buried deep within her. Making her numb to emotion. It was how she was able to carry on. But now, allowing those past memories to surface, it felt as though her chest was lined with shards of glass, each breath shredding her on the inside.

"Mika… it was not your fault. We wanted to esca-"

"They trusted me… to get them out safely…"

"You couldn't have known it was a trap."

"I should have realized it…"

He stopped her there and embraced her as he spoke.

"It's alright Mika, you were a child too. I think what you did was brave. I know they did too. I have no doubt if they were able to tell you now… They'd tell you they love you. Any of us would have done what you did… you were the smart one who was actually able to figure out a plan."

He held her to his chest and let her cry. She clutched his shirt tightly as she let the guilt pour out of her. Everything seemed to surface now. She was scared of the past and what the future could bring. Even before the orphanage she had known nothing but pain. The pain of being thrown from a moving car as child, rejected by her own parents… to being turned into a vampire. She could neither hide nor run from the memories. She understood truly healing takes time but… how much? Now, she again had people she loved and a duty to protect…

"Mika you are my best friend. If forgiveness is what you need, you have it from me. I know our family would forgive you too… you just have to forgive yourself. I love you Mika, we all did. And we have to finish this… for the family we lost and the one we have now… together…" Yuu softly stroked her hair.

"I love you… and our family too Yuu-chan… both of them." She said with labored breaths as her tears finally ceased.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was wrong of me, I shouldn't have assumed things." He said apologetically.

"It's okay." She gave him a little squeeze as she collected herself, calming down.

Yuu held her so that her back was to his chest now and his arms blanketed her. They stared off together quietly towards the south as Mika often did when she came up here alone. Before long Yuu had lied back completely again with Mika now using his arm as a pillow. She felt better now, talking with Yuu, opening up to him.

Together they tried identifying each of the constellations and even made up some of their own like they did as kids. He told her about first starting school and Yoichi being his first official friend. He had told her some of these stories before but they were still funny to hear. How Shinoa and Mitsuba were terrible cooks and were notorious for setting things on fire. She told him stories of when she'd break something she'd blame it on Ferid and Crowley would get mad at him till he caught on it was her. How she would often go to Crowley's mansion and Horn and Chess would play with her. Those were the warmest memories she had while living with vampires as a new vampire herself.

"How come you didn't tell me about you and Shinya?"

"Eh? Um… I don't know..." Mika said awkwardly while playing with the ends of her hair. They never spoke about keeping it private. Sharing their fondness for each other with everyone just never came up. She also wasn't sure how everyone would take the news… human and vampire relationships weren't exactly common…

"Well if you're happy I'm alright with it. I like Shinya, I think he's a good guy."

"Nn, he is. I care about him a lot." Mika said with a little smile while she thought of him. Yuu ruffled her hair as he yawned. Mika closed her eyes, listening through the silence of the night. Considering how quiet it was the humans must have gone to bed already. Now she could only hear the lazy stream and the tiny chirps of insects. Yuu's breathing was deeper. He had fallen asleep. Then, the faintest sound of footsteps padded closer, moving quickly. Mika sat up and looked over the edge.

"Are you ready… Mika?" Crowley said in a hushed tone from below. She nodded and turned around again. After carefully picking up Yuu so as not to wake him, she stepped off the roof landing gracefully beside Crowley. He waited outside as Mika brought Yuu back to his room and tucked him into bed. He twitched a little bit but never woke as he rolled into a little ball on his side.

"I'm sorry… Yuu-chan…" She whispered before kissing his warm cheek and left the room. She quickly changed into her Noble robes and returned back to the lounge where Shinya, Goshi and Narumi had all fallen asleep. Playing cards and empty glasses were strewn about after whatever game they had played last. Mika blew out a few candles and draped blankets over the three of them. She knelt beside Shinya as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Moving his silvery bangs with her index finger she placed a kiss on his forehead then another on his lips, cherishing both. She whispered something in his ear before standing again, feeling a pang in her heart.

Soundlessly she began to walk away when, "You're leaving…" She stopped abruptly and saw Goshi was looking at her. Had he been awake the whole time, she wasn't sure. She just nodded with downcast eyes. "Be safe… Mika… if anything happened to you it'd break his heart…" He whispered.

"Nn" She acknowledged and hurriedly left before she could change her mind. She had to leave, joining Crowley and the rest in the war against the humans… no… the JIDA was unavoidable at this point. According to him, the JIDA forces were pushing hard against theirs, tipping the scale in their favor now of winning. Multiple bombs had already fallen in Kyoto, sending shrapnel flying killing eleven of the children kept as livestock. It was unacceptable. Not only that, she and Crowley _dealt_ with a small squad of JIDA soldiers who had been attempting to track them last night. She swore to herself now that she would keep her family safe and find a way to save the children kept within the city. No matter the costs. No matter which side she had to betray to achieve it.

She pushed forward through the trees swiftly, close behind Crowley towards her old home in Kyoto. She thought of all she needed to do once arriving. Ferid had taught her many things without him even knowing it, now… she was going to use it.

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya was startled awake the next morning from shouting. He nearly fell off the couch when his legs tangled in the blanket. Goshi's head lifted up, his face still sleepy as he looked around before letting it fall back onto the pillow. Narumi was snoring in the armchair with his face hidden in the back cushion. Shinya rubbed his eyes and then his temples. His head was already throbbing from the looming hangover. Pounding footsteps down the hall synced perfectly with the pounding in his head. He cursed at himself for getting so carried away last night with drinking.

"Shinya." He opened his eyes to see Yuu standing above him looking rather pissed. He blinked his eyes at him as he tried to focus.

"Did Mika say anything to you last night?" He proceeded to ask.

"Hm ya we talked a lot." He answered groggily.

"No… dammit…" Yuu cursed under his breath. "Did she say anything about leaving?"

"N-No… she didn't… what's going on?"

"She's gone." Yuu answered.

"What?" Shinya asked again.

"She took off last night." Yuu reworded.

"We don't know that Yuu-chan…" Shinoa piped in.

"She could just be out doing… I don't know…" Said Mitsuba.

"You don't know her like I do." He clenched his jaw and stormed off. Shinya sat up but the dizziness and nausea made him want to lie back down again. He groaned as he massaged his temples again.

"Here, Shinya." Shigure held a glass of water in one hand and her other was cupped holding two ibuprofen.

"Thank you, Shigure." Gratefully accepting both he swallowed the pills and guzzled the glass of water. Giving in to the need to lie down he finally did so and closed his eyes.

 _Mika is gone… No… She's probably just off somewhere doing something… like Mitsuba said…_

Shinya's hazy mind reasoned and chalked Yuu's presumption up as an overreaction. He felt his consciousness slip away as the headache subsided letting him fall back asleep again.

He woke a few hours later, it was quiet now and his clothes felt damp from perspiration. Slowly and reluctantly he sat up. His headache was only mild now, which was a relief. Goshi and Narumi were gone. He reached for the now warm glass of water someone must have left for him and took a sip. Looking around it seemed someone had cleaned up while they slept as well. He got up and walked outside finishing his water. The afternoon sun hurt his eyes as he squinted, allowing them to adjust. He noticed a pair of legs in his peripheral vision and saw Goshi was sitting on the deck.

"Hey." He said looking up.

"Hey." Shinya said sitting down beside him.

"I feel like shit." Goshi added.

"Nn." Shinya agreed. The headache still lingered and his body felt drained but at least the nausea had passed. "Where is everyone?"

"Shigure and Narumi are here but everyone else went into town slash looking for Mika." Goshi told him.

"Looking for Mika?" Shinya repeated.

"Ya, Yuichiro says she took off to fight against the JIDA. Mito and Sayuri wanted to pick up a few things from in town so they tagged along."

Shinya vaguely remembered being woken and questioned by Yuu, it seemed almost like a dream now. Had Mika left? No, it was out of character for her to just leave without a word if it _was_ serious or she thought she could be gone more than a day. She would always let him and the others know before she went anywhere with Crowley, Horn and Chess… No… No she probably was just out…

Shinya shook his head. "She's probably out looking for supplies. She wouldn't just leave without a word if it was something as serious as going to battle, that's not my Mika. Yuu is probably just overreacting…"

Goshi looked over at him with a smirk.

"What?" Shinya questioned.

"Haha, 'my Mika'… You really care about her don't you?"

"Yes, undeniably." He answered.

Goshi chuckled and said, "You two do look happy together… always together, sneaking kisses and cuddling. It's kinda gross actually…"

Shinya smiled at the snarky remark and gave him a gentle shove as his friend teased. He had missed exchanges like this in the months after they had separated from the JIDA. Last night had been a lot of fun and he was happy to see Mika and his good friends getting along. What had started off as a family dinner quickly turned into games which turned into drinking and then finally turned into his now hangover. Shinoa and Goshi being the enablers of all the antics, as usual. He hadn't laughed so much in so long. Even Kimizuki and the ever stoic Shigure were in tears as Mito's impersonation of a fish had everyone shouting chicken during charades.

His mind shifted to Mika. He had never heard her laugh so much. She had the type of laugh that was contagious. It was charming, just like she is. It was hard to imagine she was the same fierce vampire he had seen fight in Nagoya, but he realized, he saw the real Mika before then. The kind, gentle Mika who risked her life to see Yuu by sneaking into his hospital room with soldiers patrolling inside and out.

His mind wandered again to last night with Mika. Their closeness as they sat beside each other, her arm occasionally brushing against his. The warmth of her hand as he held it beneath the table. Sneaking in a kiss as he nuzzled her neck... He'd inhale her scent deeply; it was always intoxicating to him. That sweet floral scent, she always smelt that way… what was it…

"Gardenias." He said aloud. Goshi opened an eye to look at him.

"What?"

"Gardenias…" Shinya said again.

"Ya?" Goshi looked at him fully now raising an eyebrow.

"It's a type of flower."

"I know what it is…"

"That's what Mika smells like." Shinya said, feeling a bit thrilled as he stared back at Goshi.

"…Pfffttt hahahaha!" Goshi burst into laughter and fell over to his side. "Oh man you got it bad Shinya! Ahaha!" He continued to laugh at him as his fist pounded lightly on the deck.

It didn't bother Shinya, he was just pleased he was finally able to name the floral scent. It had him curious for a while now since he knew in the back of his mind what it was. It was always on the tip of his tongue. Goshi finally sat up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay… haha… lets hit the showers lover boy, you certainly don't smell like a flower right now." He said helping Shinya to his feet and headed back inside. Shinya followed.

"No, she said I smell like strawberries~"

"Pffffttt haha! Shinya stop. Just stop. I can't take it…" Goshi laughed as he supported himself against the wall while walking down the hallway acting as though he'd fall over.

"What~" Shinya said innocently.


	12. Chapter 12

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya sat at the bar alone breaking down a handgun he had found at a police station they scavenged yesterday. He dropped the magazine and pulled back the slide finding one round still left in the chamber. He meticulously cleaned it, feeling the need to keep his mind busy.

"Shinya…" A calm voice addressed him.

"Hi Sayuri, can't sleep?" He asked. Her expression seemed to be asking him the same question. She leaned against the bar next to him and adjusted the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders.

"I haven't seen a real one up close in ages, do you have any bullets for it?" She asked watching him resemble the gun.

"Only the one." He held it up between two fingers. "I couldn't find anymore. It's funny, this is heavier than my rifle, gotta thank Byakkomaru for that~" He told her with an amused tone.

Her lips smiled but her eyes worried. "It's late, you should try to get some rest…"

"… I tried, I can't sleep."

"I'm sure she's perfectly fine. From what I've seen she's very astute. Whatever reason she had to leave, I'm sure it was important." Sayuri assured him with a sweet smile.

 _To important to say why she had to leave? Where she was going? Goodbye? Say anything at all?_

He thought to himself, but gave his kind friend a small smile in return hoping to ease her concerns. His feelings clashed. He felt worried, anxious and even a bit annoyed… confused… He was tired, and it probably wasn't helping that each day Yuu would be trying to rally everyone to track her down. He wanted to, they all did he surmised, but they didn't have any information. She could be anywhere… She could be back in Kyoto or somewhere fighting the JIDA. It would be reckless to just go driving around searching. If they came across a Horseman, no problem. Small group of common vampires or a few JIDA soldiers… No problem. But anything more and they could easily killed or captured. Despite that however, he was getting antsy and was starting to agree with Yuichiro… After what happened the last time she left on her 'vampire business' he didn't want to wait long. He didn't want to take chances. He just needed a lead, some direction to go in…

"Okay, Sayuri," He said cleaning up after himself. "I'll try to get some rest tonight…"

She appeared relieved and wished him goodnight before sitting down with Mito and Shinoa again. He couldn't help but feel like the three had plotted to try and send him off to bed… He was sure he looked tired but not that tired. He stood outside his room with his hand on the door handle. Instead of going in he continued down to the end of the hall and entered the last room. Mika's room… He studied it, looking for any potential signs of where she could have gone. Everything was still in place. Even the little stuffed tiger he gave her months ago still sat on her nightstand. He noticed the clothes she had been wearing the last night they were all together lying on her bed. She had changed before she left… He sat down on the mattress and picked up her shirt. He brought it up to his face, the fabric was soft, and it still smelt like her…

"It's rude to snoop through a lady's room you know…" Goshi said with a half smile in the doorway. "And you're sniffing her clothes… creep…"

Shinya kicked out at him but he moved easily out of the way. Goshi softly laughed as he stepped in further closing the door behind him. He folded his arms as he leaned back against the door. "Shin, I gotta be honest with you about something…"

"Hm?"

"That last night Mika was here, I saw her leaving… She was in those Noble clothes…" He confessed. Shinya just stared at him, mulling over the admission.

"Goshi… It's been almost a week. Why would you wait so long to say anything?"

"I didn't think much of it at the time. I mean, she does go off sometimes I've noticed… and the others didn't seem that worried just Yuu who can be kind of a spaz about things sometimes… but seeing you starting to drop your cheerful mask is what got me worried…"

Shinya chewed the inside of his mouth trying to fight off the irritation towards his friend. They hadn't been here long so he couldn't blame them for not being as worried that she left. She did often leave but not for long… He thwarted off the urge to yell, it would do no good, and he knew Goshi didn't mean any harm.

"Did she say anything?"

"No, I just asked her if she was leaving… she said yes and I told her to be safe and then she left."

"Was Crowley or anyone else here?"

"Not that I saw…"

"Hey…" A voice came through as it pushed on the door Goshi was leaning on. He moved out of the way and Yuu walked in. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Shinya wanted to raid your sister's panty drawer, I told him no but he insists…" Goshi deadpanned.

"What the hell Shinya?!"

Shinya face-palmed himself and shook his head. He didn't even have a response. Goshi couldn't help but bust out laughing at Yuu's hostility.

"What are you boys being so loud for?" Shinoa popped her head in with Yoichi and Mitsuba behind her.

"Stupid Shinya is… he's…" Yuu was to embarrassed to repeat it.

"… going through Mika's panty drawer." Goshi finished for him.

"Aha~ I always knew he was a pervert!" Shinoa giggled.

"What are you all shouting for?!" Mito poked her head out from across the hall. Her hair was a mess and she had pushed her sleeping mask up to see them.

"Shinya's a big pervert!" Mitsuba told her.

"W-what?"

"Shinya was goi-" Goshi started to try and stir the pot again but Shinya cut him off.

"Ah! Quit Goshi!" Shinya covered his face. Now Narumi and Kimizuki had made their way down the hallway and were standing with rest just observing the scene. "Tell Yuu what you just told me…"

All eyes turned to him, which made his satisfied smirk fade a bit. He took a deep breath against and shifted his weight before telling Yuu and the rest what he told Shinya earlier. Yuu was pissed, rightfully so.

"We talked about this the night she left! I thought she understood we were there to help her and we were ready to fight! Why does she always feel the need to carry everything on her own! Even after I told her it wasn't her fault!" Yuu was ranting to himself at this point. They quietly listened and spoke amongst themselves trying to dissect the situation they were in and what they should do from here as he went on.

"What's not her fault Yuu?" Shinya caught the last part and it bothered him so he asked, hoping to understand more of what the desperate young man was going on about to himself.

"She feels it's her fault our family is dead. That she 'led them to their deaths.' So she told me she would not involve us in anything and we should just stay here until it is 'safe'!"

Shinya wanted to ask for more details but Yuu already looked close to tears. He knew Guren had rescued him outside of the vampire's city. He was barefoot and covered in blood that wasn't his own. He never knew what actually happened that night to the young Yuichiro and Mika… but he did know all the children from their orphanage, their family, died… and Mika was turned…

"Yuichiro, we need to know what happened to her… to understand how her mind is working…" Mito asked softly. Everyone quieted down. Yuu held his head gripping his hair as though reliving the memory already.

"Isn't it obvious!? She's a vampire now!" He snapped back at Mito. Shinoa rubbed his back and cooed letting him know he didn't have to say anything. Yuu took a haggard breath and he turned his head wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Mika…" He started. His voice broke. Yoichi knelt down and whispered something to him. Yuu shook his head and told him it was okay. "Mika had been giving her blood to one of the Nobles, in exchange for food for us behind our backs… But she had also managed to steal a map of the city… and a gun…" He paused again taking in another deep breath. "That night we ran. We thought we were free… but he… he killed them all… and then…" He started crying now. Mitsuba and Shino sat on either side rubbing his back. Yoichi still knelt in front of him patting his leg. "…and then I… he tore Mika apart. Her arm… he… he shoved his hand right through her chest! She was a child! I failed her! She should have been the one to escape not me!" He started coughing on his words from crying so hard.

"That's enough Yuu-chan… it's okay… you don't need to say anything else…" Shinoa rested his head on her shoulder.

Shinya sat silently and absorbed everything. He hadn't imagined her last moments before turning being this appalling… It was clear she and Yuichiro shared this deep-rooted pain. They both felt compelled to protect the other, but it was deeper than that. They wanted to save each other. They both carried guilt in their hearts. Theirs was bond built on love, and on blood… It killed Shinya as he pictured a young Mika, scared and unsure trying to save her family only to have this happen to them and her. He wondered how she could still smile after all that, but he knew it had much to do with finding Yuu again… He hoped he helped with that as well… He could understand her motives… why she left… Looking at everyone's faces, they all did. She wanted to protect them. She wanted to keep history from repeating… so she left… It hurt him that she didn't rely on him. Yuu must be feeling the same. But again, he knew well that some feel they need to keep others away in order to protect them… he did it himself.

"So, what do we do from here, knowing all of what we know now?" Shigure broke the silence. He hadn't even noticed her come into the room.

"I'm going to Sanguinem. I'm getting Mika back." Yuu spoke in complete confidence.

"We don't know if she's even there." Kimizuki said.

"So, Crowley, Horn or Chess may be there. They will help me."

"'Me?' You are not going alone. Mika is precious to me as well. I'm coming too." Shinya informed.

"How would we even get in? We can't exactly go through the front door…" Narumi rationed.

"I can get us in, the same way I got out…" Yuu said.

"We can't count on that though. If we're going to do this we're going to be smart about it. Well planned and organized. We don't know if that route is even available anymore which it's probably not considering the vampires probably already closed it off…" Mito let the sentence hang, not saying why, though they understood her meaning.

"So we scout the area. We need to learn the vampires' routines, what entrances they use most often so we can avoid them. They're most active at sunset so it would have to be just after sunrise we move. However, when we do enter it will have to be after dark. There will likely be fewer vampires within the city at that time; we can safely assume most will be out contending with the JIDA. We also have to remember it's not as cut and dry like before. Vampire or human… they can be friend or foe. Nor do we know what the JIDA is doing or if they've already moved in on Kyoto. So, once we've confirmed _everything_ , then we make our move. We may get lucky and find her or the other three along the way." Shinya said.

"Alright, you heard the Major General, tomorrow morning we start our little recons. We will form 3 teams and each team will gather as much info as they can. There're maps in the office here we can use to mark camps and routes. Each team will have a different section to complete. We won't act until we have all the information we need." Goshi ordered.

"Sounds perfect! Now, everyone get to sleep! We have a lot to do tomorrow." Sayuri added clapping her hands together bringing the discussion to a close.

"Yes mother hen." Goshi teased. Sayuri shot him a side glare and he winked.

Shinya felt relieved. They had all made a decision, a plan. No more waiting for whatever happens, happens. Now they were making a move. He was already eager for the adrenaline of battle. It had been a while since he felt it… but he was also nervous… he had a lot more to lose now.

"Why does she have jam in here? I didn't think vampires could eat jam." Sayuri asked picking up the jar.

"Oh, that's mine~" Shinya claimed. "I must have forgotten it in here."

"You'll attract bugs…" Mito said before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

"Pervert~" Shinoa stuck out her tongue before hurrying down the hall her to own room. Goshi laughed at her little dig as he followed behind. The all filed out leaving Yuu and Shinya. Yuu stood above him with his arms folded. Shinya had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes.

"What will we do if we find Guren as well?" He asked. Shinya had also thought of this. He didn't have an answer, he wasn't sure where his best friend's mind could be at this point. Or who could be in it…

"I'm not sure Yuu, we may have to wait and see what happens if we find him…"

Yuu wasn't satisfied with the answer. Shinya wasn't either but neither could provide a better one. After what happened in Nagoya, then helping his squad escape, they had no idea where his thoughts could be or where his loyalty lied. He heard Yuu sigh.

"Shinya... Do you really care for Mika?" He asked point blank.

"Yes." Shinya answered without hesitation.

"Will you do anything and everything in your power to protect her if she needs it?"

"Of course."

"Will you always be kind to her, take care of her and never let her down."

"Yes." Yuu stared down at him. Shinya couldn't help but feel like he was dealing with a father figure now. He understood though, after what they had been through, they had every right to be fiercely protective of each other.

"Good, because she deserves to be happy."

"I agree wholeheartedly Yuichiro. You have my word; I won't ever leave her side. Once this is finished, there will be no woman in this world as happy as she." He declared. Yuu eased his stance and stepped forward wrapping his arms around Shinya's neck.

"Thank you, Shinya." His voice softer.

Shinya hugged him back. "Nn."

MIKA'S POV

Mika stood atop the dilapidated skyscraper looking out into the horizon. The sky was dyed the color of blood as the sun took its last breath before completely setting. As it disappeared it left only the scattered yellows and oranges of fires that illuminated the night throughout the city. The scent of smoke wasn't as strong this high up, or the scent of corpses. Mika looked down at her feet. The twisted body of a soldier lie there, drained, his face contorted from the terror he felt in his last moments. He still clutched his rifle even in death. How ironic Ferid would give her orders to eliminate JIDA snipers when… no… she wasn't going to think of him… of any of them. Feelings were a luxury… a weakness rather, she could not afford now.

The first night was the hardest. She found herself choking back tears as she stood with the battalion of 380 other vampires after returning from her mission. Horn had dug her nails into her arm as a warning to pull it together as Ferid and Crowley issued orders to each company down to each squad. She was right, the last thing she needed was to be seen crying after killing a few humans by other vampires. It would only bring about suspicion and distrust among the other vampires, especially those she commanded. Afterwards she secluded herself away from the hoard of vampires to gather her senses in her old room. She hadn't even had a moment to breathe before the large door nearly hit her as Crowley busted in, slamming the door shut behind him. He glowed with wrath and Mika reflexively jumped back landing clear across the room, but he was faster and slammed her against the wall pinning her shoulders to it.

"Get your shit together. You lost half your fucking platoon tonight. You failed a simple fucking mission and now I'm going to be the one having to explain why to the Council this morning! Did you think this was going to be easy Mika!? " He raged.

"Crowley I-"

"You've become soft. Weak. A poor leader."

"I-I sorry-" Her voice cracking.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you go fuck off and play house with humans for the last four months and now you think you are one!"

"…" Mika hung her head trying to sink to the ground but he held her firmly against the wall. She couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to see his disappointment in her… He wasn't wrong, she had lost her edge. Before learning Yuu was alive she had no issues striking down humans who stood against her. She had been impassive and completely ruthless both here and in other countries. Everything had changed that day in Shinjuku. She didn't want to be that vampire again but she knew… now… for them… she had to be…

"I'm only going to do this for you once. From this night on, you need to detach yourself from all emotions and focus on your missions. No excuses. No exceptions. No failures." He said forcing her chin up. She trembled when she saw his face. He still looked livid as she waited to be reprimanded more.

Instead he folded her into his arms gently pressing her head to his chest. It alarmed her till she realized he was hugging her. She warily put her arms around him and within moments she was squeezing him tightly. He rubbed her back with his large hand in response. She exhaled the breath she had been holding.

Even now that she had grown taller he still seemed huge, as a child he was like a giant. Back then he'd lift her up and hold her on the days that were particularly difficult for her and not even Horn and Chess' affection could ease her. Krul would often care for her but being the Queen had many demands so she was often left alone and desperately avoiding Ferid. Of course now she had no idea if Krul was even alive anymore… It didn't matter. She accepted what she had to do.

She met his eyes with the same ferocity in hers that were in his. "Give me my orders, I won't fail again."

Returning to reality she noticed one of the vampires she commanded approaching.

"Report." She demanded stepping over the human at her feet.

"There is a division of roughly 2,000 JIDA soldiers 20km from here to the East. I believe it is also where their highest-ranking officials are stationed." He smoothed out the map pointing to various locations. He noted where they kept supplies, their triage unit and where they slept. They must have had the helicopters return to their city, she had hoped to destroy a few tonight…

"My Lady," Another vampire approached her that she had sent to scout their territory earlier as well.

"Go on..." She answered without looking up from the map.

"There are two armored vehicles heading north." The female vampire advised. Mika looked up at her. "There are conceivably 22 humans total, but I could not determine their purpose as there are no vampires stationed in that direction. Perhaps they hope to attack from another direction."

"I see. We will deal with them first." She said stepping away. The male vampire rolled up the map as he called for 8 other vampires to join them. They rapidly moved in the direction of the vehicles, ducking through buildings to hide their approach from potential snipers they may have missed, though unlikely. She heard the rumbled of the vehicles, they were moving fast.

"Flank them, I will move in from behind. The two of you get ahead of them. Once I initiate that attack, kill them all but leave one alive for questioning." She ordered. They complied and moved into position.

Mika ran down a side road and emerged directly behind the vehicle. Before the humans in back had a chance to react she grabbed the bumper, lifting it and completely launched the second vehicle. It flipped over landing on top of the one in front. The crushing sounds of metal reverberated against the tall buildings as the two vehicles erupted into flames. The other vampires made quick work of the few humans that survived the crash. She noticed a female human crawling across the ground towards one of the buildings, her one survivor, all she needed. The human's leg was crushed and she left a trail of blood behind her.

Mika approached her with ease as the human whimpered trying to get away as quickly as she could. _Pathetic._ Mika, using her foot, flipped the human onto her back and dug into her mouth to remove the suicide pill. There wasn't one. She drew her sword and stabbed into the concrete next to the human's head making her shriek.

"Where were you going, human? Tell me and I'll spare your life."

"W- we- w-…" The human stuttered as she cried. Mika stepped onto her chest slowly applying pressure.

"We were going to deal with our own! Traitors! We were not going to attack vampires I swear!" She cried.

"Ah, I see." Mika said as she pulled her sword from the pavement and brought it above the human. She looked down at her, her eyes a vivid red, like the freshly spilt blood around them.

"Wai- Ple- you said you'd spare me!"

"I've changed my mind…"

Mika swung her sword, flicking the remaining blood off before sheathing it again. "Well done, my Lady." The formal vampire from earlier praised. "As expected from a 3rd Progenitor's fledgling."

With the nuisance here dealt with she returned to her post, sending the other vampires back theirs. She assumed the post closest to where the JIDA had made their camp. She watched their movements, their routines… There was less activity at night in their base but enough to cause potential problems. She lifted the slab of cement beside her and pulled out the contents she had hidden earlier. She slipped into the black JIDA uniform, pulled her hair into a ponytail and made her way towards their camp.

It was easier then expected. The soldiers were tired from their efforts earlier that day and only nodded at her as she passed by. If they acknowledged her at all in her disguise. The darkness hid her eyes but the closer she got the officer tents, the more alert the humans were… Wanting to avoid the chance of them noticing her red orbs, she slipped away further into their supply area. With the utmost stealth a vampire could manage she moved low to the ground between barrels, crates of food and other rations they kept. She moved fast, unimpaired by the darkness. The tent now closest to her was heavily guarded. She needed to find another way… she observed a small window in the tent, just large enough for her to fit but it was high up.

 _Perfect._

She waited till the next shift of guards arrived. They talked amongst themselves, distracted… Without a hitch she propelled herself up, passing perfectly through the little opening and landed in the tent. Stilling kneeling, she took in her surroundings. Portable chairs and tables were set up. Documents and maps laid out with pins and marks on them. It was dark, with only a single lantern lit. She moved through the tent following the familiar scent as the guards chatted outside, none the wiser.

There were more guards outside of the tent over here as well. She would have to be quiet, keep him quiet. She pushed aside a piece of fabric that substituted as a door and entered the sleeping quarters. Without hesitation she launched herself towards the bed and the body in it. In an instant she had the human by the throat pinning his legs between hers to prevent his escape or ability to call for help. He struggled but it was fruitless.

"You must feel really confident, leaving the safety of your walls…" She whispered in a complacent tone.

She could feel his chuckle more than she heard it as she gripped his throat tighter.

"I do, actually…" With a coy smile he looked down further. Her eyes followed his down her lithe frame and she saw a blade had pierced through the blanket. His sword was now resting in her side scarcely piercing the skin. He snickered again, her irritation visible on her face. He read her perfectly; she had clearly come to use force but her… predicament… made her change tactics.

"What brings you here? Though, I must first admit that I had hoped I'd see you again, Mikaela…"

Her eyes lifted from the blade in her side, "We need to talk, Kureto…"


	13. Chapter 13

SHINYA'S POV

The once stunning city of Kyoto came into better view within Byakkomaru's scope. It was a beautiful blend of the historical culture of Japan and the modern era, what was left of it anyway. Much of it had burned down when the apocalypse struck but many buildings still stood, much to Shinya's relief. They needed the cover, protection from the wind carrying their scent and he needed the high vantage point. He now lie on the hard balcony of a once prominent hotel. Even after all this time the penthouse was still quite impressive and looked completely untouched as though it were waiting for its next guest to arrive. He had a clear view of two openings leading underground and as the sun dipped he watched as a handful of vampires returned to their underground city. It always baffled him knowing their city had been beneath their feet for who knows how long. He wondered just how deep underground it was, how big... The ground did not bow and the buildings above it still stood soundly for the most part, telling him it was incredibly deep…

"So? Anything yet?"

"Not yet, just a few vampires entered but no other movement." Shinya answered.

"Maybe they don't really use those entrances."

"The sun will set soon, be patient Yuichiro."

"Yes, Major Hiragi, Sir…" Yuu's impatience seeped through his response as he bounced his leg to settle his nerves. Shinya wondered the same thing himself, but it was too soon for them to tell for sure. They wanted to observe the entrances and the movement around them for the next 24 hours to form some sort of idea of what the vampires' routine use of them was.

"It's Major _General_ … Hyakuya…" Shigure corrected, as she stood straight in her petit stature.

"It's actually neither now~ I'm not even sure if you can call me a Hiragi anymore either aha~" Shinya laughed as he pushed himself off his belly onto the backs of his heels. "It should be dark within the hour, at that point we should limit our talking so just whisper if you have to say anything at all. Keep it short. Only important information. We don't need them hearing us, okay?"

Yuu and Shigure nodded in understanding as the trio sat together watching the two entrances. Fortunately, they weren't far apart from each other. Every ten minutes or so a few vampires would enter one of them. The darker it got the more activity increased and they were entering in larger groups. None had exited… not yet at least. Shinya reassumed his position.

He wondered how the other two teams were doing. If they made it to their own locations already, if they were able to find out any useful information… if they were safe… He pulled off his jacket and rolled it up under his arms. Lying on the concrete for so long had his arms and elbows aching… he was also getting warm, the weather since the world ended had gotten erratic. Some nights it was freezing, others were warm and humid.

"Maj- Shinya…" Shigure caught his attention. She was looking at their target. He adjusted the scope as saw the myriad of vampires suddenly pouring out of the openings in the Earth. There were hundreds of them. They moved so fast he found it difficult to focus on one long enough to tell if it was Mika. Many had their hoods up making their faces difficult to see. He knew those must be the common vampires, so he searched the Noble's faces that were usually not covered. Two male Nobles stood casually off to the side talking. Not familiar. A female, but she was a brunette with shoulder length hair. Not Mika. Another male vampire twirled up and out of the hole then did a pirouette, long silver hair and slender. _Definitely_ not Crowley…

 _Mika, where are you?_

He spotted a familiar face and zoomed in. "Chess." He whispered under his breath, it was just loud enough for Shigure and Yuu to hear as their eyes followed his. Without another word they watched the energetic vampire leading the way as other vampires followed in formation behind. They passed close enough for him to pick up some of what she was saying. Only 'When we reach' is what he could make out, not useful at all… Chess sprang from one roof to another down a street lined in what used to be chic stores and restaurants before vanishing from their view.

He turned his focus back to the openings and the multitude of vampires… he was beginning to feel like they were too close. If one picked up their scent it would be over. He swallowed his angst, the night had just begun and there was no chance of them safely changing locations. He noted the wind was still in their favor, they just needed to remain quiet. And so they did.

There were several Nobles now standing near the openings. It was easy to ascertain the Nobles waited above for their subordinates to surface before leaving. He focused on the three who had surfaced earlier that still had not left. The overly exuberant silver haired one spoke with the one with purple hair. They seemed engrossed in some conversation while the black haired one stood aside looking completely aloof. Shinya drew a sharp breath when he felt fingers dig into his shoulder. Yuu was staring straight ahead in the same direction burying his nails in deeper. Shinya fixed his eyes on him, looking for a reason…

"That's him… with the silver hair… That's Ferid…" Yuu was shaking, not with fear but with anger. Dark lines crept from his hairline and his pupils were dilated. Shinya grabbed him and pulled his head close so he could scold him as quietly as possible.

"Yuichiro, you need to calm down. Control you demon."

"That's the bastard who killed my family Shinya."

Shinya wavered, his eyes widened but he held back his own emotions. With an austere tone he spoke, "Control it, Yuu. Now is not the time. Remember our mission."

He held him in place till he saw the demons markings slip away. Yuu still appeared enraged, that was fine. But they didn't need him losing control. Shinya also endured a similar anger in his heart. And while he mourned for Yuu and Mika's loss, it angered him more that, that scum had mutilated her. _His_ Mika. The only one in the world he ever felt anything towards further then friendship. The one he'd bared his soul to and accepted everything within it. And he accepted hers… The one he'd fight for even if the odds against him were insurmountable… and die for… yes… he would die for her… because he knew now, a life without her in it would leave him empty. And he never wanted to feel that hollowness again…

He peered through his scope again targeting the silver haired vampire… No, _Ferid._ He watched as he continued his cheerful conversation with other vampire. Only briefly pausing to speak with others who approached him. Physically, he wasn't intimidating at all. Not like Crowley, who was tall and thick with muscle. No, this vampire was lean and moved fluidly. Almost carefree in a way. Whereas Crowley was straightforward in his movements. Completely confident as he attacked. Mika was a blend, both boorish and refined in her movements. She'd appear then almost disappear, slamming into her target when she attacked. He had to admit; even at the height of his blind rage to simply kill her in Nagoya... he was completely enthralled by her as he watched her move through what was left of their army. Without even killing a single soldier… Her struggle for Yuu was the only reason he was able to strike at her. Same in Shinjuku, if Yuu had not appeared when he did Guren would have been killed by her hands.

 _Wait… Shinjuku… ah, I remember._

Shinya studied the vampire's face. His eyes. It was him; he was in Shinjuku as well that day with Mika. He had seemed familiar…

 **He was able to avoid my attack.**

 _Yes, I remember, Byakkomaru. He won't again._

 **I could kill him now, for you…**

 _No, this one is mine and mine alone… I only ask for your power._

 **And you shall have it, Shinya.**

It had been a full hour now since the sun had set and the number of vampires emerging had slowed. He watched them continue to scatter in different directions. Still no Mika. Or even Crowley or Horn for that matter. Ferid jumped up to another building higher up above the entrance as forty other vampires, more or less, listened to him speak from below. When he finished the other vampires took their leave. The bastard, as Yuu accurately dubbed, waved them off casually as they left. He stood alone now and watched them disappear like a parent would sending their child off to school.

 _I should kill you now, Ferid._

Shinya thought to himself. He watched those red eyes, deep in thought… Then his stomach dropped, his eyes were transfixed on the figure in his scope. The vampire looked right at him with a wink before stepping off his perch, disappearing into the ground once again.

"Shinya…" Shigure shook him slightly. "We're moving back inside for now."

"A-Ah yes…" He gathered his wits again as he followed the other two inside. His thoughts raced, they had been spotted but the vampire made no move to attack. Not now at least. Leaving now would be even more dangerous. They had no idea if any vampires still lingered near by. Keeping what he saw to himself he took first watch so Yuu and Shigure could get some rest.

Rest was the furthest thing from their minds though. They mostly rested their eyes and occasionally peered outside. Jerking at the slightest sound readying their weapons. Shinya's senses were extremely heightened, knowing they had been seen, feeling guilty that he kept that fact to himself. It would only cause panic if they knew; he would bare this burden alone for now while they waited on the sun to rise. Of all the missions he had been on, this one was without question the most nerve-racking…

He felt something small hit his back and he looked over his shoulder. Shigure had tossed something at him to get his attention. She mouthed 'are you okay?' with a concerned expression. Yuu was seated against the wall clutching his katana with his eyes closed. He debated with himself. Should he tell her? After considering it he just nodded and gave her a little smile. Her face remained unchanged, she knew something was up… Shigure was living lie detector, and they had known each other long enough to sense each other's moods. She didn't pry further, only leaning her head against the wall beside Yuu shutting her eyes as well. Shinya resumed his lookout; there was zero movement now. Only the occasional piece of paper or can rolling down the road carried by the breeze. It was virtually a ghost town now and the silence reminded him of their little home. He closed his eyes and thought of how he and Mika would often just sit together talking each night before he went to bed. They'd talk about anything and everything. She was young when the world ended so she liked hearing about how what it was like before it ended from his perspective. She'd tell him about her trips overseas and how she'd like to sneak away and explore. Despite her reasons for visiting, she'd always make a point to visit the natural and man-made landmarks that had remained intact.

 _You always find something good in everything, don't you… Mika…_

"Mika…"

"Hm?"

Shinya opened his eyes; Mika was sitting beside him reading with a blanket across her lap. A familiar setting considering all the times she had stayed with him until he fell asleep before leaving to watch over all of them outside through the night.

"Mika… you're here?"

"Well, it is my room." She smiled softly turning her gaze from her book to him now amid her teasing. "Someone slept good."

Shinya just stared at her as she combed her fingers through his hair fixing his bed head. Her eyes met his again and she raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

He moved down the bed slipping his arms behind her and settled his head on her stomach. He heard her set the book down and felt her hands calmly rubbing his back. He squeezed her tightly in return.

"What's wrong Shinya?" She asked again.

"It's nothing I just, had a dream you left and we couldn't find you… I was worried… that I wouldn't see you again…" She lightly tugged on him to sit up. He did so and she brought both hands to his cheeks.

"I'm right here, silly…" She said as she drew closer touching the tip of her nose to his. The gentleness of her kiss that followed coupled by the scent of gardenias washed over him. No one could take away this warmth from him. The sense of peace he felt with her… She was here, and she was safe. Safe with him…

 _Mika, I am yours…_

"Hey, wake up."

Shinya sprung up nearly head butting Yuu in the face.

"Geeze Shinya!" Yuu shouted.

"Shhh, Hyakuya did you forget where we were? I told you he was in deep sleep and to _gently_ shake him awake…" Shigure chided.

Shinya scanned the room and saw he was still in a penthouse suite in Kyoto. They were still in the midst of their reconnaissance. They still need to safely get home… and Mika was still gone.

"Shinya do you mind taking watch now since you slept so much…" Yuu sounded a little grumpy. There were dark circles under both his and Shigure's eyes.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Approximately nine hours." Shigure said.

"What?!" Shigure shushed him with a look. "Ah, I mean really?" His voice a whisper now. She nodded.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was that tired…"

"It's fine… but we want to sleep now…" Yuu said as he fell back onto a sofa letting Shigure have the bed.

Shinya sat down near the edge of the balcony looking out over the city. No vampires, no humans... nothing. Trying to establish a pattern could take days. They couldn't spare that kind of time, not if Goshi was right about the JIDA planning to attack. It had already more than the few days he had warned, and now Mika was missing. Signaling a significant change was happening out there and they were completely clueless…

 _Mika…_

Thinking of his dream he clutched the fabric of his shirt, it had been so vivid. He wanted so desperately to return to that moment. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and moved forward to align his rifle and scope to watch the openings again.

A few hours passed and the sun had reached its highest point in the sky. It was time for them to leave. He woke his comrades and they quickly moved down the stairs exiting the hotel. They snuck carefully back to where they left their car, putting the city behind them.

They were the second to arrive home; Mito, Goshi, Sayuri and Narumi had gotten back shortly before they did. Nothing serious had happened to either team but decided to wait before going over the information they had gathered from their trips. It was another two hours before the Shinoa's squad, minus Yuu, had shown up. They looked worse for wear. Mostly tired but they had run into some trouble with vampires, managing to kill two but a JIDA squad arrived joining the fight. They used the distraction to slip away before either opponent turned their full attention to them.

"The good thing is, we saw Mika and Crowley~…" Shinoa said instantly catching everyone's attention.

"You did? How were they did they see you is Mika okay?" Yuu's questions ran together.

"No, I only spotted them from far off and it wasn't long." Yoichi said. "They talked to each other and then headed in opposite directions. Crowley towards the vampires and Mika towards the humans."

"So they're in the thick of it huh?" Goshi said rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yes, I don't think we can possibly get any closer without being caught by either side. They're all scattered between both cities, we had to stay more north then what we planned. Even still, we ran into them…" Shinoa informed.

"Anyone see Horn?" Kimizuki asked. They all shook their heads.

"So the only allies we've seen all together then were Chess, Crowley and Mika… Crowley and Mika were, as Goshi said, in the thick of it. Chess had to many vampires around her to try and make contact. No sign of Guren or Horn or anyone else we might be able to talk to or trust." Sayuri said aloud to confirm.

Mito flattened out their map on the dining table next to the other two and began to show them all the JIDA camps they had spotted during their mission. There were many and they were close together forming a line across the map. Almost like a barrier. They couldn't risk going any further but they assumed it was where the larger part of the military must be gathered. They were closer to the vampire's city then they anticipated. They noted it looked like mostly ground combat but the JIDA had helicopters moving between whatever lies behind the human barrier and back to their base.

"Shinya, did you all see the JIDA bomb Kyoto?" Mito asked.

"No, not near us… thankfully. We were further north than the main city. There were pillars of smoke much further south but we never saw a single aircraft affiliated with either side." Shinya said.

"So, I mean… We know that at least Mika, Crowley and Chess are okay… we all made it back fine… but… what do we do now?" Mistuba asked looking around the room. Everyone looked at each other for an answer.

"Now, Mitsuba, we sleep… because I don't know about you guys but my brain is too fried to come up with a plan that won't get us all killed right now." Goshi said shaking off his coat. Slight nuances of agreement sounded through the room. For now, that would be their plan.

Shinya fell into the quiet line as they all returned to their own rooms. He peeled off his clothes letting them lie where they fell and stepped into the lukewarm shower. His skin felt sticky from the dirt and sweat clinging to him. Once he was dry he pulled on his usual shirt and sweat pants but instead of getting into bed he left his room and went further down the hall. He walked into Mika's empty room, it looked just as it did in his dream. He pulled the blanket back and climbed in bringing a pillow his chest. Even though she wasn't here, it was still more comfortable then sleeping in his own room. He at least felt a little closer to her in here…


	14. Chapter 14

MIKA'S POV

"We need to talk, Kureto."

Kureto lie beneath her, his sword firm in hand, and hers around his throat…

"Then remove your hand."

"Drop your sword."

Both held their positions, too headstrong to give in to the other's demands. They watched each other intently, weighing their options. He could easily activate his curse and turn her to dust… But she would have enough time to crush his windpipe before she completely perished… The results would be the same if she moved first. They were at a draw. However, it was Kureto who moved first, withdrawing his sword from her side. Mika tensed up feeling every inch of the blade pass through, soaking her uniform further with blood and watched as he let it drop to the floor. Gradually releasing her grip she sat up and pressed a palm to her wound to abate the bleeding. She still had no intention of freeing his legs, risking him reaching for his sword again.

"Well?" Kureto prompted.

"Stop your bombings in Kyoto."

Kureto quietly snickered at her demand as he ran his hand through his hair. Mika found herself wanting her hand around his throat again. "…aha is that all?" He mocked.

"No, stop sending your soldiers to hunt my family."

"Your _family_? I thought they were all dead. You said they were, all except Hyakuya according to your friend Guren…"

 _Smart-ass._

He pushed himself onto his elbows still amused by her words. "Forgive me, I see you are serious." He wore a slight smile as he watched Mika's face scowling back at him. It baffled her how this human was still so haughty considering his position. She didn't need a weapon to kill him, he knew it, and yet he still taunted her…

"I fail to see the humor in killing children… Stop the bombs Kureto."

"But keeping them as livestock is acceptable?"

"…that is not my decision."

"Yet you do nothing…"

Mika's animosity got the best of her and she slammed him into the bed pinning him firmly by the shoulders. She bent forward bringing her face inches from his.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

His smug expression changed, maybe now he understood that despite their physical appearances she was vastly stronger than he was. Now _she_ felt amused that this man, who had belittled her so much, was now being subjected to _her_ strength... He seemed to be deliberating with himself, or his demon. Mika wasn't sure. She didn't care, only needing him to comply with her orders. Without him, she wouldn't be able to successfully complete her own agenda. Not to its entirety anyway…

"Mikaela," He finally spoke. "…I am winning this war. Your numbers are declining, you are losing your hold on territories each day and your little Kingdom is crumbling further underground. So, I _fail_ to see why I should do either of those things. Even if you kill me, it wouldn't change anything. Sanguinem will fall and any traitors _will_ be executed. I will not yield to any threats so unless you have something to offer me, our discussion has ended."

Mika stared back him, fighting the urge lash out. Her teeth clenched so tight she felt a fang pierce her cheek and the bold taste of iron lightly touched her tongue. Like before, they both watched each other intently, only this time it was no longer a draw. She may be on top but it was he who had her pinned now…

"What… do you want?" Her voice quavered, not out for fear for what he might ask for. But that he will ask for nothing, leaving her in a position without hope. He let out a sigh with a hint of satisfaction in his eyes. He reached up and pulled out her hair-tie, letting her hair settle to one side of his face.

"I will make you a deal. Lets call it bartering. You do something for me, and I, in exchange will fulfill each of your demands upon completion."

She nodded slightly to show her agreement before he continued.

"I will withdrawal the orders to kill your _family_ on sight…" Kureto began his offer. Mika listened… and watched, looking for any indication on his face as to what he was thinking. He was not the average human who wore their emotions out in the open. She could only rely on his words because reading him was next to impossible. Even his heart rate was calmly beating at a normal pace. The only other sounds were the soldiers outside starting to stir. Was it that early already?

"In return, I want you to kill our General, Tenri Hiragi."

Mika studied him, questioning if he was serious. He was. Hiragi, that would make him his father. Right?

"Why would you want your own General dead?"

"That is irrelevant to you, your concern should be how and when…"

"Deal." She agreed. That light smile of his danced on his lips again. She briefly wondered again why he would want their General, his father dead. More so then her family… Kureto brushed some of her hair from her eyes as he pulled her face down the remaining few inches from his, bringing his lips to hers. It caught her off guard and she froze.

"Good, I expect favorable results, and soon. The General's living quarters are near mine. Surely you remember where that is…" He said trailing his fingers down her cheek, stirring beneath her. "Now, I should be getting ready…"

"Ah… right, sorry…" Mika awkwardly said as she moved off of him. She mentally scolded herself for apologizing as if she had done something wrong. She waited in the main area of the tent as he dressed. Shortly he appeared in his uniform and sat down at one of the desks. He sifted through a file taking out forms and began writing on them. When he finished he spun the paper around on his desk.

"Here, look over it and confirm all the names."

She did so; all eleven names were there. She was pleased at the progress, be it only a small achievement, it was still an achievement. Soon she would not have to worry about the JIDA actively seeking to kill the people she cared about most.

"Once you have successfully completed your half of the deal, I will sign it."

"Nn." With that settled she walked beneath the opening in the tent, poised to sail through it again.

"No, what are you doing?" His cautionary tone stopped her from his desk.

"Leaving..." She said giving him an 'isn't it obvious' look. He stood up letting out a harsh sigh and approached her.

"I will escort you out, you won't make it far with everyone awake now."

"That isn't necessary." She waved him off dismissively looking up at the opening again but he ignored her. Placing his hand at the small of her back he urged her towards the main entrance of the tent. He pushed the flap open and what he said was true... There were humans everywhere, watchful and armed. They appeared to be organizing their squads, briefing each other on their missions and duties for the day. With another slight push from Kureto they exited the tent and walked amongst the combat ready humans.

Mika hung her head low, letting her bangs cover her eyes so as not to be spotted. Even still, the humans still watched them keenly. They bowed and saluted Kureto as he passed, greeting him. She felt on edge, ready to lunge into the air at any moment. Walking with him attracted too much attention and she wished she had just left her own way.

"You attract to much attention…" She whispered, not bothering to hide her annoyance with him.

"It isn't me they are watching so curiously…"

"What?" Her voice had a higher pitch. Had they realized whom, no, _what_ she was. None of them made any attempt to attack her… Only stared as they passed even after acknowledging their commander.

"What did you expect them to do…" He said looking down at her. "A woman leaves my tent so early in the morning. Hair and clothes disheveled…"

Mika averted her eyes ahead hearing him chuckle again. She could feel her cheeks warm up as she instinctively smoothed down the front of her uniform. They made their way closer to the edge of camp and ducked into a building. She felt the tension in her body melt away now that she was out of sight of the main army. When they reached the other side of the building Kureto stepped in front of her making her stop.

"I'm curious, why didn't you put Guren on you list of those you want to protect? He did betray me by setting you free." He asked still holding onto her.

"I've already answered that question."

"Haha, I see. Even still, he is dear to the ones you care for…"

"I only need him to live long enough to fix all the messes he has made…"

Now it was he who watched her curiously. She wondered what was going on in that head of his. It frustrated her, not being able to discern his thoughts or intentions. She felt he was almost more vampire than she… He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I will be sure to tell him you said so, Mikaela…"

His hands found their way into her hair again as he moved to kiss her once more. This time she didn't freeze, still peeved from earlier. She shoved him hard enough into the wall behind him to make him stagger but not fall.

"You are too brash for your own good, human…"

He laughed aloud at her rebuke before turning to leave.

"As are you vampire, as are you…"

Mika watched as he left before turning herself to leave. She stayed on the ground, wary of snipers before reaching vampire territory and took to the rooftops again. She returned to the place she had hid her Noble uniform and changed back into it before leaving to join the rest of the Nobles underground. She passed quickly by other vampires who were assigned to the daylight battles without a word. Surely by now Crowley would be wondering where she was and why she had not reported to him yet for her own debriefing. She quickly got her thoughts in order because she knew if she didn't believe her lie, neither would he… he was too old and too experienced to be made a fool of.

She slipped into the assembly hall and settled against the wall far in the back rather then sitting down to avoid being noticed. Assuming her typical boredom stance she listened as Ferid addressed the concerns of some of the vampires. She remembered when it was Krul who would provide them with reports from the Council and the human's recent activities or atrocities. It all seemed so long ago now… How things have changed in a matter of months… Ferid was going on about blood rations when Lacus and Rene stepped in, joining her against the wall.

"You're late." Lacus whispered nudging her with his elbow.

"So are you…"

"No, we've been here, just had to check on something… what is he talking about?" Rene said trying to catch up with what he missed.

"Nothing really, just to adhere to the blood rations."

"You would think we could get more with all the vampires that have been killed recently haha!" Lacus jested. Rene mumbled something under his breath as Ferid wrapped up the meeting, leaving the stage in a hurry. She hadn't spotted Crowley, Horn or Chess and thought it was odd. They're always present…

She exited the hall and weaved through the vampires till she arrived in her old room. Despite Chess' pleading with her to stay with her she chose to stay in her old home. It was the only time she could be alone in her thoughts. The stone walls held a few hairline fractures in them from the recent bombings. A few of the mounted shelves had also fallen, leaving books scattered across the floor. She had been meaning to clean them up but each morning when she returned she found all she wanted to do was bathe and wash the scent of blood from her hair.

She undressed, putting her uniform neatly away before sinking into the bathtub and wading towards the window. There were many vampires still out moving through the city in every direction. Some leaving, some returning… She thought about last night and her deal with Kureto. Why would he want his father dead anyways? To have full control of the military perhaps? It seemed he was anyways from her perspective. Nevertheless, she accepted the request and needed to form a plan. The General would located be in Shibuya. A large part of their military was no longer within the city but they certainly wouldn't leave him unprotected. She would not only have to slip away from her comrades without them noticing her absence but also sneak into the human city _and_ sneak back out. It wasn't much of a plan but neither was her little venture to see Yuu-chan… She submerged herself completely under the warm water.

 _You must be pretty angry with me right now, huh… Yuu-chan…_

The day had turned to dusk and Mika finished the last of her blood ration before fastening her weapon around her waist. With her orders in hand she left her room shutting the heavy door behind her and followed the steady stream of vampires leaving the city. She made the decision to fulfill her end of the deal tonight. The sooner the threat towards her family was gone the better. Then she could focus on other duties… She emerged above ground joined by her subordinates and once again moved towards the territory under her control.

"Mika." Crowley appeared head of her. She motioned for her subordinates to continue ahead without her. He folded his arms as she trotted up to him. She was glad to see he was perfectly fine, but also knew she was about to be berated…

"Why were you late for report?"

"It is my duty to make sure my subordinates complete their tasks and so I did… I also had a few snipers to handle along the way."

"Alone? The rest of the vampires serving under you managed to return on time."

"Because I released them. There was no need for all of us to stay for a simple routine task."

His eyes squinted subtly at her without responding to her excuse. She knew his body language well enough now to know he just called her a liar in his head.

"I don't understand why you are irritated with me now Crowley, you wanted the old Mikaela back. Here she is."

Again he said nothing. He just studied her, the same way Kureto did the night before as he broke apart her words and actions. However, Crowley knew her better than any other vampire, even Krul.

"You've spent to much time with Ferid…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You have your orders now go. We are being watched." With that he took off back towards Sanguinem. Mika felt a low growl in her throat at his jab; she had hardly seen Ferid outside of anything having to do with the war efforts. If anyone was spending too much time with him it was he… She shrugged off his snide remark and left to accompany the rest of the vampires as the sun finished setting.

The night had been relatively slow. They eliminated three JIDA squads who had moved in to attack them. No vampires were killed despite the human's efforts, proving she was still a capable leader. Maybe _that_ will quiet Crowley and his lack of trust in her recently…

"My Lady, our surveillance shows that there is a meager number of JIDA troops through here." Mika watched as the female vampire ran a gloved finger along the map forming a path. "Did we receive additional orders to move closer to Shibuya?"

"No. I will be observing some of their operations for the next few hours. If I am not back before daybreak, return to Sanguinem without me. That is an order."

"Y-yes My Lady." The vampire gave her a slight bow before returning to her post. Mika wasted no time changing into the JIDA uniform and swiftly left. She had quite a ways to go to reach the human's city.

She passed through mostly broken windows throughout the midsection of each building to avoid humans that could be on the ground or scouting from above. It was as she was told; there were not many humans in this area. She quickly dispatched the night watch atop the wall overlooking the city. She only had a few hours of darkness left before the humans in Shibuya woke.

It took little effort to move through the city unnoticed. As expected, the amount of humans patrolling was minimal compared to what it was when she was here last. They did have the most sophisticated security but with patience she made it through and now stalked through the halls of the large building in the heart of the city. During her previous visit she was blindfolded, now she was able to take in her surroundings… curious if these were the same halls she had walked through then… They all looked somewhat the same. She found the Officer's living quarters and scanned the nametags as she walked by. Kureto's familiar double doors came into view followed by a similar set of doors. There was no nametag posted outside of the door. She wondered, placing her hand on the door handle, if this could be his…

 _Shinya… No, don't think of him now Mika. Don't go in there…_

She hesitantly released the handle and continued down to the end of the hall. An even more elaborate set of double doors awaited her. She glanced at the nametag.

 _Here you are…_

She quietly picked the lock and entered the room. It was just as meticulous as Kureto's, if not more… A massive desk anchored itself in the center of the room with regal chairs facing it for its guests to sit in. Degrees, medals and other documents decorated the walls. There were a variety of weapons displayed around the room as well as many books lining the entire wall to her right. She trailed his scent to his bedroom and snaked through the partially opened door. Her target lie in bed breathing deeply. She unsheathed her sword as she stepped closer to the bed. Just as she raised her weapon his eyes flew wide open. Before he could scream for help Mika jumped onto the bed, silencing him with her boot to his throat.

"Ev-en if… you kill… me… my so-son will slau-gh-ter… all of… you… disgust-ing vampires…" He chocked out as he tried to pry away her boot.

"Hmph, who do you think sent me?" Mika snickered before she drove her sword through his heart, leaving his face etched with betrayal. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth and his heart quieted its rhythms. She snatched the eye patch from his nightstand as proof before leaving.

Pushing open the French doors leading out to the General's private balcony she vaulted off the railing to the ground below. The handful of soldiers patrolling nearby was easily bypassed using the shadows. She crossed the wall again, noticing the soldiers she had killed earlier were still there. Other soldiers checking in or making rounds had still not spotted their corpses yet. She mused on her accomplishment while she breezed back towards the main military's command post again. The sun would rise soon and she wanted to deliver the proof as soon as possible.

The human camp was still dark but already soft rays of sunlight split between the buildings when she entered the tent. She walked quickly to the bed a nudged the form beneath the covers with her boot, his back was facing her.

"Get up."

He rolled over, eyeing her for a moment as though his mind were still trudging through sleep. She found his wasn't as lively as he was last night. He finally sat up, swinging his legs off the bed onto the floor. Mika tossed the eye patch in his lap. He picked it up letting the straps dangled.

"Sign it Kureto, now."

His eyes shifted back to her as he left the bed, pushing the eye patch back into her hands.

"Keep it." He said leaving the makeshift bedroom. "I can't have something like that here…"

She accompanied him in the main room of the tent while he once again sifted through documents and pulled out the papers he had partially completed the night before. Seeing him signing them brought her such relief. He flipped through each page signing then pressing in his seal. As she waited she couldn't help but notice he was only wearing sweatpants; like the ones she had worn. They must be issued by the military she speculated... He looked statuesque as he stood there searching through his desk drawers. It was no wonder the female soldiers would blush when he was around. If they only knew his personality…

"It is done, I'll have them issued out later today. Before you complain there are currently no units in that region with orders to find them. Unless your little family initiates a fight they won't have any trouble from us."

"Good, now stop the bombings…"

"I've decided not to stop them completely, I can however make them less frequent."

The statement surprised her. It wasn't what she had planned for and it instantly got her agitated. "There are children down there. Those bombings have caused-…" She caught herself, about to reveal what progress the humans had made.

"They've killed children who were above ground…" She told a weak lie as her thoughts scattered. In reality some of the floors had collapsed, killing many of the children and trapping vampires. It caused a lot of problems with their movements underground by forcing them to use undesirable passages and openings. But he shouldn't know that…

"Then don't allow them above ground…"

"…They need to stop. Don't just change the deal when it's not ideal for you..."

He lifted off the table he had been resting against and approached her. She felt the urge to back up but remembered this wasn't like last time. She wasn't a prisoner… beaten and starved. There was no collar or magic binding her strength. And he didn't have a his sword…

"Mikaela, did you forget our conversation last night?"

He loomed over her now, making her tilt her head up to meet his eyes. She had not forgotten. He was perfectly clear that he didn't need her help in meeting his goals. That he was essentially helping her more or less with a minor favor in return. She certainly had no qualms with killing the military's General… but she had no intention of backing down or letting him think he had full control in their situation.

"No, I did not forget. But those are _humans_ you are killing. Shouldn't their safety be something worthy of your concern? Since you're _so_ confident you're going to win this war, they will need _you_ and your military to free them and give them a new life. A better life than just being livestock… Without the vampires, those children will be lost underground with no means to care for themselves. Honestly, I don't understand you. You want to kill all the vampires and then what? Go back to your secure little city and find someone else to pick a fight with? Shouldn't your priority be securing a future for _all_ the humans in Japan and not just those already behind your walls? If it isn't that, what _are_ you fighting for, Kureto?"

He listened quietly to her prudent speech with little expression. His demeanor had remained impassive the entire time she spoke. Mika began to feel a little diffident afterwards. She wondered if lecturing the man she needed to help her was the best choice of action. But her own emotions spilled out, having been one of those children herself not long ago…

"Given we will need to increase our population after the war, we don't accept people from outside our walls… So, what you are asking me for _now_ is to stop the bombings in Kyoto _and_ arrange for refuge for however many children? Provide them with food, clothing and an education? Essentially raising them…" He said as he circled her.

"Yes… I am…" She heard him pause behind her, his breath touching her ear as he shadowed her.

"Who is changing the deal now?"

He withdrew and continued his movement, passing in front of her again. She had the impulse to just leave, to move. Dawn was approaching and she needed to return. Yet she remained firm in her stance not allowing his gaze to intimidate her. He was only a human…

"This changes things, Mikaela. I will need time to consider it. You are asking a lot from me and the resources we have… So…" He sighed as she felt his hand sweep her hair to one side, pausing behind her again. "Until then…"

She felt the cold metal snap around her neck. By the time she brought her hand to her neck to identify the object it was too late to react. She spun around to face him. His ever-present complacent smile grew.

"Caught you…"


	15. Chapter 15

MIKA'S POV

"You-!" Before she could finish he threw her down onto her back and covered her mouth. The spell-laced collar brought forth the unfamiliar lack of strength as she tried shoving him off of her.

"You should keep your voice low, remember where you are. And _what_ you are…"

Even with both hands free she could not stop him from unclipping her belt and he won their struggle for her sword. She cursed herself for being so careless. Not noticing him taking something from one of his drawers… it must have been this _thing_ , this collar. She allowed herself to become complacent seeing him with no weapon and distracted by the approaching dawn… now she had fallen into a trap and the fear of being subjugated to interrogation again crept in.

"Compose yourself Mikaela. I'm not willing to risk you being spotted leaving my tent shortly after our General was murdered by a vampire… I will take it off tonight and you can leave. For today, you are staying here."

Hearing that it would be removed did nothing to calm her. While his reasoning was sound, there was no guarantee he would keep that promise and why would he. He had no intention of freeing her the last time she was in his custody… As if her current situation wasn't terrible enough, she should be entering Sanguinem by now, slipping into a seat beside Horn and Chess. Giving Crowley the details of her team's accomplishments earlier during the night...

"I will remove my hand, but keep in mind if you start yelling and my guards come in here in response… I will have to kill you… The reason being you were _clearly_ here to kill _me_ too…"

She wasn't surprised he'd use her as his scapegoat if needed, claiming she was attempting to kill off their high-ranking Officers rather than expose their affiliation with each other… she _was_ still holding the General's eye-patch… but it still pissed her off… That and the self-satisfied smile he wore… Mika answered by digging her nails into his chest she had been trying to push away against. As promised, he slowly removed his hand from her mouth grabbing her wrist instead. He peered down seeing the nail marks and the bit of blood pooling beneath the unbroken skin.

"Get off of me… I can easily walk out of here if I keep my eyes hidden. If you have an issue with that then escort me out again."

"No. Come." He dismissed her request before pulling her to her feet and towards his room again, snatching up her sword along the way. As soon as the flap closed he twisted around to face her.

"Under no circumstances do you leave this room. If I am not in here with you or give you permission, you do not make a sound. Do you understand?"

With a slight nod paired with a bitter growl, she accepted his order, watching him set her sword down on the bed.

"Good." He gently dabbed at a few of the small crescent shaped wounds that lightly bled now. "Don't be angry with me. _You_ let you guard down."

And that was mostly why she was angry. He was her enemy, and she let him corner her. She had no one to blame but herself for whatever anguish lie ahead. She was ashamed with herself; it was the second time she had fallen into JIDA hands now…

 _It's no wonder Crowley is disappointed with me…_

"Mikaela," He lifted her chin to look at him. "I have no intention of hurting you. If you haven't noticed, I am protecting you. So relax. It's going to be a long day."

"Tch. I haven't forgotten the things you said to me last time I had this _thing_ around my neck… or did…" She dived for her sword but only succeeded in colliding with him as he blocked her.

"Enough." He grabbed her chin firmly now commanding her attention. "The circumstances now are different. I do not consider you my prisoner, however, I will not unbind your strength. I do see some potential in us working together and I rarely take unnecessary risks like this... So for today my _brash_ little vampire, you will stay here."

His hand slipped from her chin to the nape of her neck as he spoke. The muscles under his skin coiled as he started to lean in closer. She knew where this was leading. Instead of moving she bit her tongue and sliced her lip open on a fang. As expected, he stopped his pursuit of trying to kiss her again without permission.

"Go on…" She taunted, tilting her head slightly. He was motionless; for once she actually caught _him_ off guard. Watching the small trail of blood roll down her chin he softly chuckled and pulled away.

"That reminds me, you never did answer me…"

"Answer what…"

"If becoming human again would make you happy."

"…I don't think of frivolous dreams like that… It's impossible to change a vampire back into a human."

"It could be possible, soon. Nothing can truly last forever and no secret will always remain hidden..." He gently thumbed away the tiny drop of blood on her lip.

This caught her attention. Was it true? Could they actually find a way to reverse this curse? The possibility of it sparked the tiniest flame of hope despite her current predicament. His russet colored eyes were serious and seemed to have no hint of lying. Seeing that it peaked her interest he continued.

"Of course, we don't know what the long term affects could be yet. Based on our research so far there is only speculation. With you being a vampire that holds the Seraph gene, it ma-"

"I see, that's what this is about. The Seraph… Foolish humans, you never learn. This gene has already proven to be dangerous and not to be toyed with yet your petty arrogance and greed for whatever drives you consumes your reason… I'm already a monster, but at least I can think for myself…" She stepped away from him, annoyed as she recalled the memory of Yuu and Kimizuki's sister in their transformed states and that she somewhat bought into his talk of reversing the vampire's curse…

"I'm speaking of something along the lines of general testing. Like a physical a doctor would give you if you _were_ human." He stared at the blood on his thumb as though he were already analyzing it before he met her eyes again. "You aren't curious as to why you are so warm? Feverish almost. Or that you are still sensitive to temperatures… Why your ears have maintained their original human shape. I'm sure there is more about you that has yet to be discovered…"

"No. I will never be interested in being tortured, again."

"You aren't the _least_ bit interested in yourself?"

"No, I'm not." Her tone was flat in response, but it commanded an end to the discussion, which he wisely heeded. She was now pacing the length of the bed to soothe her irritation in the small room. Thinking about it though, she couldn't fully deny she _wasn't_ curious, at least a little bit... Maybe her warmth, ears and whatever else was different could be because of the Seraph gene. Maybe she was just weird… Either way, the gene was its own curse…

"So," He sat on the edge of the bed as he watched her pace. "… since you hold such passion for and I quote, 'securing a future for all the humans in Japan'… before virus struck and brought forth the vampires… what were _your_ dreams as a child?"

"What?" She paused her tempo of motion at the unexpected question.

"I'd like to know what little Mikaela dreamt of before bed…" He asked again.

"Childish things, it doesn't matter… and do not mock my wor-"

Before she finished he swept her legs out from under her, scooping her up and settled back onto the bed with her in his lap. He was completely amused by her combativeness as she struggled against him, catching her wrist as she tried to slap him.

"Enjoy being able to overpower me while you can… human." She said through gritted teeth as he smirked down at her.

"How threatening you are right now... vampire. Well… go on… tell me."

This man was so persistent. So pushy. So irritating… A mixture of a sigh and growl left her lips as she conceded and answered the aimless question.

"I wanted what any child in an orphanage wanted… I wanted a family. One that loved me… To just live a normal life and be happy." Her answer didn't seem to come as a surprise to him but again those russet eyes, deep in thought, watched her.

"I see, and you've attained some of that correct? With Hyakuya and the others?"

"Yes…"

"And what about your _own_ family… as in children of your own?"

"Again… frivolous dreams…" She waved a hand dispersing the notion.

"So then you do?

"I'm done with these trivial questions. Haven't you tired of mocking me today already? Why so curious about my dreams now anyways? They certainly weren't of interest to you last time..." She snapped. If they were going to talk, she wanted it to be about what needed to be done to secure a future for her _real_ family and the children kept as livestock… Not her past or her hopes for the future…

"I have my reasons… We _are_ working together now. Our goals are similar in a way. We both want to create a better world than this correct? And no, I don't think I could tire of you, Mikaela. I find you far to interesting… and beautiful, to tire of."

Mika broke the eye contact they shared. Willing herself not to blush and reveal the naiveté of her youth over a compliment made by an enemy. Then the soft clicking sound of boots, multiple sets of them, were approaching.

"S-Someone is coming." She whispered. He loosened his hold allowing her to stand. Kureto sprung up and pulled on a shirt before gathering his military uniform. Mika turned to give him his privacy, hearing only the rustling of clothes behind her as he quickly dressed.

"Don't leave." He quietly reminded before leaving the makeshift bedroom and then the tent entirely. She could lightly make out what they were saying as they moved away. Seems the news of the General's demise had arrived…

Peeking through the flap she considered escaping, but with the liveliness of the camp, this thing on her neck and her sword too heavy to wield… maybe it was best to heed his warning… She returned to the bed, flopping back onto it with an exaggerated sigh... It certainly was going to be a long day. She guessed it was around six in the morning and well past the time she should have returned. Arriving late was one thing, but not returning at all was another… She could imagine Crowley fuming by now. She hated disappointing him, especially after everything he'd done for her. _Does,_ for her. She knew she had changed a lot over the last few months. A year ago she would have never been in this situation, too clever to be caught… Setting the traps instead of being the one in them… back then, she almost enjoyed it… toying with humans the way they did with her and her family… as though she were returning the pain they had afflicted upon her… Her past victories were irrelevant right now… now, she could only hope her captor would keep his word and free her at sundown.

The seconds, minutes and hours ticked by slowly. Kureto had not returned. Nor had anyone entered the tent, thankfully. Mundane movements of the military provided little information for her to use in the future against them from where she was stuck… Only that it seemed this area of the camp operated mostly during the day. There was no talk of the General by the soldiers who passed the tent… she guessed Kureto was probably keeping that from their knowledge for now. With the General dead it could cause panic and lower morale amongst the humans. Kureto was a strong leader and perceptive… she could give him that much… Sensing that the sun was starting to set she found herself getting antsy and rose to her feet again. A familiar stride was approaching the tent and entered.

"Release me." She demanded in a low voice to the new acting General as he entered. Kureto casually removed his jacket and hung it before giving a response.

"Ah, it is nearly nightfall… is your presence _that_ expected?" He asked looking over his shoulder as he adjusted his jacket on the hanger, smoothing the lapels.

"It is…"

"You have someone to report to?"

"Of course…"

"It doesn't seem like you follow orders very well if you're here..." He smirked at her.

"Enough Kureto. Release me." She moved to stand in front him.

"You wouldn't like to continue our conversation from earlier?"

"If it's about what you need in exchange for sheltering the children we can. I have no interest in discussing anything else with you. I find your unrelated question both pointless and bothersome…"

"I see," He said bringing his hand to rest on her neck. She waited patiently for the release… for her strength to return. He leaned in, speaking softly… "Keep in mind you are here because you clearly have no other alternatives… Even if you could get the children out, you would have no where to take them or means to care for them… so do try to be more polite to me, Mikaela… I have been _very_ gracious towards you."

With that he undid whatever spell that held her. She wasted no time fastening her sword around her waist again, relieved by its weighted presence. She stepped around him making her way to the main area of the tent, pausing below the opening. He followed her out stopping just a few feet from her.

"I look forward to our next meeting, little vampire." He said with a slight smile. Ignoring him she jumped through the opening and into the night, propelling herself up higher off the side of a nearby building till she was well above the JIDA camp and moving faster and further away.

 _Obnoxious human…_

He wasn't wrong, as much as she wished he was… He was her only solution when it came to long term care of the freed children. The JIDA held the only safe human establishment in Japan. As long as he kept his side of the deal, she'd do whatever he asked. Without a doubt he knew it too… It may end in her betraying the vampires entirely and bringing the Council upon her. Satisfying the thirst for blood would become difficult but nevertheless, it needed to be done. If her final days ended with her saving the children and her human and vampire family, she could die with no worries or regrets. She entered into vampire territory and tossed the deceased General's eye-patch from her pocket just as Crowley came into view… As expected, he was waiting on her…

 _I'm not looking forward to this…_

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya wished for shade as he and Yoichi jointly scoped from the roof of what _used_ to be a prominent bank's headquarters. The heat of the midafternoon sun was sweltering but the wind made it somewhat bearable. The others rested in the stairwell as a means to block the wind from carrying their scent. Being this far in vampire territory, it was risky for just the two of them being outside. They had seen many vampires off in the distance moving to and from their city but not one had noticed them. He surmised that the heavy winds carried the scent of the JIDA soldiers far enough to cover their own.

"Shinya…" Yoichi whispered. "I see Crowley…"

Yoichi drew his bowstring back further for a closer look. Shinya followed his line of sight across the bomb ravage city and he breathed a sigh of relief as the figure entered his scope. Sure enough, roosted atop the exposed beam of a skyscraper's steel core framework, was Crowley… It was the first time they'd seen him in almost two weeks since they began this mission of theirs… this could be their only opportunity…

"Ah, and he's alone from what I can see."

"I don't see any other vampires either. It'd be too dangerous to move over there… Maybe if there's some way we could get him to see us without calling too much attention?"

"I may be able to do that." Shinya winked. His sleepy-eyed partner was evidently having similar thoughts.

 _Byakkomaru~_

 ** _Mhmm…_**

 _Think you could get his attention without killing him? And without being too noticeable? No explosions, 'kay~?_

 ** _Yes, I could manage something like that._**

 _Alright, shall we then…_

"Bang."

The shot flew out of the rifle's barrel appearing as a standard bullet instead of the demons true form, hitting Crowley in the upper arm. It certainly got his attention… He instantly pin pointed Shinya's position. The towering vampire dropped from the beam and bolted directly towards them.

 _Oho~ he looks pissed…_

"Uh… heh… Shinya…"

"I know…"

"He's coming really fast…"

"I see him…"

"He looks really mad…"

"…shit"

Crowley slammed into their post, knocking the rifle from his hand and seized him by the collar of his shirt. The swiftness left him stunned for a moment, now remembering just how strong he was… The vampire grabbed the rifle and promptly moved into the stairwell with Yoichi following obediently behind, an accomplice to the other's troublemaking…

"Why the hell are you all here?" Crowley asked as he dropped Shinya and slammed the door behind them, ripping the door handle off in the process. "If you wish for death that much I can grant it to you now…"

"No, I want to know where the _hell_ you and Mika have been?! Mika disappears and you stop showing up! We have been searching everywhere for you idiots!" Yuu shouted. Crowley turned his full attention to him now. The jovial vampire they had come to know and trust stood before them bearing the appearance of a savage creature… cunning, agile and deadly. He was the textbook version of the murderous vampire they were taught to avoid at all costs.

"Careful how you address me, human…"

"Okay, lets all just take a deep breath and calm down, alright?" Sayuri interjected before Yuu had a chance to say something to set the vampire off.

"I'm starting to see I made a mistake letting her leave that day in Nagoya." He continued, ignoring Sayuri's plea. "I knew she was up to something and it's been one thing after the next since then…"

"Crowley that is enough... We all came here to see if you, Mika, Horn and Chess were safe and free from harm. Not only that, but this war will affect our futures just as much as it will the vampires or JIDA. We can't hide away forever. Don't shut us out Crowley; we want to help the four of you where we can." Shinya said, wanting to address their main reasons for being here.

"Shinya…" Crowley's eyes shifted to Shinya, more crimson than ever as he spoke. " _You_ , have done enough. You can help by returning home and staying away from this battle… _and_ from Mika."

"That's not going to happen. Like Shinya said we're here to help and we aren't going to hide anymore. Whether you want to be or not, you're a part of our family now so we need to know what's been going on." Yuu replied in Shinya's place.

"Family? Heh, don't you get it boy. If Mika wanted your help she would have asked for it. But she didn't… Instead, she purposely left you in the dark so that you would stay out of the way."

"No, you're wrong... Mika didn't ask for help because she is afraid she will lose us, that I know… so don't try to lie to me… She may not want me involved with this war but I don't care it's not hers or your decision to make…. Not for any of us… It was _you_ who called me her Knight once, doesn't that mean I am to be her sword and shield? So where is she, Crowley?" Yuu's eyes were just as piercing as Crowley's now. Shinya was quite impressed with Yuu; he looked over at the vampire who sighed with irritation as he considered Yuu's words.

"You do remember she is a vampire, correct?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I know!"

"Good. Then let her be just that. If Mika is to survive, I need her to detach from the human emotions that hold her back and make her weak. Before she discovered you were alive, Mika was never so comfortable around humans. She never faltered, never hesitated _-"_

"You want her to be a monster…" Yuu interrupted.

"I don't _wan_ t it, I _need_ it… I need her focused on her tasks. I need her vicious and strong… and not distracted."

"She doesn't want that Crowley!"

"Everything she is doing is to protect you, that's what she wants! To keep _you_ out of the hands of both humans and vampires! You should be more appreciative of that and honor her wishes by staying away from this war…. I allowed her to stay with you long enough in respect to your relationship and history together, but maybe it was too long… Go home humans. You will only cause more problems or get yourselves killed. Then _I_ will have to put her back together, _again_." Crowley ordered, pulling himself over the railing. He reached the bottom before anyone could respond, leaving them in a long frozen silence.

"So~ that was… ehe… thoughts anyone?" Shinoa giggled uncomfortably.

"I don't know, maybe we should just return to the Inn. We could regroup and form a new plan?" Mitsuba said with a shrug.

"What? No, we stay…" Yuu gripped the railing tightly Crowley had passed over. He was still looking down below, seemingly in thought…

"And do what Hyakuya?" Mito asked.

"I'm thinking…" Shinya muttered as the others began deliberating amongst themselves. They had come to find answers but only found more questions… and Crowley never did answer Yuu's question about where Mika was... He wondered if they _should_ just go home… He didn't know what the right answer was… There was the JIDA, the vampires…

 _and then there's us…_

They were no force on their own. Aligning with the JIDA would put them against Mika, Crowley, Horn and Chess. Not that they could anyway, Seishiro and Aoi had already attempted to kill him... Aligning with the vampires would put them against Guren and others they had worked along side with. People they had grown to trust and who trusted them. There was also the risk of the vampires just simply killing them before they could even propose working together. And there was Ferid…

"So, Crowley hates us now…" Yoichi. The statement sounded more like a question.

"No, I don't believe so. I think he was trying to push us away in an effort to protect us." Shigure advised in her mellow tone.

"What makes you think that?" Narumi scoffed.

"By his demeanor and that he did not try to kill or capture us despite us being in what I assume to be his territory, which is likely against his own obligations. Also, because of what he said... Mika must be doing something, what it is I cannot deduce other than she must not be performing at her previous standards… whatever it is… it's causing him stress."

"I don't get it… Anyway you can all do whatever you want. I'm going to see if I can return to the JIDA." Kimizuki said as he started down the stairs.

"What the hell telephone pole? Why would you go back there they've already tried to kill Shinya?!"

"Because my sister is still there! Oh, have you forgotten?! I haven't seen her in months and I don't even know if she's alive anymore after what happened at the airport! She probably think's I've abandoned her if she is!"

"Kimizuki… I…" Yuu started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I'm going back. It's not up for discussion. If I die, I die. At least maybe some way she'll know I came back for her…"

"What if we just returned to the Inn and put more thought into this…" Sayuri asked.

"I've put enough thought into it and I'm done hiding and I'm done running around this city... I'm going back. And I'm going now." Kimizuki said as he started down the stairs. The girls silenced their rebuttals and shared concerned glances with each other. They all understood his plight with his sister. Shinya saw it as noble gesture, he would not stop him… but maybe…

"This may not be a bad idea. _If_ the JIDA does allow him back, Kimizuki is likely to be labeled AWOL, or absent without leave. Since he ran from battle, he will likely be tried for desertion and _could_ potentially be found guilty of treason… but that is a risk he knows he faces…" Shinya said looking at Kimizuki who nodded back in assent. "But with the war at its peak that could take a while and he will be waiting till then. He could be our eyes within the JIDA…"

"Shinya…" Sayuri looked as though she may scold him but stopped. Kimizuki was going either way. She needed to respect that. They all did.

"Knowing what's going on would be helpful but how would we communicate?" Mito asked. Shinya shook his head, he wasn't sure.

"He could at least fill Guren in on everything. He doesn't know about Crowley, Horn or Chess being on our side or that you all made it to us safely." Yoichi added.

"Guren may be in deep shit himself after busting us and Mika out… but from what we've seen out here his proficiency in battle would be greatly needed so locking him up with how things are now would be foolish from a military standpoint." Goshi pointed out.

"We can go back with him..." Mito said gesturing to herself, Sayuri and Shigure.

"What!? You guys too!" Yuu came back to the group discussion as Shinoa and Mitsuba began voicing their protest as well.

"That is bad idea we shouldn't split up!" Mitsuba contended.

"After what Guren went through to get you guys out don't you think you should respect his efforts and stay away?!" Shinoa added.

"We understand he must have had a good reason to get us out…" Mito began, exchanging glances with Sayuri and Shigure. "But we've decided to return and assist him nonetheless."

"You won't be much help if you're imprisoned…" Goshi rebuked.

Shinya felt the onset of a headache as he quietly listened to everyone arguing now… spewing reasons for and against… Should everyone return to the Inn? To JIDA? Should they all stay and continue their mission which had proven to be fruitless so far aside from knowing Crowley was alive and unwilling to accept their support? Should they split the group and gather information from both sides? He didn't think his suggestion would start this. Shinya made his point clear when asked for his choice on the matter… He planned to stay. Not only because his life had already been threatened, but for the promise he had made to Yuu before they started this mission… for Mika. The final outcome to their heated debate was Kimizuki, Shigure, Sayuri, Mito and Narumi returning to JIDA. Or at least try to… He wasn't pleased but they had been firm in their choice just as he was.

It all felt like an end in a way… For months the eight of them lived together, repairing a dilapidated resort and tending to its grounds… and each other's wounds… the seen and unseen… Then eight turned to twelve and Shinya never felt so relived seeing four of his closest friends were safe and sound… It's where he met Mika, who at first was so distant… only seeming kind to them for the sake of making Yuu happy… Before he knew it, it was she he'd seek for conversation on the nights he couldn't sleep and his nightmares chased him… It soon became a nightly routine for them to meet up in the tower and just talk… He watched her defensive walls crumble and learned slowly why there were up… she shattered his as well. He wanted to see her now. He wanted to talk to her. There were things wanted, no, needed to tell her in case he didn't survive…

Resting his throbbing head against the wall, he sat with the remainder of their group at the bottom of the stairwell. They were waiting for the last few hours of the day when vampires were the least active in this area before they moved again. They needed a safe place to sleep for the night. Not that anywhere out here was safe, maybe comfortable was the word he was looking for…

"Think we should get going?" Goshi was the first to break the silence in nearly an hour. Agreeing nuances where all that was heard as they each stood. They woke Yoichi, who was still visibly exhausted. They all were.

Yuu led the way out of the building heading north in a brooding silence… Shinya hoped wherever they ended up would have something, anything to eat or drink… He pulled a bottle of water from his bag, last one… Staying close together they moved down the side streets cluttered with bicycles and vendor stalls that once catered to tourist. He considered the new truths as he walked… having a smaller group meant they were less noticeable, making it easier for them to sneak around... but it also meant less combat power if they ran into trouble. Shinya felt the hair on his neck stand up as he finished that last thought. He stopped and looked behind him, eyes searching the ground then working their way up the shops and buildings. Nothing…

"What's wrong?" Goshi was stopped a ways ahead of him looking back.

"Nothing, I gue-" Shinya was cut off when he heard Yuu shout something and began running up ahead. A green flash from Yoichi's bow lit the night and Shinya took off in pursuit to catch up with the group. He had the stock of his rifle pressed into his shoulder in anticipation when he rounded the edge of the double doors and entered the office lobby. He was brought to a halt beside Goshi, shielding his face from an explosion that sent dust and debris flying towards him.

"They went right!" Goshi yelled over his shoulder. Sinking low into the thick cloud of dust and smoke they followed the shouting.

"JIDA or vampires?" Shinya asked.

"Vampire, only one. If we get back into formation the six of us can easily handle one." His answer was followed by another explosion, Mitsuba's attack… "Dammit!"

Shinoa was preparing to strike as the battle came into view. Yuu was already crossing blades with the vampire... Long silver hair flowed over his shoulder as he jumped backed, letting Yuu chase him, taunting him. He giggled at his opponent's attacks and insults, not bothering to draw his own sword. Shinya grit his teeth seeing who it was…

 _Ferid…_

More vampires emerged and the metallic sounds of swords clashing was deafening in the small space. The marble walls split open from the demonic powers of Yuu's katana sending more chunks of rock their way. Shinya lined up a shot as Goshi set an illusion to aid their comrades.

"Hyakuya get back!" Goshi warned as a pillar fell. "Fuck! Behind us Shin-"

Vampires had snuck in behind them and with a swift pull of his index finger a shot fired, killing two of them immediately. The other who had evaded it was caught off guard by the white tiger that had materialized behind him, turning him to dust. Cracks in the ceiling were already beginning to form… this was why he disliked fighting close quarter battles indoors. Damage to the structure could easily bring him and his team harm…. If they could lure them outside…

He turned back to Yuu and the rest. Shinoa was helping Mitsuba up when the windows imploded sending shards of glass toward them. Yoichi threw himself to the ground for cover; Shinya and Goshi did the same.

"Well… shit…" Goshi cursed. They were surrounded... The vampires who burst through the windows already pinned down Yoichi, Mitsuba and Shinoa. Ferid held Yuu by his throat and slammed his head down onto the marble floor. Shinya jumped back to his feet to fire at the silver-haired vampire but his legs were kicked out from beneath him. The black haired vampire he had seen days ago crushed the hand that held his rifle under his boot.

"Oops~ I thought I killed him but he's breathing!" Ferid announced, lifting Yuu's limp body over his shoulder.

"G' Night, humans." The purple-haired vampire holding Goshi said as he brought his sword up, striking him in the head with the hilt.

"Goshi!" Shinya tried to free his hand to reach his lifeless friend, only to be met with the same fate. The impact was too sudden to hurt. His sight went first, hearing Shinoa's scream before… nothing…


	16. Chapter 16

MIKA'S POV

Mika landed on the roof of the train station marking the edge of her territory, keeping some distance between she and her mentor. He sat with one leg crossed over the other, paying no mind to her as she stood there waiting for him to reprimand her. His silence was unnerving… but she wanted to get this over with.

"Well… Crowley…" She prompted, trying to hide the angst in her voice. Red eyes that were casted up towards the overcast sky leveled with hers. She felt like a child again beneath his unreadable gaze.

"Why did you not return in the morning? And do not lie to me. Not while you're wearing _that_ …" His voice was calm, hardly above a whisper.

Her eyes fell downward, aside from the thigh-high boots normally paired with Noble robes she was still in her JIDA uniform. She folded her arms as though she could hide it... She had a perfectly sculpted lie already prepared that she had snuck into the camp to gather information but it all sounded stupid now… He wouldn't buy it anyway and as of now he was calm. She'd prefer he'd stay that way…

"I went to speak with the JIDA Commander… but I let my guard down and was caught in a trap. I was released without issue though…." She told the truth. Her eyes turned to her feet, waiting for his response. For him to tell her how careless she had become since reuniting with Yuu-chan. How her time spent with him, Shinya, Shinoa and the rest had made her too trusting of humans… He wouldn't be wrong… Yet, he spoke not a word.

"Are you not going to say anything…?"

"What exactly would you need to _speak_ to them about?"

"…I… I had to protect Yuu-chan and everyone else… I needed the JIDA to stop sending squads after them so I could focus on my duties and not worry if they were safe or not… "

"Ah, you speak in past tense as though it is already done… so, what was the cost of that protection? You _obviously_ didn't have a calm, sit down meeting with their Commander who just simply agreed…"

"I did not give him any details about our missions if that's what you are thinking. I made a deal with him… He asked me to kill their General in exchange for ceasing their search for them. So I did, without issue as well…"

The minute that ticked by while waiting for his response was agonizingly long. He was no doubt trying to make sense of the request just as she did when she received it. She was unsure how he'd react, but she came clean… that should account for something towards his opinion of her… She had no intention of mentioning the second request she had made in harboring the livestock if the vampires fell. It was deceitful yes, but she'd rather carry that guilt than reveal it and potentially jeopardize their freedom… that and no true deal had been made yet.

"Hmpf, humans are scary…" With a sigh he lifted his head back towards the sky again. "Caught in a trap huh… You really have changed… I hope after today you see that in yourself more clearly. While you do seem happier, you need to remember how evil humans _are_ and c _an_ be. Why we are fighting this war in the first place… Which brings me to my next question Mika… have you forgiven the humans, for what they've done?"

"I _do_ remember, Crowley. And no, I haven't _forgiven_ anything… Not the humans who experimented on my family and I. Not Ferid. Not how members from _both_ sides only want to use Yuu-chan and I because of the Seraph. But I can't hate _every_ human, not anymore. I don't hate every vampire… not you or Horn or Chess. After finding Yuu-chan… his new family becoming my family as well… and the way I feel for Shinya… I do see it clearly, I have softened towards the humans..."

"And I don't see that as fault, not entirely… We were once human so having or wanting a bond with them is not unusual. However, don't let those feelings blind you from the truth Mika. Always keep in mind _who_ your enemies are. You also cannot let your duties fall to the wayside of your own personal goals. One soldier's mistake can cause the entire military to fall."

"I apologize, I won't be so careless again."

"Good. But perhaps I too made a mistake, having you shoulder so much responsibility. The majority of your life so far has been spent as a human…" He paused mid thought, leaving her to guess where this was leading.

"Mika, I am suspending you from the vanguard due to your insubordination and injudiciousness. You will be relieving Horn and assigned to interrogations _and_ you are hereby restricted to Sanguinem. Do you understand your orders?"

"Yes, I understand." She answered respectfully without dispute or hesitation. Not being able to leave the city will be an issue... but arguing would only make him lengthen her sentence.

"I am organizing a mission and won't be back for some time, how long that is I am unsure. I will be taking Chess and now Horn with me. Until then, I expect you to follow your orders and perform well at them."

"Yes, Lord Crowley." She bowed as he turned to leave.

"By the way, I saw them earlier today… they're fine, Mika. So focus on your own duties… and change out of those clothes…"

She straightened quickly from her bow at the news. She couldn't help but smile at his back. It was reassuring… they were fine… and with that she happily took off towards Sanguinem again after a quick stop to change. She bounced from building to building, hearing the sounds of a nearby battle. It was awfully deep in their territory, the JIDA was certainly getting bolder… She continued along, quickening her pace and jumped into one of the openings leading underground.

~Two days later~

Mika sat back in the chaise lounge of her interrogation room. The scent of blood and cleaning agents lingered throughout the room, fusing together into a nauseating mixture. She sighed, wishing the room had a window to open as she thumbed through the pages of what information she had gathered these last few days. Supply routes and their scheduled times of drop off… Medical evacuations were every other day… Helicopter movements had become more erratic… she supposed that was her fault after destroying two when she _was_ allowed out… Nothing incredibly useful… She sighed again, bored.

"My Lady." A voice addressed her from outside the door with a soft knock.

"You may enter."

The common vampire let herself in and waited a few feet inside. Mika peered up at her visitor, not seeing a new human at her side for interrogation. Her long espresso colored curls peeking out from beneath her hood as she bowed and presented a folder. Mika rose from her relaxed position, letting the files drop on the small table at her side. Her bare feet padded across the thick rug and onto porcelain tiled floors.

"Thank you." Taking the folder from her hand she dismissed the lesser vampire.

Mika sat back down as she began to read. They were new orders issued by Ferid. She was to head west and provide support to Crowley… odd the orders didn't come directly from him... It had only been a few days since he suspended her; maybe his own mission had become more difficult than he had anticipated… She reclined back, resting her head on the backrest of the lounge. The vaulted ceiling of the interrogation room came into view. It was beautifully decorated with painted patterns of vines sprouting flowers with gold-leaf touches tracing each of the petals. Walls adorned with long mahogany colored curtains covered the non-existent windows. The entire room was dressed in an air of elegance to make one want to relax… as opposed to the dungeons below. The conditions her humans were in prior to meeting with her were deplorable even for insects. They usually became more comfortable in here… it made them feel safer… Then they met her, in the guise of a gentle hostess wearing a simple black dress. She'd comfort them with honeyed words, marking the start of her interrogation. Sometimes they'd cave quickly… spilling their secrets through tears to the beautiful blonde as she poured them a drink of their choice to calm them. So kind she was… So charming and flirtatious. Those who wanted to keep their secrets, however, were tortured till they eventually broke… or died. Either way it didn't matter, all were greeted by death in the end. Their short lives snuffed out like the rose scented candles placed around the room, cleverly hiding the fragrance of death behind their floral veil... She gathered up her things to leave and return to her own living quarters… hoping to bathe before more humans were brought in for questioning.

Reading through the new orders again she ascended the staircase, spotting Ferid exiting the dungeons below with Rene' and Lacus. She quickened her pace, wanting to have as little contact with him as possible. He never did approach her about her disappearance a few days ago. He didn't seem to care about her being gone for months… but the war had escalated, thus Crowley had her return. She supposed that he must have covered for her in both instances, in some way…

"Mi-ka-chan~"

 _Ugh… Figures…_

"Hello, Ferid." Mika turned to face the grinning vampire who stood a few steps below her, making them the same height.

"All finished for today? Hm~"

"For now. This is what I've gathered so far…" She said handing over the binder of notes from her earlier interrogations.

"You're such a hard worker Mika-chan~!"

She continued up the stairs, hearing him follow her closely. He hummed a pleased little tune but didn't say anything else as they walked. Unlike his usual self who always had something to say… it was frustrating having him as the highest ranking vampire in Japan now with Krul missing or dead… she found herself more cautious around him. But even still…

 _What is he up to…_

"What is it Ferid?" Reaching the door to her residence she turned to face him, making him nearly bump into her.

"So grumpy~ I just want to talk to you." He pushed the door open behind her and escorted her in. "Did you receive your orders?"

"I did, but they didn't say when to leave."

"As soon as you are ready~" He advised as he made himself at home. He drew open the curtains looking out into their city. Lanterns dotted the streets and bridges that layered each other as they descended further underground. Only a few slivers of sunlight passing through cracks in the Earth hinted it was afternoon now. "Even though you are well suited for interrogations, you are more needed on the battle ground."

"Fine, I'll get ready then." She started towards her closet to change back into her uniform. Ferid darted into her path, shoving her against the wall.

"Don't think your absence went unnoticed." He whispered into her neck. "I hope you're still on _my_ side, Mi-ka-chan."

Her lips parted slightly as she considered her response… whatever fate had befallen Krul; it was not something she wanted to share. She needed to stay free and able to move around when needed. So with a slight nod she assured him.

"Hooray!" Capricious as ever he cheered and hugged her. "Mika-chan, I can always rely on you to keep me entertained. What were you up to all day anyways~"

"Find something else that amuses you…" She groaned as she tried to pry herself free.

"Oho, I think I may have~" His fangs sank into her neck as he squeezed her tighter. "Still so sweet, did I tell you how glad I am that you completed the curse when you did? Holding the beauty of youth I prefer-"

"Yes, now Ferid sto-!" She began in protest but a small knock on the door that led out from the back of her room stopped them both.

"Oh? Who could that be?"

She wondered the same herself. He released her and sauntered to the door, cape swaying behind him as he turned the knob opening it. A little girl stood there wearing a torn livestock uniform. She stumbled back a few steps seeing Ferid who promptly snagged her arm dragging her inside.

"Lunch? And here all this time you'd get upset when I'd have the little children over to play and yet you have them coming to you now~"

The little girl's fisted hands held tightly to her chest as she shook on the verge of tears. She looked back and forth between Ferid and Mika, her matted red hair falling in her face.

"Ferid, you ready to go?" Lacus said as he let himself inside.

"Oh yes I almost forgot!" Ferid said, releasing the little girl.

"Don't just enter someone's home without permission…" Mika grumbled at Lacus as she wiped her neck off from Ferid's now healed fang marks.

"Please prepare and leave soon, Mi-ka-chan~" Ferid ordered, smacking her on the butt as he passed.

"Sorry, the door was open… Anyway, later Mika." He waved as he turned to follow Ferid out, shutting the door behind him.

The room was silent now, aside for the rapid heartbeat of the child who stood petrified in the middle of the room. Hands still clutched at her chest. She was barefoot and dirty, such a sorrowful sight. This, _she_ , was what drove Mika to seek assistance from her enemies, regardless of her own safety.

"I do not drink directly from humans, I don't know who sent you to me but you should return home." Mika spoke kindly, but did not approach her. The girl shook her head and stepped towards Mika, much to her surprise. She held her hand out, showing Mika the rolled up piece of paper she had been clutching this whole time. Mika took the small piece of paper and unraveled it, seeing something written…

 _5 have returned to me. Safe._

 _6 taken by vampires._

 _-H., K._

"I… don't…" She started to say as she read the note again. "Who is this from?"

The little girl shook her head again. Mika read the note once more, contemplating its message and sender.

 _H., K… H., K… It's Kureto… 5 returned… 6 taken… eleven…_

The note fluttered from Mika's hand to the floor. She understood now. Her mind was racing but she willed it slow down and calmly consider things… Could they really be here? Five were with the JIDA and the other six here… Why? How? She hadn't seen anyone brought in but it was never something she paid attention to either… It could be a lie, but…

 _Ferid…_

Was this why he wanted her out? It had to be, but Crowley could potentially need her assistance... His motives could be anything and always seemed a mystery. Ferid was unpredictable, bored and over a thousand years old… figuring out what he wanted would need to wait. If what the note said was true, she needed to form a plan to get the six out of here safely…

"Do, d-did you want to reply?" The little girl's timid voice nearly startled her. Blinking a few times she looked down at her.

"Yes, I would."

SHINYA'S POV

It was the smell that brought him to consciousness… The overpowering scent of urine, feces and blood made his stomach curl… making his head ache even more. There was little light provided by the torches lining the halls of what must be the vampire's prison... Seeing a bucket he lurched towards it and retched. Nothing came up but bile. His chest and throat burned from having little food or water in his stomach to ease the acidity of it as he dry heaved more bile... He spit into the bucket in an effort to get the taste out of his mouth and tried to assess his surroundings. Moving to all fours he pushed himself to his feet, supporting himself with the metal bars of his cell he tried to look further down the hall.

"Shin-ya…"

He turned his head seeing he wasn't alone in his cage. Shinoa's tiny form was balled up in the back corner shivering. Her lavender hair clinging to her bruised face. He staggered over, kneeling beside her. Being up close now he could see the other side of her face was covered in dried blood. Her eyes fluttered as he inspected the gash on the side of her head. It didn't look like it was bleeding anymore…

"We're… in the vampire's…" She started to say.

"Yes…"

"How long…" She forced the words.

"I don't know, I just woke up…"

"Everyone?"

Shinya peered into the cell beside theirs. There were two other captives lying there. It was difficult to tell at first with the darkness and his piercing headache…

"Goshi and Yoichi…" He said looking back at Shinoa, she had passed out again. He gently tapped her face. No reaction. He brought two fingers to her neck… she still had a pulse. He wished he could do something more, at least for her wound… He brought his hand up to his own head and felt sticky, partially coagulated blood clinging throughout his hair.

 _Yuu and Mitsuba…_

He moved to the other side of his cell, seeing Mitsuba lying facedown on the floor. One of her boots was missing and he could see she had an innumerable amount of cuts on her legs. She was closest to the window; it must have been from the glass. He called out to her but she didn't stir. No Yuichiro though…

 _Where… Where is he?_

He started to panic, thinking Ferid had separated him from them due to his history with the vampires… Crawling back to the front of his cell he could see another figure across from him. His head hung down, black hair covering his eyes with his arms both shackled at the wrist strung up above his head. It was Yuu…

"Yuu!" He called over to him in a raspy voice.

"Oho~ one is awake now. Rene' are you becoming more gentle?"

Shinya turned his head to see the silver haired vampire come into view. The black-haired vampire he spoke to stopping short behind him.

"Sleep well, sniper?" He asked tilting his head to the side wearing a sadistic smile.

"Ferid…"

"You know me? I'm flattered~"

"Fuck you." Shinya spat him and was instantly seized by the throat. His face slammed against the metal bars and he was met face to face with the black-haired vampire.

"We should kill these ones, you only wanted the one…" He spoke letting his grip tighten, not breaking eye contact with Shinya.

"I changed my mind! But eventually~ I'm in no hurry." Ferid giggled lightly looking at Yuichiro. He turned on a heel to leave, stopping briefly to address one of the guards. "Don't allow Mika-chan in this cell block."

The vampires gave a low bow as he disappeared from view. The grip on Shinya's throat tightened till he could no longer breathe. The black-haired vampire's glass-like eyes watched him, devoid of emotion as his consciousness waned from lack of oxygen. It was last the last thing he saw before slipping from reality once again.

"Shinya… you gotta wake up Shinya…"

"I'll carry him…"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Goshi and Shinoa's faces both hanging above him.

"Shinya we gotta go now…" Shinoa whispered. He felt an arm slide under his back and lift him to sit up.

"Shinya…"

Through blurry eyes he saw her, standing before him with a face strained by panic. She held Mitsuba in her arms and Yuu was draped over her back. He tried swallowing again, his dry throat making it painful to speak…

"Mika…" He said as Goshi and Yoichi helped him to his feet and out of the cell. Mika quickly turned, leading the way out. They passed four, maybe five piles of dust and robes… Dead vampires… Had Mika done this?

"Don't speak…" Mika whispered without looking back at them. They hid around the corner together, watching two vampires ascend a far off staircase. Once they reached the top and were out view Mika led them up the closest set of stairs and down a dimly lit corridor. The openness and high ceilings made him feel exposed, vulnerable… and he had no weapon now. Yoichi was still gripping his arm tightly… he looked terrified. Shinoa's tiny hands held one of Goshi's in front of them. A massive set of doors met them at the end of the hall, Mika pushed through and once they entered she had locked them. It looked like someone's home…

"Wait in here." Mika said as she continued into the bathroom and carefully laid Mitsuba and Yuu down. "Don't leave this room. Your weapons are here; they were never unpacked and destroyed so I think they're all there. I'll be right back but lock the door behind me."

As soon she left Goshi grabbed the large bag Mika had gestured to and pulled out their weapons. Shinoa crawled over to Yuu and tried to rouse him as Mitsuba examined her injured leg. Shinya immediately went to the sink and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hand to catch the cool water and brought it to his lips. He spit out the first mouthful and then drank one handle after the other.

"Careful, you'll make yourself sick." Goshi said softly as he held his rifle out to him. He took his weapon along with the police handgun he had found and joined Yoichi and Shinoa as Yuu began to stir.

"Where are we?" Yuu asked as he tried to sit up.

"Just lie down Yuu-chan… I think… I think we're in Mika-chan's room." Shinoa gently coaxed him. He ignored her request and sat up anyways.

"Mika? Where is she?"

"We don't know, she brought us here and left again."

"How long ago?"

"It hasn't been long at all… she told us to wait in here."

After giving Yuu the brief run down of Mika getting them out they huddled close together, silently waiting for her return. They were badly injured, deep underground and had no idea how to get out. Mika was taking a huge risk, he knew… breaking them out and killing the guards would likely not go unpunished. He was grateful to her, but he couldn't help but feel abashed… He was her suitor; it should be _he_ rescuing _her_. _He_ should be the one in harm's way, on _her_ behalf. As any true gentleman should... His time for self-loathing ended when he heard a small knock.

"It's me." Mika's gentle voice called. Shinya opened the door for her and she quickly came in.

"Mika!" Yuu jumped to his feet with a wobble. "Where have you been?"

"Not now Yuu-chan." She entered the closet shoving the Noble uniforms and various dresses aside. There was a grinding sound and she returned, picking Mitsuba up and cradling her.

"Let's go. The path slopes upwards and there aren't many stairs but I will warn you ahead of time, just stay close." She cautioned as they filed into the small hidden door she had opened behind her clothing. She pulled the dresses messily with one hand in an effort to camouflage the opening and moved to the front. Placing a hand on the shoulder in front of them they were led blindly through the darkness. Even with Byakkomaru, Shinya could hardly see a thing.

"Mika… can we talk now?"

"Yes, Yuu-chan. Just keep your voice low."

"Where are we going…"

"Above ground. This is sort of an emergency escape route, I guess."

"Where will it put us?" Shinya asked.

"Still in Kyoto and not far from here, unfortunately. We will exit through a bank my Sire owned."

"A bank? I didn't think vampires were allowed to interfere with human stuff." Goshi said.

"We aren't but my Sire isn't… wasn't necessarily one to follow the rules…"

"Where have you been? Why did you just leave like you did? We had just talked about this stuff and then you take off." Yuu changed the topic with a flurry of questions.

"I know, and I'm really sorry… we can talk about all that when we're safe."

"Where we come up, will it be safe?" Yoichi asked.

"That I can't say for certain. So we just have to remain vigilant and stick together. It's still dark and more vampires will be outside but it was the best time for me to get you all out of the dungeons…"

"I'm… I'm sorry… I feel like this is my fault…" Yuu quietly said.

"Don't dwell on it Hyakuya, they probably would have caught up with us either way. We basically walked right into it… this was a risk we all knew was possible being in vampire territory. It wasn't you fault in the least bit, not anyone's..." Goshi tried to comfort him.

"Goshi is right Yuu, we were outmatched. It is nothing for you or any of us to feel guilty over... How are you, Mitsuba? You've been quiet." Shinya asked.

"My head is split open, my leg hurts like hell and I had to pee in a bucket in front of everyone…" Mitsuba replied in an irritated voice. No one said anything for a while after that response… until Mika finally spoke.

"There are stairs coming up soon that will lead us to the surface..."

After another ten minutes or so they climbed the stairs, Shinya blindly took Mitsuba from Mika who opened the exit. Weak light from outside greeted them as they stepped up into the vault of the bank. Mika went out first to check for any vampires nearby. She returned, reporting there were but they were far enough away that if they were quiet they could slip by them. There was shouting off in the distance but still they moved in a slow, cautious line to avoid making any sound. Not that they could move fast if they wanted to after being beaten nearly to death… and who knows how long since they had eaten or truly rested… The water earlier helped at least.

"I hear movement…" Mika whispered. She stopped and looked in the direction of the sound.

"The ones who are fighting?" Yuu asked.

"No, they're not fighting. Just moving in haste… Probably the human military."

"They're tracking us…" Goshi advised.

"No… we haven't left a trail… there are no camps over here. Maybe six or seven of them… Single squad… Doesn't matter, there's a car up ahead. Shinya do you think you can get it started?" Mika asked turning back to them.

"Nn~ leave it to me." He said as they continued ahead. They arrived at the car but it was too damaged, maybe from the bombings, so they moved on to another. He got in the driver seat and began to work on getting it started. He struck the wires together over and over but nothing… The engine hardly turned…

"Shinya… I hate to rush you but your lady is making me antsy…" Goshi whispered through the passenger window. He tilted his head and saw Mika with her sword drawn a fair distance from them with Yuu and Yoichi beside her. Shinoa was running up to join them when he saw shadowed figures emerge around the corner. Shinya jumped out of the car grabbing his rifle as he ran over. That's when they came into view…

"Run, Mika…" Shinya said stopping in front of her beside Yuu.

"Could you have been more vague in your reply…" The one leading spoke, slowing his jog to a walk as he came closer. More silhouettes appeared close behind him.

"Mika, go now." Keeping his voice low he urged again.

"Brother… Sister… it's been a while since we've met." Kureto sheathed his sword as Aoi and Seishiro flanked him. The rest of their pursuers came into full view now.

"Guren!" Yuu exclaimed as he ran over to meet him with the remainder of their group following warily behind him.

"Yo, bed wetter…" Guren waltzed out of the shadows, followed by Shigure, Mito and Sayuri. He ruffled Yuu's hair. "I'm here to save you, again."

Shinya heard Mika click her tongue behind him. He whirled around to face her, blocking her view of them, and theirs of her… He didn't know what might happen to them but at least she could get away.

"Mika, please go..." He begged.

"It's fine, brother…" Kureto walked up beside him. "Mikaela and I are well acquainted."

"So I've heard…" Shinya gritted his teeth, keeping his position between the two of them.

"It's okay, Shinya." Mika assured him, gently squeezing his hand as she stepped aside. Kureto proceeded past and Mika followed him away from the group. Mika was fast, but if Kureto attacked could she get away in time? He watched as they spoke, their body language considerably relaxed for two people who should be trying to kill each other… too relaxed.

"It's alright, he won't hurt her… I think…" Guren appeared beside him, arms folded. Shinya looked over at him. "Hey Shinya..."

"Hey Guren..." He said with a tired smile, the weight of the last few days beginning to catch up to him.

"We're going to escort you guys back to camp. Get you all fixed up, though _your_ head is so messed up I don't think there's much we can do for you…" He said with a smirk.

"Pfftt~ shut up."

"I'm glad you're okay, Shinya." Guren said as he gave him a light punch to the arm. Shinya softly smiled back; relieved to see his friend was perfectly fine… He wasn't locked up or seemingly possessed… It was just Guren, his best friend.

"Nn, I missed you a lot too~ it must have been hard getting any _real_ work done without me~"

"Still an idiot…" Guren chuckled, flicking his forehead. "You need a hair cut… and a bath."

"What are they talking about?" Yuu asked as he walked up.

"Don't know, guess we're about to find out." Guren said as they watched Kureto approaching them, Mika took off the rooftops.

"Where is Mika going?!" Yuu asked before Shinya could get the same question out.

"She'll be back. I told her she could stay with you all at her own risk. If she's spotted I'll do nothing to stop anyone from attacking her. She'll be responsible for disguising herself and avoiding being caught." Kureto continued walking by as he responded.

"Really?! She can?!" Yuu didn't bother to hide his glee as he ran back over to everyone to share the news. Despite his obvious climb into maturity, he still held the excitable nature of a child, in a sweet and innocent sort of way… Shinya was happy as well but he also found himself feeling confused and deeply troubled by it…

"Kureto, I'd like to talk to you as well…" Shinya said. Guren took the hint from his friend's demeanor and left them alone to talk, joining Goshi who was lending Mitsuba support from her leg.

"So you can have civil conversations with vampires now?"

"Vampire, not vampires. I've met Mikaela before, she won't do anything irrational with you all here." Kureto responded nonchalantly, rolling his neck in a bored manner.

"Ah yes, I heard what you did to her…"

"Then you should appreciate what I've _done_ for her."

"You want me to appreciate you what, beating her? Starving her? I know how vampires are treated in JIDA custody…"

"I've done more than _that_ , little brother. We have worked together before this night." Kureto answered chuckling lightly.

"Since when do _you_ work with vampires?"

"Since she snuck into _my_ tent wanting _my_ help…" Kureto said as he started to leave. Shinya grabbed his arm stopping him.

"She will _not_ be one of your tools to be used till there is no longer a need for them, Kureto." He snapped. Kureto's jaw tightened in obvious annoyance.

"Mikaela and I have formed an arrangement, of sorts. And _you_ should be grateful for that arrangement. It's why you and your deserter friends are not dead…" He proceeded forward and yanked his arm free.

"Tch." Shinya stared at his back as he left to accompany Aoi and Seishiro. Whatever this arrangement was, he'd have to ask Mika about it… How and when it transpired… Kureto obviously wasn't going to share any details. He could only speculate as he caught up with the rest of his friends.

Shigure, Mito and Sayuri checked on him with great sympathy, trying to tend to each of their wounds. It had hardly been three days since they split up but it felt so much longer… He looked around as he exchanged jabs with Guren while they walked… wondering when Mika would reappear… And when he could be alone with Guren to find out what really had been going on since he'd been gone and why he wanted the rest out of the city... The walk back was long but they finally reached their vehicle hidden away in a territory the JIDA had secured for the most part. He ended up falling asleep the entire ride back to camp.

They pulled up near the Officer tents. There was a separate field hospital specifically for Officers and Kureto instructed they all be treated by the physician on staff there. Shinya suspected he didn't want them seen by the rest of the military yet… He wasn't sure how much the military knew of their little disappearance...

The physician started his rounds beginning with Mitsuba. While he waited Shinya showered quickly and changed into some clean clothes left out for him. When the physician finally arrived to see him he was half asleep as he performed his little exams. He was dehydrated and had suffered a minor concussion… his body had already begun to heal the wound on his head so it only needed to be cleaned and treated with medicine. Other then a few more bruises and cuts he would be fine. Before the physician even finished packing his supplies Shinya had already pulled off his boots and crashed into the cot. He hadn't appreciated a pillow and blanket so much, not since he was a child. He didn't know if coming back so willingly was the right choice, but his friends were here. If Guren thought it was unsafe… he would have warned him in some way… He thought of Mika again and her whereabouts before sleep quickly claimed him.


	17. Chapter 17

SHINYA'S POV

Cream-colored dividers came into view as Shinya slowly regained his awareness. A helicopter passed over, drowning out the low chatter and distant shouts, reminding him of where he was... Last night seemed like a dream… in fact the last few weeks felt like one long dream. He stretched, feeling the stiffness in his muscles and mild throbbing from his head wound. They had returned to the JIDA, though that wasn't entirely accurate. They were rescued, no, more like recovered by the JIDA. His stomach shifted with apprehension. He had been so tired, so beaten down both mentally and physically he did not put much thought into following everyone back here. He just simply did…

"Good, you've woken up. How are you feeling?" The young physician called to him from the foot of his bed.

"I'm fine, feeling better…" He answered through a yawn as the physician began his exam and applied more medicine to his wound. He fell back into bed once he was alone, hearing Goshi snoring softly in the makeshift hospital room beside his. If everyone else was awake, they were very quiet…

"Hey…" Guren said as he pulled back the curtain and entered Shinya's room.

"Morning~." Shinya greeted in return.

"Morning? It's dinnertime… everyone has already gone to eat besides you and Goshi… You two weaklings were still asleep." Guren said pushing Shinya's leg over so he could sit.

"I'm starving…" Shinya admitted. The thought of food immediately made his stomach growl with anticipation even through his unease. Guren laughed, hanging his head.

"Wait here, I'll go grab you something."

"I'll come with you…" Shinya said as he started to get out of bed. Guren put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No, wait here…"

There was a silent exchange as their eyes met, giving him a slight nod his friend went ahead and left on his own. Guren needed to talk to him, in private. Shinya had many questions himself and now would be an opportune time to clear up some concerns. The only problem was, he wasn't sure where or _how_ to even begin… Feeling a tad restless, he made his bed as he waited. It wasn't long before Guren returned, carrying a tray of food in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Shinya gratefully accepted both and began eating, starting with the toast and jam Guren thoughtfully remembered to bring without his asking.

"So…" Shinya urged Guren to speak as he finished a bite of food. Guren's eyes quickly scanned the tent before he answered.

"I don't have long to talk but I'd like to start off with an apology… for getting Mika into that mess a while ago... I already talked to Hyakuya about it but now I feel like I owe you one too since you guys are apparently 'a thing' according to the girls. Haha." Guren awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nn… thank you, for helping her escape..." Shinya said taking another bite of food. He remembered Goshi mentioning it was their squad who had caught her, what are the odds… it was truly fortunate it wasn't anyone else.

"Ya… you wanna know how she thanked me while I was trying to help her?"

"Hm?"

"She kneed me in the balls…"

"Pfffttt~ sorry, I shouldn't laugh aha~"

"And you laugh anyway… but ya, it was hilarious trying not to vomit as I snuck her out of headquarters…. and she bit the shit out of me. I was surprised how fast she was even with that collar on."

"Is she here now?"

"I haven't seen her since last night when she left…"

Shinya felt his chest tighten. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to stay here… even if she was told she could at her own risk. Still, he didn't have the chance to talk to her much during their escape… Not even to ask 'how have you been?' or to tell her how much he had missed her… He sighed, feeling his mood grow more serious.

"So they finally completed that thing huh?" He asked while he pushed his food around on the plate.

"The collar? Nn, their experiments have escalated since the Nagoya mission... The researchers practically live down there now. They've been going through vampires faster than squads can bring them in and I don't know what they have or haven't accomplished since they restricted me from accessing the labs ever since I helped Mika escape. I guess that's better than getting locked up… Kureto was pretty pissed at me after that but we both know he needs me around…" Guren smirked.

"Good, I'm glad you weren't punished too severely… So, why _did_ you want everyone out of the city? Also, when did Kureto become friendly with vampires?"

"That's a long story and I can't go into great detail now, but in short, I found some documents citing they were under watch as potential conspirators… Now I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen, I wasn't expecting you all to return. You _should_ all be fine for now, but stay wary regardless. Not that I need to tell you that…"

"Conspirators?" Shinya repeated the word raising an eyebrow. He felt Guren's measures were a little drastic given the accusation but he did say he couldn't go into detail, so he didn't push the topic further…

" Nn… The thing with Kureto, I don't know much about that… I've mostly been in Shibuya handling things from there. Even Aoi looked surprised when Kureto pulled us all in and told us we were going to attempt to locate you guys and to not engage with the vampire that would likely be accompanying you unless she initiates it. I knew right away it had to be Mika..."

"How did you know where to locate us? When we'd be out?"

"His 'little birds'…and _we_ didn't know anything. Whatever information Kureto had he kept to himself… We had been out for hours in vampire territory when he thought he saw movement and there you guys were… sheer luck we found you and not a hoard of vampires..."

"He could have used them to communicate with Mika, maybe…" He suggested.

"Probably..."

"Do you know what 'arrangement' he has with her? Last night he said they had worked together before."

"Hmm… well… not really…" Guren considered the question. "When she was captured he removed her from the prison and kept her at his residence instead. That I couldn't believe until I saw it for myself. If a few of his guards weren't loyal to me, I would have thought she had been executed or worse… _But_ … I think he knows about her holding the Seraph gene. When I broke into his home to get her I did find a picture of Mika and Yuu as kids with their names on the back lying on his desk. It was from when they were at the orphanage…"

"He does know… Mika had told me about him taking her out as well as him knowing she held the Seraph gene. I can't say I'm surprised, that family has their hands in everything…" Shinya blew out a harsh breath and continued. "Last night, he also said 'she won't do anything irrational with us here'… He's already seen for himself Yuu is a Seraph… He knows we are all loyal to each other… I'm starting to think this hospitality is a way to lure Mika in as well. All of us for that matter, to keep us _all_ in JIDA hands..."

"And you're probably right. There's something else too, not sure if you noticed his new insignia but Kureto is the General now… A maid found Tenri dead in his bed one morning. Sword wound to his chest. They found some guards dead out on the wall too so it was undoubtedly a vampire attack."

"What?" Shinya gulped down the water he had been sipping… Tenri was dead? How could anyone even get to him, he's constantly guarded?

"Yup, General Hiragi was found dead one morning and that same night I got a report on my desk saying you guys were presumed to be killed in action and all searches ended."

"The military was searching for us?"

"Mhmm, it was kept to only Officers and those assigned to track you all down… usually two or three squads were sent out each month ever since the Nagoya mission. None of them ever returned though… but the General's death and the searches ending suddenly, it was all a little… coincidental…" Guren let the sentence hang, allowing Shinya time to contemplate all that he had been told. It was coincidental… to play devil's advocate; the death of the General may have led to the JIDA shifting its priorities from looking for deserters to focusing completely on the war instead, as it should be… but Shinya's gut instinct told him otherwise…

"Then, with this arrangement between Kureto and Mika… and considering what he said about them working together prior to last night… are you thinking it was Mika who did it? Killed Tenri I mean…"

"I'm thinking it's possible… Anyway, there's something else I should apologize for Shinya. About what happened at the airport… when I attacked you, I'm sorry. I lost control…" He paused, taking a deep breath. "So, when I heard Aoi and Seishiro spotted you alive on their recon I was so relieved… and happy that you got away..."

"It's fine, that battle was one of the worst we've fought and we were both already at our limits going into it… we knew it was probably a suicide mission from the start… But I cannot forgive the fact our comrades were killed as a result of the JIDA tampering with this Seraph gene... This is where I empathize with the vampires, with Mika…" Shinya assured his friend but was completely straightforward. "For things to have escalated the way they did, and I had no idea… If Mika had not gotten involved that day… well it was she who saved my life _and_ when Aoi and Seishiro caught up to us…"

"I understand… Mika certainly does care about you guys… when she was captured she told everyone you were all dead except Yuu. She tried to cover for you all… I didn't know if she was lying or not but I had a gut feeling she was since she almost got killed trying to save you from what Aoi reported. I also found this little stuffed white tiger she had dropped when we caught her. I knew only you would give someone something as dumb as that. And she wouldn't have been carrying it on her if it wasn't important…"

"Aha! Yes, I gave that to her the same day we ran into Aoi and Seishiro. And _she_ thinks it's cute~"

Guren snickered and shook his head. Shinya was starting to feel it all sort of connecting now, the nights Mika and Crowley would disappear… they must have been dealing with these squads. She never wore her Noble robes unless she went with Crowley and his aides somewhere. He figured it was some kind of vampire formality… but the fact that she was never thirsty… and her supposed arrangement with Kureto … the military stopping their pursuit of them…

"I'm just thinking out loud but… Mika would leave with Crowley every night shortly before she left us completely… I think they may have been the ones killing the squads who pursued us… and that Kureto had Mika kill the General as part of this arrangement to stop the searches entirely. That maybe that's what he meant by them working together before…" It was his best theory but he'd have to wait till he could speak with Mika again to confirm it. He didn't want her getting wrapped up in something like this…

"It's plausible… Kureto wants to reign over the entire world so taking full control of the military would be his first move… Whatever it is, I don't see him as a lethal threat to Mika… not now at least. It's written on your face you don't like the idea of them working together and I have my concerns, but it will keep her safe for now. I'm sure he'll be by to talk to you at some point… and who is Crowley?"

"No… I don't… With the General dead Kureto is completely unbridled and now has every resource at his disposal. I cannot allow her to become his next Seraph project. I don't want her mixed up in this but you are right… As for Crowley, we fought him in Nagoya, at city hall… he and his two aides, Chess and Horn…"

"Ah, I remember now, that bastard with the braid... Nearly killed us all. He was a strong one…"

"He is Mika's mentor and a friend. He's actually pretty nice… but kind of an asshole sometimes too... I don't think he likes me aha~"

"I can't imagine why…" Guren smirked as Shinya elbowed him in the side.

"Hmmm." Shinya whined. "I feel like I'm starting to understand things better but I also still feel a bit confused… I'd like to know more about their experiments since I left and this _conspirators_ accusation against the rest… you also brushed me off a bit about what happened at the airport…"

"We can talk about all that stuff another time, I have to get to work… probably should get Goshi up too so he can get something to eat before the dining hall stops serving dinner…"

"Nn~"

Together they woke Goshi and Guren filled them both in about the military's strong foothold against the vampires. He also told them they'd likely be launching larger attacks soon and that earlier today Kureto had mentioned another potential mission but hadn't elaborated on it yet… Just to be prepared. The rest was obvious from what he had seen for himself. Guren left to return to his command position as Shinya and Goshi entered the military's dining hall. Their squad and Shinoa's were sitting together, including Narumi, all safe and sound. He greeted them as Shinoa and Mitsuba got up to leave, excited to take a real shower again. They chatted happily about random topics for the next few hours. Shinya's mind floated between the conversations around him and what Kureto's intentions were... What the vampires could be planning… If they survived the war, what fate awaited them all after? He pushed those thoughts aside for now, returning to the present. Yuu and Kimizuki were arguing over something trivial as always and he laughed along with his friends. It was all so nostalgic… If only Mika were here…

"Well, I think we're going to go to bed. You should all get some rest too, you need your strength to heal properly." Sayuri said as she, Mito and Shigure got up from the table. "Good night everyone."

Shinya decided to join them, leaving the rest behind who showed no signs of wrapping up their conversations anytime soon. In spite of their situation, everyone had seemed in good spirits. Though they all knew it'd be best to avoid any serious topics in a public place. Reaching his bed back in the field hospital he sat down and prepared for sleep.

"Shinya…" A shy voice addressed him from behind.

"Mika!" He quickly stood to greet her as she entered his room, now donning a JIDA uniform. "W-where have you been?"

"I had to get this." She said touching the fabric of her disguise. "When I returned the soldiers were waking up and there was a lot of activity in the camp… even with this on I didn't want to take a chance so I waited nearby for sundown. I was assured that only those who knew about me were allowed in here..."

"That's right… Mika, I should have told you yesterday, but I'm so glad to see you're okay. We were so worried when you left..." He said softly, bringing his hand to her face. She leaned into it and he pulled her into his chest. Her arms clasped around his waist, hands clenching his shirt… Weeks had passed since he last held her like this and he was instantly swept away by the sensation of it... The feel of her arms around him and the way her hair tickled his nose. How strong she was but also so delicate… Her warmth… Her fragrance… Holding her always made the future seem less bleak…

"I'm so sorry, Shinya… that I left the way I did… I just didn't want to get you all involved but it completely backfired and you all suffered for it…" She said into his chest. He lifted her chin to see her cardinal colored eyes, deeply apologetic. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he knew he needed to be completely candid…

"I accept your apology, but it saddens me Mika. We all decided at the Inn we would fight together and for each other. You are so precious to me; I need you to rely on me on more. You can always trust me…"

"I do, I trust you completely Shinya… But I just, thought I could handle it easily and you would all be fine back at the Inn… That I could just finish my orders and return once the war had ended or at least maybe when it wasn't so bad… I know I should have said something but…" She stammered.

"It's okay, Mika. I know you have your role in this war, as do we… That your presence beside the vampires is expected… I also know us leaving was not something you planned for. However, please know whatever situation we are in, we are in it together…" He sat down on his bed and motioned for her to join him. "There is something I need to speak with you about. It is important you are honest with me."

"Yes, of course…" She agreed and sat down with him as requested.

"I was told there were JIDA squads searching for us…" He started. She lowered her eyes and turned her head away slightly. That reaction alone was enough to tell him how this may go… but she needed to face this, face him. He placed his hand on her cheek, gently guiding her face to meet his again.

"I need to ask you… are you working with Kureto?" Her guilty expression answered the question without words, again. He lowered his voice to a whisper, never knowing who might be listening. Even with Mika's excellent hearing he didn't want to take any chances of him or her not noticing someone eavesdropping on his next question. "Mika, was it you who killed the military's General?"

"Yes…" It was hardly a whisper.

"And was it by Kureto's request, in exchange to stop their pursuit of us…"

Her eyes dropped again as she nodded. He knew she was nervously awaiting his reaction to the admission. The theory he discussed with Guren earlier had been correct. He thought as much… knowing Mika was fiercely protective of those she held dear. Willing to betray her own kind to free them, kill who ever threatened their safety. Even work beside her enemy it seems…

"Mika, I understand you were trying to protect us. I just don't understand why you didn't talk to us about it first, to me even… But please, do not take any more risks like that. Do not get involved with Kureto any further than you have... And whatever it is that troubles you, now or in the future, talk to me… we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Nn." It sounded more like a whimper than an agreement but he knew she understood his request. He wasn't terribly upset that she had killed for their sake, but he still didn't want blood on her hands… especially for him. He could not judge her for it either, for he had plenty on his own…

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his need to comfort her finally taking over. He savored the taste of them as the kiss deepened… giving him chills… his fingers began to thread themselves throughout her hair of their own accord. He wished he could somehow ease her worries with a kiss such as this, but nothing was ever that simple. Memories and scars fade over time. And though his past was behind him now, Mika was still wading through hers. It was a sad thing, being able to relate to the suffering of another… a mutual understanding of what it is to be broken and forced back together. She had no scars marring her body like he wore, hers were unseeable… but not to his eyes. He would stand beside her till it didn't hurt to be happy… till she no longer felt guilty for it… till she saw the future as something enchanting and not as another struggle… long after that if she permitted.

He didn't consider himself a selfish man, but right now he wanted to keep her all to himself… knowing she'd eventually leave to see Yuu and the others. He pulled her down with him onto the bed, feeling her weight sink into him. His hands wandered down the fabric on her back and to her hips… gliding across each of the folds in the uniform as it clung to her small frame. He desired her. In every way one could desire another… but also in a way that he yearned to _give_ everything to her as much as he wanted to receive it in return… Her body was just simply the vessel that held it all... But as a man, he craved _that_ as well… and how selfish he was right now…

"Someone could see us…" She whispered.

"I don't care…" He didn't… their friends already knew of the feelings they shared. Sure, they were in a relatively open area aside from the thin dividers that kept them hidden… and in a certainly questionable position… in the JIDA's main camp no less… but he found he couldn't be bothered by it. He relayed that to her as he pulled her hips into his, pressing his hardening length against her… the thin layers of clothing between them did little to disguise it.

"Shinya…"

"What~" Giving her a sly smile he placed his hand on the nape of her neck and caught her lips once more. He felt as though he were intoxicated, his reasoning gone… Swept away again for the second time tonight… After a few more seconds she broke their kiss again.

"Someone's coming…"

"Then close your eyes~" He tugged her uniform reminding her she wasn't in her vampire robes anymore.

"Shi-" He cut her off with a kiss and secured his free arm around her back. She gave in and kissed him back, leaning her body further into his. The curtain that hung as a divider was suddenly whipped back with scratching sound.

"Tch. Disgusting…" He knew the voice right away and gave Mika an amused smile. It was Seishiro, so neither were surprised by the insult.

"What's wrong? Seriously… thought you were tired…" Shinya lifted his head to look over Mika's shoulder. Guren stood there looking down at him. He sat up slightly and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over their heads.

"If you guys want privacy, try a hotel, not a military camp…" Guren chided.

"Just ignore them, they'll go away eventually~" Shinya whispered as he rolled them over onto their sides.

"Yoichi is sleeping a few beds down you know…" Guren continued. "And the rest will be in here shortly to go to bed…"

"This happens to us often, interruptions…" Shinya whispered again.

"Hmm, it has happened a few times…" Mika thought aloud.

"It's kind of creepy they're still here…"

"Nn, it is…"

"I can hear you two… we've been looking for you Mika, Kureto wants to speak with you." Guren added.

"We're sleeping~" Shinya answered giving Mika a wink, she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Don't laugh Mika, it only encourages him…" Guren yanked the blanket off the bed. Shinya reluctantly sighed, tucking golden hair behind Mika's ear.

"Guess I should go…" She said brushing the tip of her nose to his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I suppose I can allow that, wake me when you return, my Mika… and be careful. Do not trust him… remember all that we talked about…" He whispered low enough for only Mika's ears to hear.

"Nn." She gave him another quick kiss and got out of bed. Seishiro scoffed and turned, leading the way out of the tent as Mika and Guren followed.

Shinya shut the lantern off above his bed and made himself comfortable again. He wondered why Kureto wanted to speak with her, not wanting her around him… but Guren would be there too… he'd look out for her. Not that she was defenseless by any means... He had assumed Kureto would want to speak with _him_ tonight… He shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Their situation had certainly grown complicated and he wondered if the others shared his concerns. They had been trying to avoid the JIDA for so long yet here they were… He decided if Kureto didn't come to him in the morning, he'd seek him out. He wanted to know where they stood with the JIDA, for now he'd remain alert just as Guren suggested. He thought about his conversations with him and Mika, how so much information had come to light and the first day back had not even ended yet. He nodded off into sleep as he awaited Mika's return.


	18. Chapter 18

MIKA'S POV

Mika followed behind Seishiro and Guren, two humans she did not like in the least bit... One for his terrible treatment of the man she cared for and the other… for the ways he tried to use Yuu-chan… Both Yuu and Shinya considered Guren a loyal friend. Even knowing that, she still couldn't shake the need for retribution. Tolerance was something she would need to learn if she were going to stay in this camp, allowing her to watch over everyone. Guren wasn't going anywhere and neither was she. Her hands were essentially tied on this matter, for now. One of the few lessons she had learned from Krul was to not allow your enemy to _know_ they are your enemy if possible… so for now, she'd observe him. No more could she allow her emotions to rule or her actions to be sloppy as some had been recently. She needed to remain calm and clearheaded so long as they all were within this place… She knew for certain she needed to try and convince Yuu and everyone else to leave here as soon as possible, but that would need to wait till morning. After speaking with Crowley and nearly losing half of her family, she had to change how she played this war game… They reached Kureto's familiar tent and Guren held the flap open for her. With down casted eyes hidden from the four guards posted outside she proceeded to enter.

"You are both dismissed, you as well Aoi." Kureto said without looking up from his desk as he rested his head in his hand. There was an awkward silence as the three glanced at each other and then at Mika.

"Hm?" Guren tilted his head. Seishiro looked like he bit back a rebuttal to the order but he bowed respectfully and stormed out of the tent.

"Sir…" Guren answered with a bit of contemptuousness in his voice. He put his hands in his pockets and leisurely left, glancing at Mika who did not meet his gaze. Kureto ignored his attitude and turned his eyes up to his aide.

"Aoi…"

"S-Sir…" The other blonde was surprised at her dismissal but left with little hesitation.

"You could have been more detailed in your response to me. Saying only 'I will get them out tonight' was not helpful in pinpointing your location _or_ predicting a time…" Kureto said once they were alone. He flipped through the papers neatly placed in small piles on his desk.

"I did not need your help, I would have gotten them away safely."

"And what about medical attention? They were all badly injured, would you have been able to get that as well?"

"Tch…" Mika clenched her teeth and changed the subject. "You took an unnecessary risk sending that child to me."

"I knew you wouldn't harm her… or reveal her as a spy… You're welcome, by the way…" He said bringing his eyes up to meet her own.

"I was not alone when she arrived… she could have been killed. Had she been discovered sending notes to the JIDA the vampires would have slaughtered any and _all_ suspected of doing so."

"Then why respond? Did _you_ not take a risk as well? Would you have preferred that I _didn't_ tell you your family had been seized by vampires?" He placed the papers back into a folder before getting up from his chair. She felt her anger building; he's cornered her twice now in this conversation and it's only just begun. She hated this inferior feeling of him always seeming to hold the upper hand when they spoke… like he was winning… She had her own pride too and he had a knack for smothering it with hardly any effort. So much for the resolve she had built up on the way here…

"…" She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to retort before he sighed, reading her expression.

"I was not certain if you knew they had been captured and it was the only way I could reach you, Mikaela…" He came closer, stopping a few feet from her. "But I apologized..."

"This doesn't mean I owe you anything… you did this on your own whim."

"You do owe me gratitude…"

"And you have it… For caring for their wounds and taking them in… but how long will it last Kureto? Now that they are here…" Her voice trailed off.

"What is it you are asking, exactly?"

"I want to know if they are safe here..." She knew it was a silly question, if they weren't… he wouldn't just come out and honestly admit it. But she still needed to ask. They did need medical care after all they went through being captured by the vampires and even if she did get them back to the Inn, they had only basic first aide kits there. After that incident, she started thinking about the future more… and though she despised the JIDA for their experiments… they were her only fail-safe. If anything happened to her, she didn't want them on the run the rest of their lives. They'd never be provided refuge with the vampires… Yuu-chan and Shinya's words echoed in her mind again… she needed to trust them and not treat them like weak humans… They were strong, all of them. And they were smart. If they suspected danger they would certainly act.

"Your comrades had been of great service to the military, until their desertion… Those who knew of their betrayal are dead. Those alive will not disclose that knowledge to the general military so to answer your question... Yes, they are safe from any repercussions of their actions... But I will warn you, and them… that any further infractions will not go unpunished."

"Good. I can accept that. I'm sure they will as well…"

"So, to address why I called you here. We don't need to keep our meetings a secret at this point, nor could we reasonably do so… but some things should be kept between you and I… So I will warn you to use discretion when speaking about our meetings, as I know your family will indeed ask questions... For me to keep my end of our agreements there will need to be a high level of secrecy between us... I also may know what I would like in exchange for taking in the children but there are still things I need to consider before I reveal it entirely to you. I assume you will have questions after so I will need to prepare for that as well. So again, lets keep our agreements between us, Mikaela."

"Nn…"

"Good, well then unless you'd like to stay longer, you _too_ are dismissed." He said with an impish smirk. Mika rolled her eyes while she turned and exited the tent. She couldn't help but feel the mention of the children was a hook to keep her in line with his orders… At least she was starting to figure him out…

 _What a roundabout way of telling me to keep my mouth shut… pointless meeting._

She walked alone through the camp passing the occasional guard on his or her nightly patrol, most of the soldiers in this portion had returned to their own tents for the night. She could hear much more movement further away from the soldiers whose duties began when the sun set... She presumed being able to maintain a normal sleep pattern as well as better living quarters was a perk of being an Officer in the military. Not wanting to risk being confronted by any of the guards she quickened her pace, returning back to the field hospital. Everyone was already asleep or they appeared to be as she silently walked through peeking in on each of them. They all looked so much better than they did last night. She gave Yuu a delicate kiss on his forehead and left to visit Shinya again.

"Shinya…" She gently shook him, waking him as promised.

"Back already…" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Mhmm, I went to check on everyone before coming back but they're all sleeping. You should get some rest too..."

"No, I'm awake now~ you weren't gone that long…"

"Nn. It was a pointless meeting. He basically lectured me for not telling him exactly when I'd free you all and to keep quiet about us working together… but you already knew so… I didn't mention that part…"

"I see, well that's probably best. C'mon~" He tossed his blankets off and jumped out of bed. So lively already she thought as he took her hand and led her through the tent.

"Where are we going?" Mika asked, hand firmly in Shinya's as he tugged her along.

"Somewhere we can actually be alone." Shinya looked over his shoulder at her with a wink.

They ducked out of the tent once it was clear there was no one nearby to spot Mika. With her in the JIDA uniform, there was less concern, but that was no excuse to _not_ be cautious. They walked briskly through the multiple rows of tents and into an open area. Moonlight diffused the darkness, revealing a clear, star freckled sky. It was strikingly beautiful she thought… Just like the first night she saw Shinya… how long ago that feels now… They didn't go very far, only to the temporary bathing area the JIDA had established for the soldiers. He pulled her into one of the curtain walled showers, drawing it closed behind them. Sealing them in together in the tight space.

"Can you hear anyone nearby?"

"No one is close enough to hear us talking." She answered after listening briefly.

"Good, but I don't want to talk..." He said closing the little distance between them, seizing her face with both hands. Their kiss picked up from where it left off earlier, blazingly amorous. He bit her lip just as their tongues met, a soft moan slipping past her lips. Sooner than it had started it ended and he moved behind her. Her lips still burned as she felt his hands slide up her arms… He tilted her head with his own, tracing kisses slowly up her neck as he unbuttoned her jacket from behind.

"I am happy you are safe… but I am still mad at you…" He said between kisses, tugging her jacket off. He hung it over the curtain rods before he helped her out of her undershirt as well.

"I'm sorry…" She said as his soft lips trailed across the top of her exposed shoulders. She heard fabric rustle behind her and saw his shirt land over her own on the rods above. His warm chest pressed against her back.

"You're going to be…" He said before playfully biting the shell of her ear and relieved her of her sword. Fabric slipped down her legs and pooled at her feet, all that was left of her uniform... Those too were placed above head with the remainder of his clothes. Her eagerness for his touch grew, needing it… needing him… but she was also a little nervous about the meaning of his last statement… He pulled the chain above him and cool water showered them both.

"Should you be getting your injury wet?" She asked in a jittery whisper. His hands pulled at her waist, feeling his grip on it tighten further.

"You should be more worried about yourself right now…" He whispered with a soft bite to her neck. His hands left not only heat but also compassion in their wake as they drifted across her body. Melting her senses completely… Needing something to hold onto she reached up, lacing her fingers behind his neck. Otherwise, she felt she might rip apart the flimsy curtains separating their affection from the entire JIDA force. He chuckled quietly and turned her to face him now, bringing his lips close to her ear…

"You have to be quiet, okay Mika?" His order was firm in voice like velvet. His blue eyes were salacious as he waited for her obedient reply. When she agreed he awarded her with a kiss. "Good~"

He took her arms, pulling them around his neck like before. He caught her lips again and the softness of his tongue met hers. The beating of his heart accelerated, not in fear but in need of her... His hands found their way into her, pulling her head back gently he nipped at the thin skin and it startled her into a whimper.

"Shh." He quieted her as he nibbled at her jawline.

"This is your punishment… my Mika…"

"Yo-u're terrible…" She was hardly able to articulate the words. He chuckled softly His slow seduction… his insurmountable teasing … it was torture, exquisite torture… He bit her again, harder than the other times and she gasped loudly.

"If you aren't quiet I really will have to eat you up."

"It's too late for that…"

He felt amazing… His every touch… the taste of his lips… the scent of his skin. His silver hair highlighted by the moon's own silver hue as it clung to his face through the running water over head… He was so beautiful… Ethereal… Surely the moon even envied him tonight, it was why it seemed to shine brighter than usual… He was the embodiment of peace to her… it was so easy to forget her troubles with him… This man, he mended her in so many ways… ways she had yet to understand… whatever fate led them to each other, she could never be more grateful to it…

"Mika…" His still velvety voice called her from her passion induced daze. He really has consumed her… she saw a smile playing on his lips again as though he knew it too… His gentle hands supported her; letting her come undone in his arms…

His hands trailed down her thighs, catching the backs of her knees and lifted her up. Her legs weakly fastened around his waist as the water ran past their lips between kisses. The cool taste of it mixed with his heated kiss as they slowly came down from their high. The fervor behind the kisses turned more tender and endearing. She wanted to stay like this, held by him…

"I missed you so much…" She whispered, holding onto him tightly. He buried his face into her neck.

"I missed you too. I don't want to have to miss you ever again… Mika." He confessed.

He sank down, letting her feet touch the ground and regain her balance. He brought her back into his chest, stroking her wet hair all the way down her back. The water had slowed to a trickle now above them. She felt him shiver lightly, noticing she was also getting a little chilly.

"Let's get you dried off and back in bed. You _are_ still injured..." She brushed his wet bangs from his kind, tired eyes. He nodded and pulled a towel down for the both of them.

Walking hand in hand they returned to the field hospital tent. They spotted the physician checking in on his patients, probably wondering where the sixth one had disappeared… While Shinya was being attended to, Mika slipped behind a divider, wanting to visit with Yuu again even if he was asleep. She hadn't spoken to him since they were found last night and she really wanted to spend some time with him. As expected, he was still sound asleep. She knelt beside the cot and nestled up to his side, hearing the physician lightly scolding Shinya for allowing his injury to get wet. She giggled to herself and softly combed Yuu's hair with her fingers. He looked well, his breathing and heart rate all sounded normal. He had always been so resilient, even as kids… He truly was remarkable in every sense of the word. She pulled his blanket up a little more and tucked him in before leaving him to sleep. Shinya was back in bed now and he pulled the blanket back for Mika to climb in beside him.

"How's Yuu?" He asked scooting to the side allowing her some space to lie down.

"He's sleeping, he looks much better than he did last night, they all do… and I heard _you_ getting scolded~"

"Aha~ I did get scolded a bit. He was energetic as always at dinner today... be my pillow tonight, 'kay~?" He teased, snuggling up behind her on the tiny cot. He draped his arm over her side letting his hand settle over hers. "You're so warm and cuddly~"

She laughed as she felt him wriggling around behind her some more. She found it amusing that he called Yuu energetic when he was always so full of energy himself. He finally settled down into a comfortable position and let out a long, tired sigh…

"Hey… Shinya…"

"Hm~"

"Do you think… it's because of the Seraph I am warm?"

"Hmm, it could be… I'm not sure though."

"I see…."

"…"

"Hey Shinya…"

"Hmm~"

"… does the JIDA have the capability of turning a vampire into a human?"

"Not when I was there, no. Mika, if that's something Kureto is promising you, don't fall for it… Even if it were possible, it wouldn't be something he'd do out of kindness. He'd have a motive for wanting you human..."

Even though she had already known the answer she still felt disappointed. With all the experimenting the JIDA does and are capable of, why not use it for something good? Instead of just creating monsters that only kill and destroy…

"He didn't… I was just curious; I didn't think it'd be possible…" Mika quietly answered. Shinya sweetly nuzzled the back of her head, hearing the disappointment in her voice at his reply. "I'm sorry, again… For leaving… I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes… I'm always trying to find a balance between what I need to do as a vampire but also to not be seen as a monster."

"You could never be a monster, Mika…"

"I can… and I think you should know the truth. While you all were down there suffering I was interrogating soldiers upstairs… torturing them before taking their lives. It's not the first time I've had to do it either. Can't you see, I am horrible…"

She didn't know what spurred her to admit this to him all of a sudden. Maybe it was her guilt or maybe she just wanted him to know who she really was. The truth is, it was both… She felt him tug on her subtly to roll over. She hesitated, nervous to see his expression upon her admitting what she had been doing as they sat incarcerated. Turning over to see him, his face reflected concern, not disgust like she had been expecting. He placed a hand on her cheek, gently brushing it with his thumb.

"No, Mika… you had to do what you are expected of as a soldier for the vampires. I understand how you must feel, but those things do not define you. A monster is not remorseful like you are now… You may have done terrible things, but I will not judge you for it. I will not hate you. I will not view you as anything less than someone willing to do anything to protect all that she cares for. I see no evil in you."

"How can you _not_ …"

"Because I know you. We both have things in our past we wish we could erase. Any guilt or frustration you feel, I have felt the same before, as you know... If it is one thing I have come to learn about pain, it is that it is temporary… it becomes easier to accept as only a _part_ of you. Eventually, you can let it go entirely, but you need to _allow_ yourself to…"

"I don't know if I can, this war isn't even over… and my time with the vampires will never end. I cannot betray them more than I have. I have an eternity with them…"

"I trust your judgment, whatever you need to do to stay in good standing with them I will respect. I do not want you to be punished and I do not want you left alone…" Shinya wiped away the single tear that managed to escape her eye as he finished. "I want you to always be happy... I often wish you could see yourself through my eyes… I cherish you so much that if I had the words to explain the ways I do and the ways you've made me feel, I would shame even the greatest of poets. Remember that I will always be here beside you regardless of what happens… I am forever in your care, Mika… and you are in mine."

"…"

"Mika…"

"Hm? S-sorry… I-I'm not good with words… how you can speak your feelings so clearly… I wish I could put things into words like you do… I feel sa- _the_ same I mean… as you…" She attempted to convey her thoughts but felt like she was fumbling each syllable. She did feel the same way and wanted to properly respond… for him to know her own feelings…

"That makes me happy to hear you say that~" He smiled back cheerfully.

"No, I owe you a better response than that, I just need to organize my thoughts better…"

"Ahaha~, you do tend to get all doe-eyed when I am romantic with you~ whether it be with words or a gesture. It happened the first time I kissed you too~ It's reeeeally cute~

"I-I do not…"

"Ahaha~ you freeze up like a deer… It's so cute~"

"You already said that…"

"It's true~ but it's okay Mika, words are just words. Your feelings still reach me… and I can feel them strongly… here…" He took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"…"

"Mika… you're doing it again~"

"O-oh… sorry…" She blinked a few times fighting the urge to hide her face, knowing her cheeks probably matched her eyes. Instead she nestled up to him as he stifled another laugh. He welcomed her in closer and gently started combing his fingers through her bangs. It felt so calming, so soothing… Taking in the features of his face, she hadn't noticed how long his eyelashes were till now. Framing his warm, angelic eyes. How wonderful he was, so benevolent even after hearing of all she had done since leaving his side. She inhaled deeply; even his scent was celestial...

 _He really is an angel…_

"Strawberries?"

"You're never going to let that go are you…"

"Nope~" He confirmed, kissing the top of her head. "I just can't help but tease the people who are _deer_ , to me aha~"

"Pfttt… Oh Shinya…" She had to laugh at that. _He_ was the cute one in this relationship. She had really missed moments like these. Just like the nights they shared back at the Inn. "I can't believe we're all here… of all places."

"I thought the same after you left earlier…" He said touching his nose to hers. As though he read her thoughts he added. "Lets not think about that right now. What if we just pretended we are back at the Inn? It's just another boring night… "

"Nn, that sounds perfect." She answered, and it did. After the last few weeks they all had a boring night sounded wonderful.

" _You're_ perfect… my Mika…"

The compliment made her blush once again. She recalled all the memories she had made with him in just shy of a year. The discomfort she had felt in the beginning of it all had turned into something so much warmer with each passing day. Much of it because of him… He wriggled around more until he found a comfortable position, claiming her as his pillow again. She didn't mind, any way to be close to him…

"You are perfect too, my Shinya…"


	19. Chapter 19

SHINYA'S POV

"Time to wake up lover boy."

Shinya's eyelids flickered open to the dimly lit tent. Morning light trickled in through the slits and small windows, its soft presence calling him from his fatigue. He reached around in the bed finding he was alone and sat up, seeing Goshi standing there holding a garment bag out to him.

"Your uniform, Sir…"

"Huh?"

"My reaction too." Goshi patted his chest, now clothed in a freshly pressed JIDA uniform. "These came in last night. Kureto told Guren to tell us to get changed. We're supposed to all have a meeting together after breakfast. Guess the _General_ didn't want us wandering around in civilian attire…"

"So we go from being hunted down as deserters to regaining our previous ranks in two nights?" Shinya asked taking the garment bag from him unzipping the front.

"Hey your guess is as good as mine. Better probably… but it is a little weird…" Goshi shrugged. "I'm only here for the food so…"

"Pffttt… aha~! Okay, I'll get changed. Is Mika around?"

"Hmm… She was with Shinoa and Mitsuba earlier but they went to eat. She might have gone to see Hyakuya." Goshi said scratching his chin.

"I see…" Shinya said putting on his undershirt followed by his jacket. He imagined they probably did have a lot to talk about, after what happened with Ferid and their history with the vampires… He kept that to himself though, if Goshi did not know their history he didn't want to mention it. It wasn't his story to tell…

"Right well, I'll wait for you outside the tent and we'll head over and meet the rest of them." Goshi said as he left to give him his privacy.

"Is Shinoa's squad attending this little get together?" Shinya shouted as he left.

"Nope!"

Shinya finished getting ready, it was strange, wearing his old uniform again. The insignias and gold aiguillette looked brand new strung across his chest. They probably were, assuming his old ones at headquarters were thrown away after his desertion… He grabbed his rifle with white-gloved hands and left the tent, meeting Goshi outside.

They joined everyone in the dining tent; all but Guren, Yuu and Mika were there. Though Mika not being there wasn't unusual… There were quite a few soldiers still finishing up their meals before they left to prepare for a day of battle. For some it'd be their last meal, it was lamentable, but such is war... Glancing over everyone he saw they all had new uniforms, whatever this meeting was about he could already theorize it had to do with them rejoining the military. As for their role, he wasn't sure. His couldn't taste his food as he ate, too consumed by thoughts; it felt as though the world somehow shifted over night... There were no witty remarks from Shinoa and even Sayuri's brow was furrowed in thought. He was sure they were all wondering just as he was what the future would bring. Not just at the meeting but in days, weeks, even months to come. And right now they couldn't exactly discuss their opinions with soldiers seated at tables in front and behind them…

"Is everyone finished? We should be meeting soon." Mito said gathering her dishware and trash to dispose of.

"Nn." Shinya answered cleaning up after himself as well.

He and his squad walked together in an assured manner. Full of sureness, defenses up and steps nearly in sync… They didn't need to discuss the situation to know it could potentially escalate negatively even though they were provided their old uniforms with their former ranks displayed. It could be a façade, a way to allay the tension, let their guards down. He himself had once been very sly and cunning… and he had not lost those characteristics, only stowed them. Stowed behind a 'cheerful mask' Goshi once called it… The need for them may be eminent as the area reserved for Command tents came into view. They reached Kureto's tent prepared for battle, verbal or physical, he could feel it in himself and his friends. He trusted them, and they trusted him. Guren was already inside along with Seishiro and Aoi, who was speaking with Kureto as they all lined up beside each other.

"Well, I see you all received your uniforms. I won't waste time going through any formalities; I have a war to oversee… What I need from you all is your loyalty to the military, and to me. The war has reached its peak and we have our hands around the vampire military's throat. In the coming weeks, I expect we will crush them entirely, returning Japan's full control to us humans. The reason I called you in now is to inform you that we have completed something enabling us to cripple them even further..." Kureto began as he waved off Aoi who returned a folder to his desk.

"We have created a bomb." He said smugly. Shinya raised an eyebrow, it wasn't exactly a new discovery to create a bomb… they had plenty of those… Kureto picked up what looked like a briefcase sitting on the desk. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on it but now he clearly saw the green and purple hues softly pulsing.

 _That's…_

"This bomb however, would be considered as _cursed gear_ in that it kills vampires or wounds them badly enough that our soldiers could easily kill them before they can regenerate… though, any humans close to the initial blast will likely die too of course…"

 _A cursed gear bomb? This must be where all the vampires are going Guren mentioned, into that bomb…_

He glanced at Guren who's expression held no clues as to what he was thinking. He listened with interest just like the rest of them.

"Why haven't you made use of it yet, Sir." Shigure asked.

"I intend to, however its placement is crucial to achieve the most success in eliminating the highest number of vampires. This is where I'd like to make an offer. As you now know, I have lifted the label as traitors from your names. I am also willing to return you all to your prior ranks and, for lack of a better word, _forget_ how you all turned your backs on your comrades. I will allow you to return to your lives within our cities as though it had not happened."

"And all you want is for _us_ to place this bomb, where… within the vampire's city? Thinking Goshi and I remember the way back in since we escaped… " Shinya said narrowing his eyes at Kureto. It was laughable that the man referred to _them_ as traitors when it was _he_ who let loose that Seraph at the airport and killed their comrades…

"Perceptive as always little brother, that is correct… A task such as this can only be handled by the most skilled of our ranks as well…" Kureto smirked back at him. He whispered to Aoi who bowed and left the tent promptly as he set the brief case looking bomb on his desk.

"I don't remember… I had a head injury and could barely remember my name…" Goshi said lightly touching the wound above his right ear. It was still swollen and had a layer of goopy medicine just like Shinya's. But he knew, Goshi was playing dumb; he didn't want any of them to go back in there. It was a suicide mission. Nagoya all over again… Only this time there would be nowhere to run. If the bomb didn't kill them or failed to detonate the vampires would surely kill them…

"I considered that was well, but luckily we have a guide to assist you all…" Kureto replied and as if on cue, Aoi returned with Mika.

Mika stopped between Shinya and Mito, joining them in their line-up. She looked agitated already… her shoulders and jaw were tense. He wondered if she already knew of the bomb and that was why… or maybe it was just being here in general. There was no way he was going to let her come on a suicide mission. Especially to kill her own kind… she had already betrayed them for their sake. He didn't want her hated by both humans and vampires…

"We won't need her, she is not to be involved in this... I could easily complete this task on my own and be back before dinner." Shinya said with pure confidence and a smile.

"I agree, the little bloodsucker doesn't need to be involved in our business… Remind me why she is here and still alive again? I don't trust the articulate _tick_ to-" Seishiro had hardly finished his words before a blur of black and gold flashed across the room slamming him into the cement. Mika had one hand on Seishiro's throat and the other on the hilt of his sword preventing him from drawing it against her.

"Do not forget it is a vampire you wear on your hip, that you wield to protect your pathetic life… feculent human." Mika's tone was terrifying and the hair on Shinya's neck rose in alarm. He moved to stop her, fearing Kureto and Aoi would strike out at her…

"Mika-!"

"That's enough Mikaela, you've made your point." Kureto cut him off. He remained passive, making no moves to assist Seishiro or attack Mika. Aoi stood with a hand on the hilt of her own sword, ready for whatever order Kureto may give, loyal as ever. Shinya placed his hand Mika's back, urging her to release Seishiro's neck… though seeing his terrified expression up close was incredibly amusing…

"Mika." He said gently. She released her grip exposing a light bruise where her hand had been already beginning to form. He left Seishiro to get to his feet on his own and positioned Mika between himself and Mito again, keeping his arm around her waist. He could see Goshi struggling not to laugh which made it that much more difficult to hold in his own. Seishiro never knew when to bite his tongue…

"You're just going to let her attack me without moving to strike her down?! Did you not say we are not to harm her _unless_ she became violent Kureto!?" Seishiro shouted as he held his neck.

"You _could_ have defended yourself. Perhaps if you spent more time fighting actual battles you might have been able to over throw her… but to be fair, it was _you_ who initiated the attack, verbally. We may not be in a formal meeting room but I expect you to treat it as so and behave accordingly, Seishiro." Kureto lectured. Seishiro opened his mouth but quickly closed it. His bruised neck and _now_ bruised ego was plainly visible to all in the room after Kureto's slightly mocking response.

"When is this mission to be set in motion… Sir." Mito asked, bringing the original discussion back to everyone's attention and turning the focus away from Mika. Shinya silently thanked her for the quick thinking.

"In a week, that is my current estimation of when we will be ready. There are some other arrangements I need to prepare for before we can initiate this portion. For now, we will continue things as they are and you all should rest and tend to your injuries until then. I may have smaller tasks for you as well in the mean time should you accept my offer."

"I understand, I accept your offer and await further information regarding the mission's details and other arrangements you mentioned." Mito added, confirming she was also on board with this mission alongside Shinya.

One by one they all agreed to Kureto's offer. They were all reluctant about it but it would be wiser to be involved with what was happening within the military than having things like they were before, not knowing anything at all… Though he'd prefer to complete this mission alone, he had expected they would join him, they were the closest thing to a family he had ever had. It was a blatant display of their friendship, standing beside each other through times of hardship and heartbreak. Till fate shifted again and they stood beside each other feeling only prosperity and cheer, this was a game they'd all have to play… at least for now, till they could form a strategy of their own…

"Good. We will meet again tomorrow. You are all dismissed. Except for you, Mikaela…" Kureto ended the meeting and with that everyone began to exit the tent including Aoi and Seishiro.

"Mika, are you alright?" Shinya whispered as he leaned down to see her face better. She had arrived agitated and still felt strained under his arm. His instincts told him it was more than just being here or her altercation with Seishiro.

"Nn… it's nothing… just had a little fight with Yuu-chan earlier…" She whispered turning her face away and abruptly left the tent without another word.

"Mika!" He called out to her but she was already out of sight when he stepped outside the tent. So fast… He decided it may be best not to follow her, she knew she could always talk to him and if she needed space he didn't want to encroach on that… Hearing a sigh beside him he peered over and saw Kureto standing there with his hands on his hips. He had asked her stay but she apparently had other plans…

"Does she know, about this…" Shinya asked referring to this new mission.

"No… nor will she need to now that you've volunteered to lead the way." He answered.

He suddenly felt as though he were in the same position as her. She probably knew of the vampires' missions… unsure what the right choice was… to reveal them or not… He wasn't entirely sure how she would feel about this mission, how she would react… Shinya looked off into the distant camp watching the soldiers hustle routinely as he thought about the mission and that bomb, how it even worked… how big of a blast radius it could generate…

 _Guren was right; their experiments really have escalated…_

"So disobedient…" Kureto mumbled to himself. "But I suppose that's why I find myself so interested."

"…Interested?" Shinya questioned, casting him another side-glance.

"Yes, beautiful and difficult to break. Highly impulsive. Was she always like this when you were all off together?"

 _And is a Seraph…_

"…. Don't bother, brother. I don't think you're her type~" Shinya hid the hiss in his voice behind a teasing tone.

"Oh? And who is her type, little brother?"

"Shinya!" Yoichi trotted up to the two of them, giving both he and Kureto a respectful bow. "Hello, Sir. Shinya, ah Major General… Sir do you think you can help me really quick I have some questions about my marksmanship?"

"Nn~ I'm free now. General…" Shinya gave the superior Officer a polite bow as well with a slight grin before leaving alongside Yoichi.

"Thank you, Sir!" Yoichi elatedly expressed his gratitude with a wide smile.

"Just call me Shinya when it's just us~" Shinya smiled back at the young sniper.

"Yes, Sir! Shinya…"

"Aha~" Shinya laughed, feeling his mood improve after Kureto's minor confession earlier. If he was serious in that aspect, he'd certainly have to make it clear to him Mika was off limits but outwardly saying it would only spur Kureto's competitive side… He glimpsed over his shoulder and saw the General heading towards the edge of camp where they kept supplies. Probably to be briefed on inventory, which he had the boring luck of listening to twice a day… tedious as it was, it had to be done. Knowing that, he already began to hatch a little plan in his head as his eyes rolled down the rows of crates, barrels and additional cargo.

 _That could work~_

MIKA'S POV

Mika sat alone atop the tower crane abandoned on one of the partially constructed buildings. From this height, the JIDA camp looked tiny off in the distance and the soldiers marched around like ants. She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

 _How did things turn out like this?_

Her thoughts wandered to earlier this morning when she spent some time with Yuu, Shinoa and Mitsuba. Her attempt at convincing them to leave either today or early tomorrow morning had failed. While Shinoa and Mitsuba seemed a little ambiguous in their responses, Yuu was clear in that he wanted to stay here for now. Unless something happened like last time, he felt being here was best, giving Guren another chance... He still trusted him and he was ready to fight beside him in order to avenge their family… But if something _did_ happen, it may be to late to get away… they got very lucky at the airport in her opinion. She just couldn't fathom why they wanted to stay knowing the JIDA was dangerous and that they were not comfortable with being here. It didn't make sense to her… Maybe what happened with the vampires caused this, which would be somewhat reasonable… she didn't know what to do now other than stay as well to make sure nothing happened to them.

She also failed miserably at keeping her emotions in check, breaking her promise to herself when she slammed Seishiro on the ground. Even though he deserved it… Whatever Kureto wanted would have to wait, she was curious about what they were discussing before she arrived… Shinya and the others all wore troubled expressions and gave her curious looks. Right now though, she just wanted to be alone to clear and cool her head. The weight of everything was getting to be too much…

 _This is entire situation has gotten so messed up… I don't know what to do…_

"Uughhhhh!" She growled as she tousled her hair in frustration.

She was lost… not knowing if she wanted to cry or scream… both were appropriate reactions given the circumstances… Her human family was sitting in the JIDA camp and her vampire family probably hated her now. She had fought and served both humans and vampires at this point. Oh how she wanted to run away to some beach side village right now… wash her hands of everything… start fresh without a care in the world and no difficult topics to ponder over… but she wasn't a coward. And everything she loved and fought for was here, scattered across the horizon.

 _Calm down Mika…_

She closed her eyes as she tried to organize her thoughts and settle her emotions. Leaning against the operators cab she heard a familiar stride approaching the crane on the roof below.

"Not being very inconspicuous are you…"

"I climbed it like a human… and I thought coming all the way up here would make it obvious I want to be alone…" She scoffed as he started to climb the narrow ladder of the crane.

"You disobeyed my orders."

"I'm not your subordinate… and I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, Kureto."

"It would be in your best interests if you behaved as so… and maybe it is your lack of patience that is causing you grief to begin with…"

She ignored the comment. Scooting forward, she let her legs dangle off the edge of the crane. He sat down and positioned himself the same beside her. Seeing him make himself comfortable annoyed her even further... She turned her eyes ahead and continued to contemplate her situation, trying to forget about the unwanted company beside her.

"I understand your frustration in being here. Your family being here…"

"No, you don't… I'm not sure you have the capacity to understand anyone else's feelings besides your own…"

"No need to be rude, Mikaela. You've hardly spent enough time around me to make a statement like that… but let's see… You betrayed your own kind to free Hyakuya and the others. Something I doubt will be overlooked by your superiors… Now you're here, an organization you consider an enemy…" Kureto said as he glanced over at her, gauging her reaction to his assessment.

"Anyone could figure that out… It's obvious…"

"But what isn't obvious is the best choice… you could leave here and rejoin the vampires. Or you can stay, turning your back on your own kind. You could lash out killing me and anyone else in your path… but that would only end in your own death and potentially the death of your family members if they came to your defense. Whatever scenario you are picturing just remember, this is war, people will die and you cannot save them all…"

"I'm well aware of that..." She said softly.

"You should also be aware that your family came back here of their own free will. You may hate the JIDA, but this is their home... They are ready to fight for it, knowing their lives are at stake. You will need to accept that fact… it is their decision alone and it is their future on the line..."

"I know that as well… I still don't understand why you're letting me stay here anyways…"

"I already told you. Because I know you won't do anything to put Hyakuya and the rest at risk. On top of that, you _need_ the JIDA if you are to save those children… you need _me_. So you will have to be on your best behavior..."

It was a fact that continually surfaced when she thought of these things and it irritated her each time… He knew she had no alternatives but them and he carefully pointed that out to her, a few times now. It was either allow the children to continue being fodder for the vampires or work with him and secure a home for them within the JIDA. She didn't bother with a response… she wished she hadn't even asked him why. She already knew the answer… hearing it spoken aloud only ignited more of the hopeless frustration coupled with the confusion she felt… what a mess she had gotten in to…

"And what about _your_ future, what do you want from it? If you could control it, what would it be like, Mikaela?" Kureto asked drawing her attention back to him.

 _My future…_

Mika stared out across the desolate city. The roadways were dotted with abandoned cars and trash the wind had carried. Buildings and homes struggled to keep standing, their walls and roofs destroyed by past and present battles. Trees and shrubbery fought to take root and grow again in the harsh ground and despite their desperate attempt to live the elements were always against them. Even the rain, which had once nourished them, now poisoned them… The world they lived in now was ugly. All the beauty was lost in this world, like it had been drained of all color. The memories she had from her childhood were sparse but the pictures she had seen of her country revealed so much life and color. She wanted to see it again, not in a photo but in reality. To touch it, no, to _feel_ it… the way life was intended to be felt…

"…I want to see colors in the trees, the way they change for each season. I want to see the water in lakes, oceans and rivers flow clear. Festivals and fireworks… I want to see people walking through the shops, smiling and laughing… and couples holding hands… I want to watch over Yuu-chan and the rest of my family as they grow older, have families of their own and live their lives happily… I want us all to take trips to the beach every summer… What I want, is to see the world as it should be, not as it is…"

Mika closed her eyes, picturing it all… Savoring the images her mind had painted as she spoke. She couldn't agree with his words earlier about the JIDA being their home, but if they were able to live happily… well, that's all she really wanted for them… After a while she looked over at Kureto, nearly forgetting he was there.

"What you want is what I am fighting for and yet you treat me with such disdain. You may dislike how we use the Seraph but it's how we are going to win this war. The world, _this_ world, needs the power the Seraph provides… Sacrifices must be made if you want to secure the future for your family you just described…"

"What you are fighting for is a world free of vampires… free of me… I did not ask for this, it was forced upon me… and I have probably destroyed my future with the vampires so don't lecture me on sacrifice. Had the humans not experimented with the Seraph we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. The vampires would have never revealed themselves and my family from the orphanage would still be alive and I would be human. As long as you continue to experiment, you will be met with more death and destruction… if you choose to end them, the vampires will slip back into mere stories."

"You may be right, but we cannot allow the vampires to enslave us like cattle until our numbers reach their preferred amount. Someday our world will be united and Japan will be at its center. We will wipe out the vampires entirely… but _you_ don't have to be a mere story, Mikaela. You are a vampire that holds the Seraph gene and as far as we know, there is no one else like you alive. With that knowledge, my researchers have reason to believe _you_ are what holds the key to reversing the vampires curse."

"I see, and what evidence do you have to support those reasons?"

"I cannot reveal that to you Mikaela, not as long as you remain disloyal to me. So, you'll just have to trust me." He smirked back at her.

"I won't ever trust you…"

"Well, I trust you." He said as he stood up, balancing himself with ease as he began to walk further out on the crane, wind pulling at his coat with each step. She watched him from the corner of her eye, what was this human up to now… He stopped when he reached the portion that extended hundreds of feet above the street and turned back to look at her as he began to lean back. "I can prove it too!"

"No!" Mika sprung up and off the crane into the air. Extending her arms towards him as he fell. She snatched him midair and landed safely on the street below. "You idiot what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Ahaha!" He laughed as she set him back on his feet. "Nothing is wrong, no one else is out here besides us and that building blocks the view of the camp. You have nothing to be concerned about, your secret is still safe…"

"I'm not convinced and honestly that's not what I'm worried about! Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I knew you'd catch me… Your genuine concern for my safety truly does enliven me, Mikaela…"

"Tch." She pivoted and started to walk away. So arrogant as always… He grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her. "What now…"

"I have decided what I want in exchange for taking in the vampire's livestock…"

"Stairs? Better yet, a parachute?" She sarcastically replied. He chuckled at her response, provoking her further as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you, Mikaela…"

She blinked at him in silence, waiting for him to say something else to mock her… but his russet eyes only stared back her waiting for her agreement. Was he serious?

"I decline. Think of something else…"

"There is nothing else I want. So, do we have a deal?"

"Really? There's no one else you wish for me to assassinate for whatever purpose? No task you wish to be completed? You have no interest in knowing what the vampires could be planning? You just want _me_ … and for what purpose?"

"There are a few things I could think of…"

 _This human is so…_

"Kureto…" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves; she knew what he really wanted and that he'd potentially ask for it. It was clear what his interest in her was from the moment they met. "There is no need to dance around what you really desire… You want to experiment on me because as you stated earlier, I am a vampire with the Seraph gene… you want another weapon… or to see if you _can_ reverse the vampire's curse. I have already told you I will not be a guinea pig in any experiments ever again."

"You would not be a guinea pig. We have already begun the experiments and have seen promise, but again I will not reveal any of that to you unless you agree. To be clear, I do not desire you as weapon, but as a mate with superior DNA holding the Seraph gene to continue my bloodline with."

Her eyes widened as she held his gaze. They both stood silent as she replayed his words in her head over and over. She could see the slightest smile creeping on his face while he waited for her response. She was seething with so much anger that she could hardly respond in a clear manner and without physically lashing out at him.

"Are you kidding me? You're out of your mind! I'm not even alive and I doubt any amount of experimentation can change that. You really are an arrogant ass if you think I'd believe your claims so easily without any proof… Have me as your _mate_?! This is just like with Shinya… it's disgusting how you treat people like dogs and then act like you're humanity's savior… Superior DNA and bloodlines-" She was nearly shouting before Kureto cut off her tirade.

"My father arranged that marriage between Shinya and my sister, not I. Their story is only a sob story because she rejected him for Guren. Had she not rejected him or perished I'm sure they'd be happily married today. Aside from that, it is not uncommon to marry into families for the purpose of power, pedigree or prestige. This deal between us would be no different. I want you because of the Seraph, yes… but I do care for you, Mikaela. If you are by my side, you will be able to shape this world, as it _should_ be… as my wife, not my dog. This will be my only offer to you."

His words pierced through her heart, slicing through the anger and into her core… Those words, about Shinya… She lowered her head slowly, letting her bangs shield her eyes… She already knew of his past but she couldn't help wonder… would Shinya be happily married today if his fiancé' had not died? Had not fallen for another man? She felt childish for being jealous over someone who had passed away so long ago… but still, thinking of it was painful… And to add to that, if she didn't accept there would be no salvation for those children stuck underground… Now she had this to consider on top of everything else she was struggling with already. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her… everything just kept piling on… tears pooled in her eyes and trickled down her hidden face.

 _Why… now this too…_

"Mikaela…" Kureto lifted her chin but she pulled away. He was the last person she wanted to see her cry. "Come with me…"

He took her hand and she allowed him to pull her towards one of the empty stores. She didn't want to return to camp now with everyone anyways, not like this… if they saw her crying they'd certainly ask questions and she didn't have it in her to discuss anything else right now. She wished she could sleep like a human, if just for the silence of it… They entered what used to be a coffee shop and Kureto stopped, releasing her hand.

"Mikaela, look at me." He said gently holding her face. "I would never allow you or our children to be tormented… but you will need to trust me and allow us to give you back your humanity. One last experiment that will only be performed when we are certain of your safety…"

"It isn't just that… it's so much more than that… You really can't be serious about this… what a stupid request. Do you know how ridiculous you sound? And if it doesn't work… what then…" She forced out a steady voice as she challenged him while holding the rest of her tears at bay.

"It will work… and I am serious. I am promising you the future you wish for."

"I don't believe you… No one can promise the future…" She closed her eyes letting her tears spill over only to be absorbed by the gloved hands that held her face.

"I can… Say yes, to me…" He whispered as his hand slid down her back pulling her in closer to him. She wondered; was giving up her freedom, principles and her own feelings what needed to be done? It obviously meant sacrificing herself for the sake of the livestock she wanted nothing more than to free of their shackles. She would simply be taking those same shackles and placing them on her own wrists and ankles... An even more troubling question, would saying no be considered the most selfish act ever committed? Was her freedom more important than all of theirs? One life fades, so hundreds more can prosper…

"I… I don't know… I have to think about it. I was not expecting this…" She finally answered the patient man who still held her close.

"Neither was I when you landed in my hands…" He started as he withdrew from their closeness. "It is your decision Mikaela, I will not force you. I have decided what I want, now you must decide what _you_ want… but I expect favorable results." A small smile played on his lips again while calling back the memories of their first meeting and first deal as he extended a hand to her. She absentmindedly accepted it and he led the way out of the coffee shop. The long walk back to camp would at least give her some time to think…

He was firm in his offer, leaving no room for negotiation. She thought of her words earlier and the image she had painted for her family. _That's_ what she wanted… but it was all a daydream and reality… was so much darker. Reality was her family staying with JIDA who battled against her own kind… three of which were her only family less than a year ago. Reality… was if she wanted to save the livestock, she'd have to agree to being experimented on by the humans yet again… and if it were successful and she became human… she'd become a mate for Kureto… and Shinya… he'd hate her. Those bright blue eyes that were always filled with kindness and a bit of mischief would be closed towards her… the only man she had ever felt any affection for… such longing to be near… would never want to see her again. The camp came into view and she released her grip on Kureto, forgetting she had been holding onto him in the first place.

 _Everything is going to change… again…_


	20. Chapter 20

SHINYA'S POV

"Thank you Sir!"

"Thank you Major General!"

Shinya waved at the novice snipers as they parted ways to return to their squads. It had started off with just he and Yoichi but over a half a dozen other snipers trickled into their lesson and he ended up giving pointers to each of them. He didn't mind though, there was always such camaraderie among snipers when they were all together since they were usually working alone to support their squads.

"Hey, Maj.- Shinya…" Yoichi spoke in a low voice as the pair walked back into the main camp together. "Are you comfortable, being here again I mean…"

Shinya glanced over at him. The boy looked worried, it was the same look he wore as well when he was alone.

"Yes and no. We are safer here then we are alone in the city or even at the Inn, from vampires. We've also been pardoned for our crimes of desertion. However, it doesn't mean we should become complacent. We all saw what happened at the airport…" Shinya answered honestly.

"Ah, I agree… so does my squad and Narumi… "He paused as if he were brooding over something else. "I saw the face of the vampire who killed my sister. I know exactly who he is now..."

"I see. I have complete confidence in your abilities Yoichi. You are the brightest sniper I have met. If he is in your sights, I have no doubt you will avenge your sister."

"Nn… thank you, Sir…"

He looked over again at his friend. He seemed distant… or perhaps it was his determination draining his expression of emotion. Shinya understood, revenge was a powerful motivator in war but it also can lead to reckless decisions. But Yoichi has a sound mind and strong bond with his comrades. He will not fail, that he was sure of. With another wave he said goodbye to Yoichi who proceeded to Kimizuki's tent, bunking with him now. Shinya wished he had his own tent, staying in the field hospital was already getting bothersome…

"Yo! Shinya!" Goshi jogged over to him. "How was that meeting today I never got to talk to you after?"

"I can't say I'm surprised they developed a cursed gear version of a bomb…"

"Well that too but I mean Mika kicking Seishiro's ass! Ahaha!"

"Ahaha~ that was pretty funny. He looked terrified, I haven't seen him around since then aha~" Shinya laughed along with Goshi for a bit about Mika putting him in his place and then Kureto adding insult to injury. Which reminded him, he needed to find Mika soon…

"So, while you were off with your apprentice I talked with Mito, Sayuri and Shigure… they're all feeling like this is 'suicide mission part two'…" Goshi's amused voice slipped away bringing about a more somber mood with it.

"My thoughts as well. I'm also curious about the rest of the details. I'm sure we will know in a day or two, or at least sometime soon from what Kureto said. I'm honestly impressed with their progress..."

"Us too, we knew nothing about it even while we were there. Not sure if Guren did but he didn't flinch when Kureto revealed it. I haven't been able to talk to him at all since we got back, not _really_ talk ya know? He's usually handling his military obligations and around a lot of soldiers or he's with Kureto, Aoi or Seishiro."

"I did before you woke up yesterday. It was brief since we were still in the hospital tent but he knew they had been using many vampires for experiments. It's now apparent they were cramming them into that bomb. I wonder how many are even in there and how it works… if a pact can be made like we have with our own demons… Anyway, Guren did tell me they restricted him from some parts of the lab so I'm guessing he didn't know about it."

"Hm…" Goshi scratched his chin in thought. "Well, did he mention why he wanted us out?"

"Yes, it was vague though as well. Something about you all being possibly suspected as conspirators… I'm sure he saw the opportunity of not only getting you all out of the JIDA's hands but Mika as well and took it. Thinking about it, it was probably smart you all left together. If he helped Mika escape they probably would have suspended you all since you're his main squad and it would further support whatever suspicions they had. That and she would be able to bring you to us…"

"Yep, makes sense… it would have been the perfect set up against us… Conspirators though, just what the hell is going on around here I wonder? Anyway, leave it to Guren to think of everything ten steps ahead. Are you hungry? I was going to grab dinner early before the rush."

"Aha~ no, you go ahead. I want to see if I can find Mika."

"Alright, tell her she's my hero!"

Shinya gave him a smile as he left towards the dining tent. Yuu, Shinoa and Mitsuba were also heading that way from further off. At least now he knew both squads shared the same feelings as he did about being here again… He himself went towards the Officer's tent where Mika usually was since her movements were a bit restricted. It didn't take long to find her; he spotted her sitting on the tailgate of one of the military's trucks just staring into the ground, off in space. He remembered she said she and Yuu had a little fight this morning. Maybe she was still upset...

"Hi~" He said as he stopped in front her.

"Hello." She answered with a small smile. Her body remained tense as she slid off the tailgate. "You're not going to eat with everyone?"

"I'm not that hungry yet. I wanted to find you, you left so quickly this morning I was worried." He said brushing her bangs out of her face.

"…I'm sorry about this morning… I guess I overacted a bit…"

"Aha~ no, Seishiro deserved every bit of that. Goshi said you're his hero~" He smiled back at her and she snickered. It was the truth though, he was sure everyone found it a little funny, except Seishiro. "… are you alright, you said you had a little fight with Yuu?

"Nn… I tried to convince him to leave but he refuses to listen to reason…"

"I see… well, from what I've gathered there is an equal level of discomfort among us all in being here. We all know the risks involved, but it is safer than anywhere else currently. Don't fret too much about it, we intend to be on our guards constantly…"

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier for me to accept… I'm also worried about my vampire family and I just can't think of any answer or plan that works in all our favors… there's just too much to worry about, to decide…"

"Well…" He draped his arms over her shoulders and rested his forehead against hers. "I guess we'll just have to form a plan that keeps us all alive… don't worry, we'll figure out something together. Plus… I'd rather not make Crowley any madder at me than he already is..."

"He's mad at you?"

"Nn… I kind of shot him… it was a little nick though, just to get his attention while we were out looking for the four of you."

"Oh? He did say he saw you… he didn't mention you shot him."

"He was really mad aha~ I thought he was going to kill me~"

"He wouldn't… probably…" Mika chuckled, in better spirits now. He was happy he could assure her, if only a little.

"Come with me~" He said grabbing her hand.

"Where to this time?"

"This time? Oh, are you thinking of last night when I led you off…" He looked over and she blushed turning her face away. "Ahaha~"

He brought her to the military's many rows of supplies and back up vehicles, taking her down an aisle of crates stacked on top of each other. Some were slightly pulled out so he stopped and lifted her onto to one.

"Hey… Shinya…"

"Hm~"

He watched her deep in thought, looking over him. Her expression was unreadable; he wondered what she was thinking of... Her dilemma was heavy, but it was one they all shared… Reaching out she touched the crescent moon on his chest and followed the braided aiguillette with the tip of her fingers.

"You really do look dashing in your uniform…" She finally spoke. He smiled playfully at the compliment.

"Oh?" He said bringing a white glove to her cheek. "As do you… lets see, you have no insignias displaying your rank? I must be fraternizing then aha~"

Taking both of her hands, Shinya threaded his fingers between hers and positioned her hands above her head and against the crate behind her.

"You look beautiful in everything…" He said kissing slowly down her jawline before reaching her lips. "And nothing."

"Ahem…"

 _Perfect timing~_

Shinya only peered out of the corner of his eye without moving his head, hiding his mischievous smile. Kureto, Aoi and Guren stood there looking at them. Aoi's eyes shifted back to her work with little interest in the couple ahead of her, continuing to write on the clipboard she held. Kureto remained apathetic, but Shinya knew better…

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was over here~" Shinya slowly released Mika from her pinned position and helped her off the crate. Guren rolled his eyes at the comment knowing he was up to something. He put his arm around Mika's waist and escorted her out of their sight, wearing a satisfied grin. Hopefully that would make things clear to his older brother _who_ Mika's type was… They returned together to Mika's usual hiding place by the spare vehicles and she quietly hopped up onto the tailgate she had been sitting on earlier. As he circled in front of her… she looked completely dejected, even more so now than she did when he first joined her.

"What's wrong Mika? With a face like that I know something is really bothering you…talk to me~" He asked in a gentle tone to coax her into opening up.

"I wouldn't know where to start… I don't even know what's right or what's wrong anymore… Everything is just so complicated now… I don't even know how to begin to sort it out…"

"Well…" He began as he pulled himself up next to her. "Let's compartmentalize things then. How about we start from the top beginning with being here-"

"I don't like it." Without him finishing she answered flatly.

"Aha~ well, you are not alone as I mentioned earlier. We all know what happened at the airport… and we know they had been trying to hunt us down. Unless we ran again we are lacking any real plan as well as a place to take refuge from the war. However, I don't think this is something we can run from any longer."

"I know… I'm just repeating the same old complaint… I sound like a broken record…" She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just wish it wasn't with the JIDA…"

"Me too…" He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Not all humans within the JIDA are bad, most just follow orders… But I'll keep you safe, we'll keep each other safe… anything else troubling you?"

"Vampires… Crowley, Horn and Chess… they probably hate me… and I don't know if I'm even allowed to return to Sanguinem now…"

"Because you helped us escape, you can't return?" He asked, knowing that'd likely be the case.

"Probably, the vampire who brought you in is the highest ranking vampire in Japan now… and I acted against his will. I've disobeyed other orders, many times… everything is just a mess…"

 _Ferid… I won't let him live long enough to discipline her anyways…_

"Hm, I cannot speak for them, but I can say that I don't believe Crowley, Horn and Chess hate you… the bond I've seen between you four, it isn't possible. You are what linked us all together. I don't think they would have ever considered befriending us if it weren't for you, let alone allowing us all to live together… to live at all. That tells me they deeply care for and respect you."

"You think so?" She asked innocently.

"Nn, I do~ " He replied squeezing his arm a fraction tighter around her. She appeared to be a little relieved by his words, but again she stared into the ground as though she were contemplating something else. She finally broke the silence with a whispered tone.

"…There's also the children kept as livestock in Sanguinem. I can't leave them there if the vampires lose or win…"

He empathized with her, she and Yuu of all people knew of the horrors being kept as livestock. It had to be a matter close to both of their hearts. After everything they went through down there, it came as no surprise to him she wanted to free them. It would be difficult to do if the vampires did win, impossible really.

"But Kureto made me an offer…" She continued. "He'd take them in after the war... I don't like the JIDA but there's no other alternative. I don't know who else _could_ shelter and care for them properly… they should be with humans either way…"

"Ah, I see…" He considered the situation, he too couldn't think of another place in Japan as civilized and capable of caring for that many children. There were rumored safe havens, clusters of people living around the country… but those were rumors… and if they were true, they probably wouldn't have the resources to care for and protect the former livestock. "The JIDA doesn't normally take in outsiders… but you said offer, did he ask for anything in return?"

"Nn…" She answered, but not really… he sensed she was holding out. Who's blood did he want her to shed now?

"Mika…" He pressed.

"He said he would only take in the children kept by the vampires if I agreed to be his."

"…Huh?" Was all he could say, completely dumbfounded. It was not what he was expecting her to say. He imagined it'd be her giving him every detail of the vampire's plans… but _his_? What the hell did that even mean?

"I don't know… he thinks he can make me human again…"

"I highly doubt it. It is only a ploy to get you to agree to him experimenting on you. He's using your emotions as leverage to get what he wants… Mika I can tell you, what he is after is the Seraph and the power it brings. He wants to eliminate every single vampire and has every intention of taking over the world like he's some kind of God. Making you human again? It isn't possible, whatever else he has promised you, you can't believe it. I've already warned you not trust him… "

"I know, I can't say I fully believe him but what if it is possible? It was all he would offer in exchange for fostering the children. Whether he truly wants a weapon or… whatever… what else can I do?"

"You can say no."

"And just leave them there? I can't be that selfish…"

"I can be and Mika he does not have absolute power. Not as long as we're all here to oppose him. Not only that but I told you not every human here is evil and many would feel the same as you. Don't think you're alone in wanting to rescue them because I guarantee the majority of the military would gladly rescue and accept those children. Kureto can be overruled if the military wills it."

"What can I do then? I can't exactly go around talking to the soldiers, they don't know me and because of what I am…"

"I can organize that with everyone else. All we need to do is get the conversation started amongst the soldiers and get them to rally behind the cause. Eventually it will be formally addressed to us Officers and a decision will be made. You do not need to become his new pet project to settle this… have you already agreed to this?"

"No, I said I needed to think about it…"

"And have you?" He had to remember to mind his tone. He was getting irritated, not at her, but at Kureto… He knew this issue would surface eventually and the only positive thing was that the man wasn't taking her in forcefully. It meant they could still play this little game… and potentially win…

"I don't want to… I don't want to go through with anything he offered…"

He slid off the tailgate and stood in front of her. She looked so troubled, ashamed even… maybe he sounded harsher than he thought. But the way he felt for her… he couldn't help but become enraged at the thought of her being used for whatever sick purpose Kureto had in mind.

"Mika, I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. It is not you I am angry with and I understand what you are trying to accomplish. I just-!"

She grabbed him suddenly and held him close, burying her face into his chest. It stunned him only for a moment but he wrapped his arms around her and met her tight embrace with his own. He stroked her hair quietly, letting the discussion end there.

"There's no need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong... I'm relieved I talked to you about everything. I felt so lost earlier but slowly my thoughts are beginning to clear. Talking to you always eases me..." She thanked him and sat back to meet his eyes again… She was always so sweet, so kind… and the feelings he had for her could not be replicated with any other. He took her hand and kissed it gently, his own way of thanking her in return...

"I am very grateful to have you, for caring about me like you do… being what I am…"

"What are you, other than a woman who fights for what she believes in? Who is easily one of the bravest I know? I meant every word I said last night… There is no singular word to describe what you are... So, I will _show_ you all that you are, to me… today, tomorrow and the next..." He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. It was the faintest of kisses but he poured all his emotions through it, hoping she felt them. Hoping she felt the same… As he pulled away he took both her hands in his.

"Listen, Mika... You have pieced back together a brokenness within me that I myself hadn't known of and brought forth feelings I did not think I deserved to feel… I think it's time I tell you… I sort of have I guess, in a way now that I think about it… but the words themselves need to be spoken…" Taking a deep breath he straightened his posture hoping to strengthen his confidence. She watched him, waiting… "I need to tell you… Mika…"

 ** _Come on, out with it already…_**

"Shut up!"

"Hm?"

"Oh! No! No, not you Mika! I was talking to Byakkomaru in my head but out of my mouth!" He waved his hands apologetically as she tilted her head in confusion. Covering his face he cursed at himself, painfully embarrassed.

"Oh… okay… Your heart is racing, are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

"Mika!" Yuu called out as he came striding up to them. "You okay Shinya you look really flushed?"

"Aha~ no I'm fine. Just hungry I guess."

"Well they're probably going to stop serving food soon so you should hurry." Yuu advised as he turned to Mika. "Mika, can we talk?"

"Sure, Shinya what were you wanting to tell me?"

"Aha~ eh, I will tell you later. You and Yuichiro should talk..." Shinya said awkwardly while walking backwards and bumping into another vehicle as he left. His heart was racing and couldn't believe how stupid he just made himself look, telling her to shut up… He had worked himself up so much for the second time now. Chickening out last night and then just now when he almost…

 _Byakkomaru._

 ** _Hmm…_**

 _Don't interfere again._

 ** _You were just so nervous, I was trying to encourage you…_**

 _I don't need it…_

He heard his demon's soft chuckle again before he left his thoughts. Damn demon… he also forgot to ask her if she knew about the JIDA's cursed gear bomb or tell her about the sniping mission Guren requested he'd lead as well. It would all have to wait now; she and Yuu really should spend some time together.

MIKA'S POV

Mika watched as Shinya left, curious about what he wanted to tell her… and incredibly happy by what he _did_ tell her last night and today. She was glad she had opened up to him about everything, sharing the burden of her thoughts. The restlessness in heart had noticeably settled more after everything that had happened this morning and afternoon. Confidence steadily started to take root again, sulking wouldn't change the situation anyways…

"Mika…" Yuu said as he sat beside her on the tailgate. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier…"

"What else is there to say? You made your point clear already Yuu-chan, you want to stay regardless of the completely obvious danger…" She muttered. Yuu let out a quiet sigh beside her.

"Look, I know you're upset being here and you don't trust Guren but I promised him you'd be helpful to us-"

"Have I not been already? And don't promise that man anything about me…"

"No. I mean yes you have but that's not where I am going with this…" He ruffled his hair as he gathered his thoughts again. "I'm just trying to say that you have been but I know you're not happy being here or us being here but I think it may be a good thing we came back. I'm not an idiot; I remember what I saw in Nagoya. I don't think any of us could forget even if we wanted to…"

"Ya… I know… and you couldn't 'stay on the run' forever…. And Guren is a 'good guy' and 'we can trust him'… There's no need to repeat everything from earlier…"

"I know but Mika, we need to finish what we started with Ferid. We need to avenge our family and the JIDA can help us. My squad and I all talked together about it again this afternoon and we decided we will stay for now, but agreed if anything like what happened at the airport happened again, we would leave for certain. I just don't think Kimizuki will leave his sister again… but I think you and I can both understand how he feels… I could never leave you behind again…" He said letting his voice fade. Mika put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him. She hated that he still mourned over what happened to her. This was not his fault… it was simply her fate to become like this… "Once Ferid is dead and the war is over, we can figure out what to do then, okay?"

"Alright…" She conceded. She didn't want to start their redundant fight again. He knew of the experiments… she explained in detail already what she knew and had seen overseas. Yuu-chan was a man now and he needed to make his own decisions… However, she'd certainly interfere if he were to be used ever again. That was a vow she would never break with herself…

"Oh! I almost forget!" He said as he jumped off the truck and reached into his jacket. He presented her with a pouch containing red fluid. Blood. "Ta-da! I stole it from the hospital tent. They have a ton of blood soldiers donated just in case someone needs a transfusion or something. I know you don't like drinking from us so I grabbed this for you!"

He wore a huge grin as he held it out to her. She couldn't help but smile back at him and lightly chuckled as she accepted it. She hadn't even noticed how thirsty she was but seeing the blood made her throat burn in anticipation.

"Thank you, Yuu-chan."

"Of course! I said I'd protect you _and_ take care of you!" He said as he jumped back up on the truck.

"Nn. It's a promise between _both_ of us." She reminded him as she bit the plastic tubing on the pouch, using it like a straw. Her body praised her for the blood, feeling the steadily growing thirst she had been ignoring subside. It's presence pushed back with each mouthful…

"What does it taste like?" He asked while watching her curiously.

"It's gross… there are anticoagulants in it…"

"What?"

"Anticoagulants. They're drugs used to keep the blood from clotting and preserve it. It's sour tasting… but I am grateful for it, thank you again…"

"Will it make you sick? Stop drinking it then." He tried reaching over to take it but she held it out and away from his reach.

"No, I'll be fine. There's some in the blood we store in Sanguinem, just not nearly as much…"

"Oh, alright then if you say so..." He gave in. A comfortable silence fell over them as Mika finished her meal.

"Hey… Yuu-chan…" She said folding the empty pouch. "I want to free the livestock… Shinya and I sort of came up with a plan…"

"Ah, so do I… I was thinking about that too I just… didn't know how to bring it up to you. Since you need blood and all… and Chess, Crowley and Horn…"

"Don't worry about us, there is a massive amount of blood saved below ground. I know it might be strange of me, to want that because of what I am. But I'd rather starve and become a demon than watch them suffer for my sake…"

"I won't ever let it come to that, Mika. And it's not strange to feel that way, especially after what we saw and suffered through as well… especially you, with Ferid I mean…"

"Nn… The JIDA won't take in outsiders, but Shinya thinks if we can get the soldiers to want to save them it's possible… that, that rule can be, well… overruled if the majority wish for it…" She watched him deep in thought as he considered their partially formed plan. She didn't want to mention Kureto's offer to her… he'd probably freak out and then march into his tent calling him an idiot bastard.

"That could work, I'll talk to Guren and my squad about it too… but maybe they'll make an exception for them anyhow since they're just kids, victims."

"Nn… maybe… I need to come up with some sort of plan that keeps everyone safe overall… including Crowley, Horn and Chess…"

" _We_ you mean… And I agree. But I don't think we should all meet up at once, it might draw suspicion like we are forming a plan. Yoichi spent most of the day with other snipers and may even join them on a mission soon so he can probably talk to them about the kids. Him and Kimizuki are sharing a tent so I'd just need to find one of them and tell them… then they can fill the other in. Shinoa and Mitsuba will definitely be willing to help out. I'm sure Shinya will talk to his squad too."

"Nn. That's actually pretty smart, for you, Yuu-chan."

"I've always been smart!"

"I wonder…" She teased.

"Shut up…" He mumbled giving her a light shove. "Where is Crowley anyway? I've heard the soldiers saying there hasn't been as much resistance from vampires the last few days. What's going on?"

"Um, I'm not sure about Crowley, I had orders to join him but I received those just before I learned you all were captured…"

"Ah, okay… well whatever happens, we will keep everyone safe including Crowley, Chess and Horn… even if it makes me look like a traitor again I don't care. They're a part of our family now. We fight for our family, not for sides, okay?"

"Nn!" Mika agreed with a smile and Yuu brought his forehead to hers.

"I'll save you all this time…" He whispered and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tight. She was so happy they found each other again… it had given her a sense of purpose she had lost and so much more… she remembered when they were in the convenience store and she completed the curse with his blood. The promise they made to protect each other… and how she'd like his friends, his new family, if she'd just give them a chance. She had no interest in meeting these humans and wanted to only flee with him, that all humans were evil, no exceptions… She was never so happy to have been wrong.

"You've changed a lot Mika, since we first found each other."

"So I've been told….."

"It's good though… you aren't as mopey."

"I wasn't mopey."

"Ya you were, you always had a huge scowl on your face."

"Don't exaggerate… come here…" Mika said as she attempted to fix his hair.

"Leave it be Mika."

"I'm almost done."

"Quit, it's always like that…"

"I know… you need to do a better job at grooming yourself… it's always this one patch of hair that refuses to stay down…"

"My grooming habits are fine so stop!"

"Stay still already…"

"Mika! Quit! Ugh you're so annoying!"

"So are you and noisy!"

"You're both noisy…" Yuu and Mika looked over and saw Kimizuki and Yoichi walking towards them. "What are you guys doing all the way over here anyways?"

"Hey, we need to talk to you two…" Yuu said releasing his grip on Mika's arms as their struggle ended.

"About?" Kimizuki said as he came to a stop in front of them and Yoichi hopped up on the tailgate beside Yuu.

"How to start…" Yuu took a deep breath and began to explain the situation with the livestock and their wish to save them. Yoichi and Kimizuki both listened quietly with a few questions in between and in the end they agreed that saving the children was of the utmost importance after the war ended. Also, that it would mean the JIDA would need to win in order for it to be possible… fighting above ground was one thing, but below presented many obstacles that humans wouldn't know how to handle. Not to mention it wasn't in their power to organize a large mission like that while the vampires still held control of Sanguinem…

"You guys do realize this sort of sounds like a coup right? Just be really careful when you bring it up to people. Make it sound like casual conversation and not like you're trying to rally the military together. Otherwise we will have even more problems to worry about than we have already…" Kimizuki reasoned.

"Honestly, I think for the most part you should let Shinya handle it. He's an Officer and a Hiragi. The military still has incredible respect for him especially since they think he managed to escape capture and elude the vampires… at least that's the rumor going around the soldiers. Which isn't technically wrong…" Yoichi added.

"We'll be smart about it obviously…" Yuu said as he jumped off the tailgate. "Just see what you can do without causing any suspicion when you meet up with those snipers again Yoichi."

"Nn…"

"Ahaha~" Mika started laughing and the other three gave her curious looks.

"What are you laughing about weirdo?" Yuu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just heard Guren scream at Kureto to shut up, haha~" She laughed again.

"Eh?"

Mika shrugged. It was all she could make out at this distance with the rest of the chatter and noises from camp. She listened in more, trying to drown out the sounds and pick up what they were arguing about. Then she heard something else…

"Yuu-chan…"

"What are they saying?"

"No, not them… you three wait here for a second." She slid off the truck and quickly walked closer to the edge of camp to confirm her suspicion. As the sounds of the military faded another distinct sound came in… and scent…

"Mika…" Yuu ignored her command and followed her towards the outskirts of the main camp, leaving Kimizuki and Yoichi behind. She stopped and closed her eyes, listening…

"What is it Mika?" Yuu whispered.

"Vampires…"


	21. Chapter 21

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya proceeded down the rows of armored vehicles and back into the main camp still choking on embarrassment. He figured he should probably take Yuu's advice about grabbing dinner even though his stomach was in knots after his conversation with Mika... Pushing aside the canvas flap he entered the dining tent and spotted Shinoa, Mitsuba and Shigure sitting together at the farthest table alone. He was glad some trusted and familiar faces were still here and quickly picked up his dinner just before they finished serving food.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely as he walked up to the group.

"Sure! Sit, sit~" Shinoa smiled as she patted the seat next to her. He set down his tray and scooted across the bench.

"Did Yuu-chan find Mika-chan okay?"

"Nn~… he did, I was with her-"

"Oho~ did he interrupt something haha!" Shinoa jested. Shinya laughed and shook his head, though he sort of did… With a sigh he started to eat the bland tasting food while the girls continued their previous conversation. He felt the anger steadily growing again that he had quelled earlier… not a heated rage but more cold and devious. He knew he needed to do something soon about the situation regarding the children while keeping Mika out of danger. She had not given an answer to Kureto's request, which was fortunate… but Kureto was not the most patient of individuals nor does he like being told no…

"What is wrong, Shinya?" Shigure studied him from across the table. He peered up from his plate to see all three were watching him with a concerned gazed. "You always play with your food when you are troubled…"

"Nn, you're right… something is quite wrong…"

Hearing the tone of his voice they slid a little closer together making it so they could speak low and remain inconspicuous. Being in the corner made it easier so he had a clear view of whoever may approach them. Even still, he decided to keep the reasons behind his troubled appearance as succinct as possible.

"If you haven't already been told by Guren or Mika herself, Mika is mostly the reason behind us being accepted back into the JIDA with little issue so far. She had been working with Kureto and now he has offered her a new deal about taking in the vampire's livestock. She said he wants to make her human again but really we all know, including Mika, he wants to use her because of the Seraph gene she possesses… I can't let that happen." He summarized as best he could. The three were silent for a few minutes as they contemplated his simple explanation, all while casting glances at each other…

"Well, we do need to start considering a plan to rescue the children whether there is a deal or not between the General and Mika. When I say we, I am referring to us all as a human civilization entirely, not just our squad… I do not believe any soldiers or civilians living within our walls will reject them… but I have not heard much talk of it amongst them. It could just be that the battle is at the forefront of their minds but it needs to be addressed. There is the issue of the JIDA not accepting outsiders normally, but I think if the military as a whole were better informed about the children's hardship they would be willing to make an acceptation." Shigure was the first to speak her mind.

"Nn… and remember, as of now the vampires _are_ their caretakers. If or when the JIDA wins, those kids won't have the vampires providing for them any longer so the JIDA _should_ take responsibility for them." Shinoa pointed out.

"You are right, we can't wipe out their support system and then just leave them underground… but I'm worried if we get caught trying to talk to soldiers about it, it might look like we are trying to interfere with the General and Mika's deal… I don't want her to get hurt or be in trouble because of something we did… It's already a really big shock she's allowed to stay here with us and I'm sure that situation is incredibly fragile as it is..." Mitsuba chimed in.

"You're all correct and I agree, I've had the same exact thoughts…"

Seeing Aoi enter the tent Shinya went quiet and drummed his fingers on the table; a signal Shigure picked up right away and quickly changed the topic. It threw Mitsuba off a little but Shinoa met her eyes and they had their own silent exchange.

"Major General, our General would like to speak with you." Aoi addressed him almost robotically with dark circles under her eyes, the strain of war clearly beginning to wear on her.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes…"

Aoi bowed shallowly and hurried out of the tent as quickly as she came.

"Hm… any idea what it's about?" Shinoa asked as she watched Aoi leave and then turned her worried eyes to Shinya.

"I have a theory~" Shinya gave her a wink and got up from the table. The girls all smiled a little and sent him off to his meeting. He made his way towards the Command tents again and acknowledged the guards standing watch outside of Kureto's tent as he slipped in. Seishiro was just leaving with a folder in hand and causally bumped into his shoulder as he passed. He instinctively rolled his eyes at the aggressive gesture but didn't respond to it… Rather, he reassumed his cheerful persona instead.

"You rang~" Shinya stopped in front of Kureto who was pulling out another folder from his desk and handed it to him without meeting his eyes.

"These are your sniping mission details, Guren said he already spoke with you briefly about it this afternoon. Look them over now before you take them incase you have any questions." The General said as he continued to pour over a map full of red marks and lines.

"Back for two days and the both of you are already putting me to work…" Shinya mumbled casting a glance at Kureto who ignored his witty remark.

He shifted his weight onto one foot and opened the file, quickly scanning the mission's objectives. It was only a scouting mission that included himself and a handful of other snipers three days from now. He read through the names and found Yoichi was also on the list of snipers joining him. They were to track and record the vampire's movements, as they had not been outwardly attacking them like they had been previously when they entered their territories. It was curious behavior, but when he was imprisoned he didn't see many within the city so they had to be above ground. Which reminded him about the other mission involving the placement and detonation of the cursed gear version of a bomb…

"Well…" Kureto called for his attention while he continued tracing lines across the map.

"It's fine, I don't have questions. I'll pull the other snipers together in the morning for a brief meeting to review the mission's details and expectations."

"Good…" Kureto finally turned to face him; leaning against the table behind him he folded his arms. "And what was that earlier today?"

"Hm~?" Shinya innocently looked at him, but he knew exactly what he was referring to…

"You and Mikaela…"

"Ah, you mean the public display of affection you caught us in~?"

"Is that what it was? Well, I'm going to need you to keep your hands off of her and far away for that matter."

"Aha~" Shinya couldn't hold back the laugh. "And why would I do that, _Sir_?"

"It is none of your concern. I would like to keep you around, little brother… you would be wise to heed my words if you want a life after this battle."

"My life after this battle is with her… Just what the hell are you doing anyway? Your little arrangement with Mika and the livestock… I will not allow it."

"Hm, so she told you then… Well, do not interfere with any plans between Mikaela and I. If you try to get involv-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Don't think your threats frighten me…"

"They don't? Then how about… I'll kill her…" Kureto met his gaze with equal intensity. "Does _that_ frighten you?"

"That's a lie… we both know it…" Shinya narrowed his eyes him. Kureto simply stared back at him with a smug smile. It was a lie; he knew he wanted her for an array of reasons and would not kill her so groundlessly. The threat was still there regardless and Shinya couldn't help but be worried…

"And when did you get a backbone Shinya? Interfering in other people's arrangements-"

"It is _you_ who is interfering…" Shinya said with a hiss.

"You know, Shinya…" Kureto lifted off the table and came closer to him at a nonchalant pace. "…in spite of her strength and capabilities as a vampire, she is still young and women can be fickle. So lets be rational about this… Whatever this _relationship_ is that you two developed, it was obviously out of convenience and lack of more suitable options, it won't last… and she never mentioned anything about it when we spoke this afternoon… I wonder why that is…"

"Tch. I don't see our relationship being any of your business," Shinya glared at him feeling the sting of his comment. "You only want her for the Seraph gene. I already told you she will not be your toy and she will _definitely_ not be a weapon... Filling her head with the foolish hope of becoming human again is sick even for you…"

"I never said I would use her as a weapon. And how would you know what we've accomplished in your absence? Stop being so shortsighted Shinya… If Mikaela's experiment is successful, we will know how to reverse the vampire's curse, putting us at yet another advantage over them-"

"And what if she doesn't survive your experiments?"

"That would be unfortunate..."

"Unfortunate?! You're fucking asshole you know that? Do you even have a conscience?"

"Mind your tone, little brother, and remember your place in this military _and_ family... it hasn't changed… I have every intention of achieving success in this war and making the vampires _our_ cattle instead. That also includes unraveling the vampire's curse… It would be unfortunate if she were to die, however, the consequences for her are worth the risks to me… and at least I can offer her hope, Shinya, what can you offer?"

Shinya grit his teeth. Yes, he was a high-ranking Officer in the military himself, but he didn't have the power and control Kureto did. Or the large amount of loyal followers… stripped of his rank and Hiragi name he really was just a man. No one special from nowhere special… but he had his friends and he had Mika, it's all he cared for anyway.

"I understand why you like her, Shinya... she is a fascinating creature…" Kureto took another step forward and leaned close to his ear. "And I have to say, her lips _are_ devilishly sweet… I'm looking forward to the day I taste the rest of her..."

"Fucking bastard!"

Shinya swung and landed a punch square on his jaw with all his strength behind it. Kureto staggered back a few steps bumping into his desk, making it tip over and dump its contents out onto the floor. He brought his hand to his lip and dabbed at the blood rolling down his chin. With a callous smile he charged, slamming into Shinya and landed on the ground on top of him, hands around his throat. Shinya slid his hand across the floor pulling dirt and flung it into Kureto's eyes. Using the momentary blindness he rolled him off and brought himself on top, hitting him in the face once more.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Guren ran in with Goshi following behind. Kureto wriggled out and kneed Shinya in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him as Guren pulled the two apart.

"Goshi take him to my tent!" Goshi nodded and tugged Shinya away.

"Glad to see your true colors coming out, little brother…" Kureto sent a parting shot of words as Shinya left. He spit some blood out and finished. "Seems you haven't forgotten what you learned as a child-"

"Shut up Kureto!" Guren cut him off as he pulled him back to his feet.

"Fuck you, high-bred spoiled bitch." Shinya threw back over his shoulder.

"That's enough Shinya…" Goshi yanked on his arm as they left the tent. The guards stood frozen, knowing full well to keep out of the Officer's internal skirmishes... only offering a polite bow as they walked back in silence to Guren's tent. As soon they entered Goshi shoved him into a chair and stood above him.

"What the hell was that just now?"

"I cannot allow him to do or speak as he pleases-" Shinya began his excuse but Goshi raised his hand to silence him.

"Yes, you do actually…"

"Goshi h-!"

"No, Shinya you are wrong… he can do and say whatever he wants, he's in full control of this military and our presence here is far from being _un_ complicated anytime soon. Did you already forget what you and I talked about earlier and the whole 'conspirators' thing? We still don't know what that is all about… I know this may sound like I'm not on your side but know that I am when I say this… but _you_ will need to swallow your pride because _he_ doesn't have to… our options are limited and we have no choice but to fall in line behind him…"

"So I should just allow him to manipulate Mika as he pleases? Let him convince her to be experimented on in exchange for the JIDA taking in the vampire's livestock? I should swallow my pride as he makes lewd comments about her? Because _that's_ what that was just now…"

"You're only going to be able to work that issue out on Mika's end because Kureto _won't_ and _doesn't_ have to obey you. I need you to just 'Yes, Sir' him till it makes you sick… that is our best option. So yes, push your pride aside and do it, for us, for yourself… for Mika… that is how we will all stay together and alive through this. He could have and may still lock your ass up for what you just did. And he _can_ Shinya, he is in control right now-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Guren said as he flung the flap open on the tent, startling both him and Goshi. He stopped in front of Shinya with huge angry eyes. "You're both acting like a couple of kids in the school yard, what are you thinking Shinya?!"

"…he started it…"

"Dammit Shinya this isn't a joke! Whoa!?" Guren had raised his hand intending to knock some sense into him but the ground suddenly began to shake violently beneath them and they braced themselves.

"Earthquake?!" Goshi asked through the rattling, watching Guren's belongings fall from his desk onto the floor beside him. The waited quietly in their secured stances as the earthquake continued, longer than expected, but slowly it subsided.

"It's been a while since I felt one of those…" Goshi said as he picked up a few things that fell from Guren's desk and put them back.

"This has been the longest day…" Shinya mumbled to himself as he moved to help Goshi clean up. The pain in his side started to pulse from where Kureto had kneed him as the adrenaline wore off, making him wince when he bent forward.

"Shinya, I'm not-!" Guren started but was interrupted when a soldier flew into his tent commanding all of their attention.

"Sir! The vampires attacked our western defenses! That earthquake just now was no earthquake!" The young soldier was panting and trying desperately to catch his breath as he made his report to Guren. "I don't have a full report available yet on what damages have occurred but your command presence is needed immediately as well as yours Major General and Colonel!"

"I understand." Guren looked back at Goshi and Shinya who pulled their weapons out. "Lets go!"

MIKA'S POV

"Mika…" Yuu ignored her command and followed her towards the outskirts of the main camp, leaving Kimizuki and Yoichi behind. She stopped and closed her eyes, listening…

"What is it Mika?" Yuu whispered.

"Vampires…"

"We need to get the others, how many are there?" Yuu paused at her side, resting his hand on his sword.

"Not many… a handful at most… I can take care of that many…"

"What if it's Ferid or some other strong vampire? It could even be Crowley…"

"Maybe, but we won't know unless I find out…" Mika flew into the night at the speed of a vampire, only hearing Yuu shout her name.

She moved attentively to avoid the sporadically placed guards who watched over the perimeter of the camp and reached the street she thought they'd be, but it was quiet. They either had moved on already or were lying in wait, completely still… she unsheathed her sword incase the latter were true. She honed her senses, silencing the white noise the humans created behind her at camp. Her mind cut through those sounds and focused on the soft, feather-like sounds a vampire makes as it moves in stealth.

 _Where are you… there…_

She spun around to face her own kind who had been hunting her as she was hunting him… He materialized from the shadows like any ghost would, a vampire yes, but just as haunting….

"Wow, so you already sensed me? Too bad, I was hoping to have some fun…"

"Lacus…"

"So it's true… you have joined the humans, wearing their uniform and all… even though you said you hated them more than anything. How hypocritical of you Mika…"

"Where's Rene?"

"Here." Rene said as he swung his sword at the distracted Mika. Shifting to the side she dodged the strike and launched her own attack, cutting open his waist. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal and he'd easily recover in minutes… Rene quickly rejoined Lacus out of reach and seemingly pissed he had failed in landing a blow on her.

"Tch. You've gotten quicker…" He grumbled as he gripped his shallow wound.

"I have to admit I didn't see this coming or believe the rumors behind your disappearance and then sudden reappearance… or that it had been you who helped the prisoners escape… but seeing you here now… I'm kind of disappointed Mika. I considered us comrades with all the missions we had been on together…" Lacus said as he dropped down to the street. "But I see now, you're a traitor… and here are your masters now…"

"So you think you two can take on the entire military then!?" Yuu shouted coming up behind her, joined by his entire squad including Narumi with their weapons drawn.

"How many are there, Mika…" Narumi whispered.

"It's just them, only two."

"No… we came to distract Mika… so she wouldn't sense this…" Rene answered Yuu, pointing out into the distance beyond the far edge of camp. Just in that moment the ground shook and the humans braced themselves as it persisted. Mika turned in the direction of the camp seeing the sky far beyond it had erupted with smoke and the glow of fires.

"It is going to be troublesome getting home now, humans…" Lacus wore a pleased smile as Mika spun around to face them again.

"What have you done?!" She asked taking a step towards him.

"If you were with us you would know… I can't imagine how disappointed Lord Eusford must be in you, turning your back on him to join the JIDA…" Rene answered.

"I would never turn my back on him!" Mika shouted back.

"It's doesn't really matter, you have no home now, JIDA slave… you'll die beside your masters before long-"

"Enough from you bastard!" Yoichi cut Lacus off and fired his bow, nearly hitting him.

"Ho~ that was a close one! Enjoy your last days on Earth humans! And Mika…" Lacus shouted as he and Rene slipped back into the darkness from which they came before anyone could strike at them again, having completed their mission.

"We need to get back to camp right now!" Kimizuki broke into a run towards camp.

"Nn, lets go!" Shinoa shouted and took off as well.

"Mika lets go!" Yuu said tugging on her arm.

"No, I want to go see for myself what has happened and I can't do it so freely now with the state of the camp. They will be on high alert."

"I'll come with you-"

"No, Yuu-chan, stay with your squad. I will not be gone long and I will return to camp as soon as I can safely rejoin you all. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid, I promise…"

"Fine, just be careful!" Yuu said after giving her a playful smirk at her promise. He turned to run and join his squad as Mika took to the rooftops and flew towards the lit horizon. The closer she got the more JIDA soldiers there were moving forward quickly as they assembled, preparing to make a defensive attack. She passed the majority of them and got ahead of the main military, bringing the reason for the chaos into view.

From the top of the highest building she could find still standing, maybe ten miles west of the main camp she stood frozen, seeing it all clearly… It was as though the Earth had spilt apart, creating a chasm unlike anything she had ever seen… Fires burned on both sides, lighting up the night stretching from the north to the south... It spanned as far as she could see in both directions in length... and it was far too wide for her to even entertain the idea of jumping across; it had to be a mile wide at least… And the depth, she could just barely make out the fires burning and sunken buildings within it… This is what Lacus meant when he wished them luck getting home… they were cutting the JIDA off from its cities and its supplies… from what she could tell, the only way to commute between here and their home now was by helicopter, which would surely be shot down on sight. There was no other way to safely cross to the other side, not anywhere near camp at least… The JIDA were now stranded out here, stuck with the vampires ahead of them and the abyss at their backs...

Mika glanced up and across, seeing a familiar figure standing just on the other side also atop a building, admiring his work…

 _Crowley…_

She stared at him but he did not look up at her. This must have been his mission, the one he mentioned almost a week ago, cornering the JIDA… pushing them up against the entire vampire force or down into a grave already dug for them… she expected nothing less of him, he was brilliant when it came to battle. He was always one to quietly observe his prey and then lead them into the most intricate of traps… A force on his own that should truly be admired, and he was, even by his foes. She felt a tinge of shame in her heart seeing him again.

 _Look at me, Crowley…_

She continued watching him and as though he heard her thoughts he looked up and locked his eyes with hers. They stood only a mile apart but in two different worlds… She couldn't decipher his expression and then Lacus' comments back to her…

 _What you see… does it disappoint you… when they grow old and are gone, do I have a home to return to?_

Again the weight of the afternoon's emotions fell upon her and all the choices she had to make… her life as a vampire before finding Yuu had been a cold and empty one… or so she thought. Always remaining distant and detached from other vampires, preferring to be alone… never seeing what was in front of her, until this moment… It was Crowley who lifted her tiny broken body off the cold floor… Chess who calmed her and held her arm in place as it painfully reattached itself… and Horn who washed the blood off her and fitted her with clean clothes… It was Crowley… who held her as she grieved the loss of her family for weeks… never did they scorn her for it… never did they tell her she was weak for it… never did she thank them either. How ungrateful she realized she had been... And ashamed for only thinking of it now… She would not blame them for cutting ties with her, she only hoped…

 _Can you all still love me… the horribly selfish and ungrateful me? I will never turn my back on you… I will never betray you… so please…_

Crowley's gaze slowly shifted somewhere below her and the sounds of JIDA squads reached her ears. Seems they finally arrived to assess the situation for themselves. She hid herself; waiting for them to pass and when she looked back Crowley had gone. Familiar voices reached her ears but she could not approach them, not with all the soldiers surrounding them hell bent on killing vampires… especially right now…

 _Shinya…_

Mika watched as he and his squad, including Kureto, Aoi, Seishiro and many other soldiers looked out at the space separating them from their home. She couldn't see their faces but she imagined they were in as much shock as she was. This would without a doubt change the course of the war in a way the JIDA had never anticipated… She could see Yuu and the rest of his squad running up and joining them as well, staring down into the dark chasm. It wasn't long before Kureto turned his back on the scene and left with his followers close behind. The General would indeed need to form a new strategy and he wasn't one to waste time staring into the literal empty space… Shinya and Guren stood talking a little longer before they and their squad also turned to join the rest of the Officers returning to camp. Yuu's squad followed minutes later...

Mika sat down on the roof and went flat on her back, staring up into the sky. It would be a while before she could move safely out of here with the JIDA swarming down below like angry bees. She sighed and closed her eyes…

 _Just when I think I know what to do… fate, you have a cruel sense of humor…_


	22. Chapter 22

MIKA'S POV

"I think _why_ , is what you should be asking…"

Mika cut into the conversation among Yuu's squad who had been discussing last night's vampire attack since she returned only an hour ago. They sat together with puzzled faces, pondering why the vampires had made no moves even after they sunk cities and split open the Earth stretching north to south. In fact, it was eerily quiet… Mika had waited outside of camp till she could return and during those long hours that passed through the night and into morning she neither heard nor saw anything… Now, the Officers were meeting in the Command tent discussing their new predicament and had been all night. Mika and the rest however, sat in Yoichi and Kimizuki's tent discussing their own ideas…

"The _why_ is obvious, they want to cut us off from our home, supplies and also prevent any further support from reaching us by ground…" Kimizuki replied with half-lidded eyes. It had been over 14 hours since the attack and none of them had slept much. Their exhaustion was beginning to win the battle against their adrenaline high, which was probably the reason for the escalation of bitter responses…

"No, I mean why there hasn't been another attack yet? Why didn't they just sink the entire camp itself into the Earth? Why are we not standing in a pile of dust and corpses right now?" Mika elaborated.

"I would assume _you_ of all people would have an answer to those questions." Narumi interjected, he had given up trying to stand and now sat sprawled out on the ground.

"I was away for months and out of contact mostly before I returned, remember? Whatever they had planned did not involve me so I wasn't informed. As I am sure it is here, not _every_ vampire knows _every_ detail of _every_ attack…"

"Crowley, Chess and Horn never mentioned anything?" Mitsuba asked from beneath a blanket she and Shinoa reluctantly shared.

"Not really, it was mostly the same he'd share with all of you… like where JIDA squads and vampires were posted so we could avoid scavenging in those areas…"

"I wonder what the JIDA will do now? How can you defeat an enemy that can hide deep underground and can collapse it right beneath your feet… why don't they just attack Kyoto with everything they've got and be done with this already…" Narumi mumbled to himself.

"You seem to imagine our home as a single small city under Kyoto, however there is a vast network of tunnels and smaller 'towns' you could say... Vampires have been here thousands of years; they've had plenty of time to expand their home underground with careful planning and consideration…"

"Mika is right, we weren't allowed to wander around down there but you could tell there were many tunnels and passages extending out from the city…" Yuu added.

"I want to backtrack a little bit to Crowley and them again… remember back in the Inn shorty after we met them? We talked about an alliance with Crowley, do you think that still stands?" Yoichi changed topics.

"Ya, but that was if we were against humans… he said something like if we went against vampires he wouldn't get involved…" Yuu answered rubbing his eyes. "I think specifically higher ranking vampires…"

The tent grew quiet, partially because they weren't sure what else to discuss with the little information they had but mostly because they had simply grown too tired. Mika glanced around, seeing how drained they all were. They obviously weren't going to form any solid conclusions right now, unless she were to try and return to the vampires, she would remain as oblivious to what they were planning as the humans…

"You should all try to sleep for now, who knows when the JIDA or vampires will make a move…"

"Nn… we'll all sleep in here then, as a squad. That way if anything happens we're already together…" Shinoa mumbled through a yawn. It sounded like an order as their leader but it was more like she was talking in her sleep. Either way, no one made any moves to leave, only making themselves more comfortable for sleep.

With Shinoa's somnolent order the squad all fell asleep. Mika closed her own eyes hearing their deep breathing mixed in with the soldiers moving outside the tent and the sounds of vehicles coming and going. She wondered if the Officers were still convening and what would come of it… how they would retaliate… but also what the vampires were planning. She agreed somewhat with Narumi's comment about just being done with this war already. She tried to imagine a few hundred years into the future, what it would be like, who would claim victory… that's if she survived. The only good thing about last night's attack was that it bought her more time to consider Kureto's offer to her and Shinya's words… it wasn't something she wanted to think about right now. Right now, all she wanted to think about was keeping the people she cared about alive… Hearing a familiar stride approaching the tent she rose to her feet to meet him...

"Hi~" Shinya poked his head through the tent flap and greeted her in a whisper seeing the sleeping squad. He motioned for her to come with him and she obliged right away, having not spoken to him at all since last night's attack. She followed him through camp with great caution, even though the soldiers were preoccupied they still acknowledged him as their superior as they passed. She kept her eyes hidden until they reached an unfamiliar tent.

"This is…?" Mika asked curiously while looking around the tent.

"This is my tent now~ I'm finally out of that hospital tent. I suppose after last night it became apparent that I need more private quarters for unplanned meetings." He smiled back with a pleased expression. It must have just been set-up; there wasn't really anything in there but a bed and desk with some files on it still bundled up. Shinya pulled off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair and collapsed onto the bed.

"So tired~"

"Have any of you had a chance to sleep?"

"Nn, we broke for a little while to eat and take a nap."

"You should sleep while you can, you need rest…" Mika asked sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. She carefully pushed his silver bangs from his tired eyes when he reached up grabbing her wrist and pulled her down beside him.

"Stay here, please…"

"Nn…" She agreed as he rolled onto his side to face her. "You've all had a lot to discuss, I imagine…"

"Yes, the whole situation has certainly brought forth a new set of problems and questions… they sent scouts out to survey and collect what information they could on the vampires and the damage itself. The ones who have returned so far claim there isn't any place for vehicles or soldiers on foot to safely cross. There's that problem as well as being prepared for additional attacks and planning their own in return…"

"I see, we were talking about it all earlier as well… I can't figure out why there wasn't a follow-up attack last night, it would have been the perfect time being that the vampires caught the JIDA off guard… it's strange…"

"We were asking the same question as well, they nearly called you in for questioning but I don't think Kureto wanted to explain to the other Officers who don't know about you why we have a vampire staying with us… it would ruin his image, aha~"

"Hey… Shinya…"

"Hm~"

"I'm pretty sure it was Crowley who organized this attack… I can't say for certain but I did see him last night… I've been trying to think about what he may do next if it was him… but I can't think of anything…"

"Well, he is over eight hundred years old right? I'm not sure figuring out his next move or motives will be an easy task…"

"I know, and it isn't that I want to know so I can help the JIDA, it's that I want to make sure you are all prepared and not in any danger…"

"I understand…" Shinya yawned before he finished. "…but we'll be okay. I've learned telling you not to think to hard about things doesn't quite work, so what I will say again is that we are strong… so whatever does happen we will be prepared for it regardless."

"Nn." She chuckled lightly. It was true, she does tend to overthink things… maybe it was time she heeded his and Yuu's words about believing in their strength instead of trying to carry everything alone. It was hard though, thinking about doing that made her feel like she was letting go of control and not doing enough to protect them, but it was wearing her down... And honestly, who had any control in this situation anymore?

"Mika…" Shinya put an arm over her side and pulled her a little closer.

"Hm?"

"Lets go on a date tonight~"

"Huh? A date?" She stared back at him with a quizzical expression.

"Nn~ we've never been on one." He said squeezing her tighter.

"Um… eh, do you think now is good time for that?"

"Nn, I think now is the best time~ I think we both could use a tiny break from all of this, we won't be gone long... Well, what do you say?"

"Um…" Mika thought about it for a moment. She really didn't think now would be a good time for something like a date… But he said it was fine and he looked so excited, how could she say no? "Alright, only if you sleep now…"

"'Kay~ but you'll have to drive… I'll navigate…"

"Huh?"

"Aha~ you'll see what I mean later."

"Okay, get some sleep…" Mika pulled the blanket up higher on him as he did his usual wriggle around antics before finding a comfortable position. Like with Yuu and his squad it was a matter of minutes before he fell into a deep sleep. As she held him she couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind as date… She had never been on one so she was nervous despite their already strong commitment to each other and their closeness… she was also really excited. While she imagined the possibilities of what they may do the hours ticked by and Shinya slept quietly the entire time. He finally woke looking much more refreshed than he did earlier as expected. She was pleased to see him in better condition but as expected as well, he swiftly left again for yet another meeting with his fellow Officers.

A few more hours passed while Mika waited for Shinya in his tent as requested. She watched the amber rays of the sun give way to the night through the opening in the top of the tent as she lie back in bed. He had told her it would only be a few hours so she anxiously stood and smoothed out her uniform to prepare for their date. Wishing she had a mirror, she combed her fingers through her hair and smoothed down the unruly waves…

 _What am I doing?_

She covered her face in embarrassment as if someone could see her giddiness and attempt at trying to primp herself before Shinya returned. Now she was glad there wasn't a mirror, she didn't want to see the awkward face she was probably making… but still… she continued to try and fix her hair; tousling it, mashing it down, combing through it… wanting to at least look nice... Don't girls normally do this stuff before a date anyway? She had no clue aside from what she had read in some of her books… She paced nervously back and forth subconsciously smoothing out her uniform till those familiar steps came closer and finally he entered…

"Ready~?"

"Nn…"

Shinya held out his hand she took it, letting its warmth calm her butterflies while they walked… As they went through camp she wished she could lift her eyes, be seen with him… Acknowledged as his and his alone, especially after yesterday… They reached the outskirts of the camp and continued further until they were well out of sight. Once it was deemed safe he stopped and circled in front of her.

"Remember when I said you drive and I navigate?" He asked putting his arms around her shoulders as he sank a little, putting his weight on her. "Carry me~, we have a little ways to go~"

"Pfftt… okay." She chuckled and scooped him up. "Where are we going then?"

"Head northeast for now. I saw some things I'd like to take you too~"

"Okay, hold on!" Mika said with a touch of excitement and took off to the rooftops with him cradled in her arms.

SHINYA'S POV

"We're here~" He advised and Mika dropped down to the street and set him back on his own feet. They were 20 miles or so from camp in a smaller city dotted in restaurants and shops. He took her hand and led her towards one of the buildings near by. Mika looked around curiously and though he enjoyed surprising her, he decided to let her in on this portion of the date…

"We're going to the movies~"

"T-the movies?" She looked up at him with a bewildered expression.

"Nn~" Was all he said before leading her inside the theatre. They entered one of the showing rooms where leaves littered the seats closest to the screen and the roof was completely off... It exposed the beauty of the night's sky and all the stars it held, giving it a feel of a planetarium more than a movie theatre. In this world, there was definitely a need for improvising and imagination… if you were to date that is…

"I figured, why not do something normal couples do? That and I wanted to spend some time with you and forget about everything else that's going on, even if it's only for a few hours…" He explained as he stopped, stretching his free arm out. "Pick any seat you want before it gets crowded~"

"Haha, alright… lets see…" Mika played along, tapping her chin as she decided. They sat down together in the middle of the theatre and stared up into the opening above them. Shinya rested his hand over hers and threaded their fingers together.

"I know this is all kind of silly, but I want to do this right… us I mean. Nothing about us or our relationship has been normal from the start but… I really wanted to bring some tradition back into it…"

"It's perfect, I'm really happy we can do something like this now… with eveythi-" Mika started but Shinya placed a finger over her lips.

"The only rule on this date is no talking about the war. Tonight, it's about us just being together~"

"Nn, I can accept that rule." She smiled back; he couldn't resist and leaned in giving her small peck. He had been thinking a lot about her and there were still many things he didn't know but wanted to badly. He wanted to know about Mika as a person outside of their usual world… Little things like that are often the most important, or so he felt…

"Mika, if you could be anything… what would you be if our world were normal?"

"Hmm, I don't know… I've never really thought about it to be honest... What about you?"

"I'm not sure either, I've never really had a choice aha~"

"Well, you're good with people, Yoichi said the snipers really look up to you… I feel like you'd be good at something that involves working with others…"

"Hmm, I do enjoy teaching and helping people… I never considered it much in the past… Oh! I know! You could be a writer! You like reading so much!"

Mika shook her head. "No, I like reading, I don't think I'd be much good at actually writing… I like being able to live vicariously through the characters… hearing their thoughts, trying to predict the end… I'm always excited when I can guess correctly… _and_ when I don't haha~"

"Well…" Shinya said pulling her lie on his chest more. "Maybe one day I'll write something for you to read."

"Nn~ I'd like that a lot..."

"You could also be a private investigator since you're so good at being sneaky and disguising yourself aha~ Like the first time we met. If you hadn't been in your Noble robes I would have thought you were just some girl with a serious crush on Yuu!"

"Ahaha! Yes, I guess it did appear like that."

"You certainly stunned me, I think if you would have tried to attack me I might have just let you aha~" He teased and brought her hand to his face, savoring the warmth of it against his lips...

It all seemed like it had happened years ago, he recalled the memories of nearly killing her twice and thankfully, failing both times. Of course, the second time was an accident due to his own stupidity of not thinking about the repercussions of firing his cursed gear in that closed in tunnel with a vampire at his side. That day and those that followed after were the ones that set everything between them into motion. Acknowledging his physical attraction towards her, admitting she was in fact the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then, his desire to be near her and form an intimate bond both physical and mental grew... So much had happened in such a short time… It was Crowley though that forced him to face his true emotions, asking him questions he'd never even ask himself… Then there was Kureto, who said theirs was a relationship of convenience… The comment hurt but it also spurred him even more, just as Crowley's had… and don't all relationships start with two people colliding in some sort of way anyhow?

"You know, I've been thinking about the past a lot lately and I was wondering… This question may be a bit random but… did you and Crowley… ever… you know… date?"

"Pfftttt… Ahaha~ No! No way he's like Yuu-chan, only more like a big brother… a very old, very big brother… but you should ask him that, it'd be funny to see how he'd react aha~"

"I did, sort of I guess… I asked him if he loved you while we were still at the Inn. He was pretty pissed about our relationship in the beginning and I figured it was a jealousy thing… all he told me when I asked though was 'that's a question a man should only ask himself.'"

"Aha~ sounds like something he'd say… all vague like that, he's not a very… um, 'fluffy' kind of guy... although I have seen hints of it on occasion."

"I don't know what you mean, he's always so cuddly with me. I have to tell him 'please stop hugging me' every time we meet~"

"Ahaha~ I'd like to see that…" Mika covered her face still laughing as she pictured the unlikely scene, curling into his chest further. He took a deep breath; the air around her was perfumed with the scent of gardenias, her scent. Such a delicate scent for someone as strong as she… It suited her… Shinya took her hand and pulled it away so he could see her eyes.

"Well, I did… Mika… ask myself that question… I need to tell you something…" His voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes grew huge and she covered his mouth. She looked terrified as though she had seen a ghost. He wondered if she knew what he might say already...

"No…. please don't say anything else…. not now. With this war how it is… and everything… I can't…"

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked, gently pulling her hand away. "I'm only responding to what you said… Except I don't think, I know…"

"What?"

"That night you left the Inn, you whispered something in my ear before you left…"

"You were awake…" Her eyes grew even larger.

"No, Byakkomaru heard it. Even when I sleep he's well aware of what's happening around me. Of course, he never bothered to tell me until I was captured by the vampires, he'd just sort of dangle the secret in front of me because he's mean sometimes aha~"

"Oh…"

"So, why are you afraid, Mika… there is nothing scary-"

"Saying it makes it real, if it's real it can be taken away. It can be destroyed…" She sounded so antsy, so nervous… He drew her in closer and sighed.

"I understand how you feel… and I intend to consider your feelings more when it comes to opening up about things that trouble you, not wanting to push you too much… but when it comes to what I want to tell you, it can't just be destroyed or taken away… it doesn't work like that…"

"Maybe not before the world ended. But here, now… it does. With the state of the war and the attack last night, I may have to return to the vampires again. I thought a lot about it last night and I'm walking a fine line of betrayal with them, I need allies in the future. Then there's everything with the livestock, the JIDA… everything is just waiting to crumble. I can't have anything else… _anyone_ else precious taken from me… and those types of feelings are so foreign to me that if someone doesn't break them, I will… I'm such a mess…"

Shinya listened to her quietly. She sounded panicked, desperate even as she made her case. While he understood where she was coming from and the incidents in her life that would bring forth these types of feelings, he still wanted her to know _his_ feelings. Whether she accepted or reciprocated was entirely up to her…

"Listen Mika, please… I've seen behind your mask, as you have behind mine. It is you that I seek in the darkness of this world… Because even in these times of war and grief, no matter the stress that befalls you… you are always so brave. You truly show more grace than any other. No one is perfect and we are all flawed… Mika, I am nothing special… I cannot promise you the world or a perfect life after the war… but I can promise you that I will always take care of you. I will do anything to keep you safe… make you happy for as long as I live... I want you to know my true feelings… You've heard of the red string of fate that binds souls together… well, mine is gold…" He smiled, lightly tugging on her hair.

"Y-you wouldn't if you knew everything I have done and will probably have to do… you shouldn't want to be bound to someone like me…"

"Like I said, we are all flawe-"

"I'm not sure if flawed is the best word to describe me. You need to reconsider those words… I'm not brave or graceful…"

"Well then I'll say this, I am an Officer and I out rank you, so do not back talk me or order me to reconsider anything~" He teased and leaned down kissing her on the tip of her nose. "Now, come with me. I can't stay away from camp much longer and there is something else I wanted to show you that's close by~"

"O-okay." She answered as he began to stand, lifting her up with him.

He took her hand again and led her out of the theatre. Where he wanted to go wasn't far from what he could remember during their little scouting missions before the vampires captured them. From the moment he saw it, he knew he wanted to bring her back here with him one day... They took a few turns down some side streets walking hand in hand and there it was… the park he had come across only weeks ago… and in the middle stood a lone, blooming cherry blossom tree. The only one out of many that was still alive, refusing to give up; to fail… it reminded him of Mika in a way. Going against the grain of what was expected of her, standing strong and beautiful no matter the situation…

"Cherry blossoms… it's alive… and blooming…" Mika gasped, wide eyed in amazement. She walked towards the tree and placed her hand on it as though to make sure it were real. Its branches swayed in the breeze and sent pink petals down and around her like snow as if it were a greeting…

 _See my Mika… not everything precious can be destroyed or taken away…_

"You know, just yesterday I was thinking how this world was ugly. Like it had no color… All its beauty lost… I was wrong…" She said without looking back at him, only staring up into the tree letting the blossoms fall around her. She held her palms up to catch them as they willing jumped into her hands... He smiled, taking in the captivating scene before him… Another breeze blew her hair back as she turned to face him. He approached her, cautiously… like if he stepped to loud, the moment would disappear taking the cherry blossoms and the beauty beneath them with it…

"I never imagined one would still be alive after everything…" She said as he stopped in front of her. "Thank you, for bringing me here. It may sound strange but, I feel like I've gained more hope for the future by seeing this…"

"Nn~ I thought you would enjoy it... You have something in your hair…" Shinya said as he reached out and plucked a pink petal from her golden hair. "You know, you did break my rule…"

"Hm?"

"Of not talking about war related things while on our date…"

"O-oh… sorry. I guess I did…"

"It's okay, but there are consequences…"

"Consequences?"

"Nn~" Shinya cupped her face with both hands and kissed her sweetly. "But I won't punish you for it… after those words you said to me that night…"

"Huh?"

Shinya smiled back at her confused expression, she must have already forgotten their earlier conversation… those words replayed in his head again… those words from the Inn she whispered so softly with so much confidence thinking he would never hear…

 _'No matter what happens, I will find my way back to you… I think I may… be falling in love you, Shinya…'_

"Picking up the pieces of each other's hearts, offering your own in return… that's just what we've done…" He started while Mika still stared blankly at him just as another breeze came through, shrouding them in pink petals. "I will always find my way back to you, I love you… Mika…"

"Shin-…you… I…."

"Oh _deer_ …" He smiled and kissed her frozen face. "I guess I'll be driving back?"

Her eyes were completely glazed over, it was adorable… he half expected this to happen. He swept her legs out from under her and started heading back towards camp. It was going to be a long walk if she didn't return to the present soon…

"Shinya…"

"Oh? Back so soon?" He peered down at her as he teased, her face was flushed and she began to wriggle out of his arms. She stood in front of with a stern expression like she had prepared a thoughtful speech. "What is it~?"

"I love you back." She spat the phrase out so quickly it was practically a single word and covered her face. He stifled a laugh, he knew she wasn't the best at confessing her emotions aloud but when she tried… it was the cutest thing to witness… He gently took her hands from her face and hugged her stiff body.

"Thank you, Mika… I love you too~"

"Y-you said it again!"

"Ah, and I'll say it again and again and again~"

"We'll never make it back to camp if you do…" She whispered.

"Aha~ you're right, not if you keep turning into a deer who's caught in the headlights…" He squeezed her tighter. Her arms wound around him warily; he could feel she was slightly shaking. His own heart was racing, but he finally told her… she finally knew what she meant to him… and she felt the same. He couldn't be anymore happy then he was standing here in this moment right now.

"I-It's not that bad… is it? I can't control it, I just freeze up…"

"No~ and I happen to think it is cute when you do it~" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Well my deer, we should get going. I'm sorry it couldn't have been longer…"

"No, no this night was… it was perfect…"

"See, there was nothing to be scared of all along~" He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly at first then allowing the kiss to deepen. "What we have _cannot_ and _will not_ be taken or destroyed, that I can promise you…"

"You're right… just like that cherry blossom…" She said as she scooped him up.

"Nn~ now lets go, my love~"

"We- we'll fall out of the sky if you say it again!" She said as she took off onto a rooftop.

"Aha~" He laughed as she hopped from one building to the next, amused that she was at least acknowledging she would freeze up after his romantic comments rather than denying it… though both responses were cute in his opinion… Faster than he hoped they were already getting closer to camp and had moved mostly in silence just in case any vampires were near, that is until Mika spoke again.

"Hey… Shinya…

"Yes my love~"

"He- hey!... I was thinking… what if I just accepted Kureto's offer but didn't actually go through with it… if I just played along, long enough for the kids to be rescued and taken back to the human cities…"

"No, he would retaliate… against whoever you care about that is still within the JIDA… If you take his deal, you would need to honor it fully. I know him very well; he likely has already considered a course of action to take if you broke your deal. It's probably why he's adamant about Shinoa's squad staying within the JIDA and sending mine off on a suicide mission. If he has Yuichiro, he has you too. The only good thing is he will probably never harm Yuu and would likely promote him once the war is over to keep him close by his side…"

"Suicide mission?!" Mika stopped in her tracks and panic swept over her face.

"Ah, that's right! I had forgotten to tell you yesterday and then the vampires attacked… I'm sorry, that's a poor excuse and poor choice of words. That isn't exactly the mission but yes, the JIDA has built a cursed gear version of a bomb and they have ordered my squad to take it into the vampire's city and detonate it. I also have a sniping mission to lead at sunrise."

"Wait… take a bomb and detonate it in the city? But the livestock… what about them?"

"My squad and I intend to address that tomorrow since we will be discussing those mission details when I return. No need for concern, no solid plan has been formed yet so we still have time to get that part organized~"

"Oh… I see…" Mika furrowed her brow and took a step forward towards the ledge to continue home.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday…"

"No, it's okay, yesterday… a lot happened…"

"Nn… I will be sure to fill you in once I know more tomorrow…"

"Okay…" She said finally stepping of the ledge before finishing her thought in a somber voice. "This is the beginning of the end, isn't it, Shinya…"

"Ah, it is…"


	23. Chapter 23

MIKA'S POV

Mika lie on her side in bed beside Shinya, combing her fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep… Her emotions were churning with happiness, joy, warmth… fear, anxiety, uncertainty… love. How to describe what it felt like hearing those words he spoke to her under the cherry blossoms… she couldn't, even to herself. In her mind it was inexpressible, ineffable, and indefinable... After all the books she had read over the years and hearing the characters describe what it felt like to love, to be loved… it never prepared her for the real thing. She didn't think she'd ever experience this or much of anything relating to romance so it was never something she thought about… She had forgotten her not-so-direct confession to him before leaving to rejoin the vampires and had buried the persistently growing feelings she had under her stress and responsibilities… She wasn't sure why she whispered it to him while he slept. Maybe it was her lack of confidence or fear of rejection… Maybe it was because of what she was, that if he ever heard those kinds of words from her he'd recoil in disgust… Even though she knew better than that… But when he said that to her, it was like all her emotional defenses broke and brought forth sureness within her… A glass wall that had been separating her from the human world shattered, permitting her to pass… why it did all this she couldn't explain… All this time it had felt like she was revolving around the human world, able to interact but not actually be a part of... How can three words strung together into a simple phrase seemingly change her entire outlook? She wasn't new to love or being told she was loved, she loved Yuu-chan more than anything and they had told each other that. So why did it feel so different hearing it from Shinya? Whatever the reasons, it was probably why infinite songs, stories and poems where written in every language in every culture known to man about it… And though her worry of those she loved being taken or destroyed had not subsided completely, the fear of it was somehow less crippling. In fact, she felt more empowered now… That too was unexplainable… but Shinya had been right… it isn't scary, _love,_ isn't scary…

What was also unexplainable was why his squad was ordered to take a bomb into the vampire's city and detonate it. Hearing those words from him also shocked her, but this query was one that could be answered… and she knew just who could… Mika gingerly slipped out of the bed and knelt down beside it. Shinya squirmed slightly from her absence and buried his face into a pillow, still asleep. Whispering gently as she combed her fingers through his hair once more…

"I will always find my back to you, _because_ I love you…"

With less caution than normal she made her way through the Command tents passing guards who hardly acknowledged her, too used to seeing soldiers hurrying in and around their area already due to last night's attacks. She wouldn't be able to enter the General's tent directly without permission, but that didn't matter… it wasn't like she ever got it before…

"Kureto…" She called to him landing silently in the middle of the tent after passing through the opening above. The General sat at his desk resting his chin in his hand looking over documents stacked neatly as usual. Only his eyes moved to look at her, as though he had already grown accustomed to vampires landing in his tent, not flinching in the slightest. He was an inscrutable human in her opinion, but she did not have the time or patience to figure out the puzzle that was Kureto right now…

"How do you intend to keep your end of the deal if you kill all the children?"

"Elucidate your question."

"That bomb of yours… you want to detonate it in the vampire's city, not only that but you want to send _my_ family to do it. You are breaking our _completed_ deal." She elaborated as she approached his desk, nearly slamming her hands on it.

"No, that deal was to stop sending squads to find them. There was zero discussion on what their roles would be if or when they returned to the JIDA. As for the livestock, that deal was contingent on humans winning the war correct? It would only be achievable if we did… Besides, you haven't even agreed to the second deal…"

"Is t _hat_ what this is about then? You decide to send _my_ family, of all the soldiers here on some suicide mission in some effort to what, get me to agree? You're that desperate to have me? If your goal truly is to build a better world for humans how can you be so willing to sacrifice so many lives, those of your Officers, your soldiers and those children for a single mission?! Is winning this war really worth all that you? I don't understand how you can knowingly forfeit their lives and be so calm about it!"

"Not all will die, but some may. You may not agree with this plan, but as I've told you already, sacrifices must often be made to achieve the greater good. You still haven't grasped the fact that you can't save everyone have you? Also, if forcing you to agree was my intention, don't you think I would have told you about the mission myself? And no, it is only _you_ who is desperate here, but I suppose I could use it to my advantage…"

Her fingers curled into her hands, nails digging into her palms breaking the skin. It was all she could do to restrain herself from digging them into him. What sort of plan could have any benefit if it led to the end of so many innocent lives? With hardly a pause for a response he spoke again while looking over another document.

"You often address me as though I am some brute, but allow me to pose my own series of questions to _you_ now… How many of my soldiers have died at your hands? How many vampires, your own kind, have died at your hands? All in the name of protecting your family… Did you ever think that maybe those that you killed were cherished by someone? Have you ever stood at a mass funeral for soldiers and watched their comrades, friends and families weep? You and I are doing something similar only mine is on a much larger scale… How self-righteous you are sometimes... You contradict yourself, don't you think, Mikaela?" Kureto leaned back in his chair folding his arms, a smile playing on his lips as he waited for her answers to his questions… knowing full well she had none, none of moral value that is…

They both remained quiet in this silent standoff and Mika felt something boiling inside of her... Seeing his expression and hearing his words she snapped… letting her frustration spill out in one sudden gesture… Mika whipped her hand across his desk, flinging all his neatly stacked papers across the tent. As meticulous as he was, she knew it'd piss him off. Which is what she wanted, to see that always-smug face twisted into something different. It was an immature display of her anger and guilt but she didn't care, she only wanted that cocksure expression gone off his face immediately…

"What I think, is that you should form a new plan, General…" She growled as the papers fluttered and scattered around the tent. She picked up a piece of paper and a marker that had fallen near her feet, placed it on the desk and slid it towards him with her own smirk… That's when she finally saw it… his lips formed a hard line and beneath the surface of his skin a flash of anger… within moments it gave way to an apathetic expression and he rose to his feet and proceeded to exit his tent. She heard him dismiss his guards before he reentered rushing towards her. She didn't move, knowing deep down that he wanted her alive her heart held no fear of him… She let him snatch her up by her hair, bringing his face an inch from hers…

"My patience grows thin with you and your family's inability to recognize your position in this camp. Your family is here in _my_ military and f _ree_ because _I_ allowed it. _You_ should be locked up in a cell just as before but I have given you yet _another_ opportunity to yield to me… and you _will_ yield to me. Do not underestimate me because I can force you at any time, I only prefer that you'd comply willingly... I would never offer any vampire what I have offered you so I think it is time you accept my offer, Mikaela…"

"But I'm not just any vampire though right? I thought I was special to you but maybe I was wrong… My feelings are a bit hurt now… and after such a romantic proposal from you the other day…" She taunted, enjoying his anger to the fullest. "What is stopping me from just killing you and putting someone else in power anyway? I was the one who put you in power, correct?"

"You can keep making your little jokes and tenuous threats, but ask yourself this first… you don't really think I'd let you stay here without any sort of contingency plan did you? I'll let you in on a little secret… If I die, no matter _how_ I die, so does your family... So now that you know… the way I see it, whether you accept my deal or not… you are mine now." Seeing her expression change Kureto slowly loosened his grip on her hair, letting his hand rest on the nape of her neck. "So, Mikaela… please take care of me..."

Her body became rigid and her limbs grew numb upon hearing his revelation, split between fear and anger. Knowing he had something like this planned didn't entirely come as shock, she was no friend and neither was her family necessarily. So for him have some sort of contingency plan to protect himself wasn't irrational… but hearing about it now is what surprised her when he could have used it against her as soon as they returned to the JIDA. He truly was an enigma, her head hurt anytime she'd try to figure him out… Now, what required no need for consideration was that he needed to be kept alive, purposefully, that's if she were to believe his words… and her instincts assured her he had told her no lie…

"You're still here? Afraid I may stop breathing in my sleep? How thoughtful you are, such an altruist…" Kureto reentered the main area of the tent after having left her to stew in his words and change out of his uniform for bed.

"I… I want to make a new deal…"

"Go on then, my pert protector, I am tired…"

"The request for the livestock still stands, same as before. But you are not to send my family on that mission or any nearly as dangerous and also… if anything happens to me, I want my family to be safe… Yuu-chan is never to be used in any sort of experiments and none of them are _ever_ to be harmed. If they decide to stay here they will be allowed to live and serve within the JIDA as they so choose… you will also allow Kimizuki Mirai to live a normal life and no longer be used as a weapon from now on."

"Then my request is the same as what was offered before and I will add to it as well. However, I cannot honor the last portion as I have explained the need for the Seraph to you already and I will not repeat myself. Now in addition to my original offer, recall my demand when we first met, submit to me completely and give me your loyalty... Your superiors may not be able to bring you to heel but I certainly can. I will also need to, as you so kindly requested, form a new plan and this one you will personally be a part of if we are to leave your family out of it… So then, do you agree to _this_ deal?"

"What is the plan?" Mika folded her arms waiting for further details. For some reason, she had a feeling he already had something set aside in the event of a situation like this arising. She watched him scanning the papers on the floor before bending down to pick one up. It looked like a map with a few markings on it…

"Your part is to run an errand for me, take this to your superiors and tell them to meet us here tomorrow afternoon."

"For what reason?"

"I think it's time we all had a chat together…"

"You mean it's a trap?"

"You could call it that…"

"They're going to figure it out…"

"I'm aware, but you don't need to worry about that. You only need to make sure they are there... If you want to save the livestock, keep your family as safe as possible and put an end to this war this is how we may be able to do so…"

"Not all vampires are evil like you think... There are some I care for…"

"Well, it is your decision then… give your family and the livestock a future that you wish for or align with the vampires… you can't have both Mikaela and you can't continue to straddle the boarder between two separate worlds. One side will fall in the end… so pick one."

 _Pick one, he says…_

Mika tousled her hair in thought as Kureto extended the map out to her. She didn't like this… having to choose… no matter what side won there was bound to be a huge loss of life. This was a fact that had been present from the very start… But now she felt like much of the outcome of what side would bear the most loss rested in her hands, or was about to… She stared at the document and began to speak…

"Let me be honest. I despise you JIDA for your experiments and your involvement with the Seraph. But, as you've said this is the only place my family and those children can find solace. Most vampires' interests lie in keeping humans alive only for food. While I on the other hand am motivated by my desire to protect the few in the world I love. There are only three other vampires I care for. If any harm is brought to them I will turn against you. Do not think because my family is here it means I am completely shackled to your will. My family is not weak and I have learned I need to fight beside them, not just for them…"

"So… are you agreeing to my offer?" He raised an eyebrow, brushing off everything she said.

"Tch…" She snatched the paper from his hand and turned to leave through the opening.

"Good, hurry then and don't take too long, these are such perilous times… even _I_ fear for my safety…" He goaded her with a smirk, bringing his little contingency plan back to her thoughts.

"Whatever, just don't die you vexatious human…"

"Oh, and know this Mikaela…" He chuckled at her response as he took a few steps closer. "This will be the last time I tolerate any type of insolent behavior from you…"

"… you should really clean this mess up…" She retorted while he stood surrounded by papers still scattered around the tent from earlier. She smirked at her own little jab and jumped through the opening. Before she left to meet the vampires, there was one other thing she wanted to do first...

After some searching Mika found Yuu back in his bed in the hospital tent. He was hanging half off the cot when she sat down on the ground beside him and nestled up to his shoulder. She draped her arm across him and hugged him gently…

"Hey… what's wrong?" Yuu asked in a drowsy voice, he rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up fully.

"Yuu-chan… I need you to listen to me, this is important… Remember back at the Inn, you told me you all weren't weak humans, well I'm counting on that…"

"Meaning?"

"Look, I'll tell you but I will warn you first, I don't have any answers aside from the one truth so don't fire off a million questions at once…"

"Okay?"

"If anything happens to the General, if he were to die, you will all die too…"

"Huh?"

"That's all I know, I'm sorry… but I have to go see the vampires now and I just wanted to warn you first. You all need to be prepared just in case…"

"It's fine Mika, we'll be fine… we already knew we weren't entirely safe here so hearing something like that isn't really surprising… you don't need to worry about us, I meant everything I said at the Inn and about us leaving if things here got bad. My squad is already prepared for whatever it may be… Are you rejoining the vampires?"

"No, just delivering a message. I don't know how they will react to seeing me especially after everything with Lacus and Rene, but as soon as I can pass this message off I'm coming back. I just need to find and talk to Crowley, Chess and Horn before I do…"

"Mika, they might kill you, you know…"

"I know, but I don't think they will… I have an idea where Crowley may be, he might imprison me but I don't think he'd kill me… I hope…"

"Why are you doing this anyway, did the General ask you to do this?"

"Yes… also, something may happen tomorrow so be prepared for that as well, rest as much as you can tonight just in case… I need to get going, it's harder to move around now with how active the JIDA soldiers are here and outside of camp. I want to get this over and done with already…"

"Well I know a bunch of squads are heading out tomorrow on missions, ours is on stand-by since we're still considered injured… Yoichi is going out on a mission with Shinya and some other snipers but it's only to scout or something… but anyways you better be careful and if it seems like the vampires might turn against you, you forget about that message and come back here okay?"

"Nn..."

"I mean it Mika, we will be all be fine, so you better be too… no big risks… remember, we finish this together. Don't be afraid to rely on us if you need to, promise?"

"I promise, Yuu-chan."

"Good, just be safe Mika. We'll always be here to welcome you home…"

Mika pressed her forehead to Yuu's that led to a tight embrace, she wasn't sure what would come of her meeting with the vampires but as long as Yuu knew of the dangers lurking here within the camp it would be one less thing on her mind. Knowing he'd inform the rest of their family without her telling him to she left Yuu to get back to sleep and to start her mission. Shinya's words from last night came to mind about having to honor Kureto's deal completely if she were to accept. It was probable that if she were to accept and then renege on their deal he'd have something planned in retaliation… But she accepted it despite that fact since the deal included that if something were to happen to her, they'd all be safe including the livestock. That was the most important part. Plus, she had decided to trust in her family's strength and who knows, maybe she could find a clever way to get out of it without involving them if she did survive… With confidence laced in a bit of uncertainty she continued out of the camp with the map in hand.

SHINYA'S POV

Come morning Shinya stood on the outskirts of camp waiting for the remainder of his sniping squad to arrive. The sun hadn't risen and a low fog hung like a cold white veil over the ruined city. Under normal circumstances, he would usually find the coolness of the morning refreshing, but instead an uneasy feeling hung around him just as the fog did... He woke to find himself alone, which wasn't odd; Mika would often leave after he fell asleep just in case anyone who wasn't a part of their group happened upon them… What was causing this almost foreboding feeling was what she said before she did… it was similar to when she left last time… He was probably reading too much into it he thought… Maybe she only said it in that manner because she was so shy about saying the words directly… No matter how he tried to rationalize it in his mind, he still couldn't calm this trepidation...

"Good Morning Sir!"

"Mornin' Major General!"

The snipers gathered around him on time and prepared so Shinya quickly reviewed the mission's details and answered their questions. Their mission got bumped up to today after the vampire's attack; which added to his stress in making sure they all understood the purpose, risks and their individual roles. With it only being a scouting mission they were not to engage if they spotted vampires, but that didn't mean a fight couldn't happen… and with no clue as to where or what the vampires were doing he couldn't provide the squad much information in that aspect as a warning…

"I believe we are all ready to go Sir, unless anyone else has a question." Yoichi addressed him formally as the other snipers confirmed they were prepared to leave.

"Good and once again, keep in mind we have a ways to go and will be on foot so be careful where you step. We don't know yet how stable the ground is in that area or if there are any traps. There is always potential for an ambush, so I repeat, use caution and no talking unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes Sir."

"Ready your weapons, lets go."

Even though he felt uneasy from Mika's words and rushed into this mission he put out an air of confidence as he led their small squad through the half crumbled city. It was uncannily quiet, only hearing the occasional sound of what they hoped was a piece of concrete breaking off a building and falling… They headed south with a few blocks separating them from the split in the Earth the vampires had created. Though seeing it in the emerging daylight it looked more sunken now than split... The sun slowly burned off the fog as they walked in silence and decided to enter a building whose structure still looked sound. Once at the top they arranged themselves in teams of two facing south, east and west, with Shinya watching their backs in the north. It enabled them to watch from every point, giving them a total of seven sets of eyes. Settled into their positions their silent mission began…

Three hours ticked by and nothing… a few false alarms but not a single vampire passed through any of their sights. They already had an idea that the vampires were moving underground but it was still discouraging… that was until the sniper teamed with Yoichi signaled him to join them.

"I've spotted one, Sir." Shinya pulled his rifle up and squatted down beside the bowman. He peered through the sight and a vampire came into clear view… He glanced at Yoichi who was staring at him from the corner of his eye… That vampire, his figure was unmistakable for any other…

 _Crowley… of course… go figure… Who else would it be?_

While he was glad to see he was fine, it still posed a huge threat to his small squad, especially if Crowley were to spot them and decided to attack. Shinya knew he wasn't high on his list of favorite people after the last time they encountered each other… But at least this was only a scouting mission… he wouldn't want to have to engage, for both Crowley and Mika's sake…

"I have a clear shot Sir." The bowman had already begun to aim as he whispered excitedly.

"Stand down, remember this is a scouting mission and we were not given orders to engage."

"I won't miss..."

"You need to respect your superior Officer and stand down as commanded." Yoichi exhorted him in a stern whisper.

"The point of this war is to kill vampires…"

"No, not him. He's one of the highest ranking vampires in Japan right now-"

"Then Major General, shouldn't that be all the more reason to kill him now while we have the chance?!"

"Lower your voice and be careful of your tone. He will be on us in seconds with other vampires to support him. Just because you only see _him_ doesn't mean there aren't dozens more near by. There are only seven of us, all long-range fighters. I have close combat experience but I have no sword, none of us do and there is no guarantee the ground squads will reach us in time if we became overwhelmed. You have to weigh the risks and rewards in this situation." Shinya lectured in clear terms. Yoichi gave him the smallest nod as though to assure him his explanation was justifiable.

"Ah, I understand Sir…" The soldier uttered the words with a bitter discontent. No matter, as long as he followed orders it didn't bother Shinya if he was displeased or not.

Crowley had disappeared when he looked back through his scope again and he could only hope the vampire hadn't spotted them. Shinya returned to his position facing the north and resituated himself comfortably in preparation for the next few hours till it came time to rendezvous with Seishiro's team. They had also been sent on a scouting mission but their primary goal was to exterminate vampires should any appear. Of course, he commanded roughly fifty soldiers broken off into their squads. All units including Shinya's had been given flares in the event of a vampire attack they couldn't handle, that way they could locate each other. Shinya prayed he wouldn't have to respond to or use his own, especially if it involved Crowley who would likely be flanked by Chess and Horn…

Another few hours ticked by in silence… Shinya's legs were already tired from having walked to their location but they still needed to push even further southeast to rendezvous with Seishiro. With a huff he stood and signaled the snipers and quietly they left their post to continue into the next phase of their mission. It was a positive that Crowley nor any other vampire had spotted them but negative in that after seeing him, they saw no other vampires, making the goal of this mission to locate the vampires and their exact point of entrance underground a failure… Their attack made it so they could randomly surface from anywhere for miles, which was likely part of the purpose he imagined… but he and his squad were all alive, so his disappointment didn't last long. Approaching the rendezvous point after a long hour on foot, the other squads came into view and Shinya felt himself perk up a little.

"Finally… there they are…" A sniper sighed in relief as she pointed in the direction of Seishiro and his squads. The soldiers closest to him mirrored his stance and Shinya could hear their pompous chatter… Their faces were vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place them with a name or history. He never bothered to familiarize himself with Seishiro's little lackeys back when he was actually _with_ the JIDA… From what he could recall, none of them had much experience in battle, undeservingly praised and promoted by Seishiro, just like Seishiro… Shinya was just glad to have the additional support; even if their Commander was weak, the squads themselves were not... They greeted each other and exchanged information, apparently they had a little more luck, finding one potential entrance but had not seen any vampires use it to confirm their belief.

Shinya took some time to rest by himself off to the side of the main group and compare both mission reports. The over embellished document given to him simply broke down to reveal the same as Shinya's, not much of anything… He looked up seeing Yoichi was heading his way, also noticing the sniper he had reprimanded earlier speaking with Seishiro and a few of his lackeys…

"Hey, Sir…"

"Hey~"

"They're a noisy bunch over there, considering where we are…"

"Nn~ That's why I'm over here…" Shinya grinned as Yoichi peeked over at the laxly soldiers. He held his bow a little closer to his chest and furrowed his brow.

"We need to talk…"

"Okay?"

"The soldiers were saying some things I want to ask you about in reference to their mission, but there's something I want to tell you first… This morning, before I left to meet up you and the rest of the snipers Yuu came to my tent and told me that he and Mika spoke last night… She told him she had to take a message to the vampires, something about having a meeti-"

"Sir." A soldier called out as he approached in long strides, one of Seishiro's minions with a familiar face. "Our Commander would like to speak with you immediately."

"I see, I will meet with him now then. We will finish our conversation at a later time Saotome." Shinya excused himself, stepping aside Yoichi whose face was layered in concern. He could nothing to ease him right now without the risk of showing disrespect to a fellow Officer and putting his friend in a poor position. He did recall Mika mentioning something about going to them, but he couldn't remember her exact words. Last night his mind had been so busy with finding the right moment for his confession, she may have already told him of this… He tried recollecting their conversation as the soldier escorted him further out. They were well away from the main group when they finally rounded a corner and Seishiro stood with his hands on his hips and two lackeys at his side. His escort stopped with a polite bow as Shinya continued a few more steps.

"You requested to speak with me, is there an issue?" Shinya asked as the other two soldiers approached him. A restless feeling crept into his chest and he instinctively reached for the rifle strapped over his shoulder.

"There is…" Seishiro answered just when he felt the impact to the back of his head. His vision wavered between blurry and black as he stumbled forward. The two soldiers in front caught him by the arms and disarmed him while the third behind him sheathed his sword with a metallic clink.

"The issue being you're a traitor and a coward…"

"What is this?!" Shinya drew a sharp breath, forcing the words through the pain. Seishiro arrogantly walked closer with him now restrained. "You are aware assaulting an Officer is a crime, no matter your rank!?"

"You are no one worth issuing punishment over. I heard you protected another vampire this afternoon… Adding that on top of allowing one to assault your fellow Officer, you are conspiring with those leeches... You and the rest of your traitorous friends should have been executed along with your little vampire girlfriend as soon as you were found..."

"You knew of our mission's details, none of which included initiating a battle with vampires so you need to release me immediately and stop with your accusations!"

"You know… I nearly vomited when I saw the two of you clinging together back in the hospital tent… Tch, you and a vampire… Really? I mean, how disgustingly pathetic could you possibly be? Well, you are a dog so I suppose it would make sense to have a tick clinging to you…" The soldiers chuckled at Seishiro's cruel remark. That's when it dawned on him, these three men were there when he and Mika went scavenging and had taken part in trying to kill them both…

"I could care less how you address me, but mind your words about Mika… So then, is that what you're upset about, that she retaliated in the meeting after you insulted her? Mika hurts your feelings so now you and your little henchmen are going to beat me up? If anyone is a cowar-" Shinya taunted when a soldier punched him in the ribs that still ached from he and Kureto's skirmish. The pain nearly dropped him to his knees and the soldiers took the opportunity to force him down to kneel.

"No, I didn't bring you out here and disarm you so I could beat you up, a dog has no honor to defend anyway," Seishiro said as he drew his sword. "I'm going to do what Kureto should have done. So to make up for our General's lapse in judgment, Hiragi Shinya… I'm going to execute you for the crime of treason against the JIDA and conspiracy against humanity as a whole. Don't worry though, your beloved vampires are sure to join you in Hell soon…"

"I see, so that's how it is then… Ahaha~" Shinya lowered his head as Seishiro's hands tightened around his sword and raised it high above his head.

"You're about to die and you find it funny?"

"No, the part where you think I'm unarmed." Shinya demeanor darkened and he ripped his arm free drawing the handgun, aiming at his opponent. "Bang."

A heavy thud sounded from the body collapsing to the ground. Crimson pooled out and around his head as the three soldiers stood frozen in place, their eyes glued to the corpse in front of them.

"Does anyone else have an issue with me they would like to discuss?" Shinya asked as he dusted off his knees and picked up Byakkomaru. He stuffed the police handgun back into his boot, never more thankful than now he had kept the thing and carried it on him just in case…

"N-No, Sir…" The three lackeys responded simultaneously.

"Good~ Now, lets rejoin our squads shall we?" Shinya watched as the three wide-eyed soldiers turned to leave. Relieved they lacked a spine just as their Commander did… especially since he only had one bullet. He took a deep breath and looked back at Seishiro's corpse… while he never hated him enough to kill him, he wasn't going to just allow himself to be killed… death may find him soon, but it wouldn't be today… and not without a fight… At least Seishiro had inadvertently dispersed any suspicions of Kureto being behind this, he has enough issues with him as it is... He closed his eyes and took in another deep breath… For now, he needed to focus on getting the soldiers back safely and explaining why their other Commander won't be returning back with them.


	24. Chapter 24

MIKA'S POV

Mika flew through the streets and across rooftops, skillfully avoiding the JIDA squads on their nightly missions using the darkness and incoming fog to her advantage. She reached the chasm and jumped, digging her nails into the rocks to slow her descent. She launched herself off the ruble and into a tunnel, resurfacing on the other side. This is around where she spotted Crowley the night of the attack, he may have already returned to Sanguinem, but she had an idea of where he'd be staying if he were in the area. If not him, maybe Chess or Horn were still around... She leapt onto another roof and observed the building she had in mind from across the street. It was a regal high rise still standing among shorter structures that had partially crumbled around it. The entire top floor was a single home with opulent fixtures and décor; she had imagined a prominent businessman once calling it home. Having been there a few times before, she knew if her vampire family were still around, that's where they'd be. Taking a deep nervous breath, she jumped across and ascended the stairs the rest of the way up to the top floor, pushing open the heavy wooden door.

Mika entered the home seeing no one. Though it seemed to have been used recently. Wine glasses stood empty on the dining table, the faint smell of the blood they once held lingered in the air, mixing in with the scent of the humans who had been kept captive here not long ago... Crossing the living room to the large patio Mika stepped outside finding there was indeed someone still here. Crowley lie on a large sofa that managed to fit his tall stature looking over documents stacked in orderly piles, it was déjà vu from her last meeting with a Commander… He adjusted the fluffy pillow under his head and met her eyes, making her freeze in place.

"Can I help you miss? Are you lost?" Crowley dropped the papers on the table and smiled lightly. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond or what his actual reaction to her coming here will be. So she replied with her reason for being here in a soft voice to mask her anxiety.

"I was sent over with a message… For Ferid…"

"Oh? From who?"

"The JIDA's General…" Crowley sat up on the sofa and extended his hand, taking the map from her. "He wants to meet tomorrow afternoon to talk… Later today now technically I guess… could you pass this along to Ferid please…"

"That sounds interesting..." He mumbled studying the map. "Ferid has his own obligations but if he is looking to meet with higher-ranking vampires I will meet him-"

"No! I mean, sorry… it needs to be Ferid…"

"Why, because it is a trap?" He looked up at her with a slight smile. "Give me some credit, I can figure that much out. Humans are always playing the same games, only the characters and century changes. They continuously repeat the same mistakes throughout history… it all becomes a bit predictable…"

"But it's not the same game, the humans have a built a bomb capable of killing vampires. I don't know anything else aside from that but I would say that changes the game if they can kill you without having to be near you… Their Commander knows you're going to see it as a trap, he's a strange human but incredibly smart… I have a hard time figuring him out..."

"A bomb capable of killing us, hmm… that does present a new challenge however I am not concerned. We can still be killed without being close to our opponent, consider snipers as an example… and I'm well acquainted with those types. Remember, I've been around Ferid for hundreds of years, I can handle smart, strange and hard to figure out…"

"Crowley…" Her shoulders sank at his frivolous attitude. "How can you be so lighthearted?"

"It isn't that, I will consider the threat and act appropriately. I just don't walk in fear and allow myself to lose focus over what _could_ happen… We all handle stress a bit differently… but thank you for the warning." He stood up and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. She swallowed a nervous squeak, remembering her situation with him and the vampires was still fragile but she didn't shy away.

"So tense…" He said quietly. "Come, sit with me."

Mika obeyed and sat down with him on the over stuffed sofa that looked west out across the city towards the JIDA's home. She stared into the rooftop pool as it rippled in the breeze and reflected the dawning sky across its surface. Tugging on her fingers nervously, she tried to think of what she should say or what to ask… The last time they spoke he had given her a firm order to stay in Sanguinem, which she had broken and abandoned her duties there. And though her human family was important, so was her vampire family and did not want to be a burden to them or to be casted out… not until she could at least repay the kindness they had given to her…

"Can you see them… they're up to something over there…" Crowley jutted his chin. Mika shifted her gazed and could barely make out the figures snaking in and out of buildings. The same was happening on the other side… soldiers carrying something she couldn't quite identify from this distance would enter a building and leave shortly after, empty handed.

"Nn… I see them… they're preparing for an attack most likely…"

"Yes, somehow their headquarters at home and main military are communicating. Curious… How I wonder, such clever humans… Do you see why I'm not worried now, we're already aware they are planning something and it will be dealt with soon…" Mika opened her mouth to begin asking questions about what they planned to do or why nothing had been done to stop them now but feared it was no longer her place to ask about such things… She only nodded instead, hearing Crowley let out a long sigh as he set the map down on his stack of papers.

"Mika, are you concerned that I'm going to reprimand you?"

"…!" She went stiff at the subject she had been stalling to ask about and snuck a peek at him from the corner of her eye. He only watched the JIDA soldiers and continued without her reply.

"You disobeyed my orders again and when I learned of it I was irate. I did consider having you locked up as soon as I retrieved you to get you to reflect more on your actions. However, I heard you had freed some prisoners, and I knew you'd only go through that much trouble if it involved those humans you care for so much. So after some reflecting of my own, I have decided not to punish you for your insubordination, as I cannot justify punishing someone for rescuing his or her comrades."

Mika's eyes grew wide and she peeked over at him again, he had reclined back vacantly staring up into the sky, seemingly lost in thought. The sun was creeping higher into the morning, scattering its rays and illuminating the buildings and the split between her two worlds behind them… It signaled that the time she had with him before this meeting would end soon and she wanted to clearly state her feelings before he left. So she thoughtfully considered her response before finally giving it to him.

"I'm sorry if my actions reflected poorly against you… But I could not leave them down there. I don't mean to be so troublesome… and I don't want you to think that because I am by their side now it means I don't want to stay beside you, Horn and Chess. I know I have acted ungrateful towards you three over the years but that is not the case and I plan to change that behavior. I will never turn my back on you; you can always rely on me. And as we come closer to the turning point of this war, no matter happens, I won't disappoint you again…"

"I understand your motives and I accept your apology. I know I may have been harsh in my raising of you, but it is only because I want you to succeed so I will not apologize for that. I have taught you all that I can in the short time we have been together and my hope is that what you have learned serves you well in battle… As for your claim to being ungrateful, I saw the pain you hid under layers of anger and resentment, nevertheless your remained diligent in your training and studies with me. I have witnessed your struggle with your past and I have watched you learn and grow from it… As a mentor, seeing my protégés become fiercely strong in both body and mind while still holding onto their morals in our evil world, that is the only gratitude I need... You have been difficult yes, but you have never disappointed me. With all that said, do not fret Princess, our bond still stands and you will have your place beside us as long as you'd like."

She wanted nothing more to hear those words from him. Knowing she could still stay by his, Chess and Horn's side after all this had ended and her human family had moved on into the afterlife was all she wanted. A home to return to… Mika flung her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Ooof! You really have gotten stronger Princess." Crowley pulled one arm around her and patted her back with the other.

"…Thank you… for everything thank you… thank you…" She chanted, squeezing him tighter. Shinya had said something about picking up the pieces of each other's heart, offering your own in return… it was as true with their relationship as it was with Crowley, Chess and Horn.

"You are more than welcome, for everything. Anyway, how is your little family, I saw they returned to the JIDA…"

"Nn… they're fine." She replied and released her embrace. "Things there are complicated, I wish I could have brought them back to the Inn but the JIDA found us first. They needed medical attention anyway so…"

"I see, I did go and visit the Inn myself after I saw them last but it was empty. Their scent was weak so I knew they hadn't gone back as I instructed... And speaking of snipers earlier, I picked this up. I figured you'd like to have it with you while you were in Sanguinem but of course when I got back you were gone…" Crowley dug through his pocket and held out his hand to her. In it was the little white tiger Shinya had given to her… With a fondness she took it from his palm and cradled it to her chest. She had been so disappointed in herself for leaving it behind, it was the first thing he ever gave her and it held such a warm sentiment…

"Thank you for picking this up… This means a lot to me…"

"You know he shot me right? Pain in the ass…right from the start…"

"Yes, he told me… and he isn't a pain in the ass."

"Well, did you avenge me?"

"He said it was only a little nick to get your attention, why would I avenge you?" She tilted her head in question. Crowley sank back further into the sofa and covered his eyes with an arm, feigning a migraine.

"You have strange taste in men, I thought when you recovered after that little incident with him in the tunnel you'd kill him. But no, instead you kiss him…"

"That's… eh…" She scratched at her cheek searching for an excuse as Crowley chuckled.

"I admit that I partially regret not eliminating an Officer of the JIDA while I had the chance, a Major General no less, at least before romance had taken root. But seeing you happy makes me happy… I must speak my mind about some else though, consider it some advice before I have to leave and see about this meeting place the General has for us… You coddle those humans too much. You're only hurting yourself by doing that, stressing yourself out worrying about them all the time is not productive. I have seen them fight and it was impressive. While I'll admit that I do worry about the three of you ladies, I trust your judgment and abilities, which will never change. So I suggest you do the same with them…"

"I know, and I've come to understand and accept that now. The same applies to you, Horn and Chess, I trust you… but I really wish you'd have Ferid go into the trap instead…"

"If it is Ferid you wish to eliminate it cannot be done that way, he is far too astute to fall into a trap. I do not mean this in a rude way, but he is smarter than you, so outsmarting him will be impossible at your experience level."

Mika held the plush tiger tighter, he was right... She wouldn't be able to outsmart Ferid… but that still didn't mean it had to be Crowley that had to go meet with the JIDA… even if the potential trap didn't kill Ferid, injuring him might be enough to give her a chance to kill him. Though she may die in the process herself…

"Crowley… if the General himself does show up, please don't kill him. He can't die… he has something set up that if he dies my family dies as well… I should probably join yo-"

"No, and I won't promise you that. Our goal here is to destroy the JIDA if you can recall. You do not want the Council on our shores, which is what will happen if this is not over soon. If their General has something like that arranged for your family his closest subordinates would most likely be the ones to carry it out. Given the underhandedness of the task, only they would know, but if he's dead they will probably be too… In which case your human family will be fine. Or he may be just full of shit and trying to get into your head... Mika, I told you not to worry so much, they are not feeble humans… if someone raises a sword to them they won't just accept that fate and die. This is why I say to trust in your comrade's abilities and rely on them instead of agonizing over their safety..."

"I know but-"

"No 'buts' Princess, like I said, humans always play the same games. This is not the first war I have fought in. If I were to guess, this meeting isn't a trap at all. In fact, it is probably a distraction for the real trap. There will likely be a fight but only as a diversion-"

"Mikaaa!" Chess landed on the other side of the patio and dashed across it.

"Chess! Wah!" Mika braced herself for Chess who launched herself into her arms at full strength. Horn landed gracefully and sashayed with her usual elegance to join the three of them.

"I can't believe you're here where have you been!? Oh right with the JIDA how funny! Anyway you'd be proud I haven't drained a human in a long time I've been trying to get better at drinking slowly! I felt sort of guilty doing it since I'm sort of friends with your humans now. Ugh it's been so boring with just Horn around! Hey do you think I could come back with you to the JIDA?! Oh! You're in a skirt how rare you look so cute!"

"Chess! Hey! Slow down! Don't pull on my skirt it's embarrassing!"

"Why the three of us have bathed together so I've seen you naked?"

"Chess…" Mika pushed down her skirt turning beet red.

"When she says 'long time', what she means is two days… Hello, Mika." Horn said bending down and kissed Mika on the forehead. "Welcome home."

"That is a long time but really Mika I think I should come back to the JIDA with you and protect you! Oh! Is that hottie from Nagoya still alive?! Is he there?! I haven't seen him around so hopefully he isn't dead yet!"

"Ummm….?"

"Ladies, quiet down, we are technically in enemy territory." Crowley said as he stood and smoothed out his uniform. "Now then, the sun is up and I need to take my leave. Mika, I'll leave it to you to fill them in about the JIDA and their new toy… I'll send for you three soon, until then, enjoy your reunion."

"Yes, My Lord." The three said in unison.

With that Crowley vaulted off the railing and disappeared below. Horn insisted they move back inside to avoid being spotted until Crowley called for them to join him. Mika wasn't entirely sure what she should do… she only came to deliver that message but now that Crowley had decided to attend himself she wanted to be present as well... A guilty feeling gnawed at her after having told Yuu she would come right back, but he would understand. And Shinya had his own missions to attend to so he may not even notice her absence… So she decided to stay, if only to spend some time with Horn and Chess and see this meeting place for herself.

"Sooo enough with the boring war stuff it's all anyone talks about around here! Tell us more about life in the JIDA camp and you and Shinya! What has come of that and do not spare the juicy details!" Chess cut off Mika's inquiries about what the vampires had been doing with her own extraneous questions that she hardly let her answer as well.

"It is all we talk about because it is incredibly important to the world order and our survival Chess… Here, Mika." Horn continued to chide Chess and they began bickering as Mika sipped on the blood Horn had brought her. Watching them argue was always entertaining… Chess was so high-spirited and Horn was always so calm, cool and collected. They balanced each other in many ways and despite their differences they completed their tasks together flawlessly… A smiled tugged at her lips from Chess' question. She hadn't had a chance to tell anyone that she and Shinya had confessed their love to each other and she was excited to share her joy. She set the glass down and opened her mouth to answer before the door flung open making all three ladies go silent…

"Mi-ka-Chan~" Ferid entered with his cat-like smile and arms spread open.

"…Greetings, My Lord…" Horn welcomed him politely in Mika's stead.

"You're back and yet you didn't come to see me? How terrible of you, this is just like last time…"

"I'm sorry, I only just got here late last night and I wasn't sure where you were…"

"Hm~ I forgive you~ Now that you are here I could use your help. Come along now we need to hurry~!"

"I… I have to wait for Crowley to send for us… he's meeting with the JIDA so I need to be there to assist him…"

"I know~ I spoke with him earlier and he told me all about it. What he didn't tell me is that you were still here so I'm glad I checked. Now, Mika-chan, come…" Ferid's amused smile slipped slightly into something a little darker and she shivered. She felt a gentle push from Horn on her back and got up to join him.

"That's my good girl..." Ferid murmured under his breath and turned sharply to leave stopping between Rene and Lacus outside. "You both have you orders, it's time we get started…"

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya walked quickly back to where the squads rested, his mind raced, thoughts shifting with each step. He could conceal the death for now to avoid causing panic among the soldiers. Or, he could simply tell them their other Commander was dead and that they needed to move on immediately, sparing the details behind his death… But, would they? He casted a glance over his shoulder at the three soldiers behind him. They kept their eyes forward without meeting his; still appearing to be shaken up with how earlier had played out. It was inevitable the truth would spread, soldiers gossip… but he'd prefer it be kept under wraps, at least until they safely made it back to main camp and Shinya could inform the rest of the Officers with a more formal report of the incident… They returned seeing that the squads had begun to assemble and Shinya spotted some familiar faces speaking with them.

"Guren, what are you all doing here?" Shinya called out to him as he approached. Guren was standing with the rest of their squad and he raised a hand to greet him.

"Yo! Where were you? And where's Seishiro, the soldiers said you and him went to have a meeting or something?" Goshi asked dodging a slap from Mito. "Relax I was joking, c'mon now we're supposed to be setting a good example as Officers."

"I believe that's my line…" Mito growled back.

"I'm not even going to ask why you two are fighting~ so, why are you here I thought you were further east?" Shinya deflected the question with his own. Guren held up a folder and tapped on it.

"Mission changed."

"Mission changed? Since when? I'm supposed to be leading them all back to base now that they've rested up." Shinya stopped beside him and suddenly recalled Yoichi had wanted to speak with him earlier about what the other soldiers were saying about their mission as well as something involving Mika taking a message to the vampires…

"Not anymore, you and your squad had already left before briefing but we have new orders now. Or rather, more was added to the current orders." Guren advised. "Now where is Seishiro, we don't have a lot of time and I need to inform you of the changes and debrief you both before we start."

"Excuse us." Shinya dismissed the few Captains and squad leaders that were gathered around along with the three soldiers who witnessed the events, leaving he and his friends to speak in private.

"Seishiro is dead, I killed him. He and those three soldiers had attempted to execute me, citing I was a traitor and conspiring with the vampires. Not to mention he was less than accepting of my relationship with Mika… but as you can see, things did not go as they planned…"

"Well, shit…" Goshi stared at him blankly with the rest of their friends.

"I'm wondering now if maybe it was he who was the source of the rumors about our squad within headquarters, Guren. He didn't directly admit it though, but he had a strong opinion that we _all_ should have been executed when we were found. Why he would want that I suppose I'll never know now… but I don't believe Kureto was aware of his intentions, he said he was making up for our General's 'lapse in judgment'…"

"An inferiority complex paired with prejudice opinions can be a dangerous combination… Perhaps this was an attempt at undermining the General's decisions…" Shigure thought aloud with a supportive nod from Sayuri.

"Fuck." Guren cursed, dragging his hand down his face. He could tell Guren was consumed by his own thoughts, only half listening to their conversation. Possibly going through scenarios after telling the soldiers… There was also Kureto, their relationship was complicated, but Seishiro was still his brother…

"What Shigure says could be true, but we have no certain proof that the General knew of this or not so regardless we should not let our guards down around him or the other Officers. Whatever had and has been happening behind our backs is still a mystery until confirmed otherwise from my perspective." Mito reasoned while tightening her fists.

"Fuck…" Guren tilted his head back and raked his fingers through his hair. "Who else knows? Just those three?"

"Nn, it just happened, that's where we were. I will deal with this; it is my responsibility. I have decided that leaving the details behind his demise from the soldiers is best but they should be aware he is no longer alive."

"I agree, we don't need unrest among the soldiers, this is an unnecessary distraction that should be contained within our ranks. It could lead to their mistrust in our leadership skills if they know there is infighting among Officers. If Command appears to be falling apart, lower ranks may as well… Shinya, I am so sorry this happened to you and that we were not there for support…" Sayuri gently stroked his arm. "Were you injured?"

"It's fine, I'm fine… but thank you, Sayuri."

"Look, let me handle the squads and I'll pull those three and keep them with me in my battalion. Goshi and Shigure, I'll have you lead their battalion alongside Shinya in Seishiro's place. While I speak to the soldiers, fill him in on the additional mission details as thoroughly and as quickly as you can. Mito and Sayuri, you'll stay with me." Guren ordered while handing the folder to Shinya.

"I appreciate you wanting to take care of this Guren, but I should be the one to tell them. I will fill out a formal report when we are back and speak with Kureto."

"I know you'd prefer to address the matter with them personally, but you need to remember you were gone a long time so they are not as familiar with you as a Commander now. I'm not saying they don't trust you, only that it may be an easier pill to swallow coming from me as most of them have been under my leadership."

"Alright…" Shinya shifted his weight uncomfortably and Guren softened his voice seeing Shinya's expression, with a sigh he came closer.

"I'm not trying to step on your toes, just let me do this for you Shinya, please… I'm sorry too that this happened. Try not to think about it for now; he was an asshole and a coward for what he did. I only want you to focus on what's coming next…"

"Nn… Thank you for your help then..." Shinya accepted his request and gave him an assuring smile. Guren slapped his back in return. "It's refreshing to see you taking on additional work~"

"Jackass…" Guren smiled and shook his head before turning to leave. He gestured to the three lackeys as he passed and they jumped up at his call to join him. Shinya wasn't entirely sure of the meaning behind his last sentence, what was coming next… He understood he'd have to kill vampires; that wasn't an issue for him. Mika was the only one he'd never consider harming and he'd avoid fighting Crowley, Chess and Horn if at all possible. He knew their positions on opposing sides of the battle would bring forth unimaginable difficulties… He also knew Mika would not lay a hand on his friends, but Crowley and the other two, he could not say for certain. Though it was a frail relationship he considered them as friends, but he did not know how they felt in return… and once the battle truly began with pride, adrenaline and hatred crashing together, could they be trusted not to strike at them?

"Sooo… you gonna just hold onto that thing like it's a love letter from Mika or are we going to go over this plan?" Goshi waved a hand in his face.

"N-Nn… Yes, sorry~" Shinya held out the folder he was clutching to his chest and opened it. His eyes scanned over the words while Goshi and Shigure joined up beside him to answer questions as they arose. Flipping through the pages he read the specifics and studied the maps provided. It appeared that today just got a whole lot longer… So much for a simple scouting mission, this was a complete battle plan… He looked over again at Guren and the soldiers, watching Guren fumble with a struggling bird then releasing it. He then signaled to the soldiers it was nearly time to move and they began to gather into their squads, standing at attention.

"He's informing the rest of military of our situation and positions, here and back home… do you still have your flare gun?" Shigure answered his quizzical expression.

"I see, and yes I do…" Shinya pat his hip and looked back down at the orders. "What I don't get is what guarantee there is that the vampires will reveal themselves... I understand battle plans are never certain and they are all built on pure assumption of the enemy's movements, but this is…"

"That is not a full explanation of the mission you are holding, only our specific duties. If the information the General has received from his 'little birds' in the vampire city is true and correct then we know the vampires are intending to stop our movements. Their vanguard is already assembling." Shigure tried to explain further. "We know their last attack was a precursor to their next one. This we all knew after it occurred. Guren's team reported more movement east, we can safely assume they are going to try and push us back against the wall, or rather the opening they had created and pin us in between… So we are basically going along with it and doing it ourselves with our own attack plan in place."

"We could be overwhelmed and then this plan will crumble, it just seems like too huge of a gamble…" Shinya flipped over to another page and continued to voice his concerns. "We killed of most of the higher-ranking vampires already leaving only a handful alive now. Crowley has already revealed he's in the area and if he or the other two were to show up we can't exactly halt the entire mission or stop the squads from attacking. And if Mika happens to be with him…"

"Ya, but Shinya our hands are tied here. Trying to explain why an Officer is dead outside of battle is hard enough, but explaining why we suddenly can't kill a certain vampire or two will be impossible." Goshi said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, but there is a chance that any of the four of them can die... I'll do what I can personally to stop that from happening, but we also have to think about the safety of all the squads too… We can't betray them as much as we shouldn't betray our vamps… As far as it being a gamble, like Shigure said, that's only _our_ orders…"

"I know… I've known we'd get to this point eventually. Mika knows too… If I can find her I can at least warn her and she'll take care of Crowley and them… I just wasn't expecting there to be more than just the one cursed gear bomb…"

"You do whatever it is you feel you need to do, I will not stop you… But once the remaining military at home reaches that border, it's going to be practically impossible to protect them."

"Ya… Although I'm not thrilled about Mika being used like some messenger, I did tell her about the bomb, so if she finds Crowley at least she can warn him… but she has no idea about the rest of this…" Shinya stared at the letters on the page and clenched the document tighter in his hands. "I know him knowing about all this would spell trouble for us humans and I do not wish to see what would happen if the JIDA fell and the vampires took control of our country… but I couldn't bare to lose her or even them. I hate this torn and helpless feeling…"

"I do not envy your plight Shinya, but you are not alone. All of us feel this way. I would imagine Mika has been struggling with this since you all first came together, even before she and you formed your relationship. She and Hyakuya broke the barriers between us and now we are all balancing betrayal and loyalty on a needle. I cannot say what will happen after this battle or even at the meeting, but as Goshi stated, I too will do what I can to prevent our comrades from falling no matter what side they may be on."

Shinya thought about Mika and all the stress she had been under since they returned to the JIDA. Before then even… He knew her position had been difficult, but finding himself in the same one now made him truly feel the burden she did… He hoped at some point during their conversations he alleviated this feeling from her, if even a little.

"Nn… Thank you both. You can, as always, rely on me without question." Shinya took a deep and pulled out the maps again. "It'd be ideal if the bastard who killed Mika and Yuu's family were to show up to this meeting… All I want is to see him fall into dust... Ferid… After all that he did to Mika and Yuu, he's my primary target. I never told you the story behind him, I didn't feel it was my place to do so but-"

"He's the one who captured us right? We know about all that, remember at the Inn, Yuu told us…" Goshi raised an eyebrow at him.

"He did?"

"Yes, you were there… when I caught you going through Mika's panty drawer…"

"Oh… Oh that's right~"

"Pfftt, those vampires did a number on your head when they hit you huh?" Goshi chuckled. "Or is it… The Power of Love~ It causes amnesia… and I like that you don't deny your reasons for being in her room now, honesty is always the best policy."

"Ahaha~ shut up, stupid~"

"Yes, we are aware of Mika and Yuu's history and your private hobbies Shinya, but may we please leave all inapplicable topics for a more appropriate time and place." Shigure cut into their conversation. Goshi covered his mouth nearly doubling over trying not to laugh at her subtle quip and Shinya punched his shoulder.

"Ah Yes, sorry~ and which map are these orders referring to?"

"When the General sent Mika with this copy to give to her superiors along with the message to meet it was under the assumption she will tell them it is a trap, which is why these two maps are not matching." Shigure held the two different maps up for comparison. "This is where we are, but this is where they think we will be… And they will believe this to be a trap here…"

"I see… So we are predicting they will fall to the sides of the markings to scout, in which case the bombs will detonate. The ones who aren't killed initially will retreat into the Xs where our soldiers will be lying in wait?"

"Correct, we can't let them gather in large numbers. We attack as soon as the bombs start to go off and support Guren's squads."

"Nn…" Shinya continued to quickly review the rest of the mission's details one more time in case he missed something.

"Who knows what'll happen in the end, vampires are cunning…" Goshi stretched out his back. "All I know is that I plan to be as far back from the drop zone when they bring that thing out again after what happened at the airport… They say they got more control over it now but I don't see how it can be 'controlled'…"

"Nn… me too… I feel terrible for Kimizuki, for him to have to see his sister being used like that again..."

"We have no say in that matter. We have our task; leave Guren to handle Shinoa's squad and its members. Our intelligence is limited in those particular plans so we should not be making any assumptions." Shigure's calm voice was betrayed by her eyes.

"Nn…" Shinya tugged his cuff back and checked his watch. "Alright, it is time we move. If everything is running on schedule, we're already behind. Lets go."


	25. Chapter 25

MIKA'S POV

"This is nostalgic isn't it, you and I together, waiting for humans to cross our path…"

Ferid reminisced as he hopped up onto the streetlight beside Mika. From what she had gathered in conversation during their brief trip back to the JIDA's main military side they'd be engaging in a fight with the humans soon and she was to be part of it. Lacus and Rene had separated from them shortly after they left, without so much as a single word spoken, to her that is…

"Nn…" Mika listlessly agreed and continued listening to the surrounding area. Leaning her head against the poll she slowly shut her eyes. She had enjoyed spending time with Horn and Chess, but at the same time she regretted not returning to Yuu-chan as promised. Surely Shinya would be back at camp by now too…

"Mika-chan, you still need your little catnaps even after completing the curse~?"

"No, I haven't felt the desire to rest since a few months after…"

"Go ahead and nap if you want, your sleeping face is cute~"

"…" She rolled her eyes turning away from him. She was not in the mood for conversation, especially not with him.

"You know, Mika-chan… I was very disappointed when you killed my guards and freed my prisoners, I would have thought bringing Yuu-chan home would please you~"

"I have told you already, that place is no real home and certainly not for Yuu-chan…"

Mika hissed and stared back into the intersection, hoping their pointless exchange would end there. To keep her composure she honed in on the noises around her, definitely hearing movement… It was like the humans were moving in multiple directions and some were not too far from them now. It was difficult to decipher a pattern, a certain destination… She fidgeted nervously… Her thoughts returned to she and Crowley's conversation last night... She may not be able to out smart Ferid, but she may be able to beat him if she faced him outright… Not on her own probably, but with the help of her comrades… Is that what Crowley was trying to tell her? He had always encouraged her to figure out her problems on her own, seek a solution after leaving a few bits of helpful information… He had taught her a lot along with the new things she had learned from training with Yuu and his squad. She also considered herself to be quite resourceful when the situation called for it…

"You both were so adorable when you were younger. So sweet and pure… So hopefully ignorant…" Ferid's babbling interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes shifted to meet his. "You should know, Mika-chan… even when you are out of your cage, little bird, you are still tethered to it. You will always be someone's pet…"

"There was a time I believed those words, but not anymore."

"Aha~! Oh Mika-chan, how I adore your spirit! But…" He snatched her up by the collar and yanked her to her feet. "The Queen's blood may flow through your veins and she may have made you, but I _made_ you… I could always tear off your wings and slash up that hope of yours…"

"…you can try…" Mika bit back.

"Ahahaha~" She knew his laughter was meant to mock the courage behind her words but she didn't care, he could laugh at her all he wanted. Releasing her uniform he tilted his head and parted his lips once more.

"Can you hear them? They are heading in our direction now…"

"Yes… I estimate twenty squads…" She reported while straightening her JIDA uniform. She glimpsed back over at Ferid who had refocused on the potential fight ahead, dispelling the tense atmosphere.

"Close… hmm…" Ferid hopped back down off the streetlight and turned to face her again. "Hold them off a bit will you Mika-chan~"

"By myself?!"

"You don't want them gathering with the squads Crowley is with do you?"

"No, but… That's at least one hundred JIDA soldiers…"

"Do your best~ find me when you are done!"

Mika stood clenching the poll tightly watching him disappear down another road, leaving her to fend off the soldiers alone. She debated on just abandoning her post to return to the JIDA camp... But Ferid was right; she couldn't let this many soldiers find their way to Crowley if that was even their destination. She wouldn't be able to face that many squads alone and survive, so she wondered…

 _How would you handle this, Crowley?_

She looked around the intersection searching for clues, inspiration… Since fighting them would not be a wise option and holding them off was her order… Her eyes settled on a gas station and noticed its propane tanks were still locked in their metal rack.

 _Hmm…_

"Well, since the JIDA are so interested in setting off bombs and traps, I'll give them one of my own…" She whispered to herself and dropped down from her post.

She recalled a scene she had read in a crime novel once that involved the protagonist using a propane tank explosion to stop a horde of pursers and thought it was clever. She wasn't entirely sure how or if it would work but it was worth a try… She lifted the rack and moved it into the middle of the road the JIDA would be passing through soon and twisted the knobs on each of the tanks. Right away they hissed and the potent scent of bad eggs hit her nose from the deliberately scented gas. She turned her head away scrunching her nose; at least she knew the gas was still good and hadn't leaked out of their containers after all this time…

"Now, how to light you…" Mika looked back at the gas station and darted inside grabbing a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She jumped up to a higher building, putting some distance between her and the tanks… Her orders were to stall them, so she would do only that… Shinya had told her not all of these humans were evil and after Kureto's words last night, all the lives she has claimed… She didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's sadness or tears…

"I hope this works… Now, as my sweet Shinya would say…" Bringing the lighter up to the cigarettes she ignited the entire pack on fire and held it out towards her trap. "Bang."

With a swift flick of her wrist she tossed the small ball of flames towards the hissing tanks. The explosion rattled the building and sent shockwaves reverberating down the streets. Immediately she heard shouting from a little ways down the road as a few small bits of concrete rained on her. Flames were scattered around the street and a layer of smoke shrouded the massive sinkhole in the middle of the JIDA's path. The ground had sunken much like the vampire's previous attack and revealed they must have hollowed out the Earth beneath the city. Whatever their intentions were behind doing so, it certainly helped her mission… And it should certainly stall the soldiers… They would at least have to backtrack and find a safer route over stable ground after scouting the area for vampires and more traps...

 _I'd say it worked…_

With the mission Ferid requested of her completed, there was no reason to stay here any longer. Now she had to decide if she should take this opportunity and return back to the JIDA camp or see what was happening with Crowley. Knowing Yuu-chan's squad was on stand-by meant he wouldn't be out here; they would all be safe back at camp. With that in mind, she decided to join Crowley, Chess and Horn. From what she could remember from seeing the map they shouldn't be that far away… She flew up the cluttered roadways still hearing the persistent threat of JIDA soldiers and launched herself high up into an office building for more cover. Running past all the small cubicles she had nearly jumped out the window when she saw them and skidded to a stop… More JIDA soldiers were waiting on the other side and with them…

 _He's here too?_

"Damn…" She cursed under her breath seeing that familiar profile speaking to his soldiers. His eyes begun to turn up and Mika slipped back inside the office building. "Where, I know I just saw it…"

She searched through the cubicles, noticing now that this building had recently seen a fight and it gave her a solution… Half dangling out the window was a common vampire robe. She snatched it and pulled it over her JIDA uniform, drawing the hood low to hide her face. In her disguise she took off again towards the window trying to gather as much speed as possible and flung herself over the JIDA squads.

"We missed one!"

"Don't let it get away it'll warn the others!"

She heard their shouts but it was too late, she sailed through the open window of a shorter building and bolted out the opposite end, leaving the squads behind. She didn't have time for them or him… What Crowley said may be true about that General… but she wasn't willing to risk him spotting her and giving her an order. Whatever he considered to be submission and loyalty, she wasn't ready to find out yet… She continued towards where Crowley should be, but seeing the General here, meant someone else would be meeting with him… She stopped to listen again and a faint hum met her ears.

"Helicopters…" She growled and pressed on with more urgency now. She needed to reach Crowley and warn him if he had not noticed it himself. If he was already fighting with whomever showed up he may not notice the remaining military moving to join this battle. She took a sharp left around the next corner finding at least a dozen vampires heading straight towards her…

"This is-!" She started to say but something flashed taking her sight and sent her flying backwards with tremendous force. Glass from the window and fine plates fell down and around her as she collapsed onto the floor. A searing pain shot through her body as it twisted and contorted on its own.

"…Ngh!" Her teeth were clenched so tightly she couldn't even cry out. She tried flexing her fingers in an effort to regain some control over her body. She needed to get out of here and fast. If those squads get here, with her like this… Forcing her limbs to move she was able to roll onto her side.

 _What the hell is this… that explosion… its like… no, not like, its cursed gear…_

"Ugh!" Mika tried shoving herself up to her feet but could only make it to all fours. She sat back on her heels, allowing her body another minute to recover before trying to stand again… Tilting her head back she yanked her hood down in an awkward motion with powerless arms that flopped back to her sides.

 _There is more than just one bomb…_

She swallowed hard at the realization... And that had she been any closer it would have certainly killed her… Those other vampires, they were probably dead or in her position now. A throbbing sound stirred her thoughts and she was brought back to the awareness of her surroundings… The sound wasn't in her head; those were footsteps. The JIDA squads were approaching, here to dispose of the vampires their trap didn't kill… Mika grabbed the edge of the table beside her to pull herself up but only managed to nearly tip it over onto herself.

"Dammit…" She swore; her legs were still too weak to carry her away from this place.

She sat back on the floor, hoping maybe the humans won't notice her or check inside the restaurant she was hurled into. She could hear their shouts as they killed off the surviving vampires. She waited, willing them to move on already so she could escape… Her body was slowly healing and enough time had passed that she could at least relocate herself to a safer place to recover… But there was no way she would be able to evade the JIDA right now without some sort of confrontation, one in which she'd no doubt lose in this state.

The crunching sound of broken glass being stepped on echoed through the restaurant before it suddenly disappeared. It was a single soldier, one who moved with a calculated precision… Whether her presence was known already or not didn't matter… She'd have to deal with him or her quickly and escape. There was no other alternative… She wasn't ready to die, not here and not without purpose. She crouched low and slowly unsheathed her sword as the hardly audible steps got closer, their death needed to be swift and silent.

 _A little closer… now…_

She sprung to her feet towards the figure, halting the attack with her blade against his throat and the tip of his katana resting under her chin. She found herself in yet another draw with him…

"Hello, Mikaela." Kureto stared down the length of his katana and greeted her in a low voice. "I'm impressed, even after that explosion you are still this fast. You are stronger than you let on, aren't you?"

"The weak don't live long in this world, right?" She parroted his words and tightened the grip on her sword, masking her trembling limbs. The corners of his lips rose in amusement to her response. "Just how many of those bombs are there?"

"Many. Drop your sword."

"Drop yours first…"

"Mikaela, we have a deal…"

"…" Instead of dropping it she took a few steps back and slid her sword back into its sheath.

"Did you deliver my message?" Kureto planted his weapon into the wooden floor beside him keeping it in reach. Mika nodded while watching him unfasten the first few buttons on his jacket and search the inside of it.

"Good, then put this on…" He ordered as he pulled out the collar. Her eyes narrowed at the thing, wanting to snap it in half not wear it… Not wear it like some pet… Ferid's words from earlier clawed at her heart and she took another step back, rage rising over pain…

"No, I'm not your pet…"

"That isn't what this is about. Your role is finished in this battle now that you have completed my request. You will need to take off those vampire robes as well." He replied while closing the distance she put between them. "Now, lift your hair."

"You are wrong, my role is far from finished and I don't have time for this-!"

"I did tell you that I am no longer going to tolerate any insolent behavior from you. Consider our agreement, your family and the livestock…"

Mika growled at the insinuated threat as Kureto stared down at her waiting for her obedience. The sound of helicopters reached her ears again, they were close, soon they'd be over them and whatever the JIDA had planned would erupt within minutes. It was clear to her now that the JIDA and vampires both had the intention of crushing the other before the darkness found this desolate city and dissolved it into chaos… There was a lot at stake; lives, futures, hopes and dreams… those of her family and the children… Much of those things involved this man and the power he held over them, but she wasn't ready… She brought her hands up and started to gather her hair.

 _Trust in my comrades… Yuu-chan, Shinya, Crowley… Everyone… I'm going to need your help after this…_

"Technically…" She mumbled in a low voice and glanced at his weapon that was still at a lethal arms length. Finding her resolve she inhaled deeply meeting his eyes again.

"Technically?"

"I _did_ take the message…"

"…" Kureto raised an eyebrow as his arms began to extend towards her exposed neck.

"But I never _agreed_ to anything!"

Taking the heels of her hands Mika shoved him with all the strength she could muster through her pain, sending him crashing through the glass window. She spun around and took off through the restaurant. The commotion on the other side caught a few soldiers off guard and she was able to break past them, still slower than usual but she had healed enough to flee.

She prayed what she just did wasn't a stupid mistake… She had no idea what Kureto may do in reaction to what she just did to him… But her family trusted her judgment and abilities and she trusted theirs. If Shinya and everyone else's words were true than getting the JIDA to support taking in the livestock and overruling their General may not be difficult… The only concern was that of the safety of her family who still resided in the JIDA camp. She shook her head to shed her doubts; it was too late for regrets… All she could do now was focus on the tasks before her… Plus, Crowley is right; none of them are weak…

 _I need to get to Crowley, Horn and Chess and soon…_

She picked up her pace in response to her thoughts listening to the helicopters continue to grow closer and more soldiers circling her location. Another cluster of vampires entered her view standing on guard looking ahead. Only a few glanced over at her as she approached with a cautious curiosity to see what they were doing. At least seeing them here and alive meant there were no bombs placed in this area…

"Mika-chan!"

Her name rang through the air above her head and she paused in her tracks looking up at her caller. Ferid waved down at her and motioned for her to join him. He was leaning back on a billboard sign that looked like it may have once been for some overpriced clothing brand.

"You have perfect timing Mika-chan." Ferid snickered as he uncrossed his arm. "See, there they are..."

Mika followed his line of sight finding an onrush of JIDA soldiers heading in their direction. It was an even larger group than she had dealt with earlier, or maybe they had joined together with more squads while she herself was impeded She gripped the hilt of her sword and began to trace her steps backwards, pulling her hood up again. The incoming threat of soldiers may be just what she needed to distract Ferid long enough for her to retreat. Let them fight it out amongst themselves, her human family was still at camp and she needed to be beside her vampire family now. There wasn't any more time for delays… While thinking that the squads started to split off revealing more faces behind those who were leading… Mika's eyes grew wide and her grip loosened around her sword…

"But… No…"

"I told you it was nostalgic…"

"Y-Yuu-chan…"

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya led his team of soldiers through a park after having split his battalion into three divisions in preparation for attack as advised by their new orders. Smaller groups were easier to conceal and they needed that advantage. He reluctantly released Yoichi earlier to rejoin his own squad, leaving him without allies who were aware of his relationship to the vampires… Goshi and Shigure had gone their own ways as well but remained close in their designated positions. He and his soldiers now searched for a place that was easy to secure from below and had a good view of their targets from above… With five squads behind him, Shinya silently moved low to the ground through the overgrown bushes for cover. After crossing over a street he took a knee beside a broken down delivery truck and pulled out their map.

"Sir." A short-haired squad leader paused at his side flanked by the other four and he decided to take the brief moment of safety to review their orders.

"If we are to better support our Lieutenant Colonel, we will need to secure this building. There are bombs already placed on this side street so do not enter over here, that is already covered thanks to he and his squads efforts earlier." The Major General instructed as his gloved finger guided their eyes over the map.

"Yes Sir."

"What I need is all five of your snipers up top with me, from there they can support you and our comrades. I'd like one squad positioned in the middle of the building for the relaying of messages and backup for us up top if needed. Unfortunately, there are no buildings high enough in this area as I had hoped so we will have to make due with this one here. You and your squad members will be responsible for securing these three streets. The remaining military back home should be above us in the next fifteen minutes, so we need to hold this position until then."

"Understood Sir."

"We will be spread thin, but our fellow comrades within our battalion are near enough that they can reach us in under three minutes. If I see we are overwhelmed I will call for them, but that will alert the vampires to our exact location as well. Any engagement with the enemy must be kept as quiet as possible. It's a small mercy we have only seen common vampires so far, but if a progenitor enters the mix our location will be exposed as they will sense us immediately."

"Yes Sir."

"Any questions?"

"No Sir."

Shinya nodded and turned to lead the way again. It was also a small mercy that the squads he had selected to join him were all compliant and followed orders well. He was no longer in the mood for lengthy explanations as to why or how he made decisions after everything that had transpired this morning. It all felt like days ago, but the empty handgun pressing into his calf with each step was a continuous reminder that it wasn't.

He ducked through a hole in the exterior of the building with his fellow snipers and the additional squad on his heels noiselessly behind him. The building was only ten stories high so they quickly made it to the roof, leaving a squad behind on the fifth floor. The door to the roof was somewhat jammed and Shinya slowly pressed his shoulder into it until it lightly squeaked open. The five snipers situated themselves in accordance to their orders and Shinya pulled his rifle up, peering through the sight.

As he thought, it wasn't an ideal position but he was able to see Guren, Mito and Sayuri with their soldiers at the meeting location. It was odd seeing them down there without Goshi and Shigure… And what he also didn't see were any vampires. Not a one. The angst of the unknown was unnerving… The _if_ or _when_ the vampires would appear… His precious friends were just standing there out in the open like bait… Which was essentially part of their task. Shinya watched as their heads all tilted up at once and he adjusted his rifle to see what they had spotted.

 _Why is she? Horn…_

Shinya kept his finger steady on the trigger as the blonde vampire stood alone speaking to his friends from hundreds of feet above them. This was the situation he had been dreading… And it was only just beginning… If she's here, then Crowley and Chess are without a doubt close by, and Mika… If she returned to camp and saw Yuu's squad gone along with the majority of the military she's got to be here too, but where? Another alarming question rises, where in fact are the vampires?

"Can you pick up what they are saying, Sir?" A burly sniper whispered beside him.

"Unfortunately no…"

"Four minutes until our support arrives." Another sniper reported. Shinya nodded in acknowledgement to her announcement just as a loud explosion sounded from below. They all dropped down behind the wall to shield their bodies and positioned their weapons to the street beside them. Their cursed gear bomb had detonated, sending the vampires flying and disintegrating into dust midair. Robes floated to the ground and Shinya could only stare in both amazement and fear…

 _If Mika gets too close to one of these things she'll…_

As his fears mounted more common vampires emerged from a hole seemingly too small for an adult to crawl through. They sprinted towards his ground squads who were distracted by killing off the handful of vampires who had survived the blast.

"Shit, they're right under us..." Shinya and his snipers took aim and fired, killing the vampires before they could reach the soldiers. More explosions could be heard in the distance, alerting the entire JIDA force that the vampires were making their move.

"Sir, our support has arrived." The sniper reported once more. Shinya looked up from his rifle seeing a fleet of helicopters advancing towards them. The largest one carrying a massive crate dipped lower from the rest of the fleet and hovered. A single flare soared up into the sky a mile out from their position and instantly the crate's chains snapped, letting it drop to its predetermined location.

 _Kimizuki…_

Shinya turned his attention back to his friends spotting all three engaging in combat with the support of their soldiers behind them. Horn was nowhere to be seen as the squads battled against only common vampires who offered a weak resistance to their force. He and his snipers repositioned themselves once more and fired, killing any vampires who attempted to join the fight. Another helicopter hovered above a building and Shinya watched their supporting ground teams zip down ropes and ready their weapons. The same was happening successfully over another building until the helicopter burst into flames and spiraled down to the ground, dragging the soldiers still on the lines with it. He could do nothing but watch as it crashed, sending more flames into the air. A single figure landed gracefully on an overpass with his sword still drawn wearing a satisfied expression after knocking the helicopter from the sky…

"Crowley…"

"Sir?"

Shinya gulped hard. He couldn't ignore Crowley's actions, not in front of his soldiers, but it would destroy Mika if he fell… He looked back down at Guren; they were advancing and pushing the vampires back into their traps. Seeing his friends still held the upper hand below he made a decision…

"Nothing, we need to cover the soldiers who are incoming. You," He motioned to the burly sniper. "You and I will handle that. The rest of you, continue to back-up our Lieutenant Colonel and his soldiers. We cannot allow our soldiers below to be overwhelmed but we must also prevent the vampires from knocking our birds from the sky or killing the soldiers as they descend."

"Yes Sir."

"Fucking vampires…" The burly man mumbled low beside him as he drew his bow, killing a vampire before it had the chance to jump up at their comrade. More soldiers dropped from the incoming helicopters but as they fell vampires rose up from underground and started snatching them from the sky. Shinya took aim at a vampire that clung to a soldier in the air who was still attached to the helicopter. Together they swung back and forth as the vampire continued to drain its prey.

"Bang."

The shot flew across the sky in a radiant blue and white stream before taking on the shape of a tiger, slamming into its target. The vampire withered away, leaving only its robes and a corpse behind. The line was cut and the body fell as the helicopter lifted higher into the sky. Shinya searched the skyline again seeing the JIDA soldiers take the upper hand there as well even with the vampires attempting to cease their advance. Crowley had disappeared after his single attack as more planes passed overhead continuing on to their targets in Kyoto.

"Major General the bui-!" A sniper started to shout just as he stumbled and fell. Shinya felt the trembling under his feet and knew what the warning was. He peered over the edge, seeing Guren and his squads retreating as the asphalt cracked and started to sink as though it were giving chase to them.

"We need to get off this building before we go down with it!" Shinya shouted as he and his soldiers ran for the stairs, skipping steps to save time in their descent. The structure creaked and cracked under their weight, only making it down two floors when the stairs above them broke off.

"Jump!" Shinya vaulted over the railing to the next flight of stairs below to avoid the concrete slab crushing him. Four of his snipers dropped down sloppily beside him and one instantly grabbed her knee crying out in pain from the harsh landing.

"Help her to her feet and get downstairs! I will find our comrade!" He pulled himself to his own feet and started to climb the stairs again.

"Sir!"

He reached the soldier finding him pinned beneath the fallen slab of concrete up to his chest. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth but he remained conscious as his commanding Officer tried lifting the heavy slab with no success. Shinya searched for another way to free him but it would be impossible even with the help of the squads. Even if they could, it was clear to them both he wouldn't survive… The soldier's free arm lifted up towards Shinya and he took his hand, grasping it tightly in both of his.

"G-go…" The young sniper coughed, sending more blood down his cheek. The building began to shake more violently in support of the soldier's order.

"In time…" Shinya answered calmly with scared brown eyes staring into his blue ones. This was all he could do for him. Stay by his side until death claimed him…

"Than- y-" The soldier began just as the fear in his eyes dulled along with his grip. He respectfully placed the soldier's hand on his now still chest and glided his gloved one down the young man's face, closing his eyes forever. Another tremor passed under the building and the stairwell that was now a grave continued to crack. With the structure's threats to claim him as well, Shinya was back on his feet heading down the stairs once more until the next step broke off under his stride.

 _No, I'm not going to make it…_

He ran back up to the last landing and jerked open the door hearing the stairs collapse behind him. At a full sprint he searched for another set of stairs. The narrow hallway gave little direction as to where another exit would be as he raced through, only citing the names of those who once worked within the small offices. The floor beneath him sloped suddenly as the building started to fold in on itself and he fell back onto the hard granite. He slid down the smooth surface until he reached a gaping hole in crumbling exterior, snagging a small piece of rebar sticking out with sheer luck.

"Shit…" He peeked over his shoulder, seven stories of nothing but air to slow his fall. Gripping the rebar as tightly as he could he desperately tried to hoist himself back inside when the thin piece of metal snapped.

"…!" With only a gasp he watched the opening grow further away, knowing the ground was rushing at his back and in the next second he…

"I gotcha!"

"Ah!" In a startling fashion he was seized just feet from the ground and moments from his death. The scenery sped by his eyes before finally coming to an abrupt stop. With a baffled expression he stared up, meeting red eyes and playful smile.

"C-Chess?"

"Uh-huh~ Oh wow you smell really good, how does Mika control herself around you?" Chess lifted him closer and buried her cold nose into his neck. "If you were mine I would have drank you up already~! Just a little sip isn't bad right?"

"…!"

"Kidding~" Chess joked as she placed an unsteady Shinya back on his feet. "As a favor to Mika, I'll tell you a secret. You should run."

"What?" Shinya adjusted his rifle awkwardly still a bit dazed from the last ten seconds of his life...

"You should run. Like, right now…" Just as Chess finished her warning the ground under his feet started to fracture. "Bye~ Bye~"

With a wink Chess did a back flip into the opening behind her and disappeared from view. Not wasting a second on thought, Shinya took her advice and broke into a run towards his squads with the rumbling ground threatening his balance the entire way. The squads were at a safe distance when he found them but he knew that was about to change...

"Run!"

"What are they doing trying to sink the entire country underground?!" A soldier shouted the rhetorical question as they all tried to match Shinya's quickening pace. Reaching the park they had passed through earlier they paused for breath and to recollect themselves.

"Where are the Lieutenant Colonel and his squads?" Shinya forced the question with burning lungs while tugging out his map. The short-haired squad leader traced her finger across it as she spoke.

"They escaped through this route to avoid going down with this portion of the city. From what we have gathered so far, we did not successfully kill any progenitors, however we eliminated most of the common ones who attacked here. The vampires who survived went back underground, they may have returned to their city in response to our attacks in Kyoto. We cannot say for certain yet but it appears that the plan is moving in the correct direction so far despite this attack. Once we unite with the General and his half of the military we should be able to bring the vampires down completely."

"Well done, thank you for your thorough report. We will rejoin our other two divisions at this point and continue offering our support to our Lieutenant Colonel's battalion. Are you rested well enough?"

"Yes Sir!" His squads shouted confidently. With a quick nod Shinya pulled his rifle to his chest in preparation for their next fight.

"Then we won't waste anymore time! Lets move!"


	26. Chapter 26

SHINYA'S POV

"Well, that didn't go exactly as planned but we didn't suffer many casualties so that is fortunate…" Aiming to lighten the mood, Goshi broke the silence as the two Commanders with their soldiers behind them quietly swept through the streets. Keen eyes searched the ground for openings or areas that would be favorable for ambush. So far, their trek through the skeleton of a city to rendezvous with their fellow soldiers had presented no obstacles worthy of alarm.

"Nn… I wasn't expecting them to cave in the city under our feet but I suppose that was foolish on our part considering their first attack and that we knew they had been moving underground…" Shinya sighed through his response.

"Eh, it's nothing to brood over, that location was chosen because it was considered advantageous for us. Too bad we lost the bombs in that area though… but hey, our _General_ got his 'delivery' so mission accomplished huh..." Goshi finished his comment with a bitter edge.

They witnessed first hand it had successfully landed at its location without any issue they could see from their position. They had also witnessed that thing kill their comrades mindlessly the last time they encountered it as well as Yuu's own transformation and once more the JIDA planned to enlist the Seraph in this war to harness its power. For those who had not seen its capabilities, it brought a feeling of courage and credence that their military was sure to defeat the vampires and they would return home triumphantly. However, for those who had survived the last time it was revealed, it was another element in this war that could end their life just as easily as the vampires.

"Nn…" He finally acknowledged Goshi's remark after a long pause.

"How do you think the mission in Kyoto is fairing?"

"I'm not sure, but we haven't received any additional requests from them for aid…"

"Ya, that's true…"

They continued again in silence, shadows stretched long across the ground as the sun warmed their backs. Shinya felt the same sense of foreboding he had earlier in the day and the thought of history potentially repeating itself crept into his mind as the cries of battle grew louder. The only comfort he had at this point was that he knew his friends were alive… His thoughts shifted to Shigure, who had taken a third of his division to Kyoto in their efforts to conquer the vampire's city. He wasn't entirely comfortable with releasing her and the soldiers but their help was needed and her being there meant someone else with rank had a say in what would come of the vampire's livestock. That's if they claimed victory, or even made it safely there...

"Hey…" Shinya felt a hand placed on his shoulder finding Goshi watching him with a worried face. "I know what our orders say, but if I'm being honest… I don't want to lead these soldiers any closer to that thing than we have to… The Seraph I mean…"

"I agree… and we won't need to be that close if things stay on course."

"Well they need to, because I've got a stack of old swimsuit magazines back at camp that I haven't gotten to look at yet and this man has his own objectives which don't include dying before I can see the centerfold of Miss October…"

"Pfftt~" Shinya smiled and shook his head, grateful for his friend's effort to cheer him up. He couldn't afford to be pessimistic right now. Not with the war teetering on the balance of skill and valor. He needed to be prepared for the coming moments. If the report they received was still accurate, they were heading into a brutal fight, more savage than they have seen thus far. It appeared the vampires had their own dirty tricks to offer as a reprisal for losing so many to the JIDA's cursed gear traps. Glancing back down he read the brief report once more feeling Goshi join up beside him.

"It's that vampire isn't it, the one they're referring to in the report? He's leading that attack…"

"Ya, it has to be Ferid…"

"And what about Crowley and his ladies… There's no mention of any vampires that match their description in this report." Goshi lowered his voice even further.

"I don't know, aside from his attack on the helicopter and Chess and Horn showing up briefly I don't what they are doing… I have yet to see Mika but she's probably with them somewhere."

"Hmm… I feel like he's trying not to stay pinned down anywhere, like he's up to something himself. Our battle just now, in all honesty was well… for lack of a better word, easy…" Goshi scratched his chin in thought. "There wasn't much physical resistance…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Eh…" Goshi slowed his pace to match Shinya's. "Like he let us off easy? I mean, we're about to face that freak with a nearly complete force behind us and we've had no vampires try to stop us from joining that fight. The ground collapsing was an obvious attempt at killing us yes, but it wasn't instantaneous like you'd think it would be. It more like chased us from that area and then the vampires were all just, gone…"

"…" Shinya stared back at his friend with a blank expression. Goshi shrugged off his own words but continued his thoughts without response.

"I don't know, just thinking about everything… Them and Mika and Yuu and that Ferid guy… Maybe Crowley is weaving his own trap. I'm just not entirely sure who it's for yet. Or he may have said screw this fight and went to defend Kyoto rather than dealing with us. Which makes more sense I guess since they needed help there… I don't know what I am saying just forget I said anyth-"

"Sir, we are ready to engage." A soldier appeared at Shinya's side and brought their private conversation to an abrupt end.

"That's my cue, good luck Major General." Goshi waved as he and his soldiers continued on ahead while Shinya and his own moved to flank the battle.

The time for talk, thought and theories was over, he needed to lead these soldiers effectively and defend his friends. With their given orders clear, the soldiers moved in and Shinya once again climbed a set of stairs, only this time he was alone. It felt more natural this way as he normally worked alone as a sniper, the squads needed to be together anyways… Instead of going to the roof he found a corner apartment on the top floor and broke out the remaining glass in the window with the stock of his rifle. He lied down flat on his stomach to conceal himself as much as possible and adjusted his weapon.

A vicious display of steel meeting flesh appeared through his sight, giving him a vivid picture to match all of the sounds he had been hearing as they approached. The squads he led with Goshi wasted no time entering the fight and immediately began cutting down vampires to assist their fatiguing comrades. As the wounded were being escorted from the main battle more vampires surfaced to target the weak in an opportunistic attack.

"Tch…" The unwavering desire to protect his soldiers flowed hot through his chest and he tightened his finger on the trigger. "I won't allow it… Bang."

Shinya covered the soldiers carrying their injured until he saw more snipers taking the same initiative and decided to redirect his efforts elsewhere. The fight had spread across numerous blocks and behind various structures that obstructed his view. Clouds settled low overhead and mixed with the smoke, slowly snuffing out the sunlight. It was too early for sunset, but the sky steadily darkened unnaturally while he searched the blackening battlefield for squads who required aid and his friends... He began to consider changing his location now that his squads were showing success in turning the battle in this area in human favor. He adjusted his view once more and his key target entered his line of sight standing plainly visible on a cell phone tower.

"There you are… Ferid."

His long silver hair was pulled back as always and he held some common vampire close to his chest, undoubtedly using it as a shield. No matter, killing them both in a single shot would not be a problem. He inhaled slowly, watching Ferid speak to someone below on the ground and hidden from view behind a lower structure.

 _Byakkomaru_

 ** _I am ready._**

 _Anticipate his evasion, we cannot miss._

 ** _Understood, Shinya._**

 _I need you at your strongest..._

 ** _As you wish._**

He filled his lungs deeply one more time, feeling his demon's strength grow within him as demanded. Ferid was still preoccupied in a seemingly entertaining conversation, which gave Shinya the advantage of his target being distracted. He focused his eyes, quieted his heart and slowly pulled back on the trigger.

 _For Mika, for Yuu… and for anyone else whose life you brought despair to…_

"B-"

"Don't take the shot."

"…!" Shinya instantly flipped onto his back and aimed at the figure kneeling behind him. "Crowley?!"

"Quiet." Crowley hushed him while keeping his eyes fixed forward.

"Why are you here?"

"…" Crowley didn't answer, he only continued to watch Ferid and the common vampire struggling against him. The JIDA instincts in him kept shouting pull the trigger but he hesitated… Goshi's words came to mind. He wanted answers himself and refused to be ignored any longer. He was tired, hungry and his patience grew thin…

"Crowley, I asked you a question. And why the fuck would you tell me not to take that shot…" Shinya made no attempt to hide the irritation in his voice considering he may have missed his only opportunity to kill the vampire that had caused Mika and Yuu so much heartache. But he couldn't turn his back on or ignore the threat casually kneeling behind him. They were on opposite sides of this battle; that was still a present fact.

"Watch your tone… because they need to finish what they started, together. Retribution is not the same when someone else inflicts it. That is why _you_ cannot kill him..." Crowley's eyes finally leveled with his. "And why would I inform you of my purpose in being here?"

"What kind of bullshit is that?"

"You disagree that they should finish what they started?"

"No, I agree that they should finish this and I intend to assist them where I can. What I want to know is why you take out one of our helicopters and then just disappear. Now you are here, kneeling behind _me_ as a battle ensues below as though we are on the same side in this war. I don't understand you, what are your objectives? Where does your loyalty even lie?"

"Where my loyalty lies is obvious. You're alive right now aren't you? You and all of your soldiers should be dead... I don't trust you entirely yet Shinya, especially in that uniform, but I trust Mika and her feelings for you have been your saving grace in many instances... As for my objective, lets just say evil has many faces in this war and I seek to destroy them all. That is all you need to know. We may be wearing different uniforms, but I think we are fighting for the same thing in the end..."

"…" He studied the vampire's calm face unsure of how to respond. On the surface he was young, yet he held so many lifetimes over Shinya... The feeling of not entirely trusting him was mutual, but Mika held him at such a high regard. Their relationship had been precarious from the beginning and even more so when he learned of the nature of he and Mika's relationship… but soon he found he also respected the vampire and wanted to believe that he respected him as well. He was, as the vampire pointed out, still alive… It suddenly dawned on him that Crowley might be offering his loyalty, extending a metaphorical hand to him. Shinya parted his lips to answer but it was Crowley who spoke first.

"I also told you not to shoot because that is not some common vampire Ferid is with… Shit!" Crowley suddenly bared his fangs and launched himself over Shinya and out the window.

"What?! Wait Crowley!"

Shinya rolled back onto his stomach and pulled his rifle up peering through the sight. Something had happened in the few minutes his back was facing the battle as the soldiers had all shifted down other streets. Perhaps reinforcements had arrived or another threat appeared further away, it was unclear from this location. Ferid and the other vampire were no longer in view but he soon spotted Crowley on the ledge of a building not far from where they had been standing. He couldn't see his face from this angle but he appeared to be looking down at something. The fighting had lessened in this area and he knew he needed to changed locations. Crowley's last phrase haunted him, if it wasn't a common vampire Ferid was with…

 _Mika…_

He flew out of the apartment complex and into the smoldering city with little caution to his surroundings. For Crowley to react that way, and Mika and Ferid… Something must have happened. He ran down the uneven sidewalks hearing the uproar of battle, still blind to whatever was occurring. Screams could be heard to match the thundering sounds of buildings collapsing and other soldiers stationed on the outskirts of battle like himself were also moving in closer. He opened his mouth to call out to them but something caught his ankle and he fell face down on the ground.

"…Idiot." With a hint of embarrassment he scolded his carelessness as he sat up, bringing his hand to his chin. The white glove was already filthy but now it was dotted lightly in blood. He looked ahead to see the soldiers were already gone and that his rifle had skidded down the sidewalk ahead of him.

"Agreed." A chilled voice replied and he looked over his shoulder seeing a vampire rising from a hole in the ground with its hand gripped firmly around his ankle.

"…!" He instantly jumped towards his weapon but he was far too slow in comparison to the vampire who already had a grasp on him. The back of his jacket was grabbed and he was slammed down onto his back, knocking the air from his lungs. In a moment that shock passed and new one blindsided him. His agonizing scream went unheard through the empty street as he stared into the cold steel of a sword. The vampire had pierced through his upper thigh down into the pavement, pinning him like an insect.

"You again."

Shinya looked up with panicked eyes at the vampire standing over him and his body went numb. It was that same aloof vampire that had attacked them before and encountered again in the dungeons deep underground. He couldn't recall the name of the black-haired vampire, but he knew he was affiliated with Ferid.

"Nhg!" Shinya's vision flickered as the vampire twisted his sword, amused by his prey's suffering. Blood stained the sidewalk and spread out under his leg. He coaxed himself to keep breathing when the building beside them blew out, sending bricks and glass raining down on them. The sword was callously ripped from his leg as the vampire cursed and took off towards the battle, leaving him to bleed out intentionally. Shinya rolled to his side, shielding his head with his arms as he was battered and buried by falling debris.

 _Byakkomaru._

 ** _I am healing you as quickly as possible._**

 _Hurry… I don't want to die like this…_

MIKA'S POV

 _They're not supposed to be here…_

"Y-Yuu-chan…"

Her faint voice was swallowed by the wind as the vampires around her lurched forward from their ambuscade in attack. She could no longer hear anything, no shouts, no explosions, no helicopters… There was only a light ringing in her ears from the deafening noise as she watched the city erupt. The two sides clashed, sending blood splattering like red paint across the pavement as dust caught itself in the strengthening wind. More vampires crawled up from underground and yanked their unsuspecting victims down into the Earth. The humans caught on to this quickly but the confusion caused by their disappearing comrades led to their squads breaking formation just long enough for another victim to be dragged down.

The wave of black uniforms folded together and she lost Yuu's face in the blurred battle between humans and vampires. Desperate to find him she jumped up beside Ferid for a better view, seeing the JIDA was pushing to surround them as more soldiers poured into the fight. She searched the many faces finding none familiar. A sniper targeted the Noble vampire she stood beside and both she and Ferid jumped out of the way as more snipers focused their attention on them.

"Tch!" Mika evaded multiple assaults from the ground and air as she searched for Yuu amidst the chaos. Blades of all shapes sought to cut her down while she dove in and out of buildings flooded by enemies. She was covered in shallow wounds from close calls as she moved into an area with less confrontation. The effects of the cursed gear bomb still lingered in her limbs and their aching prodded her to slow down. She settled to rest for a moment on a cell phone tower and scanned the faces below her again.

 _Where are you!?_

"Not the best place to pause for a break, Mika-chan~" Ferid said as he appeared from nowhere beside her and immediately issued his orders. "Lacus; signal Rene' and deal with those snipers. Wait for their main force to arrive before you all move again... Crowley seems to have failed, or perhaps he is trying to protect his comrades again. Or… He's dead. What do you think Mika-chan~?"

Mika refused to react to his upsetting comments as she watched the human numbers continue to increase. The roads below were decorated with corpses, vacant robes and weapons left behind while the skies above mirrored the dusky Earth with black and red hued clouds... Her fellow vampires were well outnumbered yet the battle looked evenly fierce from both sides. Tears started to well up in her eyes at the possibility Yuu had been one of the victims pulled underground and she moved to step off the tower to continue her search. Her body demanded more time to heal itself from the JIDA's bomb but she could offer no more, every second that ticked by without knowing if Yuu and her family were alive was more painful than any type of wound the JIDA could ever afflict…

"Look! There's Yuu-chan~!" Ferid cheerfully announced with a snide grin. Mika's eyes rushed over the faces and finally found him, all of them, and they were heading straight at them. Yuu's face was layered in anger with his eyes locked on Ferid as he and his squad cut down each vampire in their path. Their uniforms were torn and small abrasions on their faces could be seen from their fights but they showed no signs of slowing down.

 _They're pushing themselves too hard…_

"Yuu-chan!" Mika called out to him from beneath her hood but her words were lost in the cries of war. She squatted down preparing to jump over the threats below and join them in their defense but her arm was snatched painfully tight.

"Wait." Ferid said as he glanced over his shoulder. Mika tried reading his expression but found no answers. She looked back as well, seeing nothing but what appeared to be more fighting not far from them and hidden behind buildings. A shiver ran up her spine. She didn't know why this dreadful feeling hit her or what was happening out of view, but her intuition told her she had to keep them away…

"Yuu-chan don't-!" Mika tried to warn but Ferid's hand clapped over her mouth and he hugged her close, shielding her face. She pushed hard against his chest, he was already stronger than her as is but the damage done to her by the cursed gear made the gap between their abilities even wider. Knowing that in her common vampire robes her family would not be able recognize her she became more frantic in her resistance.

"Yuu-chan~ it's been a while!" Ferid's voice fell over her head and her eyes widened, seeing only the white of his uniform. He tightened his hold on her further, pinning her arms between them.

"Ferid! Stop hiding! Stop watching! Come down here and fight me!"

"Oh? Can vengeance no longer wait? I see a family but no gun~!"

"Do not mock their memory! Fight you cowardly bastard!" Yuu's fury could be felt in her bones as Ferid's vile words called forth their past, wakening horrific memories of those moments in time that had left their souls broken for so long.

"Aha~ will you give me a taste of death Yuu-chan? So valiant you have become~ You and Mika both, how proud I am!"

"Are you scared because the opponents in front of you now can actually defend themselves?! There is no other creature in this world as monstrous as you!" Yuu's wrathful tone reflected no hint of subsiding, if anything it was only growing from Ferid's blithe voice as he goaded him on.

"You were able to defend yourselves the last time we fought and we saw how that turned out aha~!"

"Enough! If you won't come down and fight me I'll just kill you where you stand!"

"Will you?"

Mika's hood was suddenly yanked down and she was spun around to face Yuu with her back pressed securely into Ferid's chest. The vampire's long arm coiled around her in a tight embrace with a hand still silencing her words. Yuu and her family were poised to strike as promised but they all froze in their stance seeing her.

"Mika!"

"I was disappointed when you left so soon Yuu-chan~ I brought you back to Sanguinem hoping the three of us could rekindle our friendship and talk about old times!"

"Let her go you sick bastard!"

"Why? It was always _me_ she came to, in the beginning… Right, Mika-chan…" Ferid's lips lightly touched her neck as he whispered his response before his head suddenly perked up in thought. "Oh! I know~ let us relive some memories together!"

"…!" Mika was whirled around once more out of his arms and pulled back towards him in an ungraceful motion as she stumbled to regain her balance. They locked eyes and she knew without a doubt what was coming next, unable to stop it. Ferid's hand sank through her chest down to his elbow.

"Mika!" Yuu's tone changed from rage to distraught. The ringing in her ears returned, she knew Yuu and her family were all calling out for her, but they sounded so far away… Ferid held her eyes as he spoke in the kindest voice.

"Your face right now, it's just the same as it was then… What a tragic beauty you are…"

He slowly withdrew his arm and the strange sensation of it made her cough up blood. She grabbed onto his shoulders to keep on her feet as he straightened his back. Her overlapping uniforms soaked up the blood but soon she could feel the thick liquid rolling down her skin beneath them.

"Calm down Yuu-chan~ that won't kill her, I told you I only wanted to relive some memories right? She also needed some sort of punishment for freeing you don't you think~" Ferid said breaking their eye contact and ending her trance. He grabbed her waist and flung her down the street behind him like a lifeless doll that offered no resistance. She landed hard on her back and continued to tumble until finally the rough motion came to an end.

"Yuu…" Mika muttered indistinctly while lying face down in the street as her awareness wavered in confusion. The powerful yearning for blood hit her immediately to replace what she had lost and continued to lose as she slowly regained some lucidity. Her body felt so heavy as she pushed herself up, feeling the stickiness of blood between her fingers. She brought her hands to her chest and pressed against the slow healing wound, trying to retain as much of her blood as possible.

"What?!" Startled by the rapid prickling sensation spreading throughout her body she crawled backwards until her back hit a wall and she then came to the realization it was nothing around her, but in her... It was like a seductive current, a heady infusion of strength beckoning her sweetly to surrender to it. She didn't understand what this was, but it was so tempting to give into this feeling she had never felt before. The power it promised was, intoxicating… Noticing her reflection in the windows across the street, they mirrored back a face covered in lines that stretched down her neck as they grew darker in color, answering her question as to what was happening... She turned her eyes back to the battle and searched the blur of black and white and blood and dust to find Yuu.

"Yuu-chan…" She called out in a weak voice. He and his squad among other JIDA soldiers now fought an onslaught of vampires who had arrived to support Ferid. They were too far to hear her cries for help, even if she could get some blood from them, she wasn't sure if she could stop herself from draining them entirely…

"Get up." A voice above her commanded firmly. Mika craned her neck back and searched the sky in a disoriented manner before she found the voice's owner. Crowley stared down at her with a stern look to match his order.

"Get up now, get up on your own. Your fight is not finished. I did not raise you to be weak. I did not raise you to fail…"

"…" She looked back at Yuu who was fighting bravely beside the family he built and brought her into. It served as a reminder that she was no longer a helpless child… And Crowley would no longer treat her as so. How could she help Yuu and everyone else if she can't even stand on her own feet…

"Get blood. Do not abstain from killing soldiers for their sake."

"Y-yes, My L- rd." She choked out a response to her mentor's order. She brought herself to her unsteady feet and looked up, Crowley was gone but another sound was approaching behind her that completely snapped her thoughts into clarity.

 _JIDA… More soldiers… They're so close…_

"Ugh!" Mika winced as she drew her sword and swayed in her stance. The effects of the JIDA's bomb still refused to subside and allow her wound to heal and end the loss of blood. She willed her body to recover as she took a few steps forward and fell back onto her knees.

 _Heal. Heal. Heal. I need blood... There's no time… I won't get to Yuu-chan fast enough like this…_

The blackening sky above her was lit up by the brilliant colors thrown off by their weapon's demonic powers. Ferid's swift movements were proving to be a challenge to them despite the support from other squads who had joined their fight. The vampire sliced through the soldiers as he closed in on her family. He was circling them, hunting them, tiring them… wearing them down physically and mentally between the common vampire's strikes and his own. It was all a dance to him, a beautifully choreographed dance, only this dance the partner did not know the next step… But she did, she had trained with him. His quick steps were hard to keep up with speed wise, but maybe she could predict them... No being in this world is infallible, Ferid included, or so she hoped… She lifted her sword and adjusted the grip of her hand, waiting for the right moment. The incoming JIDA soldiers grew louder, Ferid grew closer, but this could not be rushed. She only had one shot…

"Please…" She implored herself and rose to her feet again. "If it's the last thing I can do to help…"

She cocked her arm back as far as she could and launched her sword like a javelin straight towards the battle ahead with all the energy she had left. It glided through the air, carrying the weight of her pain and hope with it. Hers and Yuu's…

Ferid blocked Shinoa's attack and kicked her to the ground before slamming Mitsuba on top of her. He backhanded Kimizuki who flew out of view and stepped to the left, in the path of her sword… It sank into his lower back and he paused for a moment to look down at the bloodied blade poking through his stomach. He reached around and withdrew her sword, letting it clatter to the ground as he turned to face her with an amused grin. He shook the blood off his own sword giving his full attention to her now. She could make out her name on his lips just before the scenery behind him lit up in an array of demonic powers and ignited the vampires backing him aflame. The massive attack caught him off guard and he jumped to his right, into Yuu's blade this time...

"Fuck you Ferid!" Yuu shouted as he sliced through him. It was the first time she had ever seen that sort of expression on that monster's face but it faded faster than it appeared. "Hell is too kind for you, I hope you find nothing and no one waiting for you on the other side…"

"If you think my death will end your troubles, you are as foolish now as you were as a child… Both of you…" Ferid looked over at her with a knowing grin. She hardly heard the vampire's curse as she watched him break apart and crumble into dust.

"He's… He's dead… is he… really… Our family… we finally… Yuu-chan." Mika sank to her knees again and burst out in tears in disbelief. Yuu looked around franticly, finding her eyes. He smiled warmly as though to say 'we did it' but his celebratory expression quickly faded into alarm.

"Mika!" Yuu touched his face and she knew he noticed the lines growing on her own... Seizing the moment of distraction a vampire landed behind him with his sword drawn and she screamed back at him in return.

"Yuu-chan turn around Rene' is-!"

"You traitorous little bitch!"

"…!" She was cut off by another voice and looked up seeing Lacus attacking from above. Mika reached to her hip out of habit for her sword but found no form of defense against the other vampire. She could only watch as her soon to be killer flew down at her with his sword positioned to impale her when a flash of green knocked him from the sky. He fell to the ground clawing at his body as it burned till his wails finally went silent. The last of his remains withered away, freeing her attention to the commotion behind her... A wall of black uniforms and bared weapons was charging towards the battle, towards her. Their General leading them… Mika looked back not seeing Rene' anymore but Yuu was running out of view with Yoichi beside him. She needed to get out of the area as well…

 _He won't spare me, not in front of all of them… and not after what I did to him…_

"Ahhh!" Mika screamed as something sharp pierced through her skull and for a moment she thought she had been struck down by the JIDA. She clutched her head finding two small protrusions on it that sliced open her palms as her hands moved across them… Another heated shock ran down her back and she arched it still holding her head… Then, a sweet sensation replaced it... That same seductive current from before flooded her limbs, taking away all the pain she had been feeling. In fact, she felt stronger than before the cursed gear bomb had robbed her of power. Her thoughts of battle were crushed by this blinding bliss and she began to wonder what she was so worried about in the first place...

 _Oh my, what is this… What a remarkable feeling… I want more…_

"Mika! You need to move right now!" A strong female voice called out to her, pulling her back to the present... The ground under her feet was shaking and windows busted out of their unstable structures. She leisurely looked behind her seeing more vampires had come to attack the incoming soldiers, bringing buildings down in their path.

 _How noisy…_

"What was her name again? Oh, Horn right?" Mika mumbled to herself as she brought her hand to her face and licked the thin trail blood in her palm. That other vampire appeared next to her holding a struggling human out to her, forcing it to its knees.

"Mika! Drink now! The JIDA main force will be here in moments and we do not have the numbers to continue to hold them back just for you! You need to snap out of it! Drink!" The vampire ordered. Mika exchanged glances between her and the human who flailed around crying out for help…

 _How pathetic… sniveling little creature…_

"I don't want it. It looks unhealthy…" Mika looked back up at the female vampire with a sly smile. "I think it needs a doctor~"

"Stop it Mika! You need to drink!"

"Horn! That's enough step back from her! She is-!"

"I gave you my answer!" Mika pivoted towards the distracted vampire and kicked the human straight into the crowd of dueling humans and vampires. "Oh dear, I think I may have killed it~"

"Mika!" The blonde vampire slapped her across the face and grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Mika, I know what you are feeling and how easy it is to give in but you can't. While you still can, come to your senses and stop refusing blood… Think of Lord Crowley, Chess and me… Your Yuu-chan and your Shinya… We have a family to protect…"

 _A family… huh…_

"You're right, I have a family to protect…"

"Nn… Let's get you some blood okay?" The other blonde gently persuaded while rubbing her cheek. Mika's eyes shifted to the humans who were shattering through the vampire's defenses. Their General led that thing with wings again with that other man beside him… It was difficult to tell for certain what all was happening over there behind the rows of buildings and dust and fire… Her eyes just couldn't leave the backs of those two men… What was it again about those two humans? And then there were those creatures fighting each other again… For some reason it enraged her… Fragmented memories resurfaced and her claws lengthen…

 _Oh that's right…_

"That one, he's going to kill my family after what I did to him, I was so _insolent_ after all… And that other one beside him, he wants to use my family… I'll kill them both. I'll kill them all. Every single one."

"What are you talking about!? Mika wa-!"

Mika shoved the annoying blonde out her way and grabbed two abandoned JIDA swords as she began walking towards the fight. Starting with weapons will be fun, but finishing with her claws would be ideal. She wanted to feel the heat of their blood in her hands as she ripped the life out of them, but not too quickly, sweet things should savored slowly… Her body responded to her desires by sending more of that sweet poison through her veins leaving her only to crave more after it passed. She spread her arms out wide with swords in hand and tilted her face to the black sky…

 _I believe I'm going to enjoy this…_


	27. Chapter 27

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya stayed huddled up on his side as the debris slowed its fall and gradually lifted his arm from his face pushing chucks of concrete off of him. His eyes were met with a fine powder floating in the air mixing in with the smoke, whether it be dust from the building or that of dead vampires he couldn't guess, but he covered his mouth and nose with the sleeve of his jacket regardless. A throbbing pain surpassed the remaining adrenaline he had left and he carefully sat up to inspect the wound left by the vampire.

"Augh!"

Mangled flesh peeked out from his torn uniform with blood pumping out in time to his heartbeat. He squeezed his eyes shut and through ragged breaths he focused on calming himself to slow the loss.

 _Byakkomaru, how much longer?_

 ** _Your femur is broken and the femoral artery is severed but it has contracted into the muscle so the bleeding has slowed but not enough. Healing a bone takes time and replacing blood as it continues to be lost while doing so takes even longer. You need additional medical treatment along with my power if you want to survive._**

 _That's impossible right now._

 ** _All of my energy is now focused on just keeping you from going into shock._**

 _I understand…_

 ** _No power is limitless and without me you would be dead in minutes, but if you give me control, I can heal everything instantly…_**

 _No… Do all that you can, I'll think of something._

 ** _Resisting me will only lead to a swifter death, surely you can already feel it..._**

With a sardonic laugh the demon receded back into his mind leaving him with only his thoughts and the clangorous sounds of war surrounding him. He needed help and soon, there was no way he could get out of this place alone yet there was not a soldier in sight, nothing really was… The murky street was hardly recognizable from minutes ago and only the muted glow of fires lining it provided some visibility. He knew it couldn't be nighttime yet, but it was so dark he had to allow his eyes time to adjust to spot the flecks of fading sunlight miles away.

"Hey~ I thought it was your scent I was picking up! Bumping into me twice in one day you must feel lucky!" A bubbly voice called from the blackness and a slim figure materialized in front of him tapping her nose. "My nose never lies!"

"Chess…"

"Oh my," Her voice dropped as she stared down at his leg. "That's really bad Shinya… and you've lost a lot of blood…"

"I know…" Shinya was almost relieved to see her but the reality was, she was a vampire, and one who had a reputation for draining her victims completely. She had saved him once before but that did not mean she'd be so kind again… His pride kept him from reasoning with her for his life despite his desperate desire to live and the two conflicting emotions settled on silently watching the petite vampire dig out his rifle and sling it over her shoulder.

"Well… It can't be helped I guess!" She squatted down beside him and pushed away more debris before her thin arm slid beneath his legs.

"W-wait! Chess! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to Lord Crowley, he'll know what to do!"

"What?! Chess that's-!"

"Stop squirming you'll only make it worse."

"No, I shouldn't be moved! My leg is still broken an-!"

"I know, just trust me! I can move you without causing too much more pain or making things worse. We have other skills aside from killing you know…"

"…!" Shinya gasped feeling another arm wrap around his back and slowly he was lifted from the rubble.

"You'll need to hold on too, don't be so stiff! And breathe, geez…" Chess chided as she started walking then progressed into a run. As promised, there was little pain, he felt more like he was floating with the scenery rushing past him rather than he by it.

"Che-!"

"See, not too bad huh?! When we have to jump though it may hurt, just a warning! Sounds like things are getting interesting over there. You JIDA are so troublesome and sneaky! Another warning, Lord Crowley is in a sour mood, I guess your main force isn't doing what they're supposed to, err, what we need them to do-"

"Chess!" Shinya interrupted not meaning to be rude, but the times he had spoken to her often turned into a monologue of her own random thoughts and right now he had no intention of just nodding along politely. "Where is Mika? Is she okay? I saw her with Ferid but then she was gone."

"Hmm I don't know, I've been underground mostly as you know hehe~ I haven't talked to her since last night before Ferid showed up and summoned her for a mission. Oh! I can't believe she was in a skirt! She always refuses to wear dresses saying they are 'impractical for battle' but once this is over I'm forcing her into one!"

"Chess wh-!"

"We're here! Now look scared or angry or both!"

"Huh?!"

"I'm bringing you in as a prisoner!"

"What?!"

"Hold on I have to jump! Sorry in advance if it hurts!"

"…!" Shinya braced himself in time for Chess to leap up high, giving him an aerial view of what was happening in the ravaged city. It was difficult to discern human from vampire with the dense smoke below and dark sky overhead but the battle appeared to be concentrating in one section of the city. He already knew what it probably was without seeing it…

"My Lord!" Chess called up midair and landed gracefully with Shinya snug in her arms. "I captured an Officer, I'm sure we could get some useful information out of him."

Crowley stood with both hands on his hips speaking among some Nobles he had never met while other common vampires were perched on guard nearby. He eyed Shinya with indifference and carried on with his fellow vampires in an inaudible voice. Seeing so many enemies with their disparaging grins made him inadvertently turn his gaze away.

"I can deal with her without neglecting our goals, you all have your own orders to comply with, now go..." He dismissed his fellow Nobles who quickly vanished into the darkness, leaving only the three of them together.

"Cro-"

"My Lord!" Horn appeared behind him clutching her shoulder. "I wasn't able to reach her-"

"Say nothing more, I saw what happened and that she has already initiated a new fight." Crowley curtly silenced his subordinate. "We still have work that needs to be done. Chess, set him down and continue your mission."

"Yes, my Lord." Chess promptly obeyed and both vampires bowed courteously before leaving the two of them alone in silence.

"Crowley…"

"Today of all days…" He muttered as he ruffled his hair turning back to Shinya. His normally ebullient expression did not return before grabbing Shinya by the chin. "Your pulse rate is sky high and your blood pressure is dropping, you realize you are dying right? Aren't you JIDA skilled at avoiding that…"

"My demon is working on it."

"I hope for your sake it works faster."

"I'll be fine so let's put all that aside… The reason you told me not to shoot Ferid, it was because that common vampire he was holding was actually Mika?"

"Correct, and because of what we had discussed about she and Yuu."

"Where is she now? What's going on?"

"You should have a good idea of what's going on, on your end…"

"I do, but where is Mika?"

"She is fighting your military of course."

"…" Shinya swallowed hard through labored breaths sensing apprehension in the vampire's bluntness. "Crowley, something is wrong, isn't it… Do not spare my feelings, from what I can hear from here there is no time for that."

"Then I won't. As you are aware, your military has brought forth the Seraph and this time it has more focus on killing vampires, much to _your_ luck. However, Yuu has also taken on his Seraph form and is less stable than your military's. I cannot confirm what triggered his transformation but he has killed numerous humans as well as vampires…"

"Like at the airport…"

"This time is different as Mika is not aiding in protecting anyone but has seized the opportunity to attack your Commanders which has caused some problems in their ability to maintain control of their Seraph. As you can imagine, they are not going to let that contin-"

"Then I have to get back there! I can reason with them and Mika!"

"There is no reasoning among vampires and JIDA, there never was. The vampires and JIDA will always be enemies."

"How can you say that after everything? I have spared your life and you mine, is that not proof some common ground can be found? That isn't even including everyone else-!"

"You are misunderstanding, I am referring to vampires and _JIDA_ , not vampires and humans in general. Though you are a member of the JIDA yourself, our situation is different wouldn't you agree? Besides, you will want to stay out of that area."

"Ah, sorry…" Shinya paused to settle his nerves. "But, could you get me to them or at least close?"

"And if you reached them what reckless methods would you use to quell this battle in your half-dead state? It is not just humans and vampires you are facing."

"I am not so arrogant to believe that I alone can end this battle, but I will not allow any harm come to Mika… I love her, Crowley… It may be _taboo_ as you called it but I honestly don't care how you feel about us being together, it wasn't your business then nor is it now. With that finally said; if I can stop her or any of my friends from getting hurt I will use any _reckless methods_ available to me."

"Oh?" The vampire narrowed his eyes at the cheeky confession but soon sighed in resignation. "Well, her getting hurt is not the only issue we must confront."

"Okay?"

"Mika's mind is collapsing and she is turning into a demon."

"…!" Shinya's words caught in his throat. He lowered his eyes to his injured leg; the open wound was almost closed leaving the skin around it puffy and pink. He now understood Chess' warning of him being in a sour mood, he himself was not expecting something like this to happen. Having heard and seen all that he needed to, he only wanted to confirm his assumptions so far.

"When you were talking to those Nobles, you said something about 'dealing with her', you meant Mika right? And Horn was about to say something about it too, judging by her appearance and your own demeanor I am assuming it was not pleasant news…"

"You would be correct. I intend to step in shortly despite our internal politics pushing for me to lead this attack rather than bringing a single wayward vampire back under control. But I will not forsake her, I will just need to make some adjustments to my current plan."

"As a Commander myself and one who also holds a select few close to his heart I understand your predicament..." Using the wall for support he pushed himself up and grabbed his rifle. "If Mika is attacking Command then my friends are surely nearby in which case I can assist both but I cannot get to any of them on my own. Please, if you bring me to wherever our Command is I can get her back, you have my word…"

"And what about your responsibilities as a Commander? While your motives are gallant as a man, it doesn't take away the fact that whom you want to save is viewed as an enemy by those you lead."

"Let me worry about that, just leave this to me."

"You both can be so willful to the extent of absurdity…" Crowley sighed again after a moment of contemplation before meeting his eyes with a sly smile. "Don't take offense to this, you sort of had it coming after you shot me…"

"Huh!?"

Crowley shoved his shoulder with enough force to make him stumble backwards on weak legs and fall out of the high-rise. The wind howled past his ears as he plummeted headfirst towards the ground with red eyes watching his descent from above. All those thoughts of the vampire seeking his loyalty vanished and he simply closed his eyes, he didn't want to see his end but instead see all the fond memories with his friends through the years and this final, special one, with Mika…

"Is your life flashing before your eyes?"

"…!" A familiar braid caught in the wind as arms locked around him. "That was really mean…"

"I said you had it coming. Anyway, I can get you close to the fight but from there you are on your own, per your request I will be leaving this to you for now. Once I am able to, I will seek you both out." The vampire kicked off the side of the building changing their trajectory. "Hold on tighter, we're going underground."

The temperature dropped substantially as they fell through the narrow gap and descended beneath the city. All the noise from above was gone, hearing only a whooshing sound as they flew through the tunnels making slight turns. For some reason, the memory of he and Mika's conversation joking about Crowley returned and he couldn't help but smile, growing more conscious of the arms around him.

 _See, he is cuddly Mika…_

"What could you possibly be giggling about at a time like this?"

"Nothing~"

"Don't lie. Or is your mind becoming unsound from loss of blood?"

"It's just an inside joke between Mika and I, I'll tell you when I'm not however many feet underground and in your grasp~"

Crowley clicked his tongue and turned sharply without warning. Shinya could determine they were now heading upwards and the brief respite offered by happy memories dissipated, returning his focus to his own obligations. Explosions reverberated down the tunnel, growing stronger the closer they got to the surface and already his eyes were watering from the smoke as they slowed to a stop. Crowley gave him a leg up and he warily pulled himself out of the hole.

"I can hardly see anything!" He shouted over the thundering of helicopters.

"Believe me, you are close so remain vigilant. How is that leg? I can still smell death on you."

"It'll be fine! Where is Mika?!"

"Head northeast and you will meet your fellow Commanders, that was where she was last."

"I understand." He leaned over the hole one more time. "So then… are we back to being enemies for now~?"

"Later… Major General." Crowley gave him a little smirk with a casual salute and disappeared back into the ground. Even with a joke there was no hiding the fact that there were limits to their mutuality in this war and that the next time they meet may be under more hostile circumstances.

With no more time to waste he began running northeast with his leg protesting through each stride. The unremitting clamor of adversaries clashing and machinery firing was disorienting at times as he progressed through the ruined city. He snatched up a discarded sword as a precaution for fighting close quarters and to avoid using his demon's power, for as long as possible he wanted the focus to be on healing him, he would be of no help to anyone passed out or dead…

"Shinya!" Skipping military titles and formalities, a panicked female voiced called out to him. "You're alive! I'm so relieved!"

"Mito!" Forgoing ranks also he ran towards her spotting Sayuri and Goshi in her wake.

"Man, like she said I am happy to see you. I saw your soldiers but they only knew where you had been posted after we split up and I figured you wouldn't stick around after that asshole got killed!"

"W-what?"

"That Ferid freak, he's dead, Shinoa's squad and Mika killed him. They had some help from us of course but we took out him and bunch of other Nobles and common vampires!"

"Really?! That's amazing! I was on my way but I ran into some trouble."

"We see, you look really pale…" Sayuri's worried eyes fell to his leg. "And your le-"

"Never mind me, are you all okay? Have you heard anything from Shigure? Where is Guren and Shinoa's squad? I heard Yuu transformed again?"

"We're a little roughed up but we'll be fine. As far as we know Shigure herself is okay but as you'd expect they've gotten a lot of resistance in Kyoto. And ya, things have gotten a bit grim around here…"

"Please don't be vague, I am aware Mika is struggling with her demon side and attacked Command."

"Ah, well that saves me from being the one to deliver _that_ bad news…" Goshi smiled stiffly unable to meet Shinya's eyes. "So she broke through our defenses which opened up some avenues for vampire attacks but we managed to regain the upper hand, I'm not sure if that was her intention because she seems to be focused on other things…"

"Goshi…" Shinya spoke his name with encouragement to finish but it was Mito who stepped closer and gave him a full, unambiguous answer.

"As far as our war against the vampires it is as Goshi says, we still hold the dominating position. Yes, Hyakuya released his Seraph form and attacked the JIDA's Seraph when they retaliated against him but I believe that fight has come to an end. When it comes to Mika… She has been relentless in her pursuits, we tried to divert her attention hoping to bring her back to a sound mind but have not had any luck thus far. Guren and Kureto appear to be the focal point of her attacks but increasingly she hasn't hesitated to kill anyone, human or vampire. You asked about Shinoa's squad, well she nearly killed Mitsuba and Kimizuki who were already in poor condition to begin with. It is my understanding that they tried to use a technique they had successfully carried out on Yuu back in our Nagoya missions to rein her in but their failure is why we stepped in. Guren is engaging with her now but he is reaching his own limits…"

"I see…" Shinya wiped the sweat from his forehead as he struggled to accept the information even after Crowley's forewarning. "And where are Guren and Mika now? Was any of this the reason for Yuu's transformation?"

"I cannot say for certain what caused it as we were not near them at that time, we were just tracking Guren and Mika but their movements are erratic and getting close to either of them is very dangerous."

"I need to go to them, I have to do something."

"What should we do? Even the squads are hesitant to interfere-"

"I don't know, but I can't stand around doing nothing while two people I love fight each other."

"I agree bu-"

"Heads-up."

Goshi jutted his chin towards the building behind them and they all turned with their weapons ready in formation. A mass of JIDA soldiers charged through the swirling veil of smoke so perfectly organized and intimidating to the point of it being more unnerving than comforting to even those who were on the same side. It was their most elite squads, assigned to protect and support the highest ranking of Officers…

"Another heads-up, he's under the impression Seishiro is in Kyoto along with his squads, which is partially true… The squads made it at least…" Goshi whispered for his ears only. With a small nod in return they watched the squads come to a stop in their flawless formations, allowing their General to continue ahead to meet with his lower Officers.

"Major General, I had to receive report from one of your subordinates just now because you failed to arrive at the time and location I instructed, what is the reason for your delay?"

"I apologize, I was ambushed by vampires when I moved to change locations, Sir..." Shinya replied respectfully in front of the soldiers while gesturing to his leg, which their General didn't bother to spare a glance at. Instead he eyed him with a shrewd gaze before turning to address his squads.

"The vampire force is dwindling in this battle and while we still have the weight of numbers we will proceed with our mission and join the battle in Kyoto. Make those preparations immediately, I need the Seraph subdued completely until we arrive."

"Yes Sir!" The soldiers shouted back to their Commander who stepped to rejoin them until Shinya snagged his arm.

"A word in private, Sir…"

"Major General…" Kureto glanced at the hand gripping him with contempt, making Shinya release it. He signaled his soldiers who gave them their distance while waiting patiently to begin their next mission. "Say what you need to."

"If your Seraph, no, Kimizuki is still suitable for battle then where is Yuu?"

"Hyakuya is alive, that is what you are really concerned about is it not?"

"And Guren and Mika? Wha-!" Shinya stumbled back as the road under their feet buckled, raising him and those on the same side a foot above the rest.

"Ah shit, not this again…" Goshi swore bringing his pipe to his lips. "Just a hunch but I think we should move!"

"Sir! The Seraph is becoming unstable again! It killed two more of the handlers an-!" A lone soldier came running out of the building screaming his report when a flash of white darted behind him, slicing him in half.

"Vampires! Officers rejoin your squads and ready your weapons!" The General ordered drawing his own.

Still feeling lightheaded, Shinya decided to spare his cursed gear a little longer and prepared himself for close combat with the sword he had picked up earlier. In moments the intersection was flooded in white and a wave of vampires rushed towards them. He swung, cutting down one with enough time to defend against another. The weight of a sword in his hand was new and nostalgic all at once and he quickly fell into the familiar pattern of swordplay.

"Mikaela and Guren have both lost themselves to their demon sides with a firm resolve to kill each other."

"What?!" Startled by the unexpected declaration, Shinya fell into a defensive stance peering over his shoulder and found Kureto's broad back nearly pressed against his.

"You were about to ask about Mikaela and Guren, predictable as always, there is your answer." Kureto snorted, cutting down another vampire. Shinya clenched his teeth feeling his concern turn to indignation, between everything that has happened today; the attempts at his life, the JIDA, the vampires, the Seraphs, Mika and Guren fighting and now that snide mouth behind him, he began to snap…

"And you're doing nothing to stop them!?"

"Why would I? When there are people like you who will do it for me without my demand… I have a war to win in the meantime."

"You are delusional! You think you can win now because of that Seraph?! You have lost control over it and everything else yet you believe you still possess it and that sort of illusory sense of power is what gets innocent people killed! That thing is killing indiscriminately again and this day will not be seen as a victory but as a disaster just like Nagoya!"

"I will prevail because of that Seraph and more and Nagoya was no disaster. I have lost control over nothing but if that is your belief, will you flee for safety again, little brother?" Kureto swung his blade once more forcing Shinya to turn his face away from the demonic glow. "This day will mark the beginning of the end for vampires. We are winning!"

"Winning at what cost Kureto!? Your morals continue to sink into the ground just like this city and they are taking the lives of our soldiers with them! All war does and has ever done is breed new points for conflict!"

"And what would you have us do, Shinya? Shall we cast our swords away and kneel down begging for mercy? Allow the vampires to shackle us all and become their fodder? If that is your dream for humanity I am relieved you have no _real_ power in this military."

"Kureto you will never see the true end of this war!" Shinya spun around pressing the edge of his blade to Kureto's neck. "Even if we take back Japan there is still the rest of the world and the vampires who lead in those nations to face and at least I am capable of diplomacy! You asked me once what I could offer Mika, what I can offer her and all other humans is a place of peace and without war, with vampires as allies beside me against those who threaten the balance between our two worlds!"

"Ahaha! And you say _I_ am delusional? Sometimes I wonder if you think anything through before opening your mouth, but once more I am relieved… Now, putting your nonsense aside…" Kureto turned to face him while allowing the blade to rest at his throat. "Turning your back on your own kind, fleeing battle, disobeying orders, striking your superior Officer in the face and now threatening his life in front of his soldiers… You really are a fool… This impulsive action of yours may have been brought on by anger in the heat of battle but Shinya, some matters of conduct I cannot ignore…"

"…" Shinya adjusted his grip on the sword hearing the implied threat and seeing the malice intent surfacing in Kureto's eyes. A spiteful smile grew on his own lips and he knew the other man clearly picked up on his own warning weaved through words of diplomacy and destroying any danger to it.

"I'll be sending you to confer with your _allies_ Shinya, in Hell that is…"

Just as Kureto raised his sword their footing was lost and both men found themselves tossed high into the air landing hard on their backs. Shinya used the slanted angle of the upturned pavement to roll back onto his feet, readying his sword for defense. Kureto was also upright and already carving through a vampire as the soldiers rushed to their sides in support. Unable to establish a strong resistance against vampires with this danger from below, he fell in line behind the squads who guided them to more stable ground. The tight formation of the General's elite squads left no room for the vampire's to penetrate and together they fled the area with ease. Shinya focused himself on keeping pace until movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him dead in his tracks, hearing the soldier's gaits as they left him behind buried beneath the destructive sound of combat…

"No…"

He gaped at the scene before him in disbelief, it was as he was told, worse even… Both of the people he loved were gone, leaving only their diabolical shadows in their stead. The infernal pair were seemingly locked in their own world, too hell bent on shredding each other apart to even notice anything else happening around them. They thrashed themselves into buildings, slicing at each other through each beautifully refined twist and turn. Their rhythm took them in and out of walls of fire and stone, feeling nothing but the thrill of battle. They were enjoying themselves…

"Mika! Guren! Stop!"

Desperation forced him into a run, feeling the tearing sensation of his leg wound reopening but he only pushed harder to block it out as the fight ahead escalated. Guren flew towards Mika with his weapon bared and slammed down onto her, sending concrete flying up from the impact. Both figures were clouded by debris and he could no longer see what came of the attack until his friend was thrown out of the smoke, revealing Mika brandishing two blades as she prepared to launch herself into another attack.

"Mika! Mika please!"

He pleaded, aching to reach the real Mika he knew still had to be in there. She tilted her head letting the wind catch the hair that had tangled itself around her horns. That face, normally graced by a natural beauty was distorted by black patterns and trails of blood falling from thin cuts. Red eyes shifted in his direction reflecting the storm that brewed inside her mind.

"Mika!" He called out to her again, hoping the sight of him stirred something inside of her that would return his Mika and cast her demonic instincts further back… But her expression held no care or recognition of the man reaching out to her and she lifted her swords bolting towards him. He raised his own weapon preparing himself for her attack when her forgotten opponent struck her sidelong and together they fell through the deepening fissure.

"Mika! Guren!"

"Shinya! Come this way that street is going to collapse! Look out!" Sayuri's voice rang out over the distance between them and he glanced up seeing a neon sign falling towards him. He rolled out of way feeling only the heavy thud beside him and quickly sat up shaking the remains of glass blubs from his hair.

"I'm okay but Guren and Mika fell I have t-!" He started to assure his friends of his safety as he looked back at the fissure he had watched the tangled mess of blades and blood fall into and saw something… Ignoring his their calls he was on his feet again jumping across the widening cracks at full sprint till he finally reached the opening falling to his knees. He gathered the small bundle up in his arms that had managed to pull itself out of the ground, no longer caring for his safety…

"It's okay I'm here now, I have you, Mika…"

All markings from the demon were gone, but she felt so cold to his touch, devoid of the life she normally held. He tightened his arms pulling her into his lap to offer his own fading warmth and buried his face in her hair. Even through the blood and smoke the rich floral scent of her skin reached his nose as he nuzzled her in affection. It had only been a day since he held her like this yet time was often as cruel as it was kind in the way it treated love; making the seconds apart distressing while those shared together joyous. Never did he imagine the night he climbed the stairs of that little tower would lead to these feelings, for the first time he was grateful to those nightmares, for they chased him to her... Shinya sat back again to see her red eyes looking so lost in thought, here but not here, wondering what she was struggling with alone in her mind now…

"Hey," He spoke gently, thumbing away the blood spilling from her lips. "Come back to me, I'm-"

"Your health has deteriorated further from when I left you, you need to listen to your friends and go. Say your goodbyes and leave this place while you can."

"…!" Crowley appeared by his side looking down at the pitiful thing in his arms. "W-What? My goodbyes?"

"Yes, the fact that she is still here to hear your words is a miracle in of itself, do not waste this moment. Tell her your feelings and say goodbye before she is dust."

"Don't say things like that she just needs blood!" Shinya growled defensively pulling a small knife from his belt and pressed it into his wrist.

"That is not going to work and you need to keep the little blood you have!" Crowley smacked the blade from his hand and pulled on Mika's robe. He understood then what the vampire meant and no longer could he suppress his emotions…

The tears he had held in broke loose seeing the cracks in her skin branching out from the katana wound through her chest. The cruelty of his reality did not end there, and no longer would it allow him to ignore it… She may have returned to the surface, but Guren did not, and now she was going to leave him too. Never had he hated himself more than he did now… He failed Mika as a man who should have been there to protect her and his best friend, whose side he should have been standing at before things ever got this far out of hand. He sobbed harder, bringing Mika back into his arms.

"Mika… One more time… Let's go back to the Inn, sit on the roof of that tower. We'll watch the stars and talk about silly things until I fall asleep and you have to princess carry me inside just like always, 'kay." Shinya whispered in her ear, sniffling through a pained chuckle. He kissed her cool lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me, I am the most unworthy man you could have ever fallen for…"

 _"This world the humans have created… it"_

"W-What? Mika?" Shinya drew back quickly, caught off guard by the sudden remark. The voice was definitely Mika's, but unfamiliar… He reached out to touch her cheek but as though to avoid it she stood up out of his lap and continued to speak in a nonsensical manner.

 _"The depths of their sins are too deep for any God to forgive. This entire world must be cleansed so that new life may grow. End the lamenting of those who have been lost and those who have lost because of human selfishness."_

"What are you saying? Who is she talking to? What is… Her eyes…"

"That isn't demon chatter, this is something else…" Crowley narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion and jerked Shinya to his feet. "You need to go."

 _"Take me, I will burn away the sins of man and in turn I will burn the blood that binds you, transcending boundaries laid by devils."_

"Mika?! I'm not leaving her like this I-!"

"In your condition if you don't leave, you will die."

"Cr-!"

Without allowing time for any more debate, Crowley swept his legs out from beneath him and jumped just as wings erupted from Mika's back. Shinya stared wide-eyed at the emerging Seraph that soon expanded it wings flew out of their sight. Her disappearance spurred the vampire on faster, putting distance between them and this new threat. Shinya searched the hazy skyline through crumbling structures and found her soaring above the city.

"We have to go back! It is not too late you saw for yourself in Shinjuku that Yuu was able to be calmed!"

"Yuu wasn't floating hundreds of feet in the air over thousands of enemies fighting above a city that is about to fall into the Earth!"

"My friends are back there, I-"

"So are mine! I already told you that I would not forsake her but first I'm going to get you somewhere safe, you are dying Shinya so put your pride aside and let me help you!"

It was true he could feel his consciousness waning and with the little strength he had left he pulled himself up to look over the vampire's shoulder once more. Mika's hand was extended into the air and a coil of flames radiated from it, forming a long blade. Watching embers flicker from the weapon as it rose above its wielder's head he whispered in a small voice…

"She's going to burn everything…"

"Then we need to get further away!"

"Crowley… here it comes…"

"…!"

The residual wave from the Seraph's fiery attack sent them both flying with Crowley's arms hugging him tighter. The vampire purposefully took the brunt of the impact as they crashed through the concrete siding of a building, tumbling together across the floor. Shinya could no longer feel anything, stunned by it all and unable to breathe. Crowley carefully lifted him up and again they were running.

"Look at me Shinya…" Crowley was staring down at him in his arms with the final moments of the day fading over his head.. "I need you to stay awake…"

"I'm-m… sorry. I failed you too."

"Save your apology sniper, this isn't over yet. Just keep your eyes open and tell your damn demon to do its job faster…"

"Nn…"

"Eyes open Shinya. Hey, we aren't underground anymore, care to tell me what you were giggling about earlier?"

"You…"

"Stay awake, and 'you' what? Do you mean _me_? What about me was so funny?" Despite his orders and effort to keep him awake and talking; Shinya could no longer fight the fatigue and soon allowed his heavy eyes to close. "Hey, your work is not done… Shinya! Shinya!"

 _I'm sorry…_


	28. Chapter 28

MIKA'S POV

She knew the truth… it revealed itself through the gnawing of hunger, the desire to sleep, her heartbeat… That was the hardest part to fathom. She'd spent most of the last few days just holding her palm over her heart, feeling its soft pounding beneath her hand. Today she finally found the courage to take off her UV bracelet, it had been as much of a part of her body as her fangs had been and now her wrist felt so bare without it. She swallowed hard in the shadows… no protection from the sun now…

She started cautiously, extending a quivering hand out, letting the once frightful sun kiss her fingertips… She grew bolder, allowing it to warm her entire palm. It didn't hurt, if anything, it felt nice… as though it were telling her 'welcome home'. Trembling legs stepped forward, carrying her out into the fading rays of the day… She closed her eyes and lifted her face to it, letting it light her up completely in its yellow hues. Tears rolled down her cheeks, to at last feel the sun. This moment, this is when she could admit it…

 _I am human…_

How it came to be, she did not fully understand. The Seraph had said it could burn the blood that binds her, those words out of the many it spoke were the only ones that still rang clear in her memory… This must be what it meant. But this was not an entirely happy time despite her change… She was alone and had no recollection as to what transpired after slipping into the black abyss of her demon mind. She knew being human and alone in this place for too long meant a certain and likely not swift death. But being alone wasn't entirely true; she was brought to this place after all… Waking to find someone whom she had desired to kill and damn had found her helplessly unconscious and brought her to safety despite their differences…

"I'm back."

"You're late… You said it'd only be a day…"

"Well moving around in the daytime has its challenges… and I'm fine thank you for asking. Here, I got you some food and water."

"Thanks…" Mika said watching him set a bag down on the table. "Were you spotted?"

"Of course not, I know every weak point in security on our boarders, every shift of rounds the guards make and every dark alley in that place. It's the only being able to move at night now is what took me so long."

"I see…" Mika rubbed her naked wrist walking back into the shadows. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever he was about to inform her from his mission. "So, are they there? Is Yuu-chan…"

"Yup, Yuu was injured pretty bad but he will be fine after some medical care and rest. His entire squad is hospitalized so I wasn't able to see them personally. As you can imagine, the hospital and surrounding area is well guarded and I didn't want to chance being spotted. Shigure filled me in on all that she could, everyone is wounded but it's nothing life threatening. There's just one thing…"

"Okay… and Shinya, how is he?" Mika sensed something was off as his red eyes shifted away from hers and he motioned for her to sit beside him. "I don't want to sit, I have been sitting around or sleeping the last three days, just tell me."

"And you should be Mika, you just turned into a human, are you still vomiting that black stuff?"

"Guren… Do not stall, just tell me…"

"Fine. Shinya is not there. According to Sayuri he was taken by a vampire just before you released your Seraph form and the ground collapsed... She believes it was Crowley but she said it was difficult to see from where they are."

"Oh…"

"What, did you finally remember something?"

"N-No, not particularly… It all just felt like being stuck in a bad dream with these distorted images and voices… Maybe it was what I was actually seeing… My head still feels so clouded. All I remember is feeling like I was floating in water except when I'd try to swim nothing would happen… I'm sorry, none of that is really helpful…"

"I get it, but now like we had already discussed you need to make a choice, we both do really now that we know everyone else is alive and back at the JIDA. Personally, I think it's best we both stay considered dead for the time being. Shigure will make sure Yuu and them know you're safe so that idiot doesn't embark on some mission to find you as soon as he's conscious…"

"You already know what I'm going to say…"

"All right then…" Guren stood from the sofa taking a few steps closer. "Then where would your mentor take my best friend?"

"I… I don't know… But I'd like to go to Sanguinem."

"For?"

"For you, after what I have done to you… Finding Shinya first is what I truly want to do but I need to take responsibility for my actions otherwise I couldn't possibly face him let alone ask for his forgiveness... You need a new weapon and a UV bracelet and more blood than I can offer you without being killed…"

"Ya… It would be nice to be able to move in the sun and this thirst is a lot stronger than I'd imagined…"

"I'm sorry… that I did this to you…"

"No, you aren't… But I get it, and I don't hate you for it. Kureto had told me you said I needed to atone for the things I have done, that I should only live long enough to do so. Turning me into a vampire were your dark desires that your demon side pushed upon me… And you are correct that I need to fix things, whatever I can at least. I know apologizing doesn't change all that has happened in the past but know that I am sorry too, Mika…"

"Thank you… Guren…"

"I know you know about Ferid and I, how much I can only guess… and I don't what all you've heard from the vampires or Shinya or anyone else but… I'll tell you what I can, you should at least hear things out from my perspective and how this all began…"

"I know that what people feel is moral or true can vary from person to person… And Guren, I do want to hear your story… But I just became human and I've been separated from everyone I love and I'm so confused as to how or why this happened and what's going to happen next… I'm so overwhelmed right now by everything I don't even know what to say or how to act... Sometimes I want to know everything while other times… It's just that, my heart can only take so much…"

"You're right, another day then… One thing at a time."

"Nn, thank you… Will hate me, for doing this to you? Shinya…"

"I think he's going to be more shocked about seeing you human than me vampire... if I don't have an issue with it, he shouldn't, but I really can't answer that question for him. I'm sure he'll have questions for both of us and we should be prepared to answer them honestly."

"…Nn." Mika lowered her eyes to the floor feeling a big hand land on her head ruffling her hair, which she swatted away immediately.

"And here I thought we just bonded… Don't you think hating me is going to get complicated when _my best friend_ is your boyfriend?" Guren heavily emphasized his claim over Shinya while resting his rejected hand on his hip.

"B… boyfriend? As in… Shinya is my boyfriend?" Mika blushed turning her face away hearing Guren face palm himself.

"Tch… That wasn't exactly the main topic of that statement… Unbelievable… You really are just a teenage girl at heart huh…"

"Shut up."

"Ya, I would say you are… Men and women don't normally cuddle up like that… Well except prostitutes- Ouch! Don't kick me you brat! I didn't say _you_ were I was just saying in general!"

"Jerk…" Mika sat down on the sofa and pulled out the little stuffed tiger from her pocket as Guren waltzed over plopped back down beside her.

"You still have that thing?"

"Nn, I'm surprised it never fell out of my pocket after everything. It's not even that dirty…"

"Oh, and on a side note, we probably shouldn't tell Shinya we sort of kissed…"

"We did not kiss, I only gave you my blood."

"I don't want to get punched in the face too…"

"Too?"

"Never mind, sun is gone so let's get going to Sanguinem. You got a way to get us in there without being seen right?"

"Yes, I was going to use the same route I got everyone out from when they were captured. It leads straight into my room."

"That'll work. Speaking of the vampire city, you'll be happy about this, the JIDA brought back all the livestock after their fight in Kyoto. They kicked some ass there but we should still be careful."

"What?! They did?! I can't believe it!"

"Stop shouting you're hurting my ears! Being a pain in the ass must be a Hyakuya trait or something…"

"Oh… hm…" Mika ignored his chiding and recalled the memories of her former arrangement as she slipped the tiger back into her pocket. "I don't want to go to the JIDA, but I guess I should probably thank Kureto somehow for taking them in even though I didn't keep my end of our deal… Even after I shoved him through a window…"

"Thank him? Mika, he probably would have brought those kids back whether or not you made any kind of deal with him… Think about it from his perspective, you have hundreds of kids who have been naturally conditioned to hate vampires after being stuck down there with them. On top of that, I'm sure they hear and notice things, they might be just kids but kids are observant… He basically has a new generation of vampire hating soldiers who have a firm understanding of their enemy… Plus, taking them is like a big 'fuck you' to the vampires which he has no problem saying… So really you don't owe him shit…"

"Hm?! Well, when you explain it like that and I really think about it… Wow… he is an asshole…"

"Yep… Good, now that we got that behind us…" Guren said grabbing the bag of food and squatting down in front of her. "It'll take decades if we go at your speed, hop on human…"

Knowing the drill, Mika wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up on his back. They flew through the war-torn city changing routes as Guren heard what he suspected to be JIDA soldiers still moving through the area. They finally arrived at the bank vault she had last used as an escape and nervously tightened her arms as he ran through the tunnel. She hadn't been back here in so long, she wondered what condition her former home would be in but they found it was relatively untouched.

"Hm, so this is what the inside looks like…" Guren said looking around the room before turning back to Mika. "What's wrong? Feeling sick again?"

"No, I think… I think I'm just hungry." Mika rubbed her belly as Guren looked down at her expressionless.

"You might need to take a dump."

"W-What?! I do not! I'm just hungry!"

"Again with the shouting… Does this place even have a toilet? Hmm it does, that's weird, why bother if you don't need it…" Guren darted around her home investigating with his newly acquired speed before halting suddenly. "Hey, I'm pretty sure there are still vampires around so you should just wait here and I'll secure the room for you. You could eat while you wait since you're 'hungry'…"

"Nn, that's probably the wisest choice… I'm sorry, I'm completely helpless right now…"

"You got us in without anyone noticing us, that's the hardest part, you've done good. I can probably navigate my way around here and find what I need on my own anyhow." Guren mumbled his praise while scanning the rows of books still taking in his surroundings. Mika sighed at her own uselessness and sat down at the table, pulling out the food and water.

"Mika, what is this?" Guren asked holding up a plush animal.

"A monkey… Don't go through my things."

"No, smartass, I meant…" He said pulling her blankets back, revealing dozens of stuffed animals. "What is _this_ …"

"Hey! I just said don't go through my things!" She sprung up from the table turning bright red while trying to grab the monkey he held high above his head out of reach.

"Sooo you lived in a plushie-zoo? No, a plushie-palace? Fort-Fluffy? No that's dumb… Which phrase is funnier I can't decide?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She continued trying to grab the stuffed animal until he darted to the far side of the room.

"What a ferocious vampire you were. You know, I can just imagine it…" He brought the monkey to his cheek and with a high pitched voice he continued to tease. "Oh Shinya… you're so handsome… those blue eyes just make me melt…"

"You're such an ass. I was going to tell you that I don't hate you but I'm having doubts!"

"Don't forget, _this_ ass saved _your_ ass." Mika chucked a stuffed elephant at him in response, which he picked up off the floor wearing a wry smile. "Oh look, we can have a love triangle now… No Kureto… My heart belongs to Shinya!"

"I'm done with this stupidity."

Mika stormed off into her closet and changed out of her tattered clothes, tossing the two uniforms into a corner. She opened a drawer she rarely looked inside and pulled out the thin piece of plywood it had held all this time for safekeeping. The simple drawing on it was both heartwarming and heartbreaking as her fingertips traced the multicolored stick figures standing happily under the sun… She had cut it out of the wall of her last home, keeping it to serve as a reminder as to what was taken from her that day… She slipped it into a bag and just as she went to close the drawer she noticed something else that had been hidden beneath the memory... An envelope with Crowley's seal on it stared up at her. She narrowed her eyes picking it up and carefully opened it. Folded inside was a torn out photo of a Lidth's Jay with a message written on the back above a set of coordinates…

 _Princess, do you recall when you were looking through this book and told me how beautiful this bird was, that it was too bad it was probably extinct now? Perhaps you should see if it is well, I believe you will find that it is and more._

"What is it?" Guren asked peering over her shoulder.

"It's Crowley! I know where they are come on let's go!"

"Hold on…" Guren caught her arm and studied the paper in her hand. "You forgot what we came here for. Let me take care of my things like I said and then we'll go check on this, we don't know for sure if it's a trap or what so let's not be hasty... In the mean time you should rest."

"It's not a trap and I'm too excited I can't possibly sleep now!"

"You need to try."

"No way!"

"Have it your way then… I won't take long, hopefully… Now, this is for your own good..."

"Huh?"

"Nighty Night…" Guren said pulling something from his jacket and slapped it on her forehead.

"…!" Mika reached to grab the charm but its effects were instant and she started to topple over, feeling Guren catch her as she fell into a deep sleep...

A slight rattle shook her awake and low hum came to her ears. She blinked a few times in a daze, unable to see much of anything but the soft glow of the instrument panel in front of her. Her eyes shifted to the glass she leaned against and saw they were gliding over a glossy black surface.

 _The ocean?_

"Yo… You woke up with perfect timing, we're almost there."

"Guren…" She mumbled rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Don't ever use a charm on me again, both times I've woken up in strange places…"

"True, but a helicopter is much better than a prison right?" Guren replied with a little smirk as he adjusted the controls. "Anyway, you can relax, everything is going smoothly so far. I got everything I needed and none of the vampires I saw spared me so much as a passing glance, even when I was carrying you off…"

"It's not really that, but I'm relieved to hear you had no issues…"

"You're nervous huh, it's weird I can sense those things now… Is it about seeing him?"

"Ya… I mean, what if I'm reading too much into it and making my own assumptions… What if you're right and it is a trap? Even if it's not, I'm just assuming Shinya is there from the last thing Crowley wrote about there being 'more'... We're going all this way because of a letter that could have been left by anyone… What if we're making a mistake?"

"You just woke up and you're already spiraling... Either assumption can be true, but we won't know unless we go to these coordinates. Look, if there's even the smallest chance Shinya is there, you can bet I'm taking it no matter the risks involved…"

"Nn… me too… You're right, I need to relax… It's just, the concept of losing someone I love is not new to me… I'm afraid…"

"Nor is it to me… But I know he's alive, I can feel it. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about what could be waiting for us, but we have to go…"

"…" Mika leaned against the window once more watching the dark water beneath them rush by.

"Don't get so hung up on the 'what ifs', we know your friend Crowley is alive and we were told he possibly was the one to take Shinya. It's okay to get all excited again, I won't yell at you for shouting if you want to."

"…I have the worst case of butterflies in my stomach right now… I'm nervous he won't be there and I'm nervous to see him if he is..."

"If it's because of me, please don't worry about it. I'll talk to him. Despite him being an idiot sometimes he's actually very smart, rational and forgiving…"

"…Nn…"

"Hey, Mika… Shinya, Mito, Goshi, Sayuri and Shigure… They are my friends, my family… They're everything I have and I love them more than anything. So _when_ we find Shinya, I expect you to take excellent care of him for me… No one deserves to be happy as much as he does, and he will take good care of you as well… And don't tell him I told you I love him… he'll never let it go…" Guren chuckled in the seat beside her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Guren, I want to give him everything he never had a child… I want to make up for all the wrongs done against him… I love him so much… I know you probably think I'm just some ignorant teenage girl but that's how I feel."

"I don't think you're ignorant, just innocent." Guren reached over and ruffled her hair again, this time she didn't shy away. "Shinya is my precious friend. Knowing someone feels that way for him makes me happy… He deserves it."

"Nn~ And I promise I'll take good care of him."

"Good, because I think we're here…" Guren nudged her shoulder with his elbow and she straightened up in her seat to see what looked like a flare sailing up into the sky in the distance ahead with a small pop of light. Guren adjusted the controls as the helicopter steadily descended, passing over land now. Mika could hear her heart beating in her ears and her mind started to race again through all the possibilities of what may happen in the coming minutes…

"I think I may vomit…"

"That's just your nerves, either way keep it in till we land... Down we go…"

SHINYA'S POV

The scent of salt in the air tickled Shinya's nose as he stretched his limbs beneath soft sheets warmed by the afternoon sun. A deep rolling sound that faded in and out roused him from sleep and his eyes curiously fluttered open. The large bedroom he found himself in was elegantly decorated with large pieces of furniture and a set of open French doors draped by thin curtains that rippled in the breeze with a deep blue hidden behind it. He slowly sat up for a better look, feeling a tug on his arm and followed the thin tubing to a clear bag hanging overhead.

 ** _It seems I did my job well enough you did not require a blood transfusion…_**

 _By-Byakkomaru?_

 ** _Ah, who else would it be…_**

 _I lived…?_

 ** _Yes._**

 _Where am I?_

 ** _I am unsure of the exact location, but that vampire took you somewhere and then left. A human has been coming to see you since then_** _…_

 _Another human… What is that noise, it doesn't sound like camp?_

 ** _The only sound to be heard here is the ocean._**

 _Ocean?_

 ** _Yes, we are not on the mainland any longer._**

With those words Shinya slid off the bed and carefully pulled the long needle out of his arm and hung it over the IV stand. He crossed the room in nearly a run and pushed the swaying curtain to the side, stepping out onto the wide balcony. His eyes were met with crystal blue water with waves rolling lazily across its surface, unbothered by the breeze as they crashed into the cliffs bellow. He stared out at the picturesque scene in disbelief... He was alive, somehow. But even with this fortunate turn of events and the cresting blue before him, he couldn't stop the images of what he had last seen from coming to mind…

"Mika…" As soon as the name left his lips a soft knock answered behind him.

"Good afternoon." An elderly man to his surprise stood in the doorway wearing a warm smile. "I am happy to see you are awake and out of bed, how are you feeling?"

"Ah, um… much better…"

"I'm sorry if I surprised you. Please let me introduce myself, my name is Dr. Raymond Fitzgerald, but you can just call me Dr. Rei for short. I have been the one caring for you since your arrival. If there is anything you need at all, please don't hesitate to ask. My Japanese is not perfect so if you need me to repeat anything I don't mind." He smiled kindly as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"Y-Yes… Actually, could you please tell me where I am, exactly?"

"Of course, Lord Eusford said you would have many questions when you woke which is understandable. You are in Amami Oshima and have been here three days now."

 _Amami Oshima… Three days…_

"I… see…" At a loss for words he managed to form a simple response. All that time he must have been sleeping, while Mika may be… and Guren… Everyone…

"Lord Eusford should return sometime today or perhaps come morning. He said that if you woke while he was out, to tell you to rest and focus on getting your strength back. Also, that there is no point in worrying over the unknown."

Shinya nodded, he understood what Crowley was trying to tell him, but there was no point in telling him not to worry. Even if he wanted to refocus that energy, it would be impossible. Until he knew of what had come of Mika and everyone else, his heart would stay wrenched…

"Are you hungry? If you feel up to eating, I made a stew earlier. It should be mild enough for you to try. I need to be off soon to tend to another patient but I will be back tomorrow morning."

"Another patient?"

"Mhmm, one of our soldiers back in Okinawa is pregnant and is due any day now so I must stay close by her side."

 _So there are more people here too…_

"I see… I know this may sound rude but, I'm just really curious… about the apocalypse… you're kind of…"

"Old?" The doctor chuckled lightly as though reading his thoughts. "Old I am, as you know mostly everyone died who wasn't early teens or so… but not everyone. It may be our luck or maybe lack of luck depending on perspectives, but a few of us did survive. I am sure it is obvious but I am American, I was stationed on a Naval base when the apocalypse occurred. There are maybe just over a thousand of us old people throughout the islands now, mostly everyone is around your age or younger."

"I see…" He answered, but he wasn't sure if he actually did. This was all still too much for him to take in. "Mr. Fitzgerald…"

"Please, call me Dr. Rei, most of the locals here do since my real name it a little hard to pronounce and I really don't mind a nickname. Lord Eusford usually just calls me 'Doc' anyhow." Dr. Rei chuckled again. Shinya returned his smile, giving him a simple nickname sounded like something Crowley would do and he found himself curious again.

"Ah, excuse me then Dr. Rei but, do the humans here get along with vampires?"

"Well, the only ones we have met are Lord Eusford and his two aides which the ladies rarely come here. For the most part it's just us humans, we hadn't seen Lord Eusford in nearly a year before he arrived with you. So to answer your question, I would say yes, though I have been told things on the mainland are much different so we take many precautions here to ensure the safety of our people."

"Yes, they certainly are…"

"Well, I hope you can feel more at ease here. We haven't had a Horseman pop up in months but I wouldn't recommend wandering the island alone. This home is quite large and Lord Eusford has done a nice job repairing it beautifully with all the amenities in working order and you are welcomed to explore it. I believe he left you a list of rules for keeping our presence here hidden but the main rule is no light at night, we want these islands appearing as uninhabited."

"I understand, I will look over them today." Shinya watched as the elderly physician flipped through some papers and check his watch before meeting his eyes again.

"Well, on a medical note, your vitals looked wonderful this morning and seeing you up and out of bed is a great sign. Although, I wish you would not have removed your IV on your own..."

"Oh, sorry…" Shinya wiped away the tiny trail of blood as the doctor pulled out some disinfectant and immediately began tending to the tiny wound in his arm, finishing off its care with a band-aid.

"I must be leaving now but feel free to take a little time to enjoy the sea breeze or look around the home. The kitchen is at the far end of the hall, you may help yourself to anything in there. As your physician I will say, once you have had a look around and a small bite to eat I'd like you back in bed… Doctor's orders." He said with a wink. "Now, if you would excuse, I must be going. Perhaps when I return tomorrow it will be with news of yet another new addition to our island family."

"Ah, yes of course… Oh!" Shinya bowed deeply in gratitude. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It is my pleasure, Hiragi right?"

"Oh! Sorry, I did not introduce myself! I am Hiragi Shinya, but Shinya is fine."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet and care for you, Shinya, consciously or unconsciously." Dr. Rei smiled warmly again and bowed back before taking his leave.

Being alone in the large bedroom again made him feel restless so he quickly dressed himself in the clean clothes laid out for him. He absentmindedly ate the stew left for him while walking through the halls peeking in rooms and decided to explore the grounds outside. The well-kept gardens and breezeways of the massive home made it feel more like a resort than a single house. It had every amenity one would desire and much of it looked relatively new. He recalled the doctor mentioning Crowley had repaired things, it made him wonder why a vampire would take an interest in something like this but he had already come to the conclusion he may not ever fully understand the inner workings of an old vampire's mind. Either way, he could admit the vampire certainly did a good job on the home; no expense was spared at all...

His body was starting to feel sluggish again but he still wasn't ready to lie down, so he made his way down the stairs to a small beach made private by the cliffs on either side. It was hard to appreciate its beauty as he sat on the beach alone looking out into the ocean, letting his mind begin to wander again... Picking up a shell beside him he threw it out into the darkening water. In a way, he felt the shell represented him, his entire life even. Thrown haphazardly into the unknown. How did things end up like this? He had survived but that was all, just alive, not really living... The wind picked up catching tiny granules of sand that stung his face as he threw out another shell.

"Even if you keep throwing them out, they'll just wash back up on shore again…"

"…!" He jumped and saw Crowley squatting down beside him.

"I am glad to see you awake again, it seems you are recovering nicely though you still look exhausted."

"…" Shinya looked back out into the ocean. There were so many things he wanted to say, to ask... But where to even start? The vampire's gaze, which always seemed to see through everything, read his concerns...

"I was unable to locate her, but Chess and Horn stayed behind in continuance."

"You should have too… Actually, you need to take me back. I am grateful to you for saving my life but I don't know why you brought me all the way out here to do it. It's like you wanted to strand me…"

"I didn't bring you here to strand you, I brought you here because it is the safest place for you right now... I saw your altercation with your General, he was going to kill you and I knew in your condition he may have succeeded. So, I took it upon myself to remove you from the JIDA as it appears you are not on the best of terms with your superiors. It was perfect timing actually, I was needing to launch that attack..."

"…" Shinya picked up another shell and threw it out, letting silence fall over them again. He could feel Crowley's eyes on him but he refused to meet them in return. Maybe Kureto would have killed him, maybe not… He supposed he should thank him for potentially saving him from that as well...

"You know, I've always found it ironic, how some people are shunned for their good deeds while others are praised for bad ones." Crowley laced his fingers behind his head and laid back in the sand continuing to try and pull Shinya into conversation. "And that it's funny, how much we all want solitude yet we crave the compassion of others."

 _What is he going on about…?_

"…"

"You asked me once if I loved Mika. To answer you, yes… I do. Her, Horn, Chess… They're all important to me. Trust and loyalty among vampires is difficult to find just as it is with humans. When you do find it, you cherish it. You cultivate it as much as you can, even if it is with a stern hand... But, they know you care for them, even if it is a rigid form of love..."

"…" Shinya clenched his fists in the sand and lifted himself up to leave. He didn't want to hear about love or friends or any of the sort…

"Sit down, I am not finished." Crowley said grabbing Shinya's arm.

"I can't make sense of half of what you've been saying and honestly I don't want to hear your little philosophical speeches Crowley. I made a promise to Mika and my friends and you are impeding me."

"What good is a promise if the keeper is dead?"

"Tch! I-!"

"I'm not giving you an option. Your despondency is understandable and I am well aware that the human heart can wear thin. The future may appear dark now…" He yanked Shinya back into a seated position in the sand. "But Shinya, you should never fear shadows. They simply mean that there is light hiding somewhere nearby."

"…Fine, I will listen. But stop talking like a fortune cookie and speak plainly."

"I've had to listen to your crappy jokes and smartass one-liners, you can listen to my words of wisdom. If you take the time to consider my words I think you'd find they reflect much of what I have seen in you and Mika."

"My jokes aren't crappy…"

"And my words are sincere, even if it is not what you want to hear… You are good at getting things off topic." Crowley grumbled lowly. Shinya really didn't want to hear any of it right now, but he knew he owed him the respect of listening to what he had to say in the least… He took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever the vampire felt needed to be said.

"…I'm sorry, I'll listen…"

"When I entered the antechamber and saw those children dead and Mika herself writhing on the floor as the curse took hold in her… I knew at that time everything was going to change. Something was put into motion, and it was bigger than anything I had ever faced. She told me when I lifted her up she would make the vampires pay for their sins against her and her family… That if I didn't kill her now, I would regret letting her live."

"…" Shinya fought back tears as he imagined the scene for himself.

"I don't though, Shinya, regret letting her live. Truth be told, I didn't _let_ her live; she fought on her own. We may have put her body back together but you and those humans pieced her soul together… And despite her age and self-doubting she is wise, resourceful and has a powerful vampire lineage behind her... The makings of a formidable Progenitor…" Crowley rolled to his side letting their eyes meet. "What I'm trying to say is that she is stronger than you think… So don't give up on her so easily. Your sulking is insulting to me as her mentor."

"What else am I suppose to do from here?"

"Rest, recover fully, that is your mission now. I told you this is not over so I will need you to trust me. I no longer consider you my foe, and together we will learn what has come of all those you hold dear, I assure you."

"…Okay, I'll trust you..."

"Good." Crowley stood, brushing the sand off of him and started to leave.

"Crowley wait." Shinya pushed himself up and dusted off his clothes as well. "I know there is an obvious difference in lifespans and all that but… When I find Mika, and I will find her again… If she accepts me, I would like to marry her and I would like to have your blessing."

"Oh-ho? You're asking for my permission now? After you've nearly killed her, seduced her, had a huge influence in her insubordination of my orders and made a mess of things in general for me? Let's see is there anything I am missing because I feel like there is? Oh, that's right you shot me."

"That's well… Yes… And you're still bitter about being shot?"

"…" The vampire mumbled something too low for him to hear running his fingers through his hair before turning to face him again. "I leave her in your hands."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Aha~ so then, I suppose you and I will be family now~"

"Do not get carried away sniper. And you are awfully resilient aren't you? Use that energy to heal instead of making jokes. She really does have strange taste in men… Just keep in mind if you screw up, even once, I will kill you."

"Understood~"

"Good. Then get back in bed, it's too dark for you to be wandering around outside now."

"Nn~" Shinya cheerfully started walking towards the stairs Crowley waited on. "Hey Crowley, what is this place? I know the location and I met the doctor already but I'm still a bit confused…"

"Confused huh. I don't see why, everyone involved in this war has mountains of secrets…" Crowley looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk. "I just have islands instead…"

"Ah, You're right about that…"

"Hmm…"Crowley stopped short making a reenergized Shinya nearly bump into his back. "You continue on back, I need to take a peek at who is flying in… Do you mind if I use this if it is who I assume it to be?"

"What? My flare gun? Ah, yes that's fine but who is-?" Shinya asked just as vampire darted out of sight. "Hold on!"

Reaching the top of the stairs he heard the familiar sound of an incoming helicopter and anxiously headed in the direction of the noise, Chess and Horn must be arriving to report on all they have learned. He walked briskly through the grounds as not to push himself too hard, but to also allow himself time to steady his heart… Another set of stairs descended down towards an open area and he could easily see the blinking lights in the darkness from the helicopter as it settled on the grass. With a deep breath he stepped down onto the first step towards whatever truth lied ahead of him now…

 _Down we go…_


	29. Chapter 29

MIKA'S POV

"It's alright… You'll see soon enough…"

Guren offered his hand to a timid Mika, helpless in the night now with her human sight. She hopped down into the tall grass hearing the lively chirps of crickets over the ocean waves crashing nearby. The helicopter blades slowed their rotation overhead, whirling the heat of the engine around them. She rested her free hand on her chest to steady her heart until the crunching sound of footsteps sent it racing again. Instinctively she gripped Guren's hand tighter while trying to focus her eyes on whomever was coming to greet them.

"I see you found my letter. Hmm…" A crisp white uniform stepped out of the shadows growing clear enough for even her weak eyes to see. "So life has breathed itself back into you once more? And you have a fledgling, such an anomalous you are, as always…"

"…Cro-… My Lor-!" Tongue-tied for words and torn between relief and shame, she took a knee lowering her head, falling onto ingrained formalities. "M-My Lord, I am so relieved to see you are well. I am so sorry! I did not obey to your orders and I lost control and-!"

"Hush now, there is no need to be so formal, I understand your concerns." His gentle hand lifted her face. "You had never tested those limits before, mistakes were made, but nothing that has happened so far is beyond our ability to correct. Let's hold off on discussing serious matters, instead, we'll appreciate those that we care for are all accounted for…"

"Crowley…" His long arms wrapped around her and drew her close. Joyful tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed him back. "Chess… and Horn…?"

"They're fine, still on the mainland, they are searching for you actually. I'll send word to them shortly that you have arrived. I know they will be as pleased to see you as I am…"

"You, Chess and Horn are all okay… Yuu-chan is too, it's all too good to be true… When I found that letter I knew right away it had to be from you… I was happy and scared at the same time…"

"Ah, I apologize for not searching for you myself as much as I should have… You did well in that battle overall Princess, I hope the shackles of your past were left behind in the field…" His voice was so warm and kind, no longer that of a mentor's but of a friend's. "Speaking of leaving things behind, I picked up your little tiger… Take care not lose him again; you know I find him to be bothersome…"

"Huh? But I have it…" Mika patted her pocket to be sure. "Crowley? What is it?"

"Figures he wouldn't listen and go back like I said..." Taking her by the shoulders he spun her around. "Walk straight ahead."

"What? But I just got here and there are still things I really need to ask you about and it's way too dangerous for me now to walk around alone in the dark. I can hardly even see where to put my feet-"

"Mika… I know what you're going to ask about and you will get that answer very soon. Now, walk straight that way down the path and you will be more than fine, that I can assure you. We will talk, but for now I'd like to have a chat with your fledgling…"

"But I ca-"

"He's your boss and friend right? So listen. Or are you afraid of the dark like Yuu?" Guren who had been silent this whole time pushed lightly on her back, urging her to walk. There was a tender smile in his eyes despite the teasing words. "Plus, you also made a promise to me and now is your chance to start making good on it…"

"…Yuu-chan isn't afraid of the dark…"

Mika muttered under her breath and started walking as instructed, looking back warily at the two men staring ahead of her. There were still so many things she wanted to ask Crowley, but when she considered that she had made a high-ranking JIDA Officer into a vampire, it was expected they'd have much to discuss… But did it really have to be right now? Mika sighed as she swatted at the strong wind that insisted on blowing her hair in her face.

"Ouch!" Stumbling over something she clicked her tongue. "This is why I didn't want to be alone… What were those two thinking? I'm going bac-"

"Mika?"

"…!"

Mika lifted her face and immediately a pair of hands grasped her both her arms. Frozen firmly in place all she could do was stare wordlessly up… Silver hair tousled by the breeze fell over a pair of wide blue eyes that searched her own in equal disbelief.

"Mika? Is it really you?!"

"Sh-Shinya…"

"How… You… You're…" Unable to articulate his thoughts he took a moment to compose himself. "I don't understand... I… You are…"

"Human. I don't fully understand how either yet but, I am…"

Without any further wish for explanation his lips covered hers and she was pulled tightly to his chest. They sank together down onto the grass and again tears fell down her face, but they weren't hers own alone. Neither could find the words to express their happiness, their relief… So they held each other to convey those emotions instead. Clinging to each other as though one may disappear... After having calmed himself enough to speak, Shinya loosened his arms and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Is this a dream? Is this even real?" His voice was barely above a whisper, still full of skepticism as he reaffirmed the truth. "You really are here in my arms, alive, and human…"

"Nn… We heard Crowley had taken you and then I found a letter from him so we came right away. It hasn't been easy, but we made it… And now we know everyone is okay."

"Everyone is… okay? We?"

"I think she's referring to me…" Hearing the familiar voice approaching Mika encouraged Shinya to stand again, his wide eyes now locked on the figure in front of him." So, are you going to greet me or just gape at me like a goldfish?"

"…Guren?"

"I knew you'd be shocked seeing us but I never imagined there'd come a time you'd be robbed of words…"

Guren teased as he threw an arm around Shinya's shoulder and pulled him away. It was apparent Shinya had noticed Guren's own transformation and now the joy she had felt was slowly being consumed by the guilt of what she had done to her lover's best friend. She nervously joined Crowley's side, allowing the two their space to speak privately. Their voices were too muffled to hear, but Shinya's body seemed to relax as he nodded along to Guren's words. Their exclusive conversation felt like it had been droning on for an eternity until after a brief hug Shinya brought a hand to his friend's cheek...

"You're warm, like Mika was…"

"This isn't the part where you try to kiss me is it? If so I'll pass on that…"

"Pffttt~"

"Guren, we can finish our conversation now that these love birds have reunited..." Crowley called out to the pair while patting Mika's head. "The two of you, head back to the house and get some rest. You've both had a long day…"

The friends continued their jabs at each other as they approached with a lighter air around them. Guren gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know things would be fine and the small gesture made her exhale the breath she had been holding. Shinya had his usual mischievous grin as he closed in and swiftly scooped Mika up into his arms, twirling her around to her surprise.

"You heard big brother, time for the humans to go home~"

"I reject that nickname…"Crowley let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to retreat into the darkness with Guren close behind. "Do as you're told this time sniper…"

"Ahaha~"

"Wah! Shinya!" She flung her arms around his neck instinctively while he spun around once more. "H-Hold on, please…"

"Hmm~?"

"A-About Guren…"

"I know, he told me everything… How you're worried about me hating you for making him a vampire… How he also attempted to kill you, which I saw that fight for myself… But in the end, you two came together and saved each other and as cliché' as this sounds, that's all that really matters…" Shinya held her tighter as he continued to carry her forward. "I could never hate you as much as I could never hate him. I never dreamed things would turn out this way but it doesn't change my feelings towards either of you, I thought I lost you both... Everyone we love is alive, I don't want to think about the other ways things _could_ have turned out."

"But still, I turned your best friend into a vampire, I promised myself I'd never curse anyone like this after all that had happened to me…"

"I can only imagine how you feel… But Mika, when it comes to Guren, he will be perfectly fine. He's always been able to find the upper hand in any situation he's been in, this time will be no different. You don't need to worry about this any longer than you have."

"Yes, but Shi-"

He ended the discussion with a kiss as he ascended the stairs, setting her down gently at the top. The view from below did not justify the extensive home that spread itself all the way back to the ocean, its beauty shinned even in the dark. It was then it dawned on her just how far they had all come and warm hand rubbed her back with encouragement.

"This is the place, welcome home, my Mika..."

Soon after they arrived, Mika found herself slouched over the edge of a bathtub, staring at her dim reflection in the water illuminated by candlelight. Shinya had insisted she ready for bed and she couldn't deny that she was completely exhausted. Her worries about Guren had yet to fully subside but perhaps Shinya was right, there was no point in worrying over it now. What's done is done. There was no way of predicting exactly what could happen in the coming days, weeks, months… They all had no choice but to look forward from this point and prepare for the endless list of possibilities the future presented.

Seeing her pruning fingers she climbed out of the lukewarm water and dried off. The refreshing breeze off the ocean cooled the suite to a comfortable temperature and she slipped into the clothes Shinya had left out for her. There was a soft knock on the door as she combed out her hair and her guest entered at her consent.

"Pretty nice set up you two have here…" Guren said as he looked around the suite. "Your lover should be back soon, Crowley wanted to talk to him alone so that's what's been holding him up…"

"Oh, okay…"

"Still spiraling I see. That look on your face makes it obvious..." Guren ruffled his hair with both hands as he glared at her. "Damn, are you always this angsty? I said I'd talk with him and smooth things over about the whole you making me a vampire thing…"

"I know, it's still hard though… Thank you…"

"If you want to thank me, or make it up to me or whatever, start by keeping your promise. The last thing I want is pity or those sad little looks you keep giving me… Just be the woman my friend fell in love with. He's perfectly fine, trust me, no one knows him better than I do… What are you giggling about?"

"It's nothing, he just said something similar earlier about you. You both are so insistent that the other is fine, you're really good friends huh…"

"Yes, we are, on both accounts. You're going to have to put all that stuff that happened to you in the past including this with me behind you if you're ever going to be able to take a single step forward into this new life…" Guren leaned against the wall and folded his arms with a heavy sigh. "He talked with you about his own past right? Guys don't really open up like that unless they want you to know them better. We just don't share feelings the way women do, especially when it comes to things that hurt our pride... It goes to show that he trusts you, so you should do the same. If he's already told you he's fine, then accept it and move forward."

"Okay, sorry… I'll accept it then. I'll stop making it an issue…" Mika raised her hands in defense and flashed a forced smile. "Better now?"

"Yes. Bout damn time you get it. You've got a lot to be happy about so be happy. No one's gonna hate you for being thankful… Hey, wannabe eavesdropper, don't think I can't hear you trying to sneak up…"

"Aha~" Shinya slipped into the room with a playful smile. "You caught me."

"No matter how lightly you step I can still hear your heartbeat, your breathing… and you must have eaten recently because your stomach is so noisy-"

"I get it, I get it, you have super hearing now~ My only disappointment with all this is that I can no longer sneak up on you so easily~"

"Like you could before."

"But I did, you just didn't know~"

"Uh-huh, anyway goodnight to you both, see you in the morning…"

Guren rolled his eyes with a hidden smile as he exited the room shutting the door behind him. Alone together again, Shinya delicately wrapped his arms around her wearing a delighted expression and nuzzled her neck. His touch was unusually gentle, taking care not to squeeze her too tight. She inhaled his sweet scent, finally feeling the weight of her exhaustion as he threaded his fingers between hers, taking time to kiss each of her fingertips...

"What are you thinking? Your mind looks busy."

"Eh, um… It's nothing really… I know Crowley and Guren said we shouldn't worry about anything and just rest, and that I should get readjusted to being human, but thinking like that feels strange. I've had to be on alert and ready to move at a moment's notice for so long it's hard to sit still… I don't think I even know how to relax."

"Aha~ It's the same for me, this last year has been very busy. We'll work on it together…"

He kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose, finishing with her lips. Sweeping her up in his arms once more he carried her out onto the balcony and set her on the railing. The moonless night allowed the stars to show themselves more brightly with a mirrored image mapped out in the calm waters. Mika tilted her face towards the sky letting the salty breeze cool her warm cheeks, for some reason, she found herself feeling shyer than usual wrapped in his arms. Even after all they had faced together and the time they've shared, it all felt so new… Like life truly had reset itself and tonight marked the beginning of their relationship.

"Reminds me of our first date…" The stars bounced off the water and reflected in his eyes as he reminisced. "Hey, still on the topic of rest and relaxation, I have a request… While we have this time to just slow down, I want to know your more… Everything that makes you, you… I'm so happy we get this second chance, just always remember that whatever obstacles we face in our future, I love you, Mika."

"…!" Her cooled cheeks heated up again and she buried her face in his chest. "I-I'm so unbearably happy right now… So thankful for everything and to everyone… I can't wait to see them and to start my new life, with you… I'd be happy to share my past and future with you, I love you too…"

"Hehe~ Yuu is going to flip when he sees you, I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Me too, it doesn't sound like we're going to be able to see everyone for a little while…"

"Nn, we'll have to let Crowley and Guren work that part out for us but that is most likely correct. Don't worry, time moves fast... In the meantime we'll have some fun exploring around the islands and making new memories. Lots of happy ones! I can't wait to show you around this place it's really impressive!"

"Hehe, you're right, I'm looking forward to it…"

"You finally laughed, that makes me happy." Shinya lifted her up again, carrying her back inside. "Oh, and I'm making a new rule for our relationship… You're not allowed out of bed before me… Every time you slip away while I'm sleeping my world turns up-side down."

"S-Sorry…"

"Aha~ I forgive you, but I'm serious, you're totally stuck with me forever like it or not~" He teased as he set her down on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and then we should go to bed. I'll make you breakfast in the morning okay~?"

"Hehe okay…"

Mika rolled around anxiously in bed as she waited, adjusting pillows, pulling on blankets, unable to find a comfortable position… The water shut off and Shinya soon emerged from the bathroom wearing only sweat pants, still drying his hair. Water droplets speckled his shoulders, sliding down his toned chest to his firm core and over the thin scars. For some reason the entire display made her blush and she clapped her hands over her cheeks in scolding. It wasn't like she had never seen him with his shirt off and fresh out of the shower… She pulled her hands away from her face, watching while he hung the towel up and slick back his damp hair…

 _God my brain is such a mess… But seriously though… Can someone really be that beautiful?_

"Hm?" Shinya noticed her staring and tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing…"

"You're blushing pretty heavily, were you checking me out~?"

"N-No…"

"Liar… You're turning redder by the second…" Shinya crawled across the bed and settled over her, letting her take some of his weight as his lips greedily sought hers. The gentle pecks deepened and she wrapped her arms around his firm back. Warm lips nipped down her neck to her collarbone, his damp hair tickling as it trailed behind the heated touch.

"Ahem…"

"…!" Both jumped at the sight of Crowley standing leisurely in the doorway.

"Pardon my intrusion…"

"Again…"

"I came to be sure you both had settled in fine but… You were on your deathbed a few days ago and she just turned back into a human. Go to _sleep_. You both need _rest_. So _sleep_."

"We were just about to…"

"Yeah, I know you were…" Crowley narrowed his eyes at Shinya before tugging the door shut with a loud click. Mika stared at the closed door with an eyebrow raised as Shinya flopped down beside her.

"…?"

"I think he's psychic sometimes…"

"Hm?"

"I just got in trouble…"

"Trouble?"

"Hehe, it's nothing~ You're just so cute and vulnerable right now I got carried away for a second or two…" He smirked tugging her to his chest. "He's right though, get some sleep okay? I'll be right here if you need anything. Goodnight, my Mika…"

Mika smiled at the simple, yet comforting words and nestled up to him. Just as she had always done for him, he combed his fingers through her hair to lull her to sleep. With each soft stroke her mind, that was always so busy with thoughts going round and round, finally found a peaceful quietude. If this was a dream, she'd be fine never waking up from it…

"Goodnight…"

SHINYA'S POV

Morning again, the sound of receding waves echoed their goodbyes louder than yesterday, having brought back to him what he thought he must let go of. Long strands of gold hair fanned out across the pillows spilling over the calm face beside him with lightly parted lips. He squeezed the small hand loosely holding his own, her curled up form disguised her steadily rising chest through each long breath as she slept. He could only ponder the possibilities of how this all came to be but honestly, he didn't particularly care how. Straining over details and chasing answers is all he had done for years but after last night he had decided to settle on just accepting the facts in front of him and moving forward. Let someone else figure everything out, right now, he only wanted to think about what to make her for breakfast…

"Hmmph…" Mika began to stir, stretching like a cat before rolling back into his arms. Her vibrant blue eyes contradicted the sleepy, slightly confused expression she wore. Shinya brushed her bangs behind her ear, giving her time to wake.

"Mornin'~"

"Mhmmm….."

"Time to wake up, Mika."

"Kay…"

Her tone was reluctant but she sat up after another long stretch. Shinya snuck in a kiss to her cheek while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, leading them fill with a pink hue. He grinned at the innocent reaction; he had never seen her blush so often in such a short period of time. He fought the urge to do it again and pull her back into bed, lying around cuddled up all day sounded like a pleasant dream, but he wanted to be considerate of her needs and all the changes she would be having to face as a human now. Also, there was much to do today and he was eager to start... He slid out of bed and pulled a shirt on hearing another yawn behind him. His old JIDA uniform still lie tattered on the floor and he gathered it up prepared to throw it away. There was no need for this now… An unruly haired Mika shuffled over to him looking more alert as he balled up the old memories for good.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Probably just throw it away."

"Oh…"

"Hm? What's that sad face for?"

"It's nothing… Just wondering."

"Oh that's right, you find me _dashing_ in this as I recall?"

"Well, yes but… I mean well… It's not that I'm going to miss you being in the JIDA or anything but…" Shinya smiled at her blushing cheeks again as she stumbled over thoughts and mixed feelings. He set down the uniform and began unpinning the gold aiguillette. Turning to face her again in his most formal military stance and voice he commanded.

"Your hand, please." Her eyes shifted curiously to his extended hands but she obliged, allowing him to wrap the braided loops around her small wrist. "I suppose it's fine to keep this much, there are a lot of memories here… Good and bad, we should take care to value them all, don't you think?"

Mika's fingertips traced along her new bracelet nostalgically and nodded with an agreeing smile. Neither would ever be able to completely forget their pasts, but maybe, that wasn't such a terrible thing. Not all of his memories at the JIDA were horrible either, some were empowering and fantastically wonderful, mostly because of the people he met within the cities. But for Mika, it wasn't that same, seeing her almost sad about the uniform's disposal was surprising… She had grown so much since the day they arrived at the Inn. Her heart was open now, beautifully exposed for he and all to see…

"Mika…" He cupped her cheeks and bent down covering her lips with his. "You're too sweet… C'mon, I promised you last night I'd make you breakfast right?"

"O-Okay…" Her face flushed again and he couldn't hold back his laughter this time.

"You've been blushing an awful lot…"

"Y-You don't have to say it out loud, I can't help it… My thoughts are just all over the place…" She buried her face in her hands and switched topics as a diversion from herself. "W-What are you going to make for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise~"

"A surprise?"

"Don't get too excited, it'll probably just be toast and jam, he lives off of it…" Guren strolled in from the balcony and his eyes shifted down to Mika. "What, did I ruin the 'moment'?"

"Glad you're at least self-aware enough to know…" Mika grumbled in return and the corners of Guren's mouth lifted at her snarky response.

"I'm definitely making that, but I have to consider other foods as well so she has a balanced meal~"

"Uh-huh… Let's get to it then, Crowley will probably be back soon. He went somewhere last night saying he 'needed to make some contacts' and would be back by morning."

"He didn't say exactly where or why?"

"Nope, but after our conversations last night I get the feeling he and I will be leaving the island very soon, and by very soon I mean today. You two are staying here in your love nest though... We also decided he will be my Sire and you will be reported as dead to the Council. So the truth of who made me will need to stay between the four of us."

"I see… I guess there would be a lot to deal with on the mainland and with the Council… You didn't tell anyone I turned you when you snuck into the human city?"

"No, I was only with them for maybe an hour tops. Remember I had to keep from getting spotted or fried by the sun, that's where most of my time went… but the question will pop up eventually."

"I see… I'm sorry… I'm the one who turned you; it should be me raising you. But Crowley will take care of you, he'll teach you more than I ever could…" Mika lowered her head shamefully, slipping back into the same demeanor she had last night. "I'm really sorry…"

"Stop it, it's fine. Everything worked out better this way, for both of you most of all…" He said looking over at Shinya. "And I'm not a puppy… What else is there to being a vampire anyway besides drinking blood and staying out of the sun?"

"Hehe…"

Guren jested and she let out a relaxed laugh. The three exchanged in lighthearted small talk until they reached the dining room where Shinya pulled a chair out for her to wait while he prepared their breakfast as promised. The kitchen was magnificent, making the fact obvious that his culinary skills will never reach the level of the chefs who had once used it. Despite the intimidation, he rolled up his sleeves and started searching the refrigerator for ideas…

"So, making breakfast for your girlfriend for the first time, hmm… The true test of manhood…" He didn't need to look at Guren's face to know he was smirking and that tidal waves of jokes were heading his way. "Whatcha gonna make?"

"Well…"

"Pffttt… Here, the recipe books are on that shelf but I'd avoid preparing anything too rich. Stick to giving her raw fruits and vegetables, she was fine eating those yesterday." Guren grabbed an apple and started peeling it. "Your token toast and jam should be fine too, and maybe make an omelet and see how she does with that. She hasn't gotten much protein since she's been human, mostly carbs and fruit, she won't eat much so don't go crazy preparing a ton of food."

"…"

"What? Sorry, not trying to dictate your meal plan but I figured you should know her diet so far, the first day she could hardly hold down water and crackers…"

"No, I appreciate it, all of it…" Shinya pulled out a frying pan and started on the omelet as suggested. "Really Guren, I mean it…"

"Of course, Shinya… You're my best friend; I'll always have your back. That's one thing that hasn't changed and it never will."

"…" Shinya looked over at Guren, the sincerity in his voice reflected on his face as he steadily peeled a second apple. "Thanks, I'll always have yours too…"

"….."

"….."

"Wow, you're not going to make a joke or anything?"

"Hold on, I'm still enjoying our Bro-mantic moment…" Shinya smiled down at the fluffy eggs hearing Guren face palm himself from the other side of the kitchen.

"And there it is, why did I even ask…"

"Omelet is ready~!"

Just as Guren said, Mika didn't eat much, mostly because they decided she shouldn't just yet to avoid becoming ill. Watching her eat with the curiosity and excitement of a small child was the best part, too adorable… The newness of the food's taste, smell and texture had the former vampire gushing every detail of every bite she took as she recalled her human memories as a child and her fresh opinions of food now as an adult. He and Guren sat with amused smiles the entire time, adding in their own thoughts on favorite and least favorite dishes. To his relief she enjoyed everything they made and volunteered to clean up since he had cooked. Guren stood up from the table to get his own meal and headed to the other side of their personal resort, which came complete with a high volume of stored blood. Crowley had arranged for any outcome apparently and had spent most of the night educating Guren on his needs as a new vampire…

Shinya gathered up the remaining dishes Mika couldn't carry on the first trip and headed towards the kitchen, freezing in the entrance to see the flustered blonde hopping up and down in front of the cabinets. Clearly, she was trying to get something off a high shelf, but her small stature left her growling in irritation with her arms stretched high overhead balancing on the tips of her toes.

 _So cute…_

"…" Feeling guilty he stepped forward to offer his assistance but it was she who spoke first.

"Damn bowl… Ughhh!" She started hopping up again hardly leaving the ground, trying to tip the bowl enough to grab the edged. "I will not… let you… mock me… anymore!"

Shinya bit his lip trying not to laugh at her frustration, but seeing her curse an inanimate object for being out of reach was even cuter than her excitement over food. Considering she used to be able to jump to the top of skyscrapers in seconds, he could understand her annoyance…

"Stupid bowl..."

"Did you really just threaten Tupperware Mika?" Guren had returned with Crowley at his side, the pair of vampires also seemed to be enjoying the show behind Shinya.

"Humans are scary…" Crowley folded his arms with a smirk. "Did you lose your ability to solve simple problems when you lost your fangs? There is a footstool right over there…"

"H-Hey! When did you all get there?! My Lord you're back!"

"Back to find you prepared to destroy the dishware I took good time and due diligence to procure…"

"I was not I almost had it and I made no threats so you two can both stop with your jokes!"

"Oho?"

"It's fiiine, no Tupperware was harmed in the end right~?" Shinya reached up in an exaggerated manner and pulled down the containers with a wry smile. "Phew, here you go~"

"….Et tu, Brute'?"

"Hehe, I'm sorry I shouldn't tease you, I know you have a lot to get used to again~" Shinya wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose in apology. "But I just had to, _Caesar_ the moment…"

"Pffttt~"

"Your jokes are getting worse… and you're easily amused…" Guren continued poking fun at the couple. "And can you two be a little more discreet in your affection? No one wants to see all that corny hugging and kissing…"

"…!" Mika prepared herself to fire back but Shinya brought a finger to his lips and winked as he turned to face the two vampires again.

"Hey Guren, I was thinking…"

"Mhmm…"

"If Mika made you…"

"Uh-huh…"

"That sort of makes her like your mother now…"

"Not really…"

"And since Mika and I will surely be together forever…"

"Shinya, I know where you are going with this, don't…"

"That would make me…"

"Shinya…"

"Your Papa~"

"You're such a jackass…"

"No, it's _Papa_ ~"

"Idiot… "

"C'mon, try saying it… Papa Shinya~"

"Anyway…. like I told you guys already we're leaving for the mainland, right Crowley, let's go…"

Guren turned on a heel and hastily left the kitchen, passing Crowley who held a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Shinya smiled victoriously, knowing Guren was probably already planning his retaliation to the playful taunting. This morning had been one of his favorites in a long time, shrouded in love and laughter, with the two people closest to his heart.

"Yep, he's still my favorite person to tease ahaha~!"

"Alright you two, as Guren said we're leaving for the mainland now. I'm sure there is little need for explanation but there are things that must be handled directly. I've seen to it already that you will find all of your needs met here while we are away and I've arranged for humans from the other islands to come and introduce themselves and explain life here… We will not be gone for very long."

"But!" Mika halted her protest knowing there was no arguing their circumstances. "I understand… But how long will you be gone, we have different measures of what 'not gone for very long' means now…"

"A few human months, give or take… it mostly depends on all that we must deal with and how easily we can return without anyone noticing our commuting back and forth to the island… Each trip puts you and all the others here at risk of discovery, I cannot chance that…"

"Okay… I understand, My Lord…"

"Relax, I will send word to you once I have something to share, you won't be left in the dark." Crowley laid a hand on her head and met Shinya's eyes. "I don't foresee your friends sitting around idly after they have healed. Once we are able to contact them safely, I will inform them of you and your tiger's situation. Then when it is safe for travel, I will arrange for you all to meet again."

"We understand, just be careful okay? You're both very important to us…" Shinya wrapped his arm around Mika's waist pulling her close to his side. "Thank you, for everything Crowley…"

"Of course, vampire or not she is still my responsibility, but as we discussed… I leave her in _your_ hands now, Shinya…"

"That's correct, and I am grateful for your blessing…" Shinya bowed deeply to Crowley, leaving Mika to wonder the need for such formality. "Now, shall we see you off?"

After a lengthy good-bye full of words of encouragement and prayers for safety, Shinya and Mika stood at a safe distance away from the strong winds as the blades of the helicopter gathered speed. In a comfortable silence they waited as the two vampires prepped for takeoff, feeling Mika's warm hand squeeze his a little tighter... The war wasn't over and there were still battles to be fought and games to be played. Until news arrived of all that had changed since their last fight, his only duty now was to care and provide for his love…

"Bye!" Mika waved as the helicopter slowly lifted off the ground. "Don't be gone long! Tell Yuu-chan I miss him and I can't wait to see everyone!"

"Be a good boy Guren and listen to big brother Crowley~!"

Guren shook his head trying to hide a smile, giving him a small wave in return. The minutes ticked by and soon the helicopter was only a dot in the sky. Reality settled in just as it disappeared; they were gone, for who knew how long really. Anything could happen, this year proved that a thousand times over. Now there was one thing left to do…

"Mika…" He positioned himself to stand in front of her taking both her hands in his. "Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"Nn…" He brought her hand to lips and steadied his resolve. "Ready for our future together… I promised Yuu a long time ago that I would do anything and everything in my power to protect you… That I will always be kind to you, take care of you and never let you down… I have every intention of keeping that promise… No matter what happens, will you stay by my side Mika? Will you be mine for as long as we live?"

"Of course." She needed no time for consideration and her voice never wavered. "I made a similar promise to Guren, I love you Shinya, I'm looking forward to this new life and I can think of no other person I'd want to spend it beside…"

"…!" Shinya smiled and swiftly swooped in for a kiss to seal their vows. "Well then my love, let our story begin…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Four Months Later**

SHINYA'S POV

Shinya stayed low to the ground, using the thicket and low hanging sun to hide from his pursuer. He had to find them first, there was no alternative; this had to end while it was still one-on-one. His opponent was as stealthy as he, moving only when a breeze rustled through the trees but it was their haste to end this little game of cat and mouse that created an opening to his advantage.

"It's over sniper!"

"…!" He rolled and snatched his opponent by the wrist pinning her beneath him. "Calling out your victory before you have it? That's a bit overconfident, don't you think?"

"Not at all."

"Oh? But considering your current position, can you really say that you're the victor?"

"Yes, you've lost… Maybe you should have stuck to hiding up in the trees…"

"Hehe… you're quite sassy…" He leaned down pressing his lips to her forehead. "For a _captive_ , Mika…"

He mused over the last few months while reveling over his lover's efforts to squirm free. Her variety of flustered expressions made him chuckle as he slowly constricted his arms around her. She had grown so strong, confident and comfortable with her human form; she was more resilient than she gave herself credit for... With a heavy sigh she flopped back into the grass, signaling the end of her resistance. Her cheeks held a healthy pink hue as she smiled up at him while trying to catch her breath.

"Where did all that energy go~?"

"I guess… I'm getting… a bit tired…"

"Heh, I bet, you haven't pushed yourself this much until they got here."

"You're right, oh! Look up there Shinya."

"Hm?" He followed her line of sight up into the trees, spotting a bird tilting its head curiously above them. "Oh, a Lidth's Jay."

"Nn~" Mika admired the bird as he admired her, after a moment the bird suddenly spooked, fleeing its roost. "Aww, who's coming this way? Oh, it's Shinoa."

"Awww we lost?!"

"I take it you found Yoichi finally?"

"Yep, snipers really know how to hide huh, but more importantly…" Shinoa swatted at the branches blocking her path. "You said you had him Mika!"

"I did I had him first!" Mika sat up insisting on their victory. "He just overpowered me but our team won!"

"I'm not sure if that's how the rules work…"

"Then I concede. I just couldn't go down without a fight now could I?"

"A 'fight' huh? Aha~!" Shinoa held out her hands and pulled both to their feet. "Well if that's the case, then the ladies claim victory!"

"So that's how it ends then?" Guren landed quietly behind them and strolled over to the three. "I am a bit surprised though, Horn never struck me as the competitive type…"

"Haha, she did get really into hunting you and Crowley down huh? She's our team anchor! C'mon Mika, let's leave these looosers and celebrate our victory~!"

"Tch…"

Shinoa stuck her tongue out at Guren and linked her arm through Mika's, leaving them to follow behind as the pair pranced triumphantly ahead of them. They made their way up the craggy path finding another comrade waiting for them expectantly.

"There you all are, game over huh?"

"Just you Kimizuki? Where are the rest?"

"Just me, they're back at the house, they thought you guys were already there so they went on ahead. Everyone's getting hungry."

"I'm starving~"

"Never thought I'd be playing hide and seek at my age, or with vampires…"

"There's no age limit on fun! And it's been more like training for Mika and Guren, they're both still getting used to a lot of things!"

"Mm-hmm… I guess."

With his steps dragging in reluctance to return home, Shinya quietly listened as the others continued to chat, the week had gone by far too fast and now their friends had to prepare to leave. There was only so much time they could spend away from the JIDA and their responsibilities without suspicion rising. Splitting off from the group he and Guren headed to the lounge to find Crowley, Narumi and Goshi sitting with scattered cards and chips between them from an unfinished poker game as they flipped through magazines.

"Are you guys starting up another game? I'm pretty sure we're going to eat soon… What are you looking at?"

"This…" Goshi held up the magazine letting the centerfold fall open to reveal a bikini-clad woman posing suggestively. "Miss October, she's the reason I survived that battle…"

"Pfftt" Shinya shook his head smirking at his friend. "I'm happy you two reunited…"

"So am I. A lovely lady to return home to is all this man needs as a reason to go all out in battle…"

"Ahaha, you never change, I'm glad."

"There you all are, I was looking for you…" Mika appeared at his side in the doorway and Goshi quickly refolded his magazine. "Guys dinner is… Hm, what are they looking at so intently? Oh, I didn't know we had any magazines here, just novels and such. Mind if I flip through one?"

"Umm…" Shinya scratched his head choosing his words carefully but it was Crowley who responded by holding the swimsuit magazine up with yet another centerfold unraveled.

"The content is mostly about Goshi's reason for living… Not a bad one in my opinion… Do you still want to 'flip through it?'"

"Oh… Really Crowley? You gawk at those things too?"

"Well, I am a man so…"

"Gross… I don't want to hear that pervy stuff out of you."

"Oh-ho? Well, if _that_ makes you uncomfortable, try imagining how I felt walking in on your tiger trying to mount you… Twice…"

"…!"

The silence was palpable with Mika turning red up to her ears as she held Crowley's gaze. The other pairs of eyes darted between the two and Narumi lifted his magazine to hide his face as though to remove himself from the room. Mika turned her eyes away for a second in thought before meeting her mentor's eyes again.

"T-that is true… But… the door was closed and you could have knocked so it's your own fault if you saw something that made you uncomfortable! You don't just barge into a couple's room! I'm certainly not apologizing for anything!" Mika spun around briskly to leave. "Dinner is ready!"

"…."

"That was a quick turn of events. Sooo…" Guren clapped his hands together to shatter the silence. "Who's hungry?"

"Pffttt ahaha!" Goshi buried his face into his hands practically in tears. "Did that really just happen? Crowley, if you really did that, that's pretty messed up man, big time violation on your part!"

"…She's talking back to me more, I suppose that's your influence, tiger…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"And I suppose she makes a good point, I cannot think of a reasonable retort, she can have this one…"

"Someone sounds a little bitter," Guren smirked at a sour-faced Crowley as he slipped out of the room. "C'mon, I can hear everyone fussing out there 'cause you're all still not at the table."

Dinner was lively as always. Dishes full of food floated up and down the table while battles over the last of favorites ensued until the final morsel was eaten. Conversations flowed just as quickly as the wine, which added to the already rowdy chatter. It was their last dinner together before leaving and all were determined to drink in every moment. Afterwards, Shinya found himself retreating to the balcony just as they all did every night since arriving.

"Haaahhh this is the best! Whoa! Careful Shinoa!" Mitsuba flailed as the two sank into a hammock together nearly tipping it over. "Ugh, I'm so full I can hardly breathe!"

"I seriously ate waaayyy too much this week."

"I'm going to miss sitting out here like this after dinner every night with everyone… Once we go back to the JIDA we all have to pretend to be all depressed as if you both died…"

"Nn, I know exactly how you feel Yuu, it's important we keep up the act though. I always feel like there are eyes on me, especially when I go to visit my sister in the hospital. I can only imagine how heavily you are being watched as well as everyone from Shinya and Guren's old squad…"

"Ugh I know, it's so much harder to move around now…"

"We appreciate you all helping us out, we're safe here only because of everyone working together to hide us. I really can't thank you all enough… But don't anything reckless, your safety is as important to us as ours is to you."

"There's no need to thank us." Yuu turned his earnest eyes to Shinya. "We will do everything we can to protect you both including the other free people here, and someday it will be safe for you both to return to mainland, I'll make sure of it…"

Parts of their earlier conversations in the week flitted to his mind. He, Yuu, Guren and Crowley stepped away from the boisterous reunion shortly after their arrival, seeing as they had been able to come in the first place was a good sign, but he knew there'd many topics to cover. JIDA and vampire movements, damage accrued on both sides, casualties and plans going forward. Guren had informed him of the number of soldiers lost, it was sickening the amount but fortunately the vampires had also fallen back to lick their own wounds. The gist of it was, it was only a matter of time before one side made a move, but that was no surprise…

"So," He pushed the thoughts from his mind and turned to catch Kimizuki's eyes. "Has your time away helped you organize your thoughts and come to a decision?"

"Yeah, I'm going to train to become a physician, I can be closer to Mirai and it'll be beneficial if one of us in the medical field. Aside from that, we thought it'd be good to have someone in that hospital, you know what I mean? I realize that might make me sound paranoid but it's what I've decided after everything."

"That's good, we were always short on doctors and you never know what sort of information passes through our hospital. It's not paranoia, it's a smart move in my opinion..."

"Hey~ sorry to interrupt your conversation but I'm pretty sure we covered the serious stuff when we first got here and decided the last few days we were just going to focus on fuuunnn~" Shinoa chided without looking back at the three. "Anyway, where did Mika go? And where is everyone else they're late for our nightly ritual?"

"Hmm, Chess and Horn brought some things for Mika so I think they're in our room… I think everyone else is still in the lounge. Goshi challenged Guren to a billiards game and I think Narumi, Yoichi and Crowley want to play after. I'm guessing the rest are probably with them."

"Mito, Sayuri and Shigure said they wanted to get into the in-door pool again tonight…"

"Ohhh Mitsuba let's get in too! Let's get Mika and others and make it a girls night sorta thing!"

"H-Hey! Okay, okay just don't flip us over again!"

Shinya, Yuu and Kimizuki stood as well, following the excited girls back inside as they ran down the hall to their rooms to change. He could hear the boisterous voices coming from the lounge signaling the pool competition had started and that Goshi had a few more drinks in him. But more feminine voices overlapped the masculine ones and they were sounding more distressed than excited. Yuu paused and looked down the hall towards he and Mika's room, raising an eyebrow he turned to Shinya with a puzzled look.

"Is that Mika and Chess arguing?"

"Nn… it sounds like it… I'll go see what's up."

"We'll come with you…"

The three rounded the corner and pushed open the door to the bedroom, freezing in place with wide eyes. Without so much as a glance in their direction acknowledging their entrance, the two continued their heated exchange while Horn casually filed her nails lounging in a chair on the balcony, clearly used to these types of tiffs between the pair. In the middle of the floor sat Mika with scissors in her hand surrounded by yards of colorful tulle and fabric while Chess desperately clutched a gown to her chest.

"I can't believe you did this to these beautiful dresses Mika! Do you have any idea the effort that goes into making them and the quality of fabric, not to mention they were tailored to fit you perfectly! I'm going to cry! You're so unbelievable sometimes! Horn why didn't you stop her!?"

"They're her clothes."

"Ugh are you kidding me you can't seriously be siding with her on this?!

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying they're her clothes and I don't care what she does to them. Now if she were to cut up _my_ clothes… Well, that's a different story…"

"Ummm… Ladies?

"Shinya! Look what your woman has done! Can you believe this? Talk some sense into her!"

"What exactly is going on?"

"She is massacring her wardrobe that's what's going on!"

"No, I'm just cutting out the pouf."

"The 'pouf' is the point Mika!"

"I don't need such formal wear anymore and especially not here. Stop being so upset over a few alterations…"

"Al-Alterations!? Is that what you're calling this?!"

"Well, yes…" Mika shrugs. "I've always hated these sort of dresses… I looked like a cupcake… Ridiculous…"

"A cupcake? Really Mika!? Look, Shinya loves cupcakes don't you Shinya?!"

"I, um-"

"See, he does! He'd love it if you turned into a little cupcake!"

"Umm…" Kimizuki leaned towards Yuu whispering. "Human, vampire, Seraph and… cupcake? Just how many transformations can she make?"

"Hmm." Yuu shrugged in response. "I don't think we'll be of much help in this fight…"

"Nope."

"Should we get outta here before we get dragged in too?"

"Yup."

Leaving the ladies to their fight over fashion, the three snuck out and regrouped with the other men in lounge to enjoy the remainder of the evening over drinks and card games. There was no talk of JIDA, vampires or war… Just jokes, jabs and reminiscent moments of the past before the world ended. Fascinating stories of Crowley's past had them all enthralled, listening quietly as he revealed his own experiences over the centuries; it was times like these he remembered just how old the vampire was. It wasn't long before the hours grew small and his eyes grew heavy… Looking around at the men gathered together who all appeared to be fighting sleep he sighed… He wished time would stop, who knew when they could be together so casually again…

Tossing quick questions for clarification as they crossed the moonlit courtyard they each returned to their rooms to prepare to return to mainland in the morning. Guren watched on beside Crowley as his former squad disappeared through doors with mumbled goodnights echoing down the hall. It was cleverly hidden by a smile, but Shinya saw the sadness hidden underneath it; he too would have to part with them once they landed. Seeing through his expression he gave him a light punch to the arm as passed and Guren returned it with a smile, a real one, and wished him goodnight. Returning to his bedroom he found Mika towel drying her hair on the edge of the bed.

"You ladies had a fun night~"

"Yeah… I'm so tired, they're all so energetic, I hadn't noticed it until my own energy became limited…"

"Haha! I guess they really did let loose this week, we never really got to do things like this together back in the JIDA…"

"I was going to come hang out with you guys for a bit but Shinoa said we shouldn't interrupt the 'male bonding' in the lounge…"

"Aha~ you would have been welcomed but I think that was her sneaky way of keeping you all to herself and the girls. It's fine; ladies need to have their time to gossip too right? Plus…" Shinya pushed her down onto the bed, his eagerness enhanced by the alcohol. "I have you all to myself now… And just so you know, I enjoy the anticipation as much as I enjoying the main event…"

"'Huh? Main event?' Sh- Mm!" Mika jumped from his abrupt kiss. "Shinya…"

"I'd like to pick-up where we left off during the game earlier today…" Shinya teasingly nipped at her neck. "Even if Mr. Fortune Cookie Crowley walks in, I'm not stopping tonight…"

"Whoa! W-wait Shinya!"

"Nope."

"But everyone is still here…"

"They shouldn't barge into a couple's room, you said so yourself right? Just hold onto me. And don't hold back your voice…"

"But-"

"You know, I've noticed the better you feel the tighter you hold onto me, it's reeeally cute…" His fingertips teased their way up her thigh. "But, I still want to hear my name on your lips in that sweet voice…"

"That… is so embarrassing…"

"Heh-heh…"

"You're always teasing me…"

"I know, I can't help it." He kissed her gently this time as he pulled the tie on her robe. "I love you, Mika..."

MIKA'S POV

Mika woke to a scratching sound above her; the scribbling's of pen on paper, just as she had for the last few months… The time had come for everyone to leave, she knew it would be a short visit but she yearned for more time. Time… Unlike vampires, humans are bound by time; it was something she hadn't given much thought to until she regained her humanity. Now the concept of it flowed through her heart with each rhythmic beat… Warm fingertips graced her cheek as an equally soothing voice called her back from crestfallen thoughts.

"Are you awake?"

"…Mm-hmm…"

"You can sleep a little longer if you'd like, I don't think anyone is awake yet, if they are they're being uncharacteristically quiet."

"…'Kay."

Her body was still heavy with a pleasant fatigue from she and Shinya's alone time last night… She stretched, finally opening her eyes allowing them to adjust to the morning light. Shinya sat up leaning against the headboard in bed beside her writing in his notebook just as he did every morning, his blue eyes thoughtful as ever. She was looking forward to reading the story he had promised to write for her one day.

"You've been sleeping even more lately, feeling okay? Not feeling queasy again today are you? Maybe you should go back to eating plainer foods for a while, your body might still not be completely ready for rich foods yet…"

"No, I feel okay. I have been a bit more tired this week but it's probably because we've had company. How is the story coming along?"

"Hm, I think it's almost done, for the most part that is."

"I can't wait to read it, the anticipation is killing me."

" Patience~ I intend to fulfill all of my promises to you… But you know, as I'm writing this, I sort of feel like _I'm_ the damsel in distress… How unmanly…"

"Hehe…"

"Hey… no laughing… One day this story might make it's way into history books and I at least want to sound sort of cool…"

"I'm not laughing at you, your humility is just really sweet… I think you're plenty cool, and you're certainly _my_ hero…"

"Nn~" He leaned down planting a cheery kiss on her forehead. "I've decided on a title I think… Honestly, that was the hardest part and I'm still not sure if I like it or not…"

"Oh?" Mika pushed herself up and rested her head on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"I'm thinking of calling it… Blue Tryst."

"So it's a historical _romance_?"

"Well, it is _our_ story after all…"

"So it's mostly about us then?"

"Yep, after some thought I decided… Anyone can write about the history of the war itself. Listing off events like a timeline between the opposing sides… But I often find history shown through the eyes of those who actually lived it to be the most interesting. I'd like it to have more of a novel feel than a textbook."

"Hmm, I know what you mean, it would feel more like you're there with that person living their history through them…"

"Exactly, so I have a lot of questions to ask you so I can include your perspective more. It'll be like… Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet… except with vampires… and demons… and Seraphs… and we don't die in the end… but our families were feuding…"

"Pfffttt!"

"Hehe don't laugh~!"

"You're laughing too… So is the 'Blue' because of our eye color?"

"That's right~"

"Well, just don't put any intimate scenes in… That'd be so embarrassing…"

"…"

"Shinya."

"Hm!?"

"No intimate scenes…"

"Hmm, sounds like the others are waking up…"

"Shinya…"

"Are you hungry? We should probably get up now, we said we'd make breakfast for everyone on the last day so they could leisurely enjoy the last of their vacation."

"….Mh-hmm…."

He sprung up out of bed pulling his nightshirt off, throwing a sneaky glance back at her over his shoulder... Oh that innocent face... She was wise to his natural weapons at this point… Handsome beyond reason, dangerously charming and too sweet to ever be mad at… Her pride would never permit her to openly admit it but, she was wrapped around his finger, and she was utterly fine with that. Sighing in defeat she pushed the covers off and began to ready herself for the day.

"I'm going on ahead to get started, if you're still sleepy you should rest a little longer, I can enlist whoever else is up in kitchen duties."

"I'm fine, I don't want to waste a single moment while they're here. I can always take a nap after they leave if I'm still tired."

"Okay," He finished buttoning his shirt and leaned down for a kiss. "Don't push yourself, we'll see them again soon, I'm sure of it."

Mika quickly pulled on her clothes and ran a comb through her hair. Pausing by the door she lifted the discarded nightshirt from the chair it was strewn upon and brought it to her face. It was still warm from his body heat and smelled deeply of the comforting scent that was Shinya. She loved his scent…

"Sniffing people's clothes, that's a weird fetish…"

"Ughh… Why do you always appear at the worst time Guren?"

"You mean embarrassing time?"

"Tch… Whatever, and it's not some fetish I just like his smell is all..."

"Right… Speaking of smells…" Guren tapped his chin as he eyed her seemingly confused. "You smell… I don't know… Different?"

"That's rude…"

"I said _different,_ not bad. Hmm… Well, whatever, you don't appear to be ill…"

"I feel fine. More importantly, why are you in our room?"

"Just escaped from Chess. Figured you two were already up and thought I'd cut through here..."

"Oh right, she's still fixated on you huh? 'Hottie from Nagoya' pffttt…"

"Yeah, yeah it's sooo hilarious…" Guren opened the door for her gesturing to exit. "Sounds like everyone is up now, you should join them."

"Right."

"Thanks by the way, for keeping your promise, he looks genuinely happy. Peaceful even…Keep it up."

"I'm glad you think so, I worry sometimes if he's truly happy or not, we've made friends with many of the people here but usually it's just the two of us. I worry he gets lonely without you all…"

"No one can say for certain what makes someone else happy, that's why communication is key in every relationship, whether it's between friends or lovers. He misses everyone just as you do, but that isn't something that should be bothering you, it's completely normal you both feel like that…"

"Nn…"

"C'mon walk faster, I can hear Shinoa and Mitsuba helping in the kitchen in your place, we better get in there before your love nest burns down…"

"Haha, okay."

After breakfast Mika stood alone on the balcony watching Shinya, Yuu and Crowley talking down on the beach. She couldn't help but smile, thinking how wonderful they were. She wanted this scene engraved into her memory forever, the three people she loved most in the world standing together smiling and laughing… They had taught her so many things, each in their own way, especially about what it is to love… She had once heard that love is blind, but after her experiences, she respectfully disagreed. To her, it sees through everything. And that was okay, because those who loved her accepted her flaws, shame and guilt. They broke through every defense she had and stole her heart, and that was okay too… Still musing through memories she returned to the small entryway garden to wait for Yuu, holding the gift she had been waiting to give to him before he left.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were already at the helicopter to see everyone off?"

"Oh, Crowley… I had asked Yuu-chan to meet me here once you three were finished. I wanted to talk to him alone and… " Glancing down at the bag in her hand she gripped it tighter. "I need to give him this too, so…"

"I see, well I'll excuse myself and meet you both by the helicopter. You have ten minutes to speak until they need to leave."

"Hold on Crowley, there is something I wanted to ask you about as well before you left…"

"Hm?"

"Guren, is he doing well? I can't thank you enough for taking responsibility for him in my stead…"

"It isn't a problem and yes he is doing well. I can tell he struggles around you humans but he has phenomenal self-control despite the pain of thirst. Even still, I don't intend to leave him alone with only humans for longer than a day, for their sake and his… I got a lot of flack for 'turning' him but given our losses the Council has no intention of punishing me or him, they had many questions for him but we prepared for that well before his questioning so he did fine."

"That's good…"

"You're presumed dead to the Council, or so they say... That was the difficult part, especially considering you released your Seraph and none of the other vampires saw you perish officially. Due to that, it may be a long time before we can all meet again, fortunately they are too focused on the JIDA to follow-up on any suspicions about you at this time."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I have many allies… Many in high places, if anything should arise involving you I will know before any action is taken and I will address it as needed. You and your tiger will be safe here."

"Thank you, that's a relief… And about Krul-"

"Hmm?" Crowley's eyes widen as he stepped forward. "What is this?"

"What?! Whoa hold on!"

He suddenly knelt down in front of her, placing his ear against her stomach. She immediately tried to jump back in surprise but his hands gripped her hips keeping her still. Her cheeks grew hot and her body went awkwardly rigid…

"C-Crowley… um…"

"Quiet."

"…This is… incredibly awkward… What are you doing?"

"A heartbeat…"

"Ehhh… yeah… I am human now… But my heart is actually in my chest, so…"

"A cub…"

"What?"

"You two wasted no time… Seems your tiger has given you more then a snippy mouth…"

"Huh?" Mika shook her head to remove her dumbfounded expression and refocused the conversation. "Anyway, please stop trying to distract me, I need to know what's going on with Krul… You've been dodging the topic since you got back, don't think I haven't noticed."

"Look," Crowley released her and stood straight again holding her gaze. "I'm not evading your questions about Krul, I'm just not entirely sure myself. I went to Ferid's mansion where she was imprisoned in Osaka but she was no longer there. That is all I can tell you for now with certainty. Anything else would be speculation. Honestly, it is not something you need to worry about now. If anything important comes up, I will inform you both…"

"I understand, if that's how it is then…"

"You don't need to look at me with such skepticism, it's not a lie. For now, your focus only needs to be on getting rest, proper nutrition and some light exercise."

"Ummm okay, I'll be sure to do that… I planned on being healthy anyway now that I'm human again~"

"…Right…"

"…What's with that face?"

"I'm not making a face, where is Shinya?"

"You were just with him… But I'd assume he went to the helicopter to see everyone off… But why do you keep making that face?"

"I not making any face…"

"Yes, you are… You look, I don't know… I've never seen you make that face."

"It's just your imagination… Anyway, I can hear Yuu coming so I'm going to find Shinya again…"

"Hey!" She reached out and snagged his sleeve. "Don't go picking a fight with him."

"I'm not. We're just going to have a nice, long conversation… I'll be sure he takes absolute care of you and knows how to do so in the coming months."

"What? He takes great care of me…"

"I know he does…" Crowley carefully took her hand and wrapped it in both of his. "But it's going to be different now… Very different. I'll see you at the helicopter."

"H-hey hold on Crowley!"

Mika stared at the empty space Crowley had just occupied hearing the clicking of boots coming up behind her. Yuu was back in his JIDA uniform with a small duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Stopping in front of her he reached out and flicked her forehead.

"What are you spacing out about?"

"Sometimes when Crowley talks, I have no idea what he's saying… Maybe it's because I'm so young compared to him…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I feel like there's always something to be read between the lines when he talks…"

"Hey, listen, Yuu-chan… Before you go, there are some things I wanted to say…"

"I'm sure I know what you're going to say already-"

"I know but just let me say it, it'll make me feel better... You need to be careful at the JIDA, if anything seems off you run, get out of there and when you can safely come here please do…"

"I can't make that promise Mika, but please hear me out… I want to be there to look out for those kids; I was just like them when I arrived at the JIDA… I understand now that, that place is not exactly what it seems like on the outside but that doesn't change the fact that it is a safe place for humans. If I left, nothing would ever change there… So I'm going to stay and change it myself if I have to. I'll move up in the ranks and protect our family and those kids… Who knows, maybe one day I'll be the General and then you can definitely come back!"

"Yuu-chan…" Mika smiled up at him endearingly. "I understand. I'll accept your decision then. You really are amazing, if anyone can do all that, it's you…"

Yuu smiled back and bent down pressing his forehead to hers. She wasn't lying either, if anyone could bring people together for a cause it was him, and she would support him in any way she could. She would like to see all his ambitions come true and be a part of what brings them to be, but for now she'd have to support him from here…

"Thanks for always protecting me, Yuu-chan…"

"That won't change just because I'm leaving, I'll be protecting you and Shinya both from the mainland. And he better take good care of you while we're apart… Or else…"

"Aha~ He will."

"I know he will. I wouldn't leave you here if I felt otherwise."

"Hey, I have something for you…" Mika took a step back and held up the bag in presentation. "I've held onto to this for a long time, but I think it's your turn to have it…"

"What is it?"

"Here, open it and see…"

Yuu took the bag and curiously opened it. He pulled out the piece of plywood and stared at it with wide eyes. Like she had often done, he traced the colorful stick figures before hugging it tightly.

"Mika… This is… From our home in the vampire city… I remember… I remember all of us drawing this on the wall… We missed the sun so we drew ourselves standing under it and called it our family photo…"

"Yes… I wanted something to remember you all by, so shortly after I became a vampire I went back there and cut it out of the wall. It's been my most precious possession, I'd like you to have it now."

"But Mika, I can't accept this-"

"Please Yuu-chan, I really want you to have it. It'll be like a good-luck charm."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me? It means so much to you though…"

"It does. And that's why I want you to have it. You've always been our hero Yuu-chan; please keep being just that... We'll all be watching over you…"

"Th…Thank you Mika… This is… Yes, I promise I will…"

"Are you crying Yuu-chan?"

"No…"

"Then lift your face."

"No…"

"Yuu-chan…"

"No…"

"Come here…" Mika wrapped her arms carefully around him and the photo he held close to his chest as though she could embrace everyone at once. "Crybaby…"

"Shut up." Yuu raised his face dragging his sleeve under his eyes as he laughed. "I'm just really happy!"

"Hehe~"

"Pffttt~"

"Really Mika, thank you. I will treasure it just as I treasure the memories with you and them… I'm going to change this world, so don't any of you take your eyes off me. Keep cheering me on, okay?"

"Of course. We should get going now…"

"Right…" Yuu carefully tucked the photo in his bag. "Let's go."

Mika hugged each of her family members as they stepped up into the helicopter, already having said their goodbyes to Shinya who stood at a distance away talking with Crowley. The blades kicked up the wind as they gained speed and she trotted away joining Shinya's side.

"Tell her once we leave, if you tell her in front of Yuu he won't want to leave and we have a short window to get back to the mainland and no time for discussions. I'll inform everyone once we've touched down."

"Tell me what?"

"Uh… well umm…" Shinya stuttered running a hand through his hair. "I'll tell you everything soon, I promise, once we see them off okay?"

"Mika." Crowley caught her attention with a big hand tousling her hair. "Take care of yourself and your tiger… Things might be a little difficult but nothing worth anything is ever easy…"

"R-right, I will."

Mika felt Shinya's hand slip into hers and she turned her gaze up at him. He didn't seem to be annoyed so her concerns of Crowley giving him a hard time were unwarranted but still… He looked nervous even though his smile was as warm as ever... They waved as the helicopter lifted slowly off the ground, tilting as it changed direction to head back to the mainland once again. Shinya's hand squeezed hers bringing her attention back to him, and those warm yet anxious eyes…

"Why do you look nervous?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, it's because I _am_ nervous…"

"Did Crowley say something mean?"

"Not at all… He just informed me of some things…"

"Shinya, if something happened just tell me. I'm pretty sure I can handle anything thrown at me at this point…"

"It's okay, everything and everyone is fine… It's just… Big news… I know I said I was nervous but I'm also really happy… Excited even… There's just so much to plan for, I don't know if anyone can truly be completely prepared and not anxious about something like this… But I'm so excited too!"

"Okay….?"

"Aha~! I must sound like a mad-man right now huh?" Kissing her deeply he scooped her up in arms and began walking toward their home. "Let's go inside, there's something incredible I want to tell you."

"Incredible?"

"Wonderful~"

"Incredible and wonderful?"

"Incredibly wonderful~"

"Pfftt… You do sound a little odd… Scratch that, _really_ odd… What is it? Tell me?"

"I will, I will~ I really won't be able to hide it from you off all people eventually Ahaha~"

"Huh?"

"Let's just say… we should sleep a lot because I don't think we'll be getting much for the next few years…"

"Umm?"

"Heh-heh…" Shinya set on her feet just after the crossing the threshold of their home taking both her hands in his. "You're totally lost right now huh…"

"Pretty much…"

"Mika, you mean more to me than anything or anyone. You and you alone will be the only woman I ever love, and that love will only grow. Each day that passes you grow more beautiful in my eyes. Being able to wake-up beside you every morning gives me so much joy, I am truly blessed beyond what I have earned… Mika, do you remember when you and I got attacked by the JIDA and I fired my cursed gear in that subway tunnel?"

"Yes, I remember…"

"I was so scared, so afraid that I hurt you… Me, a Major General of the JIDA, terrified he brought harm to a vampire… The very thing he's meant to destroy." He chuckled at the memory before meeting her eyes again. "I think that's when… When you had me… Holding you, I didn't want to let go and when you pushed me away to stand on your own I was sad… Like I got rejected or something… I didn't even realize it at that time but it's clear now I wanted to be near you… After that I was always so aware of you, not Mika the vampire but Mika the woman… Where you were, what you were doing, who you were with… To think it took something like that to wake me up… I was even super jealous of Crowley for a while, I hated watching him hold you while you were unconscious after that incident or when you two would disappear together alone, I'm so lame sometimes…"

"Shinya…"

"But you're mine now, and I'm yours. I'm never going to stop holding you. I'll never leave your side. I'm always going to take care you…" Shinya rested his fingertips on her abdomen. "Both of you… These words, my promises, this love, it's for both of you… Do you understand now, Mika?"

"…!"

"Mika?"

"Y-yes! I'm here!"

"Pfffttt….. Did someone just realize 'we' are becoming a 'three' aha~? You're doing that deer in the headlights face again."

"Nn… I can't believe it, I mean… Becoming human again was something I never thought would be possible so this is..."

"Incredibly wonderful?"

"Yes, it is."

"I can't wait to meet her!"

"Her!? You already know!?"

"Call it intuition… A father's intuition!"

"So you don't know yet then, I think I need to lie down for a minute to process this…"

"Good idea, I think I should too, oh but I told Crowley I'd send word to Dr. Rei right away! Oh man there's so much to do I can't sit still! Ah, I should go into the town right away and scavenge for everything we're going to need! There's so much to prepare for and things to find I can't just lie around!"

"S-slow down Shinya…"

"Ah sorry, I had to contain myself earlier with everyone around I guess it's all just pouring out now… Come here." Shinya wrapped his arms around her drawing her close. "Tell me what to do, whatever you need I'm right here…"

"Right now, this is all I need…"

"Mika…" Speaking softly he dotted her face in light kisses. "I love you Mika, the story of how we came together may be ending but… Our future thereafter is sure to be even more amazing."

"I love you too Shinya, I'm looking forward to it, with you both…"

THE END

A/N- Thank you so much for reading my story and all the kind words. This being my first fanfic they all meant a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
